


From Far Away

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 103,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of an explosion, Duo was suddenly thrown into another world completely different from his own world. There he met a good looking warrior with blue eyes and brown hair. The problem is that they don't speak in the same language. In addition to that, the warrior apparently came to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [From Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509058) by [Arlia Eien (Arlia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien)



> Okay, this is the first fusion fic I ever wrote. I can't help not to put Heero and Duo into the world of Kanata Kara. I found out the main characters in this manga are really like Heero and Duo. One can survive after jumping from a cliff that almost as high as 30 stories building and the other want is always talking and talking. So here is the fic, enjoy ^_^

"Damn, that dream again!", Duo sat up in his bed. His violet eyes still half-open while he thought about his dream. //Why do I always dream about strange animals and plants that I have never seen? Moreover, they live and run on green grass under a beautiful blue sky.// Duo chuckled. //I wish I could live in that world.// He rose from his bed and took a shower.

After half an hour of struggling with his long hair, he finally finished the shower. He wore his priest-look-alike-outfit and braided his lovely chestnut hair. //Now, time to face reality. // He plastered a grin on his face and went out. His waist-length-braid swinging behind him.

//The sky in L2 is always gray because of all those damn factories' smoke.// The braided boy lifted his face to the gray sky above and then he turned his gaze to the house he just came out from. //An orphan like me is really lucky to find this abandoned house. The owner of it must've been in a hurry since they left the door unlocked.....// Duo's mind trailed off to the day he was asked to leave the orphanage. The government was only supporting the children until they were 16 years old then they were forced to live by themselves. //I wonder what Sister Helen is doing now...// Duo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a black dot in the sky that was growing bigger and heading towards him, until it was too late.

"WHAT IS A MISSILE DOING HEREEEEE????" Duo, surprised, ran for shelter as the missile hit the ground and exploded near him. //No wonder the owner of the house didn't bother to lock the damn door.// That was the last thought in Duo's mind before darkness claimed him.

"Ugh..." Duo slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He was lying on something hard. //I am laying on the ground?// He blinked and then blinked again, not trusting his own eyes. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Duo mumbled then looked around him. The place was very unfamiliar to him. //Gold is definitely the dominant color in this place. Golden grass, a golden  
tree......wait a minute....tree?//. Knowing that not a single plant could survive on L2 brought Duo fully awake.

Duo stood up abruptly and looked up. Tree branches were high above him, preventing most of the sunlight from shining through. //I'm in a forest? How did I get in here? Oh, right. There was a missile....//. While Duo was pondering this strange occurrence the tree's branches started to wiggle and a creature fell right smack in front of him.

"A giant worm???" Duo stepped back. The creature, which was taller and bigger than him seemed to notice his movement and approached. Not like a usual worm, it had spikes around its body and its front was covered with fangs.

"WHOAAA, don't come any closer!!!" Duo stepped back again. The worm launched itself toward Duo. // I am so dead meat this time.// Surrendering to his fate, Duo closed his eyes but suddenly he felt a strong hand shoving him away. He opened his eyes in surprise and watched as a man in a strange outfit unsheathed his sword and slashed the worm in two. Part of the worm landed beside Duo, completely freaking him out. Without thinking, he jumped and glomped onto the man. His arms were around the man's head and his legs encircled the man's waist.

//OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, thisisnotreal thisisnotrealthisisnotreal//, Duo repeated his litany over and over. A minute passed in silence before Duo calmed and became aware of his surroundings again. Feeling soft breath on his chest, Duo realized what he was doing at the moment.

//Shit. I glomped onto a man. He must be angry//. Hesitantly, Duo looked down to the man. Violet eyes met cobalt blue ones. Duo was lost in the eyes that were the same color as the sky in his dream. //What beautiful eyes he has... but why are they so cold and expressionless?//

Duo turned his gaze to the man's face. The face of a young boy with messy brown hair met his gaze. //He is around my age and ...God, he is beautiful. His lips are dry and his short hair feels so good against my fingers.......huh? my fingers?//. The realization that he unconsciously had let his fingers brush the soft brown hair made Duo blush. He grinned nervously and forced some words out of his mouth.

"Uhm, hi?" //Great! Is that all you can say, Duo no baka?!// Duo suddenly wanted to slap his own head. The boy whom he was still clinging onto just snorted and then shoved him down.

"ITAI!!", Duo landed on the ground, bottom first. //So much for glomping a boy//

He looked up and opened his mouth to protest about the boy's action but when he got a full view his blue-eyed savior he was struck speechless. The boy was putting his sword back into the sheath, which hung on the waistband of his green tunic. He had a well-built figure and his black leather boots and pants made his appearance perfect. The boy turned his back and walked to his bag, which he had thrown off earlier before saving Duo.

Duo gulped once and finally found his voice. "Look, maybe you are uncomfortable being glomped by another boy but I'm scared to the death, man. I don't know how I got here. One thing for sure, this is not my world and while I was thinking, that worm suddenly attacked me. I was really surprised and scared so I jumped onto you. I hope you understand my reason for clinging onto you."

The boy just kept silent, taking his bag then slumping it on his shoulder. "Oy, can you hear me? I'm trying to ask for your forgiveness here. It's not polite to have your back turned when someone's talking to you!" Duo wanted to add more but one glare from the boy made his jaw lock.

The boy said with a cold voice, "Omae no kotoba wa ore ni wa wakaranai" *I didn't understand your words*

Duo was stunned. //His language is different from mine.......of course it's different. This isn't my world anyway.// Duo looked up and found the boy staring at him. "Uhm, why are you staring at me?" Duo asked nervously. //God, his eyes are so beautiful and his lips are tempting to be kissed. Gah, kiss? I'm thinking of kissing him? KISSING A STRANGER?? I've really lost my mind.//

He was too drowned in his thoughts and failed to notice the fire that flickered in those sea blue eyes for a second before they became cold again. The boy shook his head and mumbled, "....konna hazu jyanakattanoni" *...I didn't expect it to be like this...."

The boy then grabbed Duo's arm, "Koi". *Come here* (Not koibito :p)

"Huh? What are you saying?". Still confused, Duo didn't move from where he was standing. The boy released Duo's arm and grabbed his braid then pulled it. "Itaiii! Hey, that hurts!!"

The boy yanked Duo's braid again and walked in a certain direction, still grasping it.

"What? You want me to follow you? Okay, okay, just let go of my braid." Duo followed the boy, not wanting to have another yank on his braid. The boy didn't release the braid though and instead he walked faster, closer to running now.

"Hashire" *Run*. The boy started running.

Poor Duo, the boy still held his braid. "Ow, ow, my braid! Arghh, let go of my braid! Why do you have to run all of sudden?" Duo was trying to keep his running speed equal to the boy when he heard some noises above him. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. It was another giant worm. Correction, there was a bunch of giant worms.

"NO! NOT THOSE WORMS AGAIN!!" Duo used his full speed to run now. He passed the boy and missed a little smirk that appeared on the boy's face. A worm fell in front of Duo at the same time he felt a tug on his braid.

This time the boy yanked the braid harder and made Duo lose his balance. He fell into the boy's left arm while the boy's right arm unsheathed the sword and cut the worm. "This is a nightmare!" Duo whined, also taking note that several worms blocked their path. "Ugh, now I think L2 is better than this place....HOAAAA".

The boy lifted Duo on his shoulder and began to run toward the worms. "Oyyy, stop it! You will kill us both!" Duo struggled to free himself but the boy's grip was too strong. "Stupid boy, you're gonna kill us you suicidal freak!" The boy just ignored Duo's curses and jumped high.

//WHAT???? He jumped over the worms???// Duo was surprised. It felt more like as if they were flying rather than jumping. They landed behind the worms and the boy kept running, carrying Duo on his shoulder. //He is really fast. I never thought it was humanly possible to run this fast.// Then Duo noticed a big hole in front of them. "Watch out! We're gonna fall into the hole. ARGHHH". The boy jumped into the hole and hugged Duo tighter. //We will be damned.// thought Duo, but the boy landed on his feet with Duo in his arms safely. Though the boy jumped from an almost 4-stories-building-height, he didn't show any signs of injuries at all.

'Huh? What happened just now?' Duo blinked and looked up where the worms gathered around the hole's entrance.

"Mou otte kuru koto wa nai" *Those worms will not jump in*

'Huh? What is he talking about?' Still hugging the boy, Duo pulled his head back to stare at the boy. //Looks like the worms won't chase us anymore.// A safe feeling seeped into Duo and suddenly he felt very sleepy. The continuous feelings of being shocked, surprised, and scared had worn him out. Those blue eyes that stared at him just made him feel warm and protected. As he lowered his head and nuzzled around the boy's neck, his eyes closed slowly.

"Duo!" Duo turned around to see a woman in a white outfit calling for him

"Huh? Sister Helen?"

" Why do you look like as if you've seen a ghost, Duo?"

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is the orphanage, your home. Are you still half asleep?"

"Huh? Asleep?........God, so all of those things are just a dream!", Duo jumped up happily and hugged the woman. "Thank God! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" Duo hugged tighter, he felt his hair being brushed gently by fingers, "It's just a dream...."

"Whoa, Duo. You're heavy!" The woman fell down, bringing Duo with her. Duo landed on top of her and could feel his head against a flat chest.

//Flat chest???// Duo's eyes snapped open. He looked up and a pair of blue eyes met his gaze. //This is not a dream!! This is real!!!!// Duo hoped he was just having another nightmare. He closed his eyes, refusing to take the fact that it is real.

"Omae o korosu" (Do I have to translate this one? ^_^;)

The soft breath, which touched Duo's nose and that cold voice brought Duo back to reality. He then realized his awkward position. His face was just a mere inch from the boy's and the boy lay on the ground with Duo on top of him. "Agh, sor...sorry!" Duo blushed and tried to stand up but fell aside instead. The boy just snorted and stood up. He unsheathed his sword and walked away.

//What is he going to do?// Duo wanted to follow the boy but he found his feet tangled in his hair. "Since when did I undo my braid??" Duo was confused and he tried to braid his hair again.

When Duo finished with his braid, he turned around to find the boy had finished making a raft and sheathed his sword. //He is really fast! But why did he make a raft?// Duo looked around and noticed that there was an underground river near them and the boy was pushing the raft into the river now. //He didn't leave me when I fell asleep, I guess I can trust him.// Duo eyed the boy carefully. The boy had saved him and he felt no reason to not trust the boy.

"Ikuzo" *Let's go*

"Huh?? I don't understand your language, remember? Your cold voice and lack of words don't help much. Can't you make any gestures that show what do you want from me?"

The boy grabbed Duo's braid and yanked it.

"ITAIIIII, oucchhhh. I understand, I understand. You want me to follow you?" Duo came near the boy, following him as he walked onto the raft. "Gee, when I said a gesture I didn't expect you to use my braid. It hurts to have your braid yanked, you know? Someday I will cut this braid and....hmmmpph." Suddenly Duo found his braid shoved into his mouth. Duo spat it out. "Does this mean you want me to shut up? I told you not to use my braid. You look like you have a hair  
fetish or some..."

The boy growled and reached for the braid again. Duo quickly shut his mouth with his left hand while his right hand held his braid protectively. He sat on the raft nicely while the boy controlled the raft with a pole he had picked up while Duo was busy braiding his hair.

They entered an underground tunnel and slowly the light disappeared. "Whoaaaaaaa, it's so dark here! I can't even see my own hands. How long does the tunnel last?" A light from the boy's direction attracted Duo. He turned his head and saw fire emanating from the boy's palm. Duo's jaws dropped as the fire burnt the stick he held in his other hand, making a torch.

"Urusai", said the boy while giving the torch to Duo.

Duo received the torch and stared at it. //Hello? Excuse me, where was the fire from? Is it magic? I know you are stronger than an ordinary man, but I never thought about magic//. Duo turned his gaze and stared at the boy, who had turned his back to Duo. //Can I trust you?//

After a minute of silence, Duo couldn't keep quiet and started talking again. "Uhmmm". The boy turned his head to Duo and glared at him. "I just want to know your name. My name is Duo", Duo pointed to himself, "Duo Maxwell".

The boy still glared at him, making Duo nervous. "It's true! I run, I hide, but I never lie. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell", Duo pointed to himself again. And then he pointed to the boy, "What yours?"

"......."

"Uh...oh..." //Is he pissed off? Does he understand?//

The boy turned his head back and mumbled, "Shinigami to wa kono se o souran ni michibiku mono nohazu." *The legend says that Shinigami is the person who can control the world....*

Duo was totally confused. "What?"

"Souzourashii yatsu wa omowanakattana." *I never thought Shinigami was so noisy*

"Huh? Pardon me?"

"Ore no na wa Heero. Heero Yuy. " *My name is Heero, Heero Yuy."

"Heero....."

They stopped at a bank and got off the raft.

"Sokoni iro" *Stay there*, said Heero to Duo and pointed to the ground. //I hope he understands.//

Then Heero left and examined the wall that blocked their way. A sound of splashing water was heard behind him and he turned around to see Duo walking out from a puddle. //I guess he didn't understand at all.//.

"Geez, I didn't think puddles got that deep!" Duo grumbled while he was trying to wring his clothes and saw Heero's glare. "Look, I'm sorry, but I thought I heard a sound. It's so dark around here so I can't see where my foot had stepped...."

//Here he goes again.// Heero opened his bag and searched for something. //I have to find a way to make him shut up.//

"....I like the dark, but....HMPPPHH", Heero pushed some clothes into Duo's mouth.

"Kigaero" *Change your clothes*

"Huh? What is this? Is it a towel?" Duo held the clothes and stared at them.

Losing his patience, Heero began unbuttoning Duo's shirt. But since Duo's outfit wasn't familiar to him, he didn't know how to unbutton it so this left him with one option. Heero ripped Duo's outfit.

"ARGHHH, pervert! What are you doing?" Duo was surprised, angry, and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Kigaero", Heero repeated and pointed at the clothes in Duo's hands.

"You want me to change? Geez, you didn't have to rip my clothes first. That's...", this time Duo noticed Heero's hand was approaching his braid. He shut up at once and walked to find a safe place to change into the clothes.

Heero didn't follow him, instead he leaned on the wall, arms crossed. //Looks like I can use his braid to make him shut up.........His hair is really soft, especially when the braid was released.//. Heero remembered feeling the soft-like-silk hair when Duo fell asleep in his arms. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he found his hands undoing Duo's braid and caressing the hair. Heero shook his head. //Why did I think about his hair? I must not think about unimportant things like that. He is Shinigami after all, the one who is being wanted by all the rulers in order to control this world.//

"Is this the right way to put on these clothes?" Duo's voice brought Heero's attention back. He looked up and held his breath.

Duo was standing in front of him, looking stunning in the purple tunic and black leather pants. Heero growled and detached himself from the wall and turned around to face it. //Don't think about him, he is Shinigami.// Heero concentrated and then pushed the wall.

The wall cracked. //I still don't believe that this noisy person is Shinigami.//

Heero pushed harder and the wall collapsed, welcoming the sunlight to enter. "Wow, finally I can see the daylight," said Duo.

//If he is really Shinigami....// Heero stared at Duo who was looking at the blue sky. //Someday.....I have to kill him.//


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key :   
> "..." : spoken word   
> //...// : thoughts   
> *...* : Heero's language   
> (...) : author's note   
> #...# : Duo's language

"This is nuts! We're not gonna make it!" Duo cursed, he pasted his chest closer to the wall and walked to the side like a crab. They were on a mountain, walking on a footpath, which just happened to be as wide as one of their feet. To their back was the mountain, and to their front they could see tree covered ground far away down. Duo tried to move his foot one step closer to Heero, who was in front of him. Heero looked at him, raising his hand as if offering. Duo immediately took the offered hand. Just then a gust of wind blew so hard it caused Duo to tumble off the ledge, pulling Heero along with him.

//This baka will not survive if I let him hit the ground first.// Heero growled and pulled Duo into his embrace. He flipped their bodies so his back was now facing the trees below while Duo was on top of him. Their fall was slowed by branches of trees, and brought to a stop in a pile of bushes.

"Hn." Heero snorted. //Why did I save this baka?// He looked at Duo who had his eyes closed and his head buried in Heero's neck. Heero could feel Duo's soft breath against his skin.

//Did he fall asleep again?// Unconsciously, Heero ran his hand to brush the back of Duo's head. //His hair feels like silk.// Then Heero moved his hand down, grabbing the braid and caressing it. Duo groaned and stirred, causing Heero's mind to snap out of his thoughts.

"Ouch!" Duo raised his head as Heero yanked the braid. "I'm still alive?" Duo asked doubtfully. He looked up to the mountain where they had just been. Duo's jaw dropped, "That has to be at LEAST 30 stories high, and we're still breathing?!" Duo checked his pulse, just to be sure.

"Itai." Duo felt his braid being yanked again and he looked down to find that he was on top of Heero, again. "Whoaa, twice in a day! Sorry, I'm really sorry, but I...hmmmphhh!!!" Again, Heero put the braid in Duo's mouth and shoved him away. He stood up and felt a pain in his right leg. //Hn, it's only dislocated, nothing serious.// Heero sat and held his dislocated leg, prepared to set it back to the right place.

Duo had managed to pull his braid out of his mouth when he heard a nasty 'CRACK'. He looked at Heero whose hands were still on the offending leg. "You set your own leg!????" Duo knelt near Heero and put his hand on Heero's leg. "It must hurt a lot." Duo began massaging the leg carefully.

Heero stared at Duo. //Why is this baka massaging my leg? Does he think setting the leg will hurt me a lot? Hn, I have been hurt worse than this.// Oblivious to Heero's staring, Duo kept massaging the leg. //It feels so good. He really knows how to massage and make a person feel so........NO! I don't have time to relax and I don't need this kind of distraction!// Heero shook his head and shoved Duo's hands away. Then he stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened to his leg.

Duo just looked at him and then he shrugged. "Seems you don't feel the pain, Heero. I wonder what will make you wince..." Duo trailed off and stood up. He looked around and noticed a young man was lying not far from him.

"Heero, there's a man over there." Duo pulled Heero's tunic lightly and pointed at the man.

"Hn." Heero looked in the direction Duo pointed towards and noticed the man too. He approached the man and checked him. //He is unconscious and has a fever. I will have to find some herbs for him.// He turned to Duo and pointed to the ground.

"Kokoni iro." *Stay here* Heero walked away, but Duo followed him. //This baka doesn't seem to understand.// Heero turned around and put his left arm on Duo's shoulder while his right arm pointed at the ground again. "Kokoni iro." Heero used light pressure and gave a little squeeze to Duo's shoulder.

Duo looked confused for a moment but then he nodded.

//Good, he understands.// Heero released his hold and went to search for the needed herbs.

Duo watched Heero until he was out of his sight. He understood what Heero wanted him to do this time as he turned his gaze to the man. //This is the first man I have met since Heero. Maybe I can learn their language.//

(Since Duo wanted to learn the language, Heero's language will be written in English while Duo's original language will be formatted into --> #bla...bla..bla# )   


* * *

"HEEROO!!" Duo's voice was full of fear. Heero jumped at his tone and ran back to see what was wrong. //What is that baka getting into now? And why should I help him anyway?// Heero could see Duo now. Duo was not alone. There was a man standing in front of him, holding a sword, and a rat-like-animal was resting on the man's shoulder.

"You are the leader of those thieves!" Another man's voice was heard. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Heero noticed the unconscious man had awakened but it seemed the man had some additions to his injuries. Heero assumed the man, who was in front of Duo, added said injuries.

"You managed to run away yesterday but not this time. And I see that you have another friend." The thief looked at Duo. "Looks like this one will make a good price at the market. Your face is quite beautiful, let's see how your body is." Heero heard Duo yelp in panic and the sound of clothes being ripped.

Without thinking, Heero charged forward. A strange feeling emerged in his chest but Heero couldn't put a name on it, this being the first time he felt that way. All he knew was that he didn't want anybody else to touch the long haired boy, only he could touch and hold the beautiful boy since he was the one who found him. Or so he kept telling himself.

Heero unsheathed his sword and swung it at the thief.

"Argh!" The sword hit the thief on the shoulder, Heero pushed the sword down deeper, wanting to finish the man off but suddenly the man disappeared. Duo's jaw dropped when he saw the thief materialize far away from Heero.

"How dare you hurt me, you will pay for this, the next time we meet." After saying this, the thief disappeared again.

Duo's mind tried to register what just happened. The thief had ripped his clothes and teleported twice. No one in L2 too could do that, really no *human* could do that. He only read about the teleportation in Sci-Fi comics and novels. And now a man was doing a teleportation act in front of him. Shocked, surprised, and scared, he started to tremble. Heero didn't seem surprised. His cold face didn't change when he saw the thief teleport. He just stared in the direction where the thief disappeared and then turned to look at Duo, and noticed the trembling.

Heero was confused, he was never good at dealing with feelings. He kept looking at Duo and when he didn't show any signs of calming down, Heero knew he had to do something to stop the trembling. He approached Duo, raised his right arm to the back of Duo's head and his other hand encircled Duo's waist, pulling the trembling boy into his embrace.

Falling into Heero's embrace, Duo felt warm and safe. He raised his arms and returned the embrace, pressing himself closer to the warm source that was Heero's body. "Heero...." Duo sighed and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder. His trembling had stopped but Duo still didn't want to pull away. Not when he received the affection, moreover it was from the boy whose blue eyes made his heartbeat faster every time he looked at them, there was no way he would let it go. He closed his eyes and felt Heero's heartbeat make a steady rhythm together with his own heartbeat.

Heero hugged Duo tightly. He could feel Duo's bare skin touching his body and Duo's hair brushing his neck. Never in his life had he felt a hug could feel so good and so comfortable for he was never been hugged before. He was lost in the feelings he just found.

"Uhm....pardon me...." A man's voice broke the serene state between them. Heero growled and pulled away from the embrace. Duo was dazed for a moment but then smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but I desperately need your help. My leg is broken and I can't get into my cart." The man pointed at the cart near him. Heero lifted the man into the cart and hocked the horse up while Duo tended to the man's injuries.

"You are not from here, are you? Your language is different," said the man to Duo. Duo just stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"His whole family has been killed, and I found him yesterday. He followed me since then," said Heero to the man.

"You are really kind then. Oh yeah, I got something for him." The man searched inside his cart. He took out some tunics. "Heh, actually I'm a merchant. Look at these tunics. They will fit both of you perfectly. I'll give them to you for 100 credits."

Heero raised an eyebrow, "................75."

"What? How could you still make a bargain with a wounded person?" The merchant tried to act innocently.

"Since there is a man who charged his own savior." Heero took the clothes and handed them to Duo.

"Kigaero," said Heero, hoping that Duo would understand.

To his surprised Duo nodded and put on one of the tunics. Then Duo said, "Kigaero."

"Wow, he is trying to learn our language," said the merchant. Heero just looked at Duo. Looks like he had underestimated the braided boy.

\---------------------------------------------

"Whoaaaaaa...." It was night when they entered a village and Duo was amazed. He noticed the houses were built from stone and almost all the men wore tunics, but they didn't carry any sword like Heero.

Heero stopped the cart in front of a house. He jumped down and knocked on the door.

"What?" A big man opened the door. He looked at Heero who turned to look at the cart. The man noticed the wounded merchant and opened his door widely. "Another patient huh? Come in."

"Thank you, Doctor," said the merchant as Duo helped him inside. "And what do you mean by 'another patient'?"

"Many soldiers came here this afternoon. Looks like they have been knocked out by the force of a greater power."

"Why are there many soldiers in this village anyway?", asked the merchant.

"Well, many prophets said Shinigami had appeared in the golden forest near this village but someone has taken him. So the soldiers from another kingdoms accused each other and ended up in fighting" The doctor said while cleaning the injuries.

"Shinigami??? The only person who can summon the Perfect Soldier? The said monster, which has the greatest destruction power? " The merchant was surprised.

"Yes, Shinigami. I wonder what he looks like and what kind of monster the Perfect Soldier is," said the doctor while bandaging the merchant.

Duo listened to their conversation, but didn't understand what they were talking about. He only managed to catch some words like Shinigami and Perfect Soldier. He glanced at Heero who was leaning near the door and found the short haired boy tense when the doctor and the merchant said the word "monster".

His gaze was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Some soldiers pushed the door open and walked in.

"We heard that some strangers were in your place," said one of the soldiers who seemed to be their leader.

"Yes, here they are. The boys brought this wounded man. It seems the thieves have attacked them during their journey," said the doctor.

"A merchant and two boys....they seem suspicious." The leader stared at Heero strangely and then he turned to his men, "You two check the cart outside and the rest look over the man and the long haired boy while I interrogate the other boy." At his command, the soldiers moved.

Duo saw some soldiers approached. He looked at Heero who raised his finger and pointed to the ground. Understanding that Heero ordered him to stay calm, he let the soldiers verified the merchant and him.

The leader licked his upper lip and approached Heero.

"Judging from your clothing, you are a warrior. Is that right?" The leader asked Heero.

"Hn."

"I'm asking you a question, boy," the leader held Heero's chin and lifted it up, "answer the question."

"Yes."

"Good boy. Now open your clothes."

Heero's eyes widened.

"What? Are you hiding something beneath your tunic?" The leader smirked, his hand descending on Heero's neck now.

Heero growled and opened his tunic, revealing a well-muscled body. Duo held his breath. Perfect is a word that described what Duo thought about Heero now. Perfect body, perfect muscles, perfect chest......Duo shook his head //NO NO NO!!! Don't think about it!!!.....but his body is really gorgeous....// Duo was busy fighting with his own mind.

"As a warrior, your body is not disappointing." The leader moved his hand down from Heero's neck to Heero's chest. Duo was breathing faster now, he wanted to be in the leader's place, touching Heero's body. He could see the leader stroke the firm muscles and 'accidentally' brushed one of the nipples. Duo felt anger and jealous at the same moment. Anger because he was not the one who touched Heero and jealous because he couldn't touch Heero like the leader was at the moment.

But to everyone's surprise, Heero abruptly pinned the leader's hand, which was wandering on his chest, with his left hand while his right hand held up the leader's sword against the man's neck. "And as a warrior, I can kill you easily." Heero's voice was dangerous. The leader felt the sword on his neck and his face went white.

The room was silent until the leader spoke up nervously," I believe you are really a warrior."

Heero released the leader's hand and moved his sword from the leader's throat.

"Let's go." The leader left the house as fast as he could, followed closely by the other soldiers.

Heero snorted and put on his tunic again then he walked to where Duo and the merchant were. They quickly set their jaws, which had dropped down without their knowledge when they saw Heero's speed and skill, back to the original place.

"We will stay at an inn, I assume you will spend your night here." Heero looked at the merchant and then looked at the doctor.

"Uhm yeah, I still have to tend his broken leg." The doctor said nervously.

Heero nodded and then pulled Duo out of the house.   
\-----------------------------------

#Heero, you are really great. Did ya' see the look on the man's face when you held his own sword to his throat? His face looked like a hunk of cotton! I bet he never thought you would do that...# Duo spoke along the way. Heero, who didn't understand Duo's language, had had enough. //Doesn't this baka get tired of speaking?// He glared at Duo and said "Omae o  
korosu!"

Duo remembered he has heard the words once and he tried to repeat the words, "Onna...o...kisu.." *I'll kiss a girl*

"Omae o korosu!"

"Omae.. o..kisu" *I'll kiss you*

Red face, Heero glared at the braided boy, "OMAE O KOROSU!"

"Omae... o...korosu." Duo smiled, this time he managed to say the right words.

 

Heero just stared, dumbfounded as Duo's smile widened. Then he sighed and walked toward the inn while mumbling, "Why did I save this baka....."

Duo just stared at him in confused and innocent way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key :   
> "..." : spoken word   
> //...// : thoughts   
> *...* : Heero's language   
> (...) : author's note   
> #...# : Duo's language

They arrived at the inn and Heero found out that the inn was full of soldiers and mercenaries who had come to get Shinigami.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room with a single bed left," said the inn keeper.

"Fine, I'll take that."

"The room is on the second floor, third door to the left." The inn keeper handed the key over to Heero.

Duo watched as Heero took the key and head up some stairs, he let out a sigh and followed after Heero. Once Heero opened the door, Duo noticed there was only one bed in the corner of the room. That startled Duo a just a little bit. Duo stayed in the doorway, confused.

Heero took some clothes from his bag, turned, and noticed Duo still standing outside the room, looking confused. He pulled Duo in the room and locked the door, while handing Duo the clothes. "Kigaero."

Duo was really confused, even more-so than a few secents ago , Heero had just asked him to change clothes *again*. He looked at Heero, trying to get an explanation, but Heero ignored him and he began to open his own tunic and take of his boots. When Heero began to pull down his pants, Duo's mind ordered him to turn his back but his body refused to obey. Duo stared and held his breath as Heero pulled the pants off. He didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed when he saw that Heero still had black spandex on, which covered his lower body from waist to the mid-thigh. But the spandex was like a second skin as Duo stared at the perfect body before him.

Heero sat on the bed and pulled out a green tanktop from his bag then put it on. He then looked at Duo who was still standing in the same position he had been in and staring at him dumbfounded. "Duo..." Noticing the dangerous tone in Heero's voice, Duo quickly began to change his clothes. Heero just snorted and lay on the bed, closing his eyes.

//Now what am I gonna do with him? I was supposed to kill him when I had the chance.....// Heero sensed Duo approaching him and he opened his eyes. //But I never ever thought that this beautiful person would be Shinigami.// Heero stared at the violet eyes that looked so confused. Duo had changed his clothes to a sleveless robe and loose pants. His muscled arms were visible, indicating he was quite strong for a boy at his age.

Heero moved to the left side of the bed and pointed to the opposite side, gesturing Duo to sleep there. Duo still looked unsure. The bed was supposed to be occupied by one person not two. If he joined Heero on the bed, Duo was sure that there would be very little space separating their bodies. But Heero didn't seem to care.

Duo kept staring at Heero, which made Heero impatient, so he pulled Duo onto the bed. Panic was shown in those wide violet eyes, as Duo tried to stand up, but Heero moved his hand over the braided boy, pushing Duo down on the bed. Duo babbled to hide his nervousness. #Uh, Heero. I don't think this bed will be enough for both of us, Why don't we order another room? You don't have enough money to pay for the room? I do have money but I don't know if they can be used in your world so ...hmpppphhhhh.# Well, what else's was there that Heero could use to shut Duo's mouth except for his braid?

"Sleep." Duo heard Heero's words but he still didn't get the meaning behind them. He looked at Heero and found the short haired boy had lain back on his side. Heero closed his eyes and not long after that, Duo heard soft snores.

//Damn, how can he fall asleep so fast. I can't believe this, I have barely known him for the past few hours and yet I am sharing the same bed with him. This morning I was still walking on the ground of L2 and now I am in another world, sleeping with the stranger who had saved me earlier.// Duo turned his head and stared at the slender back of the short haired boy. As tiredness began to rule his body, Duo too fell asleep, unaware that he had moved closer to Heero.

Morning came and Heero opened his eyes at the feeling of something warm on his chest. He looked down and found the chestnut haired boy snuggling him. //So innocent......how can he trust me so quickly? Shinigami, if only you know that I had come to kill you that time..........// Reluctantly, Heero pushed the source of warmth aside and stood up. He walked to the only window in the room and looked down. The soldiers were on their respective horses, ready to leave. A few mercenaries had started to walk away. //Good, looks like they have given up on finding Shinigami//. At the same time, Heero felt his body getting weaker and groaned. //Not now!// He hugged himself and began to pant.

"Heero?" Heero turned his head to the direction of the voice. Duo rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Heero felt his legs gave out and he fell down with a loud thump. Duo, surprised, jumped out from the bed immediately.

#Heero! What happened?# Duo was terrified and surprised. He kneeled beside Heero and saw the boy shaking his head as if assuring him that everything was okay. But Heero was definitely not okay. He was panting and looked very weak. Duo scooped up the panting boy and found that Heero to be way to light.

"Duo...omae....o...koro..su..." Heero glared. He wanted to struggle but his body was too weak.

#Whatever, I don't understand the words anyway.# Duo laid the boy on the bed. #All I know is that you need a doctor right now# He made some gestures, trying to describe the doctor's figure. #I'll go to look for him, so stay here. 'kay?#

Of course, Heero didn't understand what Duo had said. The currently weak boy tried to sit up, but Duo quickly pushed him to lie back on the bed again as he tried to search his memory to find some words that Heero might understand. Duo pointed down to the bed and said "Kokoni iro."

Heero was stunned. Duo had just asked him to stay on the bed. Noticing Heero's surprise, Duo knew Heero had understood the words. He quickly went out to find the doctor, leaving Heero, who was still speechless.

Minutes passed and Heero started to wonder where the braided baka have gone to. He forced himself to sit up, leaning against the headboard. The simple movement made him pant again. After waiting for another couple of minutes, Duo came in, bringing two men with him. The first one Heero recognized as the doctor but the second man was a stranger to him.

"My, you look so pale." The doctor sat beside him. " No wonder that boy looked so worried. He pulled at me all along the way and kept babbling in a strange language.".The doctor took Heero's arm, trying to check his pulse but Heero pulled his hand back.

"No need to check me. I'm used to this. I get lack of energy for a about day. It only happens once a year though."

"I have never heard about that kind of sickness," the doctor wondered.

"That's right. So it's useless to check me. All I have to do is wait for it to wear off."

"So you are weak, huh?" The other man finally spoke. "I heard from the merchant that you managed to hurt Rashid so I came here to ask you to eliminate all the thieves. But I find out that you are weak instead."

"Rashid?" Heero looked blankly at the man.

"Rashid is the leader of the thieves , the one you had beaten yesterday. He and the other thieves called themselves as Manganacs and often attack this village. I was hoping that you could help us from this misery but I'm not confident you can do this task!" The man spoke in loudly, oblivious to Duo who was frowning and staring at him.

"Mayor, he is sick. Don't talk too loud." The doctor warned the man who had turned out to be the mayor of the illage.

"How much?"

Both the doctor and the mayor looked up at Heero, "huh?"

"How much will you pay me?"

Both of them stared at Heero now. Finally, the doctor spoke up since the mayor was still staring in disbelief at the pale boy. "5000 credits."

"Ninmu Ryokai."

"WHAT? Are you kidding? You are weak and...."

Duo stepped between Heero and the mayor, raising his hand to gesture the mayor stop talking. #Stop it! He is sick and your loud voice doesn't help making him feel better.# He looked a bit angry. Behind him, Heero stared at the braided boy. He was as surprised as the mayor but knew that Duo was trying to protect him. //Shinigami tries to protect me.....how ironic....// He took a breath and began to talk

"Mayor, give me one day to recover then I promise I'll eliminate all the thieves."

"How will I know that you won't just take the money and run?"

"You can pay me later." The mayor was speechless at once and thus ended their conversation. As the doctor and mayor went out, Heero slipped down from the headboard to lay on the bed. He was panting. The previous conversation had taken most of his energy. Oblivious to Duo who was looking at him worriedly, Heero closed his eyes as darkness claimed him.

Duo was very worried. He sat on the floor, next to the bed and continued to watch the sleeping boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the town, the departing troop of soldiers confronted a man. The man had long blond hair and his icy blue eyes promised death to all who tried to mess with him. The man eyed the injured soldiers and smirked. "So you are the soldiers I beat yesterday. You guys were pathetic. But at least, I know Shinigami wasn't with you. He would never want to be with weak people like you." At his words, an enraged soldier charged forward, unsheathing his sword. "How dare you mock us!"

The man just smiled evilly as he raised his hand. His palm faced the enraged soldier. "Baka." A ball of light emerged from his palm and attacked the soldier. "Ugh, the head!" The other soldiers gasped as the enraged soldier's head disappeared with the blast. They turned their heads as the headless body fell on the ground. They looked at the blond man and their fear and horror were clearly shown on their faces.

The blond man stepped over the dead body and resumed his walk as he smiled smugly. "Is there any other fools who want to mess with me?" The soldiers quickly stepped aside as the man passed them. Anger mixed with fear colored their faces. He laughed at their reaction. "I'm Zechs Marquise. Feel free to attack me if you have prepared to meet your maker." Unknown to Zechs and the soldiers, the leader of thieves, the one who Heero had beaten, watched the scene from a higher place.. "He can be used........" A smile formed on Rashid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother?" An eight years old boy with messy brown hair searched in darkness. "Mother, where are you?" A woman appeared in front of him, but she looked at the boy in fear and hatred. The boy's little hand reached out to the woman, who flinched and stepped back.

"Don't touch me! And don't ever get near me!"

"Mother?" The boy's face was a mixture of sadness and pain.

"Don't call me mother! You are not my son! Oh what have I done? My greed had made me agreed to born you in exchange for the wealth I received." The woman cried hysterically and dissolved into the darkness before the boy's hand managed to touch her. The boy looked around and found the villagers surrounding him. They looked at the boy in disgust and fear.

"Stay away from him." The boy could hear the whispered words between the villagers as they walked away and disappeared, leaving him alone in darkness.

"He is not human."

"A cold and heartless devil"

"He is a monster."

"Beast!"

Suddenly, a big black shadow with two large white eyes appeared behind the boy

Heero's eyes snapped open. His body was full of sweat and he was panting. The Prussian blue eyes caught sight of the ceiling. "Dream........" He murmured tiredly. //I can't let the past haunt me forever// Heero turned his head and let out a small gasp when he saw a face only an inch away from his. It seemed Duo had fallen asleep while watching Heero.

 

The short haired boy was even more surprised when he found his right hand entwined with Duo's. //What did this baka do? Is he worried about me?............worry?........Someone is worrying about me?// Heero's eyes softened and he looked at the slumbering boy sadly. //How ironic.......I always wished for someone would care for me......but I never thought it will be Shinigami..........//

Heero turned away but for an unknown reason, he didn't let go of Duo's hand. He squeezed the hand softly instead and felt the hand tighten. Heero sighed, feeling so safe and warm. //How long did I fall asleep?// The young warrior noticed the candle had been lit up, indicating it was dark outside. The sound of crashing and banging alarmed him. Heero quickly untangled his hand and grabbed his sword, which lay next to him, as footsteps approached their room.

The door was forcefully opened as some men broke in. "There he is! Just like what the boss said." A man swung his sword toward Heero only to meet a flat surface as Heero evaded the sword, pushing a half awakened Duo to the corner in the processs. Heero tightened his grip on the sword and attacked, killing two men in one swing. The others stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their friends knocked out in a mere second.

Fear and hesitation colored their faces but it quickly disappeared as the men saw Heero falling to his knees, panting and using his sword to prevent his body from collapsing on the floor. "Well, looks like he is not as strong as boss' description." A man stepped forward, sword in hand.

"You are the Manganacs who have caused chaos around here recently, huh?" Heero forced himself to speak as calm as he could. He was well aware that the energy he had gained by sleeping was quickly draining away.

"Yeah, we are here to give you a lesson for hurting Rashid, our boss. Attack!" The men charged forward.

Heero growled. "Try it if you can!" He rolled forward, slashing two men. Before the others could blink, Heero turned around and killed another two in the process. However, he ran out of energy and there were too many men to be killed in a short time.

From the corner of the room, Duo, who had fully awakened, watched as the thieves surrounded Heero, who was breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support. "Heero!!" Without thinking, Duo leaped out and punched one of the thieves, who had been ready to attack Heero. Years as a street urchin before being taken into an orphanage had made Duo know how to fight. However this action moved the thieves' attention to him. One thief ran toward Duo. "Damn kid, I'll kill you first."

//Duo! No!// Using all the remaining power he had, Heero jumped high over the thieves and kicked the one, who was attacking Duo. //How can it be like this.......// Heero gathered Duo with only one hand since his other hand was holding the sword and ran toward the window. //Why did I help this baka?// The sound of window breaking was heard as Heero jumped out. //I'm supposed to be grateful if Shinigami was killed.//

"He jumped from the second floor. Did he want to kill himself?" One of the thieves shouted while the others were still surprised at Heero's action. "C'mon, let's go down. He couldn't escape with his current condition and I bet this fall made his condition worse.// The other thief commanded and the thieves quickly went down, using the stairs of course.

#Heero, are you okay?# Duo was worried. He had landed on the ground safely, thanks to Heero. But the said boy wasn't okay. He was lying on the ground, sucking in air abnormaly. Heero looked at Duo, whose eyes were looking back at him worriedly. //My mission when I went into that golden forest was to kill him.......// He raised his hand and caressed the heart shaped face. //He knows nothing about this.......and yet he has to carry this cursed fate.......//

"Go. Find a place to hide. I can't protect you anymore." Heero murmured and pushed Duo's shoulder, gesturing him to go.

"Heero.." Duo was really worried. He couldn't understand what Heero wanted him to do and he could hear the footsteps approaching them. //The bad men are coming. I have to help him.//

Duo stared at the boy beneath him. Heero was still panting and getting weaker. "Go Duo, just leave me here." His voice was barely audible and yet he still tried to push Duo away. //At least, if I die, you will not be Shinigami...// To his surprise, Heero felt himself being lifted up. "Duo....?" Heero never thought Duo could carry him. Looked like the braided boy was not as weak as his appearance.

The braided boy scooped him up. Duo brought Heero into a dark alley, hiding behind the barrels and boxes as footsteps passed the alley. Duo sighed in relief when the footsteps faded away and turned his attention to the boy on his lap. The short haired boy's eyes were closed and he was trembling. //Damn cold night// Duo cursed and cuddled Heero, sharing his body's heat. Heero surely felt cold since he was still clad only in tank top and spandex, while Duo had on his long sleeves tunic and pants but, then Heero felt warmth enveloping him.

Heero opened his eyes only to see a slender neck, which was only an inch from his nose. He could hear Duo's breath and his steady heartbeat. The braided boy hugged him tightly as if protecting him from all harm. //So warm and comfortable. Did it feel the same when being cuddled by Mother?....// Heero snuggled closer to Duo and felt his energy recover slowly. Duo looked down to the boy in his arms. //He looks so fragile and vulnerable now.// Unconsciously, his hand trailed up and caressed Heero's smooth cheek. The said boy looked up and pinned Duo with his deep blue eyes. "Heero...." Duo felt drawn by those eyes as he leaned closer to Heero.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, we forgot to check this alley!" The shout stopped Duo's movement. He could hear barrels and boxes being kicked and shoved away as footsteps got closer. //No, I won't let them hurt Heero. I have to protect him.// He extended one hand, reaching for Heero's sword, which Duo had put on Heero's lap before carrying him. But before his hand reached the sword, another hand had grabbed the sword. It was Heero's.

"Heero?" Duo looked down at the boy, who still panted slightly.

"I can do this..." Heero detached himself from Duo and stood up. Shoving Duo behind him, Heero faced the approaching thieves. "I'll finish them all." Heero growled, revealing his sharp fangs.

Some minutes passed and a wounded thief ran back into the inn to find Rashid. "Boss, we found him in the alley!"

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Rashid, who was punching the inn owner, glared at his man.

"We tried! But he is too strong. We have lost more than 20 men." The thief collapsed after saying these words. Blood seeped from his wound.

"Damn, I thought he was in no condition to fight." Rashid ran out to the alley, the rat-like animal still intact on his shoulder. Arriving, Rashid's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the situation before him. Blood was splattered everywhere, coloring the ground, which was full of his men, dead or dying. His target was still standing, surrounded by five men, the last of his group.

Heero charged forward, sword high in the air, ready to finish a thief. However another thief threw his chain, trapping and stopping Heero. "My chance!" Rashid saw the opening and quickly teleported himself to in front of Heero. "Die!" He stabbed Heero, right in the chest.

#No! Heero!# Duo watched in horror as blood spurted out from Heero's chest and mouth as the young warrior collapsed on the ground.

"This is the end!" Rashid raised his sword ready to finish off the bleeding boy beneath him.

#No! Stop it!# Duo shouted, jumping out from the alley.

"What?" Rashid watched, surprised, as another boy sprung out from the alley. Duo used the moment to kick the big man, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground, belly up. Suddenly, an animal's scream echoed through the night. Rashid had fallen on top of a dead body that still held a sword up, and the animal on his shoulder fell upon and impaled itself onto the said sword

"My lovely pet!!" Rashid shouted as the animal dissolved into the air. He sounded panicked. "No, come back!! I can't teleport without you."

Duo didn't pay attention to the big man. After he kicked Rashid, Duo had quickly knelt and gathered Heero up in his arms. #Heero! Are you okay?# He looked at Heero's bleeding chest worriedly. The blood had soaked the tank top, causing it to lose its original color.

"You little bastard! How dare you kill my pet!!" An enraged Rashid appeared behind Duo, swinging his sword at the braided boy. From their positions, Duo knew that if he dodged the sword, Heero would receive the sword's biting cut. So he remained still and waited for the sword to strike him. But the sword never touched him, instead he heard two swords clash together. "What?" Rashid was surprised to see his sword stopped by another, especially when it came from the bleeding boy in Duo's embrace. A foot came from the ground and kicked Rashid, causing him to stumble backward.

"Heero!" Duo looked at the owner of the foot and was surprised to see Heero's blue eyes glaring at him. He had thought Heero was unconscious after being stabbed. Heero had saved his life once again.

"Baka, you shouldn't have come out of hiding." Blood trailed down from Heero's mouth to his jaw but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Heero detached himself from Duo and stood up, holding his sword firmly. "It didn't stab my heart. I can still fight."

"He...he is still alive..." The thieves looked at Heero in horror. One of them quickly threw his chains to tie Heero again. The chains managed to trap Heero, encircling the boy and preventing him from moving, but with a growl and a little twitch, the chains were scattered on the ground in pieces. Now the thieves were truly horrified. They moved back slowly as Heero stepped forward.

"Monster....." Rashid, who had watched the whole thing, unconsciously let the word slip from his mouth. The word reached Heero, who growled and gave the big man his best death glare. His sharp fangs were clearly visible, making Rashid tremble and step back. He had lost all his courage and confidence since he had lost his pet. Heero advanced towards Rashid, who reacted quickly and shouted, "Retreat!!"

As soon as the word was spoken, the remaining thieves ran away into different directions and disappeared into the night, leaving Heero and Duo alone with dead bodies sprawled on the ground.

//They have gone! We won!! // Duo looked up from where he knelt and saw Heero discarding his sword and walk away.

Monster. The word echoed in Heero's mind as he wiped off the trailing blood from his mouth. An image of a woman accusing him of being a monster repeated over and over again infiltrated his mind. "You are not my son! You are a monster!" The woman shouted hysterically. Heero growled as the image changed to another one of villagers accusing him he's a monster.

But suddenly the images were gone as his mind registered that his body didn't touch the ground anymore. He had been scooped up! Heero startled and looked up to see the violet eyes full of concern and worry. //What does this baka want to do?// Heero struggled and tried to break free but Duo held him tightly. #Hey, stop that! You want to walk to the inn with your current condition? Are you crazy? You were stabbed and still bleeding! Don't struggle, you will make the blood come out faster.#

Of course Heero didn't understand a single word Duo had said. // This baka, does he think I am not capable of walking?// Heero was about to struggle when he noticed Duo eye his chest worriedly. //Is he worried about this wound?// As if answering his unspoken question, Duo, who noticed Heero ceased struggling, tightened his grip and quickly walked, almost ran, back towards the inn.

Duo entered the inn and saw the doctor tending the inn owner. He approached him just as the doctor turned back and saw them. "My God, you are bleeding! Here, let me take a look." The doctor reached for Heero's tank top but Heero held up his hand, signaling the doctor not to bother. "I am fine. This is not my blood. A thief soaked my shirt when I finished him off."

"But then why is the boy carrying you? Did you break any ribs or one of your legs?" The doctor looked at Duo who looked back in confusion and worry.

"I am fine. He just over reacted." Heero snorted and squirmed to free himself from Duo, but the braided boy held him fast. He finally stopped squirming and glared at Duo. "Put me down or omae o korosu!"

Duo looked at him in confusion. "Omae.. o..kisu?" *I'll kiss you?"

Heero could hear the doctor's loud laughter and sighed in defeat. //This baka will never learn....//

The Mayor joined them. "What are you laughing at, Doc?"

The Doctor stopped laughing. "Uhm, nothing, Mayor. Where have you been?"

"I was on the second floor, cleaning the mess there." The Mayor turned to Heero. "There are many dead men in your room, I assume that you are the one who killed them?"

Heero nodded. "They are the Manganacs you wanted me to eliminate."

The Mayor nodded approvingly. "I have misjudged you. Well, I think you will get your reward then."

"No," Heero shook his head, "I haven't finished with their boss yet. He ran away and I don't have the energy to chase him right now."

At that time, Duo had had enough. The doctor was not tending to Heero's injury. Instead , the Doctor kept talking with Heero. Couldn't he see that Heero was bleeding? #Doctor, why don't you check for his wound? He was wounded badly. The man stabbed him right in the chest. Don't you see his blood? He have to..hhmpphh.#

Heero had reached for the boy's braid when he had started talking and the braid was now firmly secured in its owner's mouth. While Duo concentrated on spitting his braid out, Heero struggled to break himself from Duo's grip. He stood up and turned to the Doctor and Mayor. "I need to rest to fully recover. I will deal with Rashid tomorrow."

"Sure. Since your room is in chaos, you can use the room over there." The Mayor pointed out a door at the corner of the room. Heero nodded and headed for the door.

Duo managed to spit his braid out in time to see Heero disappear behind a door.#Heero! You are injured!! You shouldn't be walking!!" Duo quickly chased Heero, ignoring the two men standing behind him who looked at him, looked at each other, and shrugged.

Heero entered the room and saw two beds, separated by a nightstand. He approached the bed on the right and stood beside it. Actually, he wanted to throw himself on the bed and black out but first he had to remove his blood soaked tank top.

Duo stormed into the room just as Heero pulled the tank top over his head, back turned. "Heero! Be careful, your wound...." Duo lost his voice as Heero turned to face him, revealing his smooth chest. Yes, smooth, no scar, no blood. //His wound.....// Duo's eyes widened in disbelief as he pounced on Heero.

Heero was surprised at Duo's reaction that he didn't have time to dodge the braided boy. He found himself sprawled on the bed with Duo on top of him. "Duo!"

The braided boy ignored Heero as he leaned closer to look at the bare chest beneath him. He could see a faint scar where Rashid's sword had stabbed in before. //His wound healed!!// He let his fingers trail over the scar, as if he couldn't believe his eyes, oblivious to the look of surprise from the scar's owner.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero didn't know what to do. Never. Never in his life had someone touched him so soft and gentle like this. He stared at the braided boy above him and watched as the said boy lifted his head to stare back at him. Violet eyes radiated with joy and relief and the heart shaped face formed a very sweet smile.

#Your wound....it's gone......So you don't feel pain anymore, do you?# Duo murmured, gently stroking the bare chest beneath him. He was very glad to know Heero was okay. So glad that Duo didn't even think about what he was doing, trusting his instincts to guide his body. Duo could hear the boy beneath him gasp in surprise as he replaced his fingers with his lips, placing butterfly kisses along the scar while murmuring. #Thank God......Thank God , you are okay....# Duo nuzzled the chest, pouring out all stress he had been under since the day started. Worry when Heero fell sick without Duo knowing why, fear when the men attacked Heero, and the horror when he saw Heero collapse, coughing up blood.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Duo knew it wasn't usual for humans to recover as fast as Heero did, but he didn't care. Heero was alive and okay. That was all that mattered. He sighed in relief and rested his head on Heero's chest, listening to the beats that kept the boy beneath him alive. Those beats were like lullabies that lulled him to sleep.

//The baka......he is sleeping!// Heero stared at the snoring boy on his chest and recalled the first time they had met, Duo had also fallen asleep then, similar to their current position. Slowly he moved the braided boy to his side and brushed aside the bangs that prevented him from seeing the heart shaped face. //You shouldn't worry about me.....I'm the one who wanted to kill you.......wanted....//

Heero could still feel the gentle strokes on his chest and the warmth those delicate lips gave to his scar. The scar was completely gone now, leaving no evidence that he just recently been stabbed there. Heero placed a hand on his chest as the other one caressed Duo's cheek. //Thank you for caring about me....//

After he covered the both of them with the blanket, Heero moved in closer and snuggled in next to the slumbering Duo, letting the sleep claim him. //I'll protect you, my Shinigami....//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next morning inside the inn.

"What's the latest news, Mayor?" The Doctor sat up as the Mayor entered the inn. TThey have both stayed awake, all night long. During this time, the Mayor tried to trace the rest of the thieves and the Doctor tended to the injured villagers, making the first floor of the inn as their base.

The Mayor smiled smugly. "We managed to trace them, Doc. They're hiding on the mountain a couple miles from here."

"Give me the exact coordinates to their place." Heero's voice startled them as they turned to see see him closing the door to where he and Duo had slept. The boy wore his green tunic, black leather pants, plus green bandanna. His sword was secured on his hips.

"Have you fully recovered?" Heero answered the Doctor's question with a nod, then turned to the Mayor. "Where is the location? I will finish my job today."

"They are at the second mountain to the south of this town. It's quite far so you will need transport to get there. Wait here, Doc and I will prepare a horse for you." The Mayor seemed very enthusiastic. He pulled the Doctor and they quickly walked out, not giving Heero a chance to speak.

//I don't need a horse.// Heero stared after the retreating figures and chose to remain silent. He walked back to his room and stared at the sleeping boy who rested on the bed. Duo looked so peaceful in his sleep. For once, those deep blue eyes became softer and warmer as the owner of the eyes watched the slumber boy silently.

Duo felt fingers caressing his cheek and then something wet touch his forehead, making him stir. "Heero..." He purred, still deep in his sleep. Duo later slowly opened his eyes only to find himself alone in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the town, Heero tied the horse to a tree. He didn't need the horse for he could run faster than any horse. He jumped from cliff to cliff, crossing the gaps easily. In short time, he arrived at the second mountain behind the first one.

"Damn, he is coming." A thief whispered to another from his hiding place in the bushes. They could see Heero searc for them.

"Don't worry, we have set the trap. Look!" Rashid pulled a rope connected to the trap.

Heero looked up to see fishnet spread above him. It fell down and entrapped Heero beneath it. "Bingo!" Rashid jumped out from the bushes, followed by the other thieves. "The net is made of iron. He can never break it. This is our chance to finish him." They charged toward the trapped boy only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Heero tear the net as easily as the paper and step out of its remains.

"Hn, you had shown yourselves so I don't need to bother searching for you all." Heero eyed all of them. "This will be the end of the Manganacs."

Rashid quickly lost his nerve. "Ru...RUN!!" His command was useless for Heero was faster. Before the thieves could manage to step more than two steps, Heero had delivered quicksilver punches and kicks to the thieves, knocking them all down to the ground. "Damn..." Rashid tried to stand up but failed miserably. He was aware that some of his ribs had broken.

"Don't fight or I have to kill you." Heero glared at Rashid.

"Such a kind person you are." A mocking voice came from behind him. Heero turned around and saw a long blond haired man sitting lazily on a big rock, smiling confidently.

"Zechs! Where did you go last night? I told you to back us up!" Rashid shouted. Zechs looked at Rashid. "You may have invited me to join your group but I have no intention to join weaklings like you." He stood up and turned to Heero. "However, I heard about this boy's action last night in the bar. It's very interesting to see a group of thieves being knocked down by a boy." Zechs approached Heero who stood at guard.

//I didn't sense his presence until he spoke up. He must be quite strong.// Heero narrowed his eyes, studying the man in front of him. Zechs wore a milk-creamed tunic with a brown vest, loose white pants, and dark brown boots that reached his mid calf. A sword was secured at his waist, indicating he was a warrior too.

Zechs stood a couple of feet in front of Heero. "I saw how you beat these weaklings. You are quite strong but I wonder if you are strong enough to receive THIS." Out of sudden, Zechs raised a hand and unleashed an energy ball,striking Heero square in the chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The short haired boy flew through the air for a couple of feet, hitting a big rock before sinking down beside some bushes. Zechs smirked and began to approach. "You are really smart, considering you didn't resist my attack and instead let the momentum throw you away. But I bet it has its price, such as a few broken ribs and..." The words died in Zechs' throat when he saw Heero emerge from the bushes, not even scratched.

"You are really powerful." Heero calmly stood up.

"Nani? You can still stand?" Zechs was surprised. He unleashed another energy bolt but Heero avoided it easily, leaping into the air while unsheathing his sword.

"It's my turn now." Heero growled and charged forward. Zechs tried to strike Heero with his energy ball but once again Heero dodged easily. "Damnit!" Zechs was angry as he watched his attacks result in nothing. He unsheathed his own sword and confronted Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere far away in an unknown dungeon

"I have found him, my Lord. The one who's best suite to carry out your wish. Strong, wild, and merciless." A woman in a priest's robe sat before a pool, which was reflecting the battle scene between Heero and Zechs. "He is fighting another warrior, my Lord." The woman seemed very confidence.

"Who is this warrior he's fighting, Une?" The man behind Une approached the pool. He was wearing robe that reached down to hi ankles, in the similar color as his ginger hair.

"I don't know, Lord Treize. My power can't touch the other man, but one thing I know for sure, he is quite powerful"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

//"Damn, this boy is really powerful!// Zechs panted and swung his sword toward Heero who blocked it easily. The boy's breath was still even and didn't even seem to be fighting whole-heartedly. //I have to use both of my hands to hold this sword. Damn! If I have a chance to strike him with my power, I'm sure he will lose his head. No one can survive this if they've been struck from pointe blanc range./

Luck was on Zechs' side. When dodging Zechs's sword, a stone tripped up Heero and made him lose his balance. Zechs didn't waste the chance; he raised his hand right in front of Heero's face who was stumbling to regain his balance. "Die!" Another ball was unleashed and hit Heero square on the head, sending the boy flying. Zechs grinned, smug that the boy had surely lost his life. But what he saw made his smile disappeared as fast as it had come. There, twenty feet away from him, Heero stood in one piece, unscratched.

"You are really strong, I have to take you seriously now." Heero looked at Zechs coldly.

"Impossible..." Zechs breathed. He didn't believe his eyes. No one! No one had ever survived from his attack before and yet this boy received the blow as if nothing! //A person who can attack with this kind of power is also capable of making, using the Power.// Zechs recalled the bit knowledge and stared at Heero in disbelief. //Masaka? This boy is also....// The blond warrior never finished the thought as Heero raised his hand to unleash a furious energy ball. The bolt of energy was even bigger than any that Zechs had ever released, and it struck him with lightning speed. "ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to the dungeon

"This is bad. I don't want my soon-to-be property damaged. I need him to confront the Perfect Soldier in his best condition." Treize gazed at the pool and frowned.

"We can combine our power to retrieve him, my Lord." Une suggested.

"We will do so now. Open the portal with your power, Une, and hold it open while I retrieve him." Treize closed his eyes, while Une concentrated on the pool closing her eyes also. Red light radiated from the pool, surrounding Une and Treize.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kuso...." Zechs was breathing heavily. His shirt was torn and he had to use his sword to support his sore body.

"You are the first man to survive my attack." Heero looked appraisingly. "I have never met a man as strong as you. If you surrender now, I won't have to kill you."

//How dare he ask me to surrender// Zechs looked at Heero in hatred. //I won't lose to a mere boy! I need power, more power!! //

Suddenly a giant hand, bigger than any human's, descended out of space. It enveloped Zechs and knocked the side of the mountain in the process. An avalanche caused rocks to collapse on the party, burying Heero and the Manganacs alive. Sounds of screaming were heard from the Manganacs as the avalanche of rock and pain hit their bodies and ended their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Treize and Une opened their eyes as the red light disappeared and saw Zechs floating on the pool, unconscious.

"Good work, my dear prophetess. He's qualified to be a rival to the legendary Perfect Soldier."

"Yes, my Lord. The prophecy that has been told from generation to generation has always foretold of the Perfect Soldier who will be the ultimate destructive weapon ever. Whoever can control him will surely win this drawn out war and that will surely be you, my Lord." Une bowed down.

"Yes, I will rule the world once the Perfect Soldier is in my grasp." Treize smiled dangerously. "But we will worry about that later. Right now, we have to tame this wild beauty." He looked at towards unconscious Zechs.

"But what about the other warrior he fought against, my Lord? That soldier seemed stronger than he." Une watched as Treize used his power to levitate Zechs from the pool.

"I only need one man, Une. While he confronts the Perfect Soldier, we can catch Shinigami, who controls Perfect Soldier. If we can take the control from Shinigami, then Perfect Soldier will surely be mine." Treize brought Zechs near him and stroked his blond hair. "And even if I wanted the other warrior, it would be impossible now. No human could have survive from the avalanche I created. Now I trust you will heal the man while I order my men to locate Shinigami." Treize gently placed Zechs on the ground in front of Une.

"As you wish, my Lord" Une bowed down at the retreating figure.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dust finally eased off, revealing piles of rubble at the base of the mountain. The silence was broken by a movement beneath the rocks. A hand abruptly stuck out from beneath the pile. It wasn't an ordinary human hand. It's long nails were like claws on an animal's paw and they were red. Slowly, a figure emerged from the destruction and stood up. The figure eyed the parts of the dead bodies scattered beneath the rocks. "Ninmu kanryou."

No one will survive..........If they were human...........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Mayor, finally our village is peaceful." The Doctor sat next to the brooding Mayor. They were in the Mayor's home after attending a town meeting. "Mayor, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering about the two boys, Doc. They left the village yesterday."

"Ah, those young men. They were very interesting. I was surprised though, when I saw the young warrior's clothes after the job was finished. His clothes were shredded, but amazingly, he was okay, no scars or wounds."

"Well, the braided one seemed even more surprised than you, Doc. He circled that other boy and kept trying to check his injuries. He couldn't seem to stop talking until the young warrior yanked on his braid." The mayor smiled, recalling Duo's pout when Heero glared at him.

"Oh, that boy....he kept speaking that strange language. I wonder how the young warrior can keep up with him." The Doctor grinned, recalling the night's event when Duo tried to repeat Heero's words. He was sure Heero would think twice before saying the same words to Duo again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere, far away from the village, two boys rode a horse. The boy at the front kept talking, pointing out every animal and plant he saw. The boy behind him reached for the other boy's braid and yanked. "Duo, shut up or omae o korosu."

Duo turned his head to look at the annoyed boy behind him. "Omae o kisu?"

Heero sighed and bowed his head. Poor Heero, it's going to be a long journey for the young warrior , especially when a particular braided baka was involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key :  
> "..." : spoken word  
> //...// : thoughts  
> *...* : translation for Heero's word or telepathy word

"Heero, what's that?"

Heero looked up from his seat in front of the bonfire. Duo was standing beside him and pointing out at a shiny object in the night sky. It's been a month since Heero found Duo and they still traveled together. At this moment, they were in the middle of an unknown forest that would lead them to another town.

The short haired boy followed the hand and looked up at the sky. "Hoshi." *star*

"Hoshi? It's a cool name. How about that one?" Duo pointed at the big round object in the sky.

"Tsuki." *moon*

"Tsuki.......hoshi...." Duo gazed at the sky, oblivious to Heero staring at him.

//He learns fast.....That baka ....It's only been one month and he can speak almost fluently now....well, it's not a surprise, considering how much he loves to talk.........//

Duo plopped down beside him. "Ne, Heero. You still haven't told me what 'omae o kisu' means."

"Omae o korosu." //I will never tell him that one.//

"Not 'korosu' but 'kisu'. I know they are different now. 'Omae o korosu' means you want to kill me ne? You've got a strange sense of humor on how to ask me to shut up, but that's okay. You never carry out your threats anyway. But what does 'Omae o kisu' mean ?" Duo glanced at Heero who quickly turned his head away. "Mou! Look at me! You always dismiss me when I ask you this question." Duo placed both hands on either side of Heero's head and twisted it to face him.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero glared at the braided boy. Normally, his glare would have made the bravest of men flinch, but the boy in front of him seem to be unfazed, like it has no effect on him. He tried to shove the hands away but Duo held on with a death grip.

"Okay, I will shut up but only after you give me the answer." Duo leaned closer, so close that their foreheads almost touched. "What does 'omae o kisu' mean, Heero?"

Heero tried to pull away but Duo wouldn't let him go. //This baka can be so stubborn sometimes.//

"Let me go." Heero growled and tried to break away, which was a mistake, or a case of bad luck, he backed away too strongly. Heero fell backwards, towing Duo with him, who held his head insistently. Startled, Duo lost his balance and stumbled onto Heero.

Heero's eyes widened when he felt something soft and warm touch his lips. All he could see were the widening violet eyes, which were a few centimeters before his eyes.

"Go...Gomen." Duo quickly pulled away. //I kissed him!! He will really kill me this time. Damn, but his lips are so soft..uh..oh...stop thinking like that.// "Look, I am really sorry. In fact, I'm not the only one to blame. You pulled too hard, causing me to lose my balance. This wouldn't have happened if you would just tell me what 'omae o kisu' means!"

//You just did it, baka.....// Heero stared at the braided boy who was still talking. He actually didn't mind the kissing. Duo's lips were warm, and elicited feelings inside his body that he rarely felt. Peace, safety, and being cared for. //No wonder people like to be kissed.// Heero never had any memories of being kissed by anyone, not even by his mother or father, whether it was on the cheeks or on the lips. They were too scared to get near him, let alone kiss him. They didn't even want to touch him if it wasn't necessary.

"Heeeelllpp!!!" A shout interrupted Heero's thoughts and Duo's speaking. They looked at each other and stood up. Heero unsheathed his sword and Duo took his long stick out. Heero had given him the stick once Duo told him that he knew how to fight. Some years of living on the street had taught Duo that. They quickly ran to the voice's direction.

Once they passed a big tree, they could see the shouter. Duo gasped when he saw a pack of giant spiders surrounding a man and a woman. //The spiders are as tall as my waist! And not to mention how big they were....I think I really appreciate living on L2 now...// The woman screamed again, pleading for help, while the man swung his stick at the spiders. Heero and Duo didn't waste any time. They quickly got into the battle with the giant spiders. Heero killed the spiders fast and efficiently while Duo made his way to the couple.

"Are you okay?" Duo kicked the last spider that was in his way and guarded the couple while Heero finished off the other spiders.

"We are fine," said the man, while helping Duo attack the spiders.

Although Duo did his best to guard the couple, the spiders were too much for him. Heero glanced at the braided boy and saw him beginning to get tired. "We have to find shelter, do you know where one is?"

"Our house is at the edge of the forest. If we can make it there, we will be safe." The man answered.

Heero nodded and turned to Duo. "Duo, you take the woman to her house, while he and I stop these spiders."

Duo nodded and pulled the woman away, leaving Heero and the man to deal with the spiders. Minutes passed and the man began to tire out. The spiders they had killed kept coming back to life.

//This will never end if we fight like this....// Heero turned to the man. "You are tired. Go to your house, I will stop the spiders."

"I can't leave you alone with these monsters." The man was surprised. He as a man couldn't fight the spiders alone, now a boy wanted to be left alone with these monsters.

"Yes, you can. Just give me the directions to your house, I will join you there." Heero glared at the man. His glare proved still to be deadly for the man quickly told the directions and ran.

After making sure the man was out of the sight, Heero turned his attention to the spiders slowly encircling him. "Omae o korosu!" He growled and used his Power to attack the spiders. The spiders quickly turned into ashes as Heero's Fireballs hit them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo and the woman arrived at the house without conflict. They entered the house and quickly shut the door.

"Pheww, we are safe now." Duo panted and leaned against the door.

The woman sat on the chair next to a dining table and looked relieved. "Thank you for your help. I don't think we would've made it if you two didn't come along."

"You are welcome." Duo smiled. "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Duo, such a lovely name. My name is Dana, nice to meet you too." Dana smiled back.

Suddenly the door was being knocked. "Dana, it's me. Open the door."

"That's my husband!" Dana quickly stood as Duo opened the door. The man quickly entered and hugged Dana. Duo shut the door. "Welcome home, Pargan darling." Dana kissed his husband on the cheek.

//Darling? What's that? Heero never told me about that word. Well, it seems to be a part of the sentence to welcome someone.// Duo looked at the pair and realized Heero was missing. "Where's Heero?"

Pargan released his wife and turned to Duo. "You mean that young warrior? He asked me to leave while he covered my back. At first, I didn't want to leave him alone, but his glare is fearsome and I unconsciously ran from it."

"Typical Heero." Duo grinned, remembering the first time he had sen Heero's death glare. Now, he knew there was kindness hidden behind it.

"Your friend is suicidal, you know. I don't think he will survive, we have to go back to help him." Pargan suggested.

Duo shook his head. "It's okay, he will make it. I'm sure of it," After traveling with Heero for a month, Duo realized that most of the people in this world are the same as him. They aren't as strong as Heero and they also can't use magic like Heero does, so Duo assumed only a certain grup of peoples can make use of the magic in this world.

"Are you sure?" Pargan hesitated. To tell the truth, he didn't want to confront the giant spiders again.

"Yeah. He will be okay." Duo sat down on the chair. //If you act like him, you will surely die. But if it is Heero, I'm sure everything will be okay.//

There was another knock on the door. "Duo?"

"Heero!" Duo jumped up and opened the door to let Heero in. He noticed Heero had something on his back. "What do you bring?"

"I fetched our bags after I finished with the spiders." Heero walked in and set the bags at the corner. Pargan was surprised when he realized how fast the young warrior in front of him doing all the works. Heero had managed to join them in less than five minutes. He needed only five minutes to kill the spiders and take their bags? Pargan had to admit that the warrior in front of him was really powerful and had the ability to run very fast.

//Time to practice the new vocabulary.// Duo approached Heero. "Uhm...."

Heero turned and looked at Duo. "Nani?" //What does he want now? He is rarely at a loss of words. Okay, make it 'never' rather than 'rarely'//

"Welcome back, darling." Duo smiled happily.

As soon as the word left Duo's mouth, Heero's eyes seemed to jump out from their sockets and his face turned red. //Where did this baka hear that word? He called me 'darling' ???// Heero Yuy blushed for the first time in his life.

"Darling? Hey, you two are married?" Dana was surprised. "I wondered about your relationship since you didn't look like brothers or related in any why."

Before Heero managed to correct the misunderstanding, Pargan spoke out. "What a young couple. Although you two are of the same gender, I don't mind. I can see why you chose him, he is more beautiful than most girls." Pargan pointed at Duo with his chin.

"Not only him, this young warrior is also beautiful, Pargan darling." Dana winked at her husband.

"Oh yeah, he is beautiful too." Pargan smiled approvingly.

Heero blushed deeper while Duo looked at him with a clueless look on his face. //What did they say? I didn't understand since they spoke too fast. But judging from Heero's reaction, I think I have made a mistake again.// Right at that moment, Heero sent Duo his death glare. //Eeppp, I really made a big mistake....//

"I think we have to stop teasing them, Dana. Look, his face is as red as a tomato." Pargan laughed and walked to the dining table. "I can't thank you enough for saving our lives. Why don't we have dinner together? It's the least I could do to repay you for your help."

Heero nodded and sat on a chair while Pargan sat at the opposite side. Dana went to the kitchen to prepare the food while Duo stood behind Heero, clueless. "Uhm...Heero?"

Heero turned and looked up to the braided boy, ready to send him another glare. But the confused face he saw made him cancel the action. //It's not entirely his fault to say the word. I should have told him some words which are reserved for the couples, but it will make me have to explain what 'omae o kisu' means.// Heero realized if the person who was asking Heero was anyone but Duo, Heero would tell the person without trouble. Deep down, Heero wondered why he was very disturbed of telling Duo the meaning of the words. Couldn't find the answer to his own question, Heero sighed and pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit down."

Duo sat down gratefully. //Thank God, he isn't too angry.//

"Hey, don't be too cold with your mate. Look, he seems confused at your attitude." Pargan grinned.

"He is not my mate." Heero growled. His face was red again.

"Don't deny it, I know you are still new and shy. I was like you when I married Dana years ago." Pargan winked at Dana who walked out from the kitchen and gave them the food.

//What's this?// Duo held up the thing Dana put on his plate and studied it. It was like a giant nut and its shell was thick.

Heero noticed Duo's blank look and took the nut from Duo's hand. "You need a special technique to open it. Here, let me do it."

"Look at them, darling. They are so sweet." Dana smiled and sat next to Pargan. "You used to open the nut for me when we were young."

"Stop teasing them, Dana. Look, he is blushing again." Pargan grinned as Heero blushed once more.

//Sixteen years without blushing and now, one word from this baka makes me blush over and over// Heero glared at Duo who looked back at him apologetically, holding the opened nut.

//Uh...oh...I'm in deep shit. Better to change the subject// Duo turned to Pargan. "What were you doing in the forest? It's dangerous to wander in small groups if those monsters were around."

"I never thought this situation would happen. The giant spiders seemed to appear everywhere. Normally, they live in the swamp at the other side of the forest and never disturb us." Pargan sighed. "It will be difficult for us to gather wood in the forest now."

"This began since Shinigami was told to had appeared in the golden forest. The creatures seemed to be wilder and more dangerous now." Dana added.

"Shinigami?" Duo was really curious. He knew he had heard the word on the first day he arrived in this world.

"Shinigami is a person who can control Perfect Soldier, the strongest beast and the ultimate destructive weapon in this world. The rumor says that it can destroy one palace within seconds." Dana explained patiently to Duo, oblivious to Heero who tensed at the word 'beast'.

"'It'? So Perfect Soldier is not human?" Duo, Dana, and Pargan didn't notice how white Heero's knuckles were or they would have wondered.

"No one knows what Perfect Soldier really is," Dana shrugged.

"Wow, where is Perfect Soldier now?" Duo was amazed.

Dana shook her head. "No one knows where it is. Only Shinigami can find it and control it."

"Oh, that's why so many people are searching for Shinigami? Who is this person?" Duo was getting more and more interested. The story sounded like a fairytale to him.

"We don't know who Shinigami is, but many prophets said that he appeared in the Golden Forest a month ago." Pargan spoke up.

"Golden Forest?" Duo remembered the forest where he had met Heero and turned to him, who seemed uninterested with the topic. "Heero, isn't the Golden Forest the place where we ..."

"Duo! Shut up! I am tired of your rambling!" Heero snapped loudly.

Duo was startled. He had never seen Heero so angry like this moment. "Go...gomen." //He is really angry at me. He usually use my braid to shut me up but now.....I must have made too many mistakes.... I kissed him....called him 'darling' ...and made Pargan and Dana tease him.....oh, I'm so screwed up//

"Hey, don't talk like that...." Pargan tried to help but quickly shut up when Heero sent him a death glare. For the rest of the night, the house stayed in silence. Duo never made any sound while Pargan and Dana chose to stay silent. Heero, being Heero, was silent.

The next morning, Heero and Duo decided to continue their journey.

"Be careful." Pargan walked them to the door.

Heero nodded and turned to Duo. "Let's go."

Duo bowed down to Pargan and Dana then followed Heero.

Pargan and Dana watched them go until they were out of sight. "I wonder what made the boy angry." Dana sighed. "Everything was really nice before that."

"That is their problem. Let's hope they will solve it soon." Pargan hugged his wife as they walked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked behind Heero and stared at his back. //Is he still angry?//

//What's wrong with him? Why is he still silent? He usually chatters along the journey.// Heero felt empty, like something is missing. He didn't realize that he had become used to hearing Duo's voice along the way and now he missed the cheerful voice. He stopped and turned to Duo.

"Na..nani?" Duo was surprised when Heero stopped.

"Duo, about last night...." Heero looked at Duo.

Duo interrupted Heero before he managed to finish the sentence. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have talked about the forest. I must have said something wrong again, ne?" Duo bowed his head.

"You didn't say anything wrong."

"Huh?" Duo looked up at Heero.

"Duo." Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and stared at him. "Forget about the forest, about your world. You are only a boy who came from an island far away from this country. Understand?"

Duo nodded. "That's why you snapped at me last night? You didn't want me to tell about my world? I thought you were mad at me for kissing you and calling you 'darling'. I am so sorry, I...."

Duo gasped in surprise when Heero hugged him tightly. "I am not mad at you." Heero whispered at Duo's ear. "Last night, you made me happy." //...for the first time in my life.//

Duo felt Heero hug him tighter and nuzzle his ear. He relaxed and returned the hug. //Heero....everything you asked me to forget...I will do it....You ask me to forget my world, I will forget it. I do it because I trust you with all my life...and my love.//

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who is that young man?" An old man, wearing an expensive robe, pointed to a pair of teens who had just walked inside the inn while he was sitting on the second floor of the inn. "The one with short hair."

"I don't know, Sir Romefeller. They are not citizens here." A raven haired boy beside the man answered him.

"The boy carried a sword. He must be a warrior and he looks quite strong." Romefeller watched the boy intensely. // And beautiful too. Hmm..his companion is also beautiful..// "Ask both of them to join me here. Use force if needed."

"Very well, Sir." The boy bowed down and walked to the stairs. His short short black ponytail contrasted with his white robes. He approached Duo and Heero who were ordering a room. "Excuse me."

Duo and Heero turned around. "Yeah?" Duo eyed the boy before him. The black haired boy was at the same age as Heero and he.

"I am Chang Wufei. Nice to meet you." Wufei bowed down.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Duo Maxwell and he is Heero Yuy." Duo gestured to the stoic boy beside him, who nodded slightly and stared at Wufei suspiciously.

Wufei spoke in neutral tone, "Sir Romefeller invites you to join him on the second floor."

Heero raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the second floor where Romefeller was sitting. He only needed one glance to decide his answer. "I am not interested. C'mon, let's go Duo. This inn is full, we have to search for another one." Heero started to walk away, only to have his shoulder gripped by Wufei's strong hand.

"I think I must insist you join us then. Sir Romefeller will not take 'no' as the answer." Wufei spoke coldly.

In a swift motion, Heero grabbed Wufei's hand and twisted it behind the boy's back. He pushed the boy so hard that Wufei fell down. "I have said that I am not interested. I don't like being forced." Heero glared at the man on the second floor.

Heero pulled Duo out from the inn while Romefeller shouted and ordered another person to catch Heero. "I will distract them. Meet me at the east gate of this town later."

Duo nodded and ran away. He was used to doing this when he was still in his world, not always for the good things, of course. He often did this pattern, stealing and getting away while someone else distracted their pursuers.

Heero waited some seconds and then ran to another direction, followed by Romefeller's men. He jumped onto the roof easily, making the men stare in surprise. They tried to climb the wall in order to get onto the roof. Two of them managed to get onto the roof but in one long leap, crossing the road, Heero left them and landed on another roof far away from them.

//Now I have to get back to Duo.// But then Heero sensed a presence near him and turned around. There a few feet from him, an old man stood in warrior robes.

"You are a great warrior. Too bad, Sir Romefeller wanted you to be captured. This is the last chance, please join Sir Romefeller willingly." said the man.

"I am not interested. Don't follow me again." Heero growled and prepared to jump onto another roof. Suddenly he felt a wind blow and surround him, carrying a strange smell. //What...?//

Heero felt his body weaken and the sight before him became blurred. //Kuso, he drugged me!// Heero shut his nose with his hand.

"It's too late. The drug has gotten into your veins. I am Kaze, Master of Wind. I can control the wind and let it blow this drug to you." Kaze smiled smugly.

Heero felt his legs gave away. //I lost!// He fell down from the roof. *Heero!! Help!* Duo's voice vaguely entered his mind. //Duo...I'm sorry....//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

//Heero!! Help!// Duo was surrounded by some men. As promised, he waited for Heero at the east gate. But then some men approached him and teased him, leering the entire the time. He had tried to fight but they were too much. One of them had managed to seize his stick. "Go away!" Duo shouted and kicked the nearest man but another set of hands came and caught his leg. "Let me go!!" Duo struggled wildly while the men laughed.

Suddenly all the men were knocked out. Duo was surprised by the sudden lack of restraint and fell down.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice greeted him and a hand was presented in front of him.

Duo took the hand and stood up. He looked at his saviors, a boy with short blond hair and the other one with brown hair, which covered half of his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key :  
> "..." : spoken word  
> //...// : thoughts  
> *...* : telepathy word

"Are you okay?" The blond boy approached Duo.

"Yeah, thank you...." Duo studied the two boys. The blond one looked angelic and wore a light brown priest robes. The other one seemed to be more of a silent type. However, his eyes betrayed every emotion he felt and was clad in a similar outfit as Heero.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and he is Trowa." Trowa nodded in acknowledgement when Quatre introduced him.

"I am Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you. Thank you for the help, Quatre, Trowa." Duo nodded to the boys and noticed Quatre smiling back to him. //I wish Heero could smile like Quatre.//

*Duo, I'm sorry.*

"Heero???????" Duo was startled when he heard Heero's voice inside his head. He spun around and searched for the shorthaired warrior.

"Duo, what are you looking for?" Quatre sounded concerned.

"He's not here!" Duo felt as if something bad had happened and acted on impulse. He ran back to the inn, leaving the clueless Quatre and Trowa behind. //Something's wrong.....Heero, you better be okay//

As Duo approached the bar, he could see a group of people gathered in front. He stopped and hid behind some barrels where he could see what what was happening without being noticed. A middle aged man stood in the middle of the road, looking to the men, who were walking toward him, dragging something behind. Duo recognized the man as Romefeller, the one who had invited them earlier.

//Damn, that old man must have some bad intentions toward Heero and me. I'd rather not be seen by him.// Duo ran his gaze to the men and his eyes went wide as he recognized what the men were dragging. //Heero! Impossible!// Duo couldn't bring himself to believe that Heero had been captured. The stoic boy was too strong to be beaten physically. They must have done something deceitful to him.

His body cried in rebellion, wanting to run toward the men and rescue Heero, but his mind didn't agree, knowing there were too many men for him to handel on his own. Duo cursed at his incapability and watched the scene unfold.

Romefeller was smiling widely when he saw the boy being brought to him. Of course he felt a little angry and disappointed that the other boy had managed to escape but said boy could wait for later capture. His main interest lay on the short haired boy who was being held up in front of him, unmoving. "What did you do to him?" Romefeller looked at Kaze, who stood smugly near the unconscious Heero.

"I drugged him. He will be unconscious for a day or so and when he wakes up, he will be very weak. He'd barely be able to walk without help for a couple of days." Kaze explained and Romefeller nodded in satisfaction before turning his attention back to the boy.

"Bring him nearer to me." The men quickly obeyed and held up the unconscious boy right in front of Romefeller. The man grinned and tilted the boy's face , looking at him hungrily. The skin under Romefeller's fingers was soft and smooth, making the man smile wider. "Perfect..."

He cupped the face with one hand and ran his other hand around, brushing and caressing against the boy's cheeks eagerly. "He will do." Romefeller smiled proudly and nodded to the men, who held the boy. "Take off his clothes."

The awful sound of clothes ripping was the last straw for Duo's control. He had been watching Romefeller caressing Heero and it took all of his rational thoughts and willpower not to leap in and shove Romefeller away from his companion. How dare that old man touch Heero, no one could touch Heero like that! No one except him. Duo was aware that his feelings of possessiveness toward the stoic boy was not the ordinary feelings of a friend. No, it was closer to that of a lover. And it was then that Duo realized that he had fallen in love with Heero....deeply..

And now Romefeller had captured his loved one and was trying to molest him. No way he would let it happen. Duo growled and stepped out from his den, ready to attack Romefeller. But before he had managed to take a step, Duo felt himself being pinned down to the ground in a split second.

"What the fuck..." Duo struggled to free himself. //Did Romefeller's men catch me?//

"Calm down and lower your voice. You can get us caught if the men hear you." Duo was surprised that his captor wasn't one of Romefeller's men. He craned his neck, trying to see the person.

"Trowa!?" Trowa nodded but he didn't make any move to release Duo. "Trowa, let me go! I have to help Heero." Duo growled as he heard the ripping sound again. //Damn Romefeller, you're gonna pay bloodily for this!//

"You know you can't help him alone." The banged boy said calmly. "You need help."

"Help? If you want to help me, then release me! I have to help Heero." Duo was panicked as his ears caught the continuous ripping sound. In his pinned position, he couldn't see what was happening to Heero so he began to struggle to free himself again.

"We will help Heero, but not now. I am sorry." Trowa's voice held no emotion when saying the words.

Before Duo managed to ask why Trowa was sorry, he felt a sting of pain in the back of his neck and his world turned to darkness.

Trowa watched as Duo lost consciousness, then lifted the boy onto his shoulder. Surprisingly, he let down his expressionless mask and looked towards the inn's direction in anger and helplessness. Same as Duo, he had also wanted to help the boy there, but he knew that he couldn't fight all of Romefeller's men.

The man was known of having the 15 best bodyguards in the country, and there was no way Trowa could beat them alone. They would be captured easily if they tried to help Heero right now. His eyes looked at the half naked boy before Romefeller. "I am sorry...." With that, Trowa turned away and left the place, bringing Duo with him.

Romefeller eyed the boy before him in satisfaction. The boy was only clad in his black spandex now. His tunic and pants had become ribboned pieces on the ground and the men were bent on removing the boy's boots at the moment. The boy's body was slender but muscled enough to tell everyone that he was quite strong. Romefeller's breath became heavier as his eyes traveled up and down, drinking in the sight of the boy. "Yes, he will be perfect for my personal slave, and as well as my personal bodyguard." Romefeller purred and ran his hand on the plane of muscles on the boy's body; over the firm chest, the flat stomach and finally resting on the tight spandex.

He was about to yank the spandex down when a voice stopped him. "Sir, I think we have to get back to your castle now." Romefeller growled and turned his head to the speaker.

"Wufei, I want to inspect this boy first." He looked at the black haired boy angrily.

Wufei stood still and looked sharply at Romefeller. "I know, Sir, but as your bodyguard, I think your safety is top priority. It's dusk now and the journey will be more dangerous if we don't go back before the night comes."

Romefeller grunted but what Wufei said was true. Recently many monsters started coming out at the night and attacked travelers ,and he wasn't intending to become one of the victims. "Fine, we will go back now." Romefeller removed his hand from the boy and nodded to the men, "Put him on my cart, I will join him soon."

The men bowed down and walked to the cart, dragging the unconscious boy with them. Romefeller turned to Wufei who still stood near him. "Wufei, I want to play with the boy in my cart so I don't want any interruptions along the journey, understand?"

"I understand, Sir." Wufei nodded, "But with all my respect, may I give you some suggestions about the boy?"

Romefeller raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you know about him?"

"I know nothing about him, Sir. But I think he is the same type of warrior as me."

Romefeller frowned more. "So what?"

"I assume you will..uhm...claim him while he was out cold in the cart, Sir?" Wufei's face was red either from anger or a blush. His voice was barely audible.

"What I do to him is none of your business. He is mine, now." Romefeller was angry when Wufei had accused him but he didn't deny it for that was what he planned to do.

"True Sir, but I think he will not be loyal to you if you do that without his consent."

"What do you mean?"

"Like me, he has the pride of a warrior. He would rather die than follow the other's man order, especially the man who...uhm....took him without his consent." Wufei was really struggling to say these words. If Romefeller didn't know better, he might think Wufei was trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

Romefeller frowned deeply. Wufei was right. He intended to make the boy his personal bodyguard and judging from his earlier reaction when refusing his invitation, he found the boy would hardly be loyal to him. "Okay, you have a point here. And I think you have a suggestion how to make this boy loyal to me?"

Wufei nodded and stepped forward to whisper his suggestion. Romefeller continued to frown as Wufei whispered the suggestion but in the end, he nodded. "Very well, I think your idea is good." He walked to his cart, ordering the men to move Heero into another cart. Behind him, Wufei exhaled in relief.

"Hentai old man.... You owe me , Yuy." Wufei murmured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw a nine-year-old boy standing in front of a man, talking. They didn't seem to notice Duo's presence.

"Mother is becoming more hysterical because of me. I can't let her be like that, please let me leave the village, father." Duo could hear the boy's voice in his head, so full of sorrow. He looked at the man whom the boy greeted as his father and noticed the man was trembling.

"Don't go. If you go, we will...." The man raised a trembling hand but not making any move to touch his son, as if he was afraid he would get burned once he touched the boy. Then Duo saw the man retrieving shackles and approaching the boy. The boy eyed the shackles in his father's hand. They were big and heavy, and seemed to be made for restraining a big animal like bear or gorilla.

"Father..." The boy's eyes widened and he backed away but the man quickly grabbed him, cuffing him to an invisible post.

"Stay, don't ever leave the village until ...." The man's voice became weaker, making Duo miss the last words he said. The man quickly walked away, not giving any last glance to his son.

//What kind of a parent is he! // Duo was angry at the man's manners and stepped in front of him. "Hey, mister. Listen ! You shouldn't treat your son like that, it's ...." Duo gave a startled gasp as the man continued to walk through his body, like a ghost. When Duo turned, all he could see was the darkness once again. The man had disappeared, swallowed by the darkness.

//A ghost??? What on earth....// Duo turned back and saw the boy. His hands were cuffed and his dark brown haired head bowed down. //Is he a ghost too?// Duo approached the boy.

The boy lifted his cuffed hand and eyed the shackles. Duo couldn't see his eyes because the boy's messy long locks covered his face and also because the boy was shorter than him. He was only a little taller than Duo's waist.

"I am human, father." The boy murmured and to Duo's surprise, the boy snapped the chains. The thick metal clanked down onto the dark ground, eliciting tinkling sounds, which echoed in the darkness. Duo looked at the boy's bowed head and heard him murmur again, bitterly. "Humans can't snap chains...."

The boy didn't do anything else, he just stood there, staring at the ground. "Why do I have to stay even when no one wants me here? I will not wait for ......for...." The boy didn't continue his words.

//It's not his fault he has such great powers!// Duo couldn't stand to look at the boy when he was so dejected and abandoned. He took the risk and knelt down, embracing the boy. Surprisingly, the boy didn't go through Duo's body like his father did. Duo could feel the warmth of the boy's body and his surprise of being embraced suddenly.

"You are human, I believe it." Duo murmured and tightened his embrace. The boy still tensed but didn't move or try to break away. "You are human just like me." Duo whispered into the boy's ear while stroking the boy's back, feeling him relax into his embrace. Duo could feel the boy raise his arms and hug Duo back with his tiny hands, trembling as if he could not believe this was real.

Finally after some moments had passed, Duo let go of the boy and pulled away. The boy lifted his head and Duo held his breath as a pair of deep blue eyes shot him. Those eyes were full of sorrow, loneliness, and despair that Duo knew he had seen these eyes before.

"Heero......."

"Ah you are awake, I see."

Duo blinked, trying to regain his composure, and found out that he was laying on a rugged floor. //What? Where's the boy?// He turned his head to meet a pair of blue eyes, but Duo knew they weren't the boy's. These eyes were lighter and kind, no sign of sorrow and despair in them. Duo widened his gaze as he recognized the face of the eyes' owner. "Quatre?"

"So you remember me." Quatre smiled.

Duo was confused. He looked around and saw he was in a room. Seeing Duo's confused look, Quatre explained. "We are in an inn and this the room Trowa and I share." Duo looked at the blond boy suspiciously. Why was Quatre here and why was *he* here? Suddenly, the memories of what had happened came back to him. "Heero!!" Duo sat up and tried to leave but Quatre stopped him. "Let me go, Quatre! I have to help him!"

"Calm down, Duo. You can't save him alone." Duo looked up and saw Trowa standing behind Quatre.

"Trowa! How could you leave Heero like that!!!" Duo was angry and all he wanted to do right now was to save Heero....and maybe strangle Trowa after that. One step at a time, after all.

"I am sorry Duo, but Trowa had to do that or you would have been caught too." Quatre said apologetically.

Duo snorted and broke away from Quatre, who was trying to hold him. He stood up and glared at Quatre and Trowa with great intensity, which almost rivaled Heero's glare. "I don't care. It's better than letting that old man ..." Duo clenched his fists as he remembered the obvious lust on Romefeller's eyes.

Duo quickly walked to the door but before he could touch the handle, the door flew open from the other side. A woman in warrior robes walked in, forcing Duo to take a step back. Her hair was braided loosely and fell free on either side of her shoulders.

"Sally Po!" Duo heard Quatre's happy voice, feeling the blond boy approach them and soon the blond boy was hugging the woman. "It's good to see you again, Sally. What's new? How are they?"

"They are fine, Quatre." Sally smiled and pulled away from Quatre. Her eyes became serious as she spoke. "I came here to discuss the plan to free them. Wufei said tomorrow would be a good chance to carry on the plan. Romefeller will..." Sally couldn't finish her words because Duo had grabbed her shirt.

"You know Wufei and Romefeller?! Where are they?" Duo shook Sally wildly.

"Duo! Stop it!" Quatre tried to pry Duo's hands from Sally's robe.

Duo stopped the shaking but he still held onto Sally's robe in a death grip. "Tell me where they are. I will not hesitate to use force to make you talk." Sally was surprised to see the intense look in Duo's eyes and knew, right then and there, that the boy was deadly serious about the threat.

"You are Duo? Duo Maxwell?" Sally gasped out.

Duo nodded and wondered how Sally knew about him. "Yes, it's me. How did you know my name?"

"Wufei asked me to tell you that Heero is fine." Her words really surprised Duo, and he unconsciously released his grip on her.

"He's fine? How?" Duo felt half of his anger melt away.

"Wufei? How did he know Duo was with us?" Quatre looked as confused as Duo.

"Apparently, he saw Trowa bringing Duo away from Romefeller's men this afternoon." Sally looked at Trowa, whose face was still expressionless. Inside, Trowa was relieved that Wufei was there to help Heero but he wasn't sure how to interpret the word 'fine' since he knew well what usually happened to the boys Romefeller caught. Trowa shuddered as he imagined what had happened to Heero.

"Heero is okay? So where's he now?" Duo ran his gaze behind Sally, trying to see if there was another person there.

"Romefeller still has him," said Sally.

"What? You said he is fine!" Duo snapped and focused his eyes back to Sally.

"Yes, he is fine. Look, we better lower our voices to discuss this since it's really important." Sally looked at Quatre, who nodded.

"Sally is right, we should lower our voices. Romefeller's men are still around here, looking for you, Duo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are human..."

Heero blinked as he awoke. His eyes caught the unfamiliar ceiling above him. //Where am I?// He sat up and realized that his wrists and ankles had been shackled, preventing further movement. //Kuso, I have been captured.//

The young warrior looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell. The torches had been lit up to light the place, indicating the day had turned into night. //I have underestimated my enemy. Never thought he could use the wind...// Heero mused about his mistake and suddenly realized he had forgotten something important. //DUO! Kuso, he must be in panic!// Growling, Heero pulled his hands into the opposite directions, trying to snap the shackles that imprisoned him. He did not care about the sound he made, all in his mind was finding Duo.

"Hey, you are finally awake!" A guard came into Heero's view having heard the noise Heero made. He held a spear and looked at Heero mockingly. "What are you doing? Are you thinking to break the shackles? For your information, none of the fifteen bodyguards of Sir Romefeller can break these special shackles."

Heero panted slightly, but the shackles were still firmly in place. //I can't break them. I am too weak...kuso, this must be the side effect of that drug.//

The guard smirked as he saw Heero rest his hands on his lap, realizing he couldn't escape from the prison at this moment. "Stupid boy, you will never be able to break the shackles and I don't think you will ever get rid of them. Sir Romefeller is known to take enjoyment in decorating his slaves with metal pieces. Oh well, I better tell him that you have awakened." With that the guard left Heero, who was still absorbing his words.

//Slave?? What the hell is he talking about?// The cold temperature in the prison made Heero realize that he was half naked. His eyes widened as he realized that he only had his spandex to cover his body. . His eyes widened even more further as he realized a collar had been secured around his neck. //What the fuck...//

Heero growled and reached for the collar, wanting to tear it away, but the collar stayed firmly on his neck. He was too weak to tear the collar away. Knowing his incapability of escaping, Heero angrily slumped his back against the wall. //Kuso....Duo....I hope you are okay.// But still Heero was worried. He realized he had heard Duo asking for his help before he fainted. Heero didn't know why or how he could hear Duo's voice when they were separated, though.

//Duo....where are you now?// Heero looked through the small window far above him, which showed the stars. The shorthaired boy ground his teeth and felt as if a part of him was missing. Heero hadn't realized that Duo's position had changed gradually, leaving an important position in his heart. //Duo...if I call you now, will you hear me?// He drew his legs up and let his head rest on his knees, murmuring Duo's name over and over again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo and the others were in Quatre's bedroom, sitting on the floor. Duo had calmed down after Sally had told him what Wufei had done to stop Romefeller from committing his perverted intentions. They were now talking about the plan to release Heero and the others. Duo didn't recognize their names.

"So Sally, tomorrow we will release them all?" Quatre asked Sally after listening to the plan Sally had told them.

"Yes, it's very lucky for us that Heero is there or we wouldn't have had a chance to carry out this plan."

Duo paid attention as Sally discussed the plan further with Trowa and Quatre. But as Sally mentioned Heero's name, Duo's expression darkened. //Heero, you have to be okay...// He turned his head to the window and saw stars twinkling. Funny, it was only yesterday when he and Heero traveled under the stars and now they were apart. This was his first night in this world without Heero by his side.

All of a sudden, Duo lifted his head. He narrowed his eyes and stayed alert as if hearing something. Quatre noticed Duo's strange behaviour and wondered, " Duo, what are you doing?"

"I hear something." Duo murmured and set his ears to listen very carefully.

"What do you hear?" Quatre was puzzled.

"I hear someone calling my name." Duo's eyes lit up. "Heero! Heero is calling me!"

Trowa, Sally, and Quatre looked at one another. Smiling nervously, Quatre spoke to Duo. "Duo, are you okay? Maybe you are a bit tired, you should rest."

"No, I am not tired. I am sure I hear Heero calling my name." Duo knelt and shouted. "Heero! I am here." And unknownst to them all, a miracle happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far away from the inn, in a prison cell, Heero lifted his head as he heard Duo's voice. . He was surprised to see white all around him, and what was even more surprising, Duo kneeling not far from him. He seemed so near and yet so far away.

*Duo!* In his shock, all Heero could do was just sit there, motionless.

*Heero!!* Duo's eyes sparkled with joy *I can hear you!*

*So am I* Heero was still staring dumbfounded, not believing his eyes. Duo was there, kneeling and behind him sitting some other persons, whose faces he couldn't see clearly because of the white mist around them.

Unlike Heero, Duo was not frozen. He was certainly surprised to see his surrounding become white but he was really glad to see Heero. He stood and ran towards Heero. *Heero! I ...*

"WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE." A loud voice disturbed Heero and he soon found himself back in his cell. Duo was gone for sure. Heero turned his head to the voice's direction, irritated and saw Romefeller standing outside his cell, Wufei and Kaze standing behind him.

"Are you feeling ill? Now do you know how stupid you were to refuse my invitation? I am Romefeller, the ruler of this province. Now do you understand how great I am and how stupid you are?" Romefeller laughed , followed by Kaze while Wufei stayed silent.

//You are the baka one, old man// Heero didn't look at Romefeller, instead his thoughts wondered back to the moment he just had with Duo.

"Follow my order and I guarantee you will never regret your decision. I will take care of you very well, feed you with the most expensive meat and give you the most expensive clothes." Though I prefer you to be naked. Romefeller didn't say it out loud since Wufei had strictly pointed out to him to not talk of sexual matters. He wanted the boy, so he would tolerate not taking him this night in order to carry out Wufei's plan.

//I never thought I would see Duo's figure. Hn, I even didn't think about being able to hear his voice.//

"I have seen you beat Wufei. Your fighting skills are wonderful so I want you to be my personal bodyguard."

//Behind him, I can see three more people. Two males and one female..... who are they?// Heero kept up his musing, ignoring Romefeller's chattering.

"Wufei and Kaze are the two best of the fifteen bodyguards I have. They never lose in a battle and I will make you the leader of them all. Don't you consider yourself lucky?"

//Is Duo okay? I don't understand what's going on....// Heero turned his head to the wall opposite of him.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Romefeller's face was red with anger when he saw that  
Heero was obviously ignoring him.

Heero turned his head and said in irritated tone. "I am not your slave."

Romefeller smiled, "Ah, but soon you will be. Look, I know you are a warrior and you have your pride, so I will make a deal with you."

Heero just looked at him with a 'just-spit-it-out" look. He didn't know that in his state of undress, the gesture could be interpreted as to dare anybody to get close to him.

Romefeller steadied his breath. The boy was rebellious that he wanted to whip and fuck the boy mercilessly. But it would surely break the boy and he didn't want a broken doll. He wanted a willing slave and a competent bodyguard so he tried to restrain his lust. "Tomorrow, you will be taken to the arena to battle my bodyguards. If you can defeat them, then you will earn your freedom. But if you can't, you will end up as my slave. This is an honor battle so if you lose, you will be my slave willingly. No rebellion and arguing. On the other hand, if you win, I will let you go and never disturb you again. Well, do you agree to these terms?"

Heero just looked at him expressionlessly. "I will not lose."

Romefeller grinned. The trap had been set and tomorrow he would get the result. "Very well, I will see you tomorrow then. Wufei will give you further explanation." The man walked out, following by Kaze while Wufei stayed.

After making sure Romefeller and Kaze were out of sight and hearing, Wufei stepped forward. "You are really suicidal to accept the deal. Do you know you will battle against 15 of us?"

Heero snorted. //Like I have any choice..//

"He has intended to own you and doesn't hesitate to do unhonorable things if it will make you submit. You are weak because of the drugs, even barely able to walk. But I admit I appreciate your bravery to accept the deal even though you know you can't win." Wufei looked at Heero who was still sitting on the ground.

"I will win." Heero stood up and walked toward the startled Wufei. "Who said I couldn't walk?"

"Kaze said the drug supposed to last a couple of days..." Wufei looked confused but then he grinned. "Looks like he had mixed the drugs with the wrong formula." How wrong Wufei was. Kaze had mixed the drugs as usual, but it had been Heero who was unusual. Of course, Heero never said anything. He let Wufei believe his assumption.

"Where are my clothes?"

Wufei lost his grin when he heard Heero's question. "You wouldn't want to know."

Heero's eyes flashed dangerously. Wufei's reaction convinced his assumption about the state of his clothes after hearing Romefeller's words and seeing the lust in the man's eyes. "He ripped them." Heero stated flatly. He was not naive though he had never been subjected to this kind of situation before, but he had knowledge about it. And there was no way he would let the old man have him.

Wufei nodded, not denying Heero's statement. He opened Heero's cell. "I will transfer you to another cell."

"Why?" Heero saw no reason for Wufei to do that.

"You will know later." Wufei gestured Heero to follow him. Heero had intended to escape once the door's cell was opened, but his weak condition couldn't afford it. Wufei was stronger than him at the moment and he would easily be pinned once he tried to run away. Heero decided to follow Wufei. Although being shackled, he could still walk step by step so Heero had no difficulties following Wufei. After some turns, they came upon a door. Wufei stopped and opened the door.

Some high voices greeted Heero's ears as he followed Wufei into the room behind the door. "Wufei!" He could see three women sitting on chairs around the table. There were no beds in this room and no windows either. Judging from the shackles around their wrists, Heero assumed they were prisoners too; VIP prisoners to be exact.

A girl around Heero's age rose from her chair and walked toward Wufei while keeping her eyes on Heero. To Heero's surprise, Wufei bowed down before the girl. "I have come to tell you the plan for tomorrow, Relena Peacecraft-sama."


	8. Chapter 8

"How many times I told you to call me Relena when we are not in the palace, Wufei?"

Heero widened his eyes as he heard the girl's name. Relena Peacecraft, the Queen of Sank, enemy of the kingdom of OZ. What was she doing in OZ's territory?

"Who is this young man, Wufei? And why do you bring him here?" Relena asked Wufei.

"It's quite a long story, Relena. I suggest we sit down first. I will explain it to you." Wufei replied.

Relena nodded and gestured to the table, where the other girls were standing near. Unlike Relena who wore a dress, the other girls were wearing the warrior robes, just like Wufei's. Wufei walked to the table and sat down, followed by Relena and the other girls. Having no other options, Heero followed suit and sat down between Wufei and another girl with purple hair.

"This is Heero Yuy, Heero do you know who Relena is?" Wufei looked at Heero, who nodded his head. "Well, I don't have to explain about her then. The girl beside you is Hilde and the other one beside her is Noin. Both of them and I are Relena 's bodyguards. They got captured while we passed this territory."

"Relena's bodyguard? So you are...." Heero looked at Wufei.

Wufei nodded. "Yes, I am a spy here. I work for Romefeller in order to be able to access this prison where they are being held." Wufei turned to Relena who was sitting next to him. "Relena , Heero is a warrior and apparently Romefeller likes him and decided to capture him. He is the key for us to escape this prison."

"I am the key?" Heero interrupted, feeling confused and surprised at Wufei's explanation.

"Let me explain all of it." Wufei was becoming irritated of having his speech interrupted. "Tomorrow, you, Heero, will have to battle against 15 men. Romefeller likes to invite people to watch the battles, so he will be taking half of the prison guards to guard the open arena. Also all fifteen of his best bodyguards will be at the arena to fight Heero. That will weaken the prison's defenses so Sally, Quatre, and Trowa can infiltrate it easily and free you."

"Sally? Quatre? Trowa? Who are they?" Heero was becoming more confused.

"They are also my bodyguards, Heero. Together with Wufei, they managed to run away when Romefeller caught me. They are hiding someplace in town right now." Relena helped Wufei to explain.

"So they are in the town...." Heero turned to Wufei. "You can contact them, right?"

Wufei nodded.

"Good, can you ask them to find Duo? He most likely panicked when I never showed up."

"Who is Duo?" Hilde spoke up.

"Duo is Heero's friend. Don't worry, Duo is already with them, Heero." Wufei spoke calmly.

"Nani??" Heero was surprised. How could Sally, Quatre, and Trowa know Duo?

"I saw Trowa holding back Duo. He was so mad when he saw you being ....uhm...by Romefeller...uhm..." Wufei didn't continue his words but Heero, judging from Wufei's blushing face, could guess what Duo saw. Inside, Heero swore to make Romefeller very sorry. "Anyway, I have told Sally to tell Duo that you are okay. So just relax, Duo is safe with them." Wufei continued, ignoring the questioning looks from the girls who didn't understand what Wufei is omitting.

//Sally, Quatre, Trowa,......one female and two males.....could they be.....// Heero remembered the persons he saw sitting behind Duo. "Wufei, does Sally have two braids, and do Quatre or Trowa by any chance have blond hair or banged brown hair?"

Wufei frowned. "Sally does have braided hair, Quatre has blond hair, and Trowa has banged brown hair. How do you know about that?"

"I saw them."

"Nani??" Now it was Wufei's turn to be surprised. Relena and the others were also surprised as well. "How can you see them? You were in prison all this time." Wufei was really surprised.

"I saw them while I was in my cell." Heero spoke calmly.

"How?"

"I don't know, I just saw them behind Duo." Heero shrugged.

"You saw Duo, too?" Wufei's eyes widened.

"Yes, I was talking with Duo when you and Romefeller disturbed me."

"Talking with Duo? But that's impossible. He is with Quatre, Trowa, and Sally." Some stars began dancing around Wufei's head.

"I know he is somewhere far from me, but I can hear him and he can hear me too." Heero knew they are confused with his words but he didn't understand much about this phenomena either.

"Excuse me, this thing you are referring to ... I think you were doing some form of telepathy." Noin interrupted.

"Telepathy? Noin, you know about this?" Wufei turned to Noin. Heero and the others, following Wufei's suit, looked at Noin.

"I only heard about this ability when I was a child. It's really an ancient ability. But what I heard about telepathy is a bit different from the one you have experienced, Heero," Noin explained.

"What's the difference?" Wufei asked impatiently.

"First, they can only communicate with each other, not see each other. Second..... telepathy is not done between humans." Noin bowed her head.

"Not between humans? What do you mean, onna?" Wufei became irritated with all the confusion around him. Heero just kept silent. Noin mentioned telepathy, he remembered what he had read about it from a book, and that knowledge made him tense, in which he clenched his fists until they became white.

"Ttelepathy is only done between animals or monsters. Heero, Duo is not an animal, is he? And I don't think he is a monster." Noin looked at Heero apologetically.

"No, he isn't." Heero said bitterly. //But maybe I am......//

Wufei also became silent. He remembered now about the ability called telepathy. Hundreds of years ago, people could communicate with animals and also monsters. They could order the monsters to stay away from human territories and to never disturb any humans. But as the area where they lived become cleared of the monsters, people lost the ability. Now that the monsters are back, none of the humans had the ability to communicate with them anymore.

Relena finally broke the silence. "Okay, maybe it's telepathy that Heero has experienced but it isn't. There's no danger or threat to this ability, right? So why don't we forget about this thing for a moment and discuss about our plan to escape?" Watching the nods from the others, Relena continued, "So Quatre and the others will free us from here. But how about you and Heero, Wufei? I recall that you have to fight in the arena, that means you can't escape with us."

Wufei answered, "Yes, it's true. My plan is to have Heero lose the battle and collapse. Then I will take him out of the arena under the excuse to have his injuries taken care of, while in truth we will be getting the horses and joining you at the edge of the town."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Sally and the others know about this plan, right?" Relena looked at Wufei who nodded back.

"Okay, I think we are done with the plan then. We will wait here to be freed by Quatre, while you and Heero find the way out of the arena. Any questions or additions?"

"I have nothing to add." Wufei spoke and folded his hands in front of his chest.

"I have a question." Heero surprised them all. "What about Duo?"

"Ah I think Quatre will take care of Duo, right Wufei?" Relena looked at Wufei.

"True Yuy. Don't worry about him, I have asked Sally to take Duo to the edge of the town tomorrow to join us too." Wufei answered.

Heero nodded and leant back onto his seat, signaling that he had no further questions.

"Nothing else? I think we should rest then. We only have a few hours left until morning comes. So I suggest to use them to reserve our energy." Relena ended the conversation.

"I will take Heero back to his cell, then." Wufei stood up, followed by Heero.

"Ah, Heero, take this with you." Relena took off her cloak and put it around Heero, covering his upper body before Heero and Wufei left the room.

Heero frowned along his way to his cell. Not that he didn't like wearing a cloak, on the contrary, he was glad to have something to cover his naked body. But what disturbed him was that the cloak was *pink* !

Wufei, noticing Heero's grimace towards the cloak, tried to hold his grins and smirks in Heero's reaction. When they reached Heero's cell, Wufei gestured Heero to go in it, and then locked the cell. "I will see you at the arena tomorrow, Yuy. Remember the plan, and don't try to fight the other men. They are too strong."

Heero snorted. "Don't you worry about that. What I don't understand is why the Queen was traveling around her while she knows that this is OZ's territory, her enemy's territory."

Wufei sighed. "To tell you the truth, we are on our way to find Shinigami and she insisted we take her with us. That onna is really stubborn. She said we would need her to talk to Shinigami."

"You want to find Shinigami too? What for?" Heero frowned.

"I think you know why. Shinigami has control over Perfect Soldier. We want to ask him to lend his Perfect Soldier to help us fight OZ." Wufei answered, oblivious to Heero, who clenched his fists beneath the cloak. When he saw Heero has no other questions, Wufei left him and joined the other guards.

After Wufei left him, Heero slumped down against the wall. //All the same.....Perfect Soldier is just a monster and a war weapon....not human........//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Unn.." Duo came to from the darkness and into pain, with his face throbbing and sore.

"Ah, you finally awake, Duo." Duo opened his eyes and looked at the beaming Quatre

"What happened to me?" Duo sat up from the floor and saw Sally and Trowa stand near Quatre.

"We don't know for sure. You ran and shouted Heero's name then collided with the wall." Quatre explained.

"Heero! Where is he?" Duo looked around, already forgetting about the pain.

"He is in prison, Duo." Sally spoke up. "I have already told you that."

"No, I saw him here, just now! And I was going to hold him, but I met the wall instead of him."

"You saw him? How?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking about him then I heard his voice and suddenly I could see him." Duo was confused as hell too. He was sure it was Heero whom he saw. Those messy brown hair, Prussian blue eyes....Heero was sitting and.....Duo growled as he remembered Heero's wrists and ankles had been shackled. Moreover Heero was only wearing his spandex shorts, where was the rest of his clothes? Heero also had a collar around his neck. What had happened to him? Duo was really worried. "Quatre, we have to rescue Heero soon!"

Sally, Quatre, and Trowa watched as Duo's face changed from confused to worried. They looked at one another . Trowa gave a silent gesture to Quatre, who nodded and turned to Duo. "Duo, you may be tired. Why don't you rest? Sally, Trowa and I will rescue Heero and our friends tomorrow so we have to reserve our energy tonight."

Duo nodded and looked sharply to Quatre. "I am coming with you, Quatre. Don't try to stop me. I can fight and I intend to free Heero as soon as possible. Heero is not safe there."

Quatre looked at Duo long before answering. "You care so much about him, don't you, Duo? Is he your koi?"

"Koi? What is koi?" Duo was confused. Heero never mentioned the word 'koi' before. That was a new a vocabulary word for him.

"You don't know what koi is?" Quatre was surprised

Duo grinned sheepishly, "Well, I am not originally from here, Quatre. I come from an island far away from here and its language is different from your language."

Quatre smiled. "A koi is a person who you cared most for'. The one you want to be with you always. You can say Trowa is my koi." Quatre looked at Trowa tenderly.

Duo looked at Trowa and then looked back at Quatre. Trowa is Quatre's koi.....the person who you care most for ? Did koi mean the same as friend? Well, as Quatre said, he cared for Heero so much. Loved him, to be truthful. So if a koi was the one he cared for then Heero was his koi nevertheless. "Yes Quatre, Heero is my koi. I care so much about him."

Quatre nodded. "We will take you with us tomorrow, Duo. Now rest, we need to keep our strength for the fight tomorrow. Trowa and I will go out to find another room for Sally. Is it okay for you to be left alone?"

"No problem, Quatre." Duo smiled. "Just be careful out there."

"I will." Quatre smiled and walked out, followed by Trowa and Sally.

After the three had left, Duo walked to the bed and rested on it, thinking about what had happened. It hadn't been a day since Heero was separated from him but he missed his companion so much. //Heero, are you okay there?//

*Duo?*

Duo sat up. He could hear Heero's voice. >

*Loud and clear, Duo*

*Where are you now? I have been worried about you.*

*I am ..I am okay. Don't worry. Are you okay there?*

*Damnit , I don't think you are okay. You are in prison, aren't you Heero?*

*How did you know?*

*Sally told me. And moreover I saw you remember? I saw your wrists and ankles were shackled.* Duo growled again at the image. He would deal with Romefeller later for shackling Heero.

*....I am okay, Duo.*

*No, you aren't! You are half naked, for God's sake! Are you cold there? Damn, I wish I can free you right now.*

*A little cold, nothing to be worried about. Wufei will free me tomorrow.*

*Wufei has told you the plan, huh?*

*Yes, I assume Sally has also told you, ne?*

*Yeah, we will free you tomorrow, Heero*

*Arigatou.*

*Don't thank me, you are my koi. I just do what I should do.*

*..........*

*Heero?*

*Your koi?*

*Yeah, Quatre had told me the meaning of koi. I care about you so you are my koi.*

*You want me to be your koi?*

*Why not? Haven't you ever had a koi before?*

*No....*

*I don't believe this. No one wanted to be your koi??*

No....*

*They are blind then. Whatever, I am your koi now, Heero. You can count on me.* Duo wondered why no one wanted to be friends with Heero. Maybe they were afraid of Heero's glare? So Heero lived alone before he met him? Duo promised himself not to let Heero be alone again.

*You really want to me to be your koi?*

*Yes, Heero. You are my koi and I am your koi. Don't doubt about that.*

*.......Arigatou.*

It's nothing. Now sleep, Heero. As much as I like to talk with you, I need to sleep so I can fight tomorrow.* Duo lay back on the bed. He was happy now. Heero was okay. For now, he only could hear his voice, but tomorrow, he would meet Heero again. He yawned. *Goodnight, koi*

Far away in the prison, Heero Yuy smiled for the first time in his sixteen years of life. Although it was only a little quirk up at the edge of his mouth, it was a smile, nevertheless. Heero was not feeling cold anymore. He felt warm as if Duo hugged him and kept him safe. Duo wanted him to be his koi. Duo cared for him, loved him. He was loved. He was human....*Goodnight, Duo.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Romefeller was standing smugly, looking down from the highest balcony of the arena. The arena was quite big and the seats around it were filled with his guests. "Let's begin the battle." He gave a signal and the door to the arena was opened. The crowd went silent as a boy walked to the middle of the arena.

Heero looked around the silent crowd. He was wearing a black tank top, green moist pants and black boots Wufei had given to him. His shackles had been removed, though his collar was still intact.

Romefeller smiled as the crowd admired the boy, his soon to be slave. "Gentleman, this boy will fight against my fifteen bodyguards." He snapped his fingers and soon his bodyguards were in the arena, surrounding Heero. "Since this battle today is very special to me, I decide to invite some special guests to watch." He signaled his other guards to bring out his guests. "Meet my guests, Relena Peacecraft and her bodyguards."

In the arena, Wufei was surprised to see Relena and the other girls there, tied up on chairs. Damn, their plan had failed. He never thought that Romefeller would bring Relena and the others to watch the battle. May be Quatre and the others were smart enough to leave the prison as soon as they found out Relena was not there.

The trumpets were blown, signaling the battle had started. Wufei quickly leaped forward and attacked Heero, wanting to be the one to beat Heero so he would not suffer hits from the other bodyguards. But to his surprise, Heero evaded his attack easily. "Damn it, Yuy. You better lose at my hand than the others. I don't want to suffer more than you have to." Wufei whispered to Heero while he kept attacking him. The other bodyguards didn't join him in attacking the boy because they felt Wufei could handle it alone, so it was quite safe for him to whisper some words.

"I intend to win. I don't want to be his slave." Heero spoke calmly while evading Wufei's blows.

"You will never win. Don't you understand that Romefeller never wanted to free you? Even if I help you, I can't beat all the bodyguards, especially Kaze. He has this unique Power that can make us faint within seconds." Wufei hissed.

"Now that you mention Kaze, I think I have a plan to get us out of this place."

"Oh, what's that?"

Romefeller watched as Wufei attacked the boy. The boy was still weak; Wufei could beat him easily. But to his surprise, after some minutes of fighting, the boy managed to launch a blow at Wufei, sending him a couple of feet away. His bodyguards leaped to attack the boy one by one but the boy easily beaten them. He was so focused on watching the fight that he didn't notice Wufei had left the arena.

When Wufei returned to the arena, he watched as Heero fought and knocked down the bodyguards one by one. He joined the battle and pushed Heero a bit far from the others. "This is the item you requested. Are you sure you can use this?" Wufei slipped a fist-sized bottle to Heero, who quickly snatched it.

"Yes, Wufei. I am sure of this. Now go, release Relena and the others." Heero gave a fake blow to Wufei and the Chinese used its momentum to push him near Relena's seat.

Romefeller however, had had enough. The boy had humiliated him in front of his guests. "All of you, attack the boy!"

All his bodyguards, except Wufei and Kaze, leapt and attacked Heero. Watching as his enemies attacked him from all directions, Heero chose to jump high, evading the attacks.

Kaze watched as his comrades attacked the boy. He was not stupid; He knew his potion had lost its effect on the boy. Moreover he wasn't very good in close combat, so he stayed behind, waiting for his chance. His chance eventually came as he noticed the boy jump up high. He smiled and released his Power. This time he used the strongest potion he had that would knock the boy out in a second.

Romefeller smiled widely as Kaze controlled the wind to attack the boy with his potion once again. The boy was high in the air when the wind hit him, sending him down to the ground with a loud thump. His other bodyguards quickly leapt at the boy, surrounding him and preventing Romefeller from seeing him.

Romefeller only could see his bodyguards kicking and punching in full force upon the youth beneath them. He frowned, predicting how many broken ribs and bruises the boy would have. But then the boy deserved it. The boy would never dare to fight him again after this battle.

Wufei had managed to climb into Relena's place when he heard the girls screamed. He turned to see the arena and watched in horror as the bodyguards attacked the fallen Heero. He was sure the boy was out cold right now beneath the rain of kicks and punches. Their plan had failed miserably. Now he could only hope that Romefeller would stop the battle or Heero would surely die from the blows.

But to Wufei's surprise, he saw the bodyguards were thrown into all directions, hitting the wall and collapsing. There in the middle of the arena, Heero was standing perfectly still. His expression couldn't be seen since he bowed his head so Wufei didn't know whether the boy was in pain or not. Wufei ran his eyes, checking the boy's body. Heero's body was clearly unscratched nor bruised. Wufei dropped his jaws, not believing his eyes. Apparently, he was not the only one, almost everybody, who watched the fight had their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Wufei, now!" Heero's words snapped Wufei from his surprised state and he quickly climbed up to Relena. He knocked out the two guards there and released Relena and the others.

"All of you, close your eyes, mouth, and nose." Wufei shouted and closed his eyes and held his breath.

In the arena, only two people were left standing while the others were out for the count. Heero and Kaze. Kaze stared in disbelief as his potion had no effect on the boy. Slowly to his horror, he watched as the boy lifted his head to stare back to him. He gulped....the boy's eyes ...were not human's eyes. The pupils were reduced leaving a white vertical line on blue pools, just like cat eyes.

Then suddenly the wind blew furiously. Kaze covered his eyes with his arm as the dust floated around. The crowd screamed and shrieked, trying to protect their eyes. Vaguely Kaze heard a husky voice. "Did you think you can beat me again using the same method as before?"

Behind the protection of the wind, Heero smirked, showing his sharp fangs without hesitation. He knew no one could see him right now. He then raised the bottle and broke it, letting the powder inside be scattered by the wind. It was the same mixture that Kaze had used against him. As the wind spread the powder, the crowd fainted one by one, including Romefeller and Kaze.

The windstorm continued for about 30 seconds then subsided. Feeling the wind had stopped, Wufei opened his eyes, followed by Relena, Hilde, and Noin.

There in the arena, Heero was the only one standing. Every one else had collapsed, leaving them alone in the now quiet arena. Wufei and the others walked to the arena, approaching Heero, who was tossing his collar to the ground unceremoniously.

"I didn't know you could control wind, Yuy." Wufei was mesmerized by this boy's power. He seemed to be full of mysteries.

" It's not something I'm proud of." Heero shrugged.

Suddenly the arena's door was opened. "Heero!!"

Heero quickly turned and was surprised when he felt someone hugging him. "You're okay! Thank God!!" He tensed a little and quickly relaxed as he realized it was Duo who hugging him. The braided boy buried his head on Heero's shoulder and hugged him tighter, almost cutting his air supply. Well, not he that minded though. For a second time, the edges of his mouth quirked up, forming a smile.

After some seconds passed, Heero realized no one had spoken up. He ran his eyes over everyone and blushed when he realized all eyes were on them.

"Whoa, and here I thought you couldn't blush, Yuy." Wufei's voice made Heero blush deeper. What had happened to him? In a week he had blushed twice and all because of the braided baka, who was hugging him right now.

Duo still wasn't aware of his surroundings. Heero was safe. That was the most important thing. He panicked when they couldn't find Relena and the others in the prison. The plan must have gone wrong and it was killing him, not knowing what happened to Heero. But now Heero was here, safe and unscratched.

"Don't tease him, Wufei. He looks cute when he blushes." Relena giggled, making Duo realized they were not alone. He turned around and saw a girl with brown hair smiling at him. "Hello, I am Relena Peacecraft, nice to meet you. This is Hilde." Relena gestured to the girl on her right and then to the girl on her left, "This is Noin. They are my guardians, together with Quatre, Trowa, Sally, and Wufei."

Duo nodded to Hilde and Noin as Relena introduced them then fixed his eyes back to Relena. "I am Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you too, Relena."

Relena smiled and then turned to Quatre. " Quatre, how did you find us?"

"Well, it was Duo who led us here." Quatre explained sheepishly. " He panicked when we found your cell empty and he ran to this arena. We followed him because we were afraid he would be caught or killed. When we came here, we found the guards had fainted and entered easily, as you can see."

"Talking about guards, we better get out of here before they awakened." Wufei spoke up.

"Wait, I have unfinished business with Romefeller." Duo's eyes flashed as he eyed Romefeller's prone body.

Later when Romefeller woke up, he would find three big words had been written on his forehead with permanent ink. He would have to skin his forehead to remove the writings 'HENTAI OLD MAN'.

Duo and the others had been far gone by then. They had decided to go back to Sank through the forest east of the arena. Duo and Heero had decided to join Relena and the others since it was too dangerous to stay in Romefeller's territory. Meanwhile deep in the forest, a boy opened his golden eyes. "He is coming...."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wufei, do you know that this forest is haunted?" Hilde spoke up. They were riding their horses through the forest.

"I heard the rumor." Wufei shrugged. "We didn't know if it is true or not. Beside this forest is the only way for us to reach Sank without having to break through hundreds of Romefeller's men. Haunted or not, we have to take the risk."

"AAAAAH!!!" Relena sudden shout startled everyone.

Duo turned to see Relena's horse go berserk. "What the..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as his horse went wild too. One by one, every horse started to buck wildly, trying to throw their riders.

"What's wrong with the horses?" Quatre shouted while trying to calm his horse. He had to grip the horse's grub tightly if he didn't want to be thrown off.

"I don't know." Wufei had managed to calm his horse. He quickly dismounted and helped Relena with her horse.

Heero and Trowa easily managed to tame their horses and went to help Duo and Quatre. Noin and Sally also had tamed their horses and went to help Hilde. Although all the horses had been tamed, the animals refused to walk. So they decided to leave the horse and walk through the forest on foot.

After walking for half an hour inside the forest, Heero and the others came upon the ruins of a church.

"I never thought there was a church here." Noin stepped forward and checked the ruins. The others spread out to check the surroundings, trying to find someone or something.

Duo studied the ruined church. Almost all of the building was black, burned. The sign that let it known that this place was a church was a burned cross among the ruins.

"Find something, Duo?" Duo turned and saw Hilde standing next to him.

"I don't think so, Hilde. How about you?"

Hilde shrugged, "There's nothing here. I guess we have to continue our journey."

Duo nodded and turned to check the others but Hilde stopped him. "Hmm, Duo. Can I ask something personal?"

"Sure. What is it?" Duo wondered why the girl was fidgeting.

"Uhm..." Hilde blushed but she asked anyway. "Do you have a koi?"

"A koi?" Duo raised one eyebrow in wonder. Didn't everyone have a koi? Many koi? "Of course I have a koi, Hilde. Heero is my koi, and so are you, Quatre, Trowa, and the others."

Hilde stared at Duo in surprise. "Duo, do you know what the meaning of koi is?" Hilde had known that Duo was from far away island since she had asked Quatre about him.

"Yeah, Quatre told me. A koi is the one you care for, isn't it? Like he and Trowa? They care for each other." Duo began to feel something was wrong.

Hilde slapped her head. "Quatre, I should've known it. That blondie has too mild language."

"Mild language?"

Hilde looked at Duo intensely. "Duo, a koi is a person you care most, M.O.S.T. about. We only have one koi, no more, no less."

"Only one??" Duo was confused.

"Yes, a koi is the person you want to spend your life with. The person you want to be with you all the time. In other words, a koi is your life mate."

Duo's jaw dropped in surprise and horror as Hilde explained the meaning of koi to him. A koi was a lover! Not a friend. "A koi is......oh God.....and I told Heero he was my koi???" Duo buried his head in his hands.

From the distance, Heero watched as Duo talked with Hilde. He felt jealous at how the girl staring at Duo. After all Duo was his koi, not hers. She shouldn't look at Duo tenderly like that. Then Heero noticed that after Hilde had told something, Duo bowed his head.

Feeling curious, added with jealous, Heero used his Power to control the wind to bring their voices to him.

"What do you mean, Duo? Do you mean to say that Heero is not your koi?" Heero growled as he heard Hilde talking about him. How dare she. Of course Duo was his koi. But then Heero felt like being struck by lightning when Duo spoke up.

"No, Hilde. Heero isn't my koi. When Quatre told me that a koi was a person I care for, I thought a koi was like a friend. Since Heero is my friend, I told him that he was my koi. Oh man, I've screwed up badly. And to add to the situation, I even told Heero that I was his koi....."

Heero cut down his Power. He didn't want to hear about this any longer. Duo didn't think of him as his koi...only as his friend....Heero chuckled bitterly. Of course! Leave it to the braided baka to mess up with words. He had known that Duo had the tendency to misunderstand new vocabularies so he should have been suspicious when Duo brought the new word to him.

But instead of questioning Duo further about the meaning of the word, he accepted what Duo told him and let himself believe that someone finally wanted to be his koi, someone cared for him. Ah, Duo cared for him.....but only as a friend while Heero wanted Duo to be more than just a friend. Heero shook his head. No, he was too greedy for hoping like that. He should have been satisfied that Duo cared for him as a friend. It was more than enough for him.

Heero looked back at Duo who was still talking to Hilde. Well, nothing would change, would it? Duo would still treat him as a friend and he would always protect that braided baka as he had promised the first day he had met him. Heero felt stabs of pain in his heart, but he steeled himself. He was used to the pain. Pain of being rejected, exiled, abandoned, or treated like animal. This was not as bad as those,........ wasn't it?

Hilde was happy. At first, she felt disappointed when Duo said Heero was his koi but then she found it was all a misunderstanding. That meant Duo didn't have a koi and she still had a chance to be the one. Hilde had wanted him when she first laid her eyes on the boy at the arena. Duo was all she dreamed of, handsome, cool, cheerful and affectionate, judging from the way he treated Heero. "So what are you going to do, now Duo?"

Duo looked at Hilde dumbfounded. "What am I going to do?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you tell Heero about this misunderstanding? I know it's hard since he thinks of you as his koi, but you have to tell the truth."

As Hilde spoke, Duo looked like someone who had just been struck by lightning. He just realized that Heero didn't object when he told him about being his koi. //Wait a sec! Heero knew that a koi meant a lover and he didn't mind me being his koi! That meant....he wanted me as his lover too?!// Duo felt delighted at the realization. Here he was worrying about how to tell Heero about his feelings toward the stoic boy and it appeared that he had told it without realizing it.

"Duo? Are you okay? Do you want me to tell Heero about this misunderstanding?" Hilde's voice snapped Duo out of his thoughts.

Tell Heero about this misunderstanding?? No way!! This was what he wanted, why should he tell Heero about the misunderstanding while Heero also wanted him as his koi? Duo couldn't wait to be alone with Heero, to kiss and hug him just like a lover did. "No, Hilde. Don't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I care for him, Hilde. I care for him like...." Duo didn't manage to finish his sentence as he saw something emerge from the ruined church, making him shout in surprised. "CHRIST, what is that?"

Heero focused his eyes back to Duo as he heard Duo's shouting. His eyes widened as he saw something black and HUGE emerge from the ruins. It was almost as big as a two story house.

"Duo!!" Heero shouted as he ran toward Duo. As he saw the big black thing approach Duo, Heero tackled Duo, pushing him away from the thing's reach.

"What is that?" Duo gasped, on the ground as Heero pressed above him.

"I don't know. It could be a monster." Heero quickly stood up as the black monster approached them and craned one black arm. Wasting no time, Heero unsheathed his sword and detached the arm from the thing. "Move away, Duo."

Duo quickly complied. He stood up and ran out of the monster's reach, pulling Hilde with him to join Sally and Noin. Then he saw Trowa, who had arrived, followed by Quatre, they examined the chopped part of the creature. Trowa lifted the arm liked thing and it quickly loosened into many black strings. Trowa studied the strings and found out not all them were black. Some of them were brown, red, and also blonde. But the dominant color was black, nonetheless. "This .....is made from humans' hair." Trowa and Quatre looked at each other.

"Damn, this thing is strong!" Wufei, who had arrived, jumped into the battle and tried to chop another arm off, which tried to reach Relena, but his sword stopped half way, making him wonder how strong Heero really was. The stoic boy seemed to cut it without trouble while Wufei had to use all his strength to cut an inch into it.

Meanwhile, Heero was still fighting the creature. It had numorous arms craned over-head and Heero cut every arm, which tried to reach Duo and blow up the other ones who tried to capture him with his Power. The creature seemed to know that Heero was the most dangerous one. It pulled all its arms, which were trying to attack Wufei, Duo and the others and focused them on capturing Heero.

No matter how strong Heero was, he couldn't fight all the arms at one time. One arm managed to capture his waist and it pulled him into the creature. Heero tried to fight but another arm managed to lock his arms, pulling him closer to the black creature. //Damn, this thing is annoying.// Heero growled as he felt another arm encircling his neck. Suddenly he was pulled hard and within a second the creature was all over him.

"Heero!!" Duo watched in horror as Heero disappeared into the big creature. //It engulfed him!// He leapt forward, trying to help Heero, but Trowa stopped him.

"Let me go, Trowa!!!" Duo struggled, but Trowa held him fast.

"Duo calm down. If you go there, you will be engulfed by it too." Quatre spoke up and helped Trowa to restrain Duo.

//Damn it! Heero!!// Duo felt really helpless as he saw the creature engulf Heero completely.

*Duo?*

Duo jumped in surprise. He could hear Heero in his mind. *Heero?? Are you okay there?*

*Yeah, I'm still fighting inside here.*

"EEEEKKK!!" Duo turned as he heard Hilde's cry and saw the creature was splitting itself into some parts. The parts started to approach them while the biggest part, where Heero was, stood still where it was.

*The creature sent parts of itself to attack us!!!*

That was the last thought from Duo as Heero felt his connection with Duo cut off. //Run, Duo. Run! All of you are no match for this thing.//

"Everybody, spread! Try to stay in a pair." Wufei shouted. "We have to find its weakness!" As Wufei commanded, they spread out into to groups, trying to evade and find the creature's weakness. Quatre with Trowa, Sally with Noin, Wufei with Relena, and Duo with Hilde.

Duo was trying to evade another arm when he felt his surrounding become blurry. "Hilde?"

"I'm here, Duo." Hilde took Duo's arm and ran, forcing Duo to follow her. "The fog is coming. We have to get out of here or we'll have the same fate as Heero's."

"I won't leave him, Hilde." Duo stopped running and turned to the direction where he came. But Hilde stopped him.

"Duo, there's nothing we can do to save him. The monster is too strong."

Duo shoved Hilde's hands away. "There must be something I can do! Heero is still alive in there!" Duo started running back but suddenly he felt the ground beneath him crumble and he fell down. "AAAHHHHHHH!!"

"Wufei, what was that?" Relena tugged at Wufei's shirt to get his attention. The fog was now so thick that they couldn't see the person in front of them.

"I think it was Duo, Relena." Wufei walked slowly, trying to acknowledge his surroundings but it was useless. They were like blind persons right now.

"I hope he and Hilde are okay."

"We could only hope, Relena. Right now, we have to save ourselves first."

Back to Heero, he was still trying to fight the creature off. Using his Power, he managed to blow the arms that tied to snare him but every time he did that, more arms came and tied to make a grab for him again. //This is useless.....I have to use all the Power inside me to blow the creature entirely.....// Heero closed his eyes. //I have to concentrate....have to control the Power....//

The creature seemed to sense what Heero was going to do. It suddenly tightened its arm around Heero's neck, causing Heero to choke and gasp in surprise. As he opened his mouth, trying to find the air, Heero felt something invading his mouth. To his horror, he realized that it was one of the creature's arms.

Heero choked and tried to push the arm out of his mouth but the arm thrust deeper instead. The size of the arm was very small for the creature but big for Heero because he felt his jaws being forced open even further to accommodate the arm's width. As the arm reached into his throat, Heero felt a strange sensation rush into him. It was the sensation of his past; the past he had tried so hard to forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo looked at his surrounding. It was dark again. Where was he, now? Was he dreaming again? Duo discovered out that he somehow was restrained by invincible ropes. He couldn't move any muscles, except for his head.

"Mother! Stop!"

The braided boy widened as a scene appeared in front of him. He saw the nine years old boy, from his previous dream, lying on the ground, bare chest. A woman knelt over the boy, one hand strangling the boy's neck while the other hand holding something.

Duo was surprised when he acknowledged it was a knife that the woman held. Before he managed to react, the woman swung the knife slashing the boy's chest. "Monster! You're a monster!"

"Mother! Please stop!!" Duo could see the blood from the boy's chest. And to his horror the woman kept swinging the knife, slashing the same place over and over again. "Monster! Don't call me mother! You are not my son, you are a monster!"

The boy cried in pain. "Mother! Stop it! It hurts!! I'll die!"

"Die? I have tried to kill you for years and yet you live!" The woman stopped the knife and pointed it to the boy. "You're a monster. I have to kill you."

The boy struggled "Mother, please. I am human, not a monster."

"Human? You aren't human!" The woman cried hysterically and buried the knife into the boy's abdomen. The boy cried in pain but the woman pushed the knife till it couldn't go deeper inside the boy. "This is the prove that you aren't human!" To Duo's horror, the woman twisted the knife inside the boy, making the boy howl in pain.

"NO!!!" Suddenly the boy raised his hand and a light emerged from his palm, throwing the woman against invincible wall.

The woman cried as her back hit the wall. "AAAHHHHHH. It hurt!!! Help!! Save me from this monster!!!"

A man that Duo saw in his previous dream as the boy's father suddenly appeared. "Stop disturbing him." The man helped the woman to stand up.

"Disturbing him??!!!" The woman began to scream again. "He is the one who disturbed me! He always calls me mother!"

"You're his mother." The man tried to calm the hysterical woman.

"I'm not! I'm not a mother of that monster!!!!" The woman cried out. "I have tried to eliminate this monster but he is still alive! No matter how many times I stab him, his wounds always heal almost immediately "

"He has to live, you know it. We have promised to born and raise him in exchange for the wealth of our village."

"I hate him!! I wished I never had to born a monster like him!!" The woman screamed loudly and then ran away, dissolving into darkness.

For some moments, all Duo could hear was his own heart beat and his own breath. He breathed in rage. How could a woman do this cruel thing to her own child? She was the one who deserved to be killed to torture her child like that.

"Da....Dad...." In his rage, almost Duo forgot about the boy. He saw the father turned to see his child. Duo followed the father's look and closed his eyes in reflex as he saw the boy's condition.

"God...how could she do this....to her own child...." Duo opened his eyes again, forcing his eyes to see the boy. The boy was lying in a pool, created from his own blood. His neck was bruised while his chest and stomach were bleeding. The knife was still buried deep inside the boy. The only visible part from the knife was the hilt on the boy's stomach. The boy panted, trying hard to breath. It was clearly that he was hurting and tried to find something to ease the pain.

The man stepped forward but he didn't do anything. He merely looked at the boy and spoke coldly. "Stay away from her."

"Da..." Before the boy managed to finish, the man had walked away and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the boy alone, bleeding and hurting. The boy didn't speak anymore; he just lay there unmoving, except for the rising of his bleeding chest.

Duo cried out in rage. How could they do that?? To their own son!! They left him dying and bleeding there. He struggled against his restraints, trying to free himself and so he comfort the boy. But his effort was futile as the invincible ropes kept him still. Finally exhausted, Duo ceased his struggling and looked at the boy again.

He was surprised when he saw the boy's hand move to the hilt of the knife that was in his stomach. Duo winced as the boy started pulling the knife out of himself, hissing in pain. //How could his parents be so cruel?! Maybe I am lucky to have no parents....//

The sound of a metal clanking to the ground indicated that the boy finally managed to pull the knife all the way out. Duo watched as the boy slowly sat up, then he stared in surprise at the gapping hole in the boy's stomach. And to his further surprise, Duo watched as the gap slowly closed, leaving a thin line on the stomach. Then the line disappeared completely, leaving no trace that the stomach had never been torn by a knife before.

Duo ran his eyes to the boy's chest and found that all the scratches had been healed too. The only sign that the boy had ever been hurt was the bloody chest and stomach. "I am alive...." Duo could hear the boy say the word bitterly. And suddenly he realized that all the ropes had disappeared; he could move freely now.

Quickly, Duo made his way to the boy and knelt beside him. The boy didn't seem to notice Duo. He still bowed his head and looked at his bloody hands. "I am bleeding.......I'm human...right?" Suddenly the boy dropped his hands and chuckled bitterly. "A human would have surely died from the blood loss...."

"No! You're human!" Duo couldn't stand looking the boy hurting himself. He threw his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. "You're human! It is not your fault that you can heal fast. God, I'm very grateful that you can heal fast or you would've died from that wound." Duo tightened his embrace as if wanting to protect the boy from the cruel world he lived in.

"Duo, wake up!"

Duo blinked.

"Finally, you are awake." A pair of golden eyes greeted him, making him sit up in surprise.

More to his surprise, Duo noticed that the six years old boy with golden eyes was floating. "Who? What? Where?.." Duo was having difficulty clearing his mind after having such intense dream.

"I will answer your questions later. Right now, you better stand up and run." The golden eyed boy looked worried. "It is approaching you."

Duo was confused but he stood up nevertheless. "What do you mean by it?" As if on cue, Duo saw something black moving closer toward him at a rapid speed. "Oh, no!"

"Run, Duo! Follow me!" The floating boy flew in front of Duo and led him in a certain direction.

Deciding to trust the boy, Duo followed him, running as fast as he could to avoid the black creature. He didn't know how long he had ran until suddenly he arrived at an area where the fog didn't reach.

"We are safe here. The creature couldn't go further without the fog." The golden eyed boy stood in front of Duo, still floating low above the ground.

Duo looked at the boy, panting. "It is that black creature, which created this thick fog, isn't it?"

The boy nodded.

"So can you explain to me what this is whole about? And how do you know my name?"

"First, let me introduce myself. My name is Solo. I know your name because a girl cried it loudly when you fell from declivity."

"You can see me through the thick fog?" Duo was surprised.

"Yes, the fog had no effect for me."

"You saw me but you didn't help me?"

The boy sighed in regret. "I want to help you, Duo but I can't."

" Why not? You can..." Duo widened his eyes and dropped his jaw as the boy flew through his body. "....You are a ghost?"

"Yeah, you can say that. You have seen the ruined church, haven't you?" As Duo nodded, the boy continued, "The church was used as a orphanage. I was one of the children there. Although we didn't have any parents, we were quite happy to have many friends." The boy gazed far away, drowned in his own memories. "Then on one hot night, the orphanage was on fire. We didn't know where the fire came from but when we woke up, it had surrounded us. We tried hard to break through the fire and escape. I lead the children and made it into the front door when the building collapsed and buried all my friends. I watched in horror as my friends were burned alive. All the children died on that night except me."

"Only you survived?"

Solo nodded. "Not too long though, I died five days after the accident because of the infection from the wounds I got while trying to rescue my friends." The boy pointed the ground beneath him. "My body rested here."

Duo looked at the ground but it didn't show any sign of something being buried.

"The creature you saw, Duo. It was made from the children's lost souls."

Duo stared back at Solo in surprise. "That creature is....a union from the burned children's souls?"

"Yes...They felt angry that their life had been very short. They wanted to live longer, to play longer. It was their rage that caused them the fact they couldn't rest peacefully and turned out to be the awful creature you saw. They attacked every people who came near the church, wanting them have the same fate as them." A tear trailed down on Solo's cheek, then the boy looked at Duo pleadingly. "I need your help, Duo."

"Me?"

Solo nodded. "Only you can help me, Duo."

"How? I don't have any special power."

"But you have a kind heart and the most important that you can see and hear me."

"Can see and hear you? You mean the other people can't see or hear you?"

Solo shook his head. "No. Only you can see me, Duo."

"But why me? Why am I the only one that can see you? And how did you know only I can see you?" Duo was really confused. Of all the great peoples, why only he could see Solo? He didn't have any special abilities to make him able to beat the creature.

Solo smiled sadly. "I am a ghost, Duo. I know about you more than other people know. So believe me, only you can help me."

"What do you mean by 'you know more about me'?"

"You have this ability to see what other people can't see, Duo."

"In other words....I have the ability to see ghost?"

Solo nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the black creature, Heero had ceased struggling. The creature had the ability to reveal his past and that was exactly what it was doing at the moment. All he could see was blood, his own blood. Heero didn't notice that the creature had its arms on him. His wrists were restrained by some arms and spread apart. One arm encircled his chest and the other encircled his waist. Then more arms appeared and held his legs, spreading them apart too. Heero was now in spread eagle position. But he didn't acknowledge how dangerous his condition was.

His eyes were empty, drowning in his past. He did choke when the arm around his neck tightened but his choke was unnoticeable since his throat had been filled by another arm, stopping all sounds from him.

"I am not the mother of that monster!"

His mother's words echoed inside his mind while the creature pulled his arms even apart.

"I wish I never had to born a monster like him!!"

The creature spread his legs more widely as if wanted to tear him apart. Heero's body had protested but his mind was too numb to give any reactions. Again, his past invaded his mind. This time he heard his father's voice.

"Stay away from her."

The arm inside his mouth thrust deeper to his throat, trying to get deeper inside Heero's body.

"You are human!"

Heero blinked as he recognized the voice. It was Duo.

"It's not your fault!"

The stoic boy was aware of the pain in his body, the pulling arms on his wrists and legs, and the invading arm inside his mouth.

"I am glad....."

An image of Duo flashed in his mind, shoving his past away. Heero remembered at how worried Duo was when he was hurt and how glad Duo was when he knew Heero was okay. The braided boy had always treated him like a normal human.

Heero felt the arm around his neck tightened even more. He growled and focused his Power. No, he would not die now! Duo still needed him. He had promised to protect Duo. Blue aura surrounded Heero as his Power focused. He had to get back to Duo! With a loud feral growl, Heero released his Power to all directions, blowing the creature up entirely.

"What's that?" Quatre and Trowa heard an explosion near them and headed to the sound's direction. As they walked, they noticed the fog around them become thinner. Quatre could see the ruined church now and there was someone standing near it.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted happily as he recognized the person. "You are safe!"

They quickly approached Heero. Trowa was really curious at how strong Heero was. The boy seemed fine, no scratch or wounds.

Heero saw Quatre and Trowa approaching him, shouting his name but he didn't answer them. He was panting and feeling strange sensation inside his body. This was the first time he ever released his Power with that much strength and the result was deadly. The creature was torn into tiny pieces, which retreated back to the ruined church, not daring to attack him again.

The stoic boy felt his body trembling as the after effect for releasing such strong Power. //I over used my Power.// He panted and hugged himself as he felt his body's cells started to change. //No! Stop it! I don't want to be something that is not me.// Heero collapsed on the ground as every cells of his body throbbed painfully. //Stop it! I don't want to change like they always want me to!!//


	10. Chapter 10

"Heero! Are you okay?" Quatre knelt next to the trembling boy, very worried.

"Hey, Quatre, is that you?" Wufei's voice was heard.

"Yes! Wufei, come here! There's something wrong with Heero."

After fighting his own body's reaction for some time, Heero felt the pain subside and his breath become steady. He vaguely heard someone talking and opened his eyes.

"Ah, he opened his eyes!" Relena's relieved voice was registered.

"Heero, are you okay?" Heero turned his head and saw Quatre kneeling next to him, looking worried.

"I'm okay." Heero looked around and saw Sally, Noin, and Hilde behind Trowa and Wufei. The girls had heard Quatre's shouting and quickly joined them. However Heero knew someone was missing. "Where's Duo?"

All his friends looked at one another questioningly.

"Hilde? You were with him, weren't you?" Noin spoke up.

Hilde bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Heero. I lost Duo in the fog."

"What?" Heero quickly sat up.

"Heero, slow down. You just fainted. It'll do no good if you force your body." Wufei told the stoic boy.

"I'm fine." Heero growled and stood up. //Duo, where are you?//

*Heero! Is that you?*

*Duo?*

*Who else? Are you okay? I'm worried about you.*

*I can say the same, baka. Where are you now?* Heero growled, oblivious his friends who eyed him in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Wufei asked no one in particular.

"I think he's talking with Duo, just like he did last night." Sally answered, eyes still watching Heero.

Heero, who had finished his conversation, turned to the others. "I'm going to fetch Duo."

"Do you know where he is?" Relena asked.

Heero nodded.

"I'll go with you." Hilde stepped forward but Heero shook his head.

"No, I can do it alone. Just wait for us here and light some fire. Duo said that monster is afraid of fire."

"How did he know?" Noin turned to ask.

Heero shrugged. "He said a ghost told him."

"Ghost??" All of them choked up.

"Yes, a ghost. True or not, I'm going to find out about it. Wait right here." Heero left them and ran toward the direction Duo had told him. Hilde, who intended to follow, had to hold back her intentions when she saw Heero disappear from her sight in two seconds.

Quite far away from there, Duo was digging something in the ground.

"Ah, is this it?" Duo held up a soil-covered-gold cross.

Solo, who was floating in front of Duo, grinned. "Yes, that's my cross."

"So what do I gotta do with this?" Duo cleaned the cross. It was beautiful and well carved.

"Throw it to the main body of the monster. I'll take care of the rest after that."

"Take care?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "You can calm those children's souls?"

Solo nodded. "Yes, but I need a part of me near them. Something they'll recognize as mine."

"That's why you need me. No one can see you except me and you can't touch anything; including this cross..."" Duo eyed the cross.

"DUO!"

Duo looked up and saw Heero approaching him. "Heero!" The braided boy smiled and stood up.

Heero stood before him. His breath was steady, betraying how fast he had run to find Duo. "Are you okay?"

Duo grinned. "I should ask you the same question."

"I'm fine." Heero frowned and then raised his hand to caress Duo's cheek.

"Heero?" Duo's eyes widened.

"You have dirt on your cheek." Heero explained flatly and cleaned the dirt with the sleeve of his tunic.

Duo watched Heero as the boy focused to his cleaning task. He then remembered his conversation with Hilde and felt his heart burst in happiness. The boy before him right now was his koi, his mate, his lover! Heero accepted him as his koi without knowing Duo had misunderstood the meaning of koi at the first time. That meant ....Heero loved him, ne? He had to or he would not accept Duo as his koi.

Heero finished cleaning Duo's cheek and was about to pull his hand when Duo grabbed his hand and kissed it tenderly. "Duo?" Heero was really surprised at Duo's action.

Duo looked at Heero, still holding his hand, and smiled. "Omae o kisu, Heero." [1]

He was not surprised to see Heero widen his eyes. The stoic boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. Duo chuckled and leaned down, accomplishing what he had said.

Heero was stunned as Duo captured his lips. What was Duo doing? Kissing him? Really kissing him? He could feel those firm lips against his. Duo was definitely kissing him.

Duo pulled away and encircled his hands around Heero's waist, pulling the stunned boy closer to him.He couldn't help but grin as he saw those prussian blue eyes stare at him widely in shock. "Never thought I actually knew the meaning ne, Heero?"

Heero blinked. "Ho...How?"

"I figured it out after I knew the meaning of 'omae o korosu'. I didn't let you know about this because it's fun to see your reaction when I ask you about the meaning." Duo grinned as he saw Heero fuming.

"Omae o korosu!"

Duo rolled his eyes. "As if you'll do it to me."

Surprisingly, Heero did something that was really out of character for him. He pouted. Heero Yuy was pouting for the first time. Never in his life had someone teased him like this.

Duo chuckled. Heero didn't know how adorable he was while pouting. Those delicate lips seemed to tell him to kiss them. And Duo did surrender to temptation. He leaned forward and kissed the stoic warrior once again.

Heero gasped in surprise as Duo kissed him again. He could feel Duo's tongue entering his slightly opened mouth. What happened? Why did Duo kiss him? It was not right. Only a koi might kiss his lips like this and Duo had said that Heero was not his koi. So why??

But his mind stopped thinking as the tongue licked and sucked his mouth, awakening many sensations that were alien to Heero. He never felt something so intense like this. The invading tongue was teasing his tongue right now. First, he didn't know what to do except shy away. But as Duo's tongue kept teasing his, Heero started responding. He moaned and welcomed Duo's invasion with his own tongue.This felt good, really good.

They were panting when they broke some moments later. Duo watched as the boy in his arms gasped for air. "Beautiful." The Prussian eyes blinked and focused on Duo. "You're beautiful, Heero."

"Sorry to disturb you guys but we have no time." Solo interrupted them, coughing a little.

Duo turned to Solo. "No time? What do you mean, Solo?"

"I sense your friends are in danger, Duo."

"What?" Duo turned to Heero. "Heero, we have to go back. Solo said Relena and the others are in danger."

"Solo? Who is he?" Heero looked around but saw nothing.

"The ghost. He's floating on your right now but you can't see it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said only I can see him. Anyway, let's go back, we're running out the time."

Heero nodded and grabbed Duo, putting him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"This is the fastest way. Hold on." Heero ran as fast as he could, bringing his precious bundle on his shoulder. He was still wondering why Duo kissed him but it had to be set aside. Now, there were more important things to do.

Behind him, Solo looked at them thoughtfully. "I'm counting on you,.." The boy softly whispered to himself. "....Shinigami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn, we're surrounded!" Wufei cursed and stepped back, only to meet with Trowa's back.

"It seems we can't escape." Quatre looked around. They were surrounded by the hair monster, which had made a circle around them with his body.

"Where's the torch? Throw it to the monster!" Relena shouted. They had made some torches, following Heero's instruction.

Noin and Hilde who held the torches threw them to the monster.

"Hey, it worked!" Sally shouted as the monster stopped approaching them and tried to stop the fire from eating it.

But suddenly rain fell down, extinguishing the torches.

"Damn it." Wufei cursed again. "How can it rain??? I swear the sun was shining a minute ago."

"This rain isn't natural. I think that monster made it, just like it made the fog." Trowa spoke up.

"What should we do now?" Hilde watched worriedly as the monster narrowed the circle.

"Hope for a miracle?" Noin offered, also stepping back. They were forced to stand back to back with each other as the circle grew smaller.

"I better hope for Shinigami to order his Perfect Soldier to help us." Relena muttered

"Relena, if Perfect Soldier does help us, we'll probably end up as its food." Hilde winced.

"Onna, stop talking nonsense. We still have hope. Heero and Duo were still out there." Wufei snorted.

"Hey there they are!" Quatre shouted and pointed in a direction.

All of them looked where Quatre pointed and saw Heero approaching them, with Duo on his shoulder..

"Kuso, they were surrounded by the monster." Heero quickly put Duo down. "Duo, stay behind me."

"Huh?" Duo didn't have time to react and could only watch as Heero raised both of his hands. He was stunned as Heero unleashed two big fireballs to the monster. And what stunned him more was the fact that the rain couldn't extinguish the fireballs.

He had seen Heero use the fire magic the first time they met. But he never thought Heero's magic was this strong.

Heero, in the other hand, focused his eyes on the fireballs. As they hit the monster, the fire became bigger, burning the monster. If Duo wasn't standing behind him, the braided boy would've seen those Prussian blue orbs narrowed like cat eyes.

"Hey, look! The fire breaks the monster's circle." Sally shouted.

"What are you waiting, onna? Let's go out!" Wufei pulled Relena to the gap the fire made, pushing Sally out of the circle, followed by the others.

As the last person left the circle, Heero shouted, "Duo, now! Throw the cross!" Duo had told him about the cross along the journey to the church and Heero hoped the ghost really could handle the monster.

Duo reacted as soon as Heero shouted. He ran toward the monster and threw the cross. Once the cross touched the monster, it showered it in very bright golden lights.

As the rain stopped, Heero and the others stood stunned and heard a voice echoing around them.

"My brothers and sisters......wake up....open your eyes..."

The monster stopped moving.

"Please remember.......this is not your place..."

Duo watched as many balls of light; which resembled children, emerged from the monster. They were the lost children's souls. And surprisingly , he realized Heero and the others could see them too.

"Remember about yourself......Don't be sad.....You are not alone...."

The monster dissolved as one soul after another left and flew toward the golden boy.

"You all are great children." Solo opened his arms. "Let's start from the beginning again."

The souls gathered between his opened arms. Heero and the others could hear the children's crying. It was a cry of relief; like a child who finally found his way home. Solo smiled and embraced the souls. "Let's go back to where we belong.......Together."

Then it was over. The light become so bright that Heero, Duo, and the others had to close their eyes. OOnce they opened their eyes, there was no sign of the monster. Duo looked up and saw the sun shining brightly on the beautiful blue sky.

"It's beautiful." Duo turned and saw Relena also looking at the sky. "I never appreciated the sky until today..." She murmured.

Duo smiled and looked at the sky again. He was surprised to see a necklace with a golden cross on it flying in front of him. He looked up and saw the golden eyed boy floating above him.

"Solo?"

"Finally I can meet with my brothers and sisters. Thank you very much Duo. I hope you will accept this as our token of appreciation." Solo smiled and put the necklace around Duo's neck then disappeared once more after saying his last words. "I'll send your horses to you. It's all I can do to help your journey."

Duo looked at the cross on his chest and smiled. "Thanks to you too, Solo."

"Heero!!!" As Relena shouted, Duo turned to the stoic boy just to see him lying on the ground on his side.

"Heero!" Duo quickly went to the boy and checked him. Heero was panting and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be in pain. "What happened to him?" Duo looked up to the others.

"I don't know. He suddenly collapsed, just like before." Trowa spoke up.

"Just like before? You mean this is the second time this happened?" Duo looked at Trowa, who nodded back.

"I'm fine..."

Duo looked at the speaker and scowled. "No, you aren't fine, Heero. We need to see a doctor."

Heero wanted to refuse but he felt every part of his body throbbing in pain. He had over used his power again. That was the biggest fireballs he ever made, not counting the windstorm in the arena, and the wind he used to blow up the hair monster. Heero never thought he'd continuously use his power like this. It wore him out, but he knew he hadn't yet unleashed the strongest power within him...

"Hold on, Heero." He could hear Duo's voice and felt someone lift him up.

Duo ordered the others to find their horses and then looked down at the boy in his arms worriedly. Heero seemed to be very exhausted. The magic might have worn him out.

"Duo, I found our horses." Wufei shouted at him from behind the ruined church.

"I'll be right there, Wufei." Duo shouted.

As he arrived behind the church, Duo noticed the others also had gathered there. Quatre was tying Heero's horse to his horse, knowing Heero would not be able to ride the horse. Duo gave Heero to Trowa and then mounted his horse. "Give him to me."

Heero felt he was hoisted up and was leant against something warm. Then he felt a pair of arms around him, protecting him. As the warmth enveloped him, Heero felt the throbbing slowly subside. As the time passed, his breathing had become steady again. He looked up and saw a pair of violet eyes looking at him with concern.

"Feeling better?" Duo asked him.

Heero nodded and then looked around. Wufei, Sally, and Noin were riding in front of them, Relena on their right and Hilde on their left. Behind were Trowa and Quatre.

"Are you okay, Heero?" Relena approached them.

Heero nodded again as he studied the road. There were no trees. So they weren't in the forest anymore.

"It's okay, we're safe now." Relena smiled.

Just as Relena finished her sentence, a loud shriek was heard from above them. They quickly looked up and saw a giant bird approaching them. And before they had a chance to move, the bird had seized Duo, Heero, and the horse in its talon.

"Heero!". "Duo!" Relena and Hilde shouted simultaneously and watched the bird fly away.

"Damnit!! That bird'll have them for its lunch.." Wufei cursed.

"We have to help them" Hilde spoke up

"How?" Sally asked.

Noin spoke up. "A bird usually brings its prey to its nest... I think this one might too. So if we can find its nest, we can save them."

"And how can we find the nest?" Wufei asked to the blank faces around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I am not gonna tell what's the meaning againnnnnnnn , LOL. You have to find it by your own. *evil chackles*


	11. Chapter 11

"Kuso, Heero are you okay?" Duo looked at the weak boy in his arms. They were still caught in the bird's talon. Heero's face was still pale but he nodded weakly. The bird was taking them far away from their friends.

Duo noticed the bird bring them into its nest as they approached a valley behind a mountain where the nest was. Suddenly the bird released them, including the horse, making Duo and Heero roll onto the hard surface of the nest. Duo quickly regained his balance and stopped himself from rolling but Heero was not so lucky. He rolled and hit a big rock near the nest, eliciting a gasp of pain from him.

"Heero!" Duo stood up and ran toward the stoic boy. But before he managed to approach Heero, the big bird came between them, confronting him. "Damn!" Duo ducked, evading the bird's beak which tried to snatch him. He rolled over, trying to escape the bird's attack.

Heero groaned in pain as he felt his back on fire, which was the result of the impact, and looked up as he heard Duo shout his name. He watched in horror as the bird almost managed to snatch Duo. In the corner of his eyes, he could see their horse running away, leaving the nest and escaping into the valley. Kuso, he had to beat the bird if he wanted them to stay alive and in one piece.

Heero stood shakily. He felt so weak, which was not a wonder since he had used his Power continuously for that day. But he needed the Power right now. He needed it to save Duo. He gritted his teeth and did something he had never done before. He summoned all his Power, draining any energy left in his tired and battered body, and fused them all into one big blue shimmering ball, as big as the bird itself.

"Duo, lay down!" Heero shouted, and as the braided boy threw himself on the ground, Heero unleashed the ball into the bird. An animal scream was heard as the shimmering ball engulfed the bird. Duo watched in fascination as the bird disappeared into the ball and then the ball became smaller and vanished into thin air.

Heero stood there, breathing in relief, as Duo was no longer in danger again. But his relief only lasted a second as his body throbbed in pain. He hugged himself, trying to calm down all the painfully throbbing nerves and muscles.

"Heero?" Duo stood up and approached the shaking boy. He was surprised when he saw a long red nail emerge from Heero's finger. "Heero, are you okay?" Duo grabbed the boy's shoulder but Heero quickly shoved the hands away.

"Don't touch me." Heero's voice was harsh. Duo was stunned as he saw the fangs in Heero's mouth as the boy spoke, and how dilated those blue eyes had become. Noticing Duo's look, Heero turned his back to Duo. "Don't look at me!"

Duo was too stunned to do anything. He just stared at Heero's back, trying to absorb what he had seen. Heero, on the other hand, ignored Duo and tried hard to control the sensations inside his body. Strangely, after releasing the blue ball, Heero didn't feel tired anymore and his throbbing body slowly subdued. He could feel his nails and fangs shortening back and his eyes turn normal.

Feeling that he had become normal all again, Heero turned to the still stunned Duo. "Duo...." He had to think of a reason how to explain his strange feature to Duo.

CRACK. Duo widened his eyes as a vertical scar suddenly appeared on Heero's forehead. Heero screamed and fell down on his knees, covering his forehead with his hands. "AAHHHHHHH!!"

Duo was snapped out of his daze by Heero's scream and knelt down in front of him. "Heero, are you okay? What happened?" He tried to hold Heero but the boy pushed him away, making him stumble back and land on his bottom. "Heero?"

"Don't look."

Duo watched as Heero's body trembled like a cobweb then suddenly a horn appeared from the gap on his forehead. Duo's jaw dropped in surprise and his words were caught in his throat.

"AHHHHH!!" Heero put his head on the ground, trying to hide his face from Duo.

"He....eero?" Duo choked up the word, not believing what he saw.

"Don't .....look..." Heero felt his body throbbing in pain and started changing. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!"

Duo watched as Heero's hair became white and longer, covering his back entirely. Dark blue scales emerged from the ivory skin, covering all of Heero's body. His clothes were torn as the scales became bigger, leaving Heero in his black spandex, which was stretched as his thighs were also covered by the scales. His nails became red and stretched out. His boots were also torn as his feet turned into talons. His ears became pointed and his fangs became sharp.

And then it was all over. Heero's moans and groans had ceased.

The dark blue creature in front of Duo lifted his head and pinned his blue eyes on him. It was the color of water, light and blue, very contrast with the dark blue skin around those eyes.

Duo seemed to be petrified by those eyes. He couldn't talk or move, just watching as the creature steadied itself on all four of its legs, making its eyes in the same level as Duo's violet one.

Then the creature looked away, breaking their gazes. Duo quickly regained his rational thoughts. This was Heero. This dark creature before him was Heero! Duo then saw the creature was ready to bolt away.

"Don't look!" Heero's words echoed in Duo's mind. "Don't look at me!" But Duo had seen Heero. He had seen Heero turning into a dark creature. Duo suddenly got a feeling that if he let the creature go, he would never meet with Heero again. //Heero'll go.......he'll go far away........because he didn't want me to see him like this...........//

"NO!" Duo pounced on the creature, sending both of them sprawling on the ground with Duo on top. "Don't go!" Duo looked squarely at the creature's eyes. The creature just stayed silent and looked back at him neutrally, making Duo unable to guess what it was thinking. The creature might attack him but he didn't care. The only thing in his mind right now was Heero. He didn't want Heero to leave him!

"I don't want you to go." Duo took the creature's face in his hands. "I don't want to be apart from you. We'll always be together." He caressed the hard cheek. "No matter what you look like, no matter what creature you are......you are Heero......... My Heero." Duo closed his eyes and leaned down, kissing the dark lips. He poured all his feelings into the kiss. The desperation, the longing, and the dread of losing Heero. He nibbled and licked the lower lip and felt the said lips open, granting him access.

Feeling a hope, Duo stuck his tongue in, tasting the moist cavern. He moaned and sucked harder as he felt a great and fabulous sensation when he licked the wet inner tissues there. When he felt the tongue entwine with his, Duo pushed deeper, trying to claim it as his. Possessiveness surged inside him. This sweet cavern belonged to him. Only him. He would never let Heero go!

Finally out of breath, Duo pulled away reluctantly. He opened his eyes and met a pair of very familiar Prussian blue eyes. Heero's eyes! Heero's face! The naked chest against his chest felt smooth, no scales there. His hair was short and brown again and his skin was ivory like it used to be. His forehead was smooth, no sign of a horn there.

Heero had turned back into normal during the kiss. Duo smiled as he had managed to get his Heero back. Yes, Heero was his, no one else would take Heero away from him. No matter how he looked, Duo was sure that he was still the same person, a kind warrior, who had helped him since the first time he arrived in this world.

"Are you okay?" Duo caressed the now smooth cheek and felt the boy nod in silence. "I'm sorry I saw you like that but I'm glad you're here with me now." Duo whispered and brushed his lips against the silent boy's lips.

"Don't leave me again." Duo nibbled Heero's earlobe. "I'll never let you go for I'll make you mine from now on. Forever mine." Duo captured Heero's delicate lips again. He devoured and ravished those sweet lips, claiming them as his once again. Then he pulled away and attacked the pouting nipples with his teeth and fingers.

Duo nibbled and pulled one nipple with his teeth while his hand toyed with the other nipple, eliciting moans and gasps from the owner. Duo was satisfied when he felt something hard press on his groin. He pulled away and grabbed the edge of Heero's black spandex, the only cloth Heero had on at that time. The stoic boy didn't protest, he just lay there and let Duo do all he wanted to do.

Duo pulled the spandex off from Heero and then he quickly stripped himself, wanting to feel Heero's skin against his. He dropped his body over Heero again and groaned as their erections met. Finally, he would have Heero.......Duo could feel the heat and the softness of the skin against him, making him purr and attack Heero's lips again. Grinding his lower body against Heero's, Duo resumed his exploration, sucking every surface on the silent boy's body and marking it as his.

Heero jerked as Duo planted his teeth on the joint of his shoulder and neck. "Mine" He could hear Duo whisper possessively. Duo's hands were over him, on every part of him, toying his nipples, trailing down to his navel and caressing his inner thigh. The short-haired boy felt Duo's hand trail lower and brush his private entrance. Knowing what would happen next, Heero bit his lower lip. His hand reached wildly and found Duo's braid. He clutched it tightly and made it as his only anchor at that time.

Duo inserted one finger into Heero's tight entrance and felt the boy beneath him tense. "Relax, Heero. It'll feel good, I promise." Duo whispered in Heero's ear while he pushed his finger deeper inside Heero. He didn't have something to ease this penetration so Duo told himself to stretch Heero carefully and slowly.

The finger was inside him, prodding him. Heero clutched the braid tighter and buried his other hand in the ground. He tried hard to make himself relax as the finger made a twisting motion inside him. Heero told himself that this pain was nothing. He was used to pain; he could take this. Heero focused his senses on Duo's tongue, which was toying with his nipples, trying to block the pain and letting Duo have his way.

Feeling Heero relaxed, Duo inserted a second finger and did a scissor motion, trying his best to stretch Heero. The boy beneath him moaned and gasped as he inserted the third finger. Tight, Heero was really tight. Duo could feel his fingers so clamped down that they could barely move. Trying to distract him from his fingers' penetration, Duo kissed the stoic boy again. After some minutes of stretching, and feeling Heero relax enough, Duo pulled away his fingers and spread Heero's legs, poising his aching cock on Heero's entrance.

"Mine..... Forever mine." Duo whispered huskily and slowly pressed forward. The boy beneath him tossed his head from side to side and gasped in pain as Duo brought the head of his cock past Heero's sphincter. Duo kissed him again and swallowed Heero's gasp as the head finally passed the resistance and settled inside Heero. There he stopped, waiting for the boy beneath him to adjust before pressing deeper into the boy.

Heero's tight passage clamped him, making Duo groan in pleasure. He pushed slowly, burying his cock deeper inside Heero inch by inch and moaned at the sensation he felt. Heero was tight and warm, like a sanctuary for him. "Oh, God.....Heero..." Duo threw his head back as he felt Heero's inner tissues brushing his aching cock.

Tears appeared at the corner of Duo's eyes. He never thought he would have so many wonderful sensations as he pushed himself deeper inside Heero. He was inside Heero........ sheathed by him........ Duo let out a growl and pushed hard, missing the gasping pain from the boy beneath him. There! Finally he was fully inside Heero. So deep inside him. Nothing could beat the feeling he got at this time, sheathed in the Heero's silken passage fully. He would never exchange this moment even if someone offered him his world back.

Duo panted and tried to stay still, letting Heero adjust to him. It was hard for him to control his body not to slam against Heero as Heero's tight passage clamped him down. He steadied himself and looked at Heero. The stoic boy was panting and looking at him. Duo smiled and kissed Heero lightly. "You are mine now, Heero. Forever."

Heero opened his mouth and let Duo in, accepting his tongue in the same way as he accepted Duo inside him. No resistance..... just acceptance.... He concentrated in fighting Duo's tongue and felt his inner muscles relax, accepting Duo in him.

Still kissing Heero, Duo grabbed the boy's erection and started rocking in the same rhythm as he pumped Heero's cock. First it began slowly and then it got faster and harder. In a minute, Duo was slamming hard against Heero, lifting the boy's hips from the ground. He even pulled out completely and impaled the boy back in a hard and fast thrust, prodding the sensitive spot inside the boy, which made Heero jump and arch his back to meet Duo's thrusts.

It was too much for the stoic boy. He never thought he would get so much pleasure like this. Duo now almost constantly hit something inside him that sent waves of pleasure to every part of his body. He could feel himself rapidly reach the edge as Duo pumped him faster.

Slamming into Heero two times more, Duo found his cock being clamped tighter. He heard Heero groan as the stoic boy exploded in his hand, spilling his seed on his own stomach. Duo let Heero fall back onto the ground and released Heero's now limp cock. He grabbed Heero's hips with both of his hands and rammed into Heero harder. His eyes were fixed to the place where their bodies were joined, mesmerized at how Heero welcomed him into his body.

Watching as his member slid in and out of Heero's body, Duo felt the possessiveness become stronger in him. Heero was his. Belonged to him. Only he would ever claim Heero like this. Only he would ever enter Heero's warm and silken passage. "Mine." With a growl, which was similar to an animal claiming its prey, Duo rammed one last time inside Heero and reached his release, filling Heero with his essence.

Still dazed from post orgasmic session, Heero heard Duo growl possessively and felt something warm fill him, warming his insides. It was part of Duo, which he would keep for sometime inside him. The boy above him was still doing small thrusting, emptying his release inside his tired and sated body. Heero felt full and he knew he belonged to Duo now, that Duo had claimed annd marked him. Hell, he always knew this time would come, the time when Shinigami would claim him as his Perfect Soldier. He wanted to cry as he realized he couldn't escape the prophecy, no matter how hard he tried.

As Duo plopped down onto his chest, Heero released the braid in his hand in resignation. It was over. He couldn't run away from the prophecy, not after what his mother and the villagers always told him. The monster. Shinigami's monster.

Duo, in the mean time, was oblivious to what Heero was thinking. He felt sated and content. Heero would never go anywhere again. Never! He would not let Heero go. Duo ran his hand and wiped away the sweat from Heero's face. He leant down and kissed Heero lightly. "Mine."

Heero just looked long at him before he finally spoke up. "Aa....yours.."

Duo smiled and slowly pulled out from the still silent boy. He looked down and watched as his cock slid out inch by inch from Heero's silky passage. He felt very reluctant to leave Heero but knew better that he couldn't stay in there a long time. Duo also watched as his seed seeped out of Heero's body and winced as he saw it was mixed with blood. Despite his preparation, he still couldn't escape tearing some of Heero's tissues.

He grabbed Heero's torn clothes, cleaning himself and then Heero but the boy flinched as the rough clothes touched his tender opening.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt badly?" Duo looked at him apologetically.

"A little. I'm healing fast." Heero murmured and sat up. He located his spandex and put it on again, while Duo was also putting his own clothes back on.

Duo sat next to Heero and gathered the half naked boy onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "You won't go away again, ne? You'll always be with me?"

Heero nodded. "I'll be with you as long as you want me to. I'm yours, Duo."

"Yes, you belong to me, forever." Duo kissed Heero affectionately.

Heero let Duo kiss him. He had decided to accept his fate. If Duo wanted him, he would not refuse. He loved Duo too much to leave him. Duo might not think of him as his koi but for Heero, Duo was his koi. He would do anything to protect Duo and make him happy.

Duo might have realized Heero's feelings once he knew about the real meaning of koi. That braided boy didn't ask his permission to kiss him. Heero looked at the radiant face above him and felt a little hurt. Duo knew well Heero would permit the kiss. He knew Heero loved him and would do anything for him, including letting Duo use his bbody to fulfill his own pleasures.

Heero knew he should be angry that Duo used his love to gain advantage, but he couldn't be angry at Duo. Duo was the only person who cared for him, moreover Duo didn't care about his other form...the monster. He should have been grateful for that.

Though he also wanted Duo's love, he couldn't ask for it. Duo's love had to be given to a more suitable person than him, the monster. And why did he think Duo wanted to give his love to him? Duo could have him whenever he wanted. Like what they did just now, Heero couldn't refuse Duo and only accepted what he did to his body. He should have been thankful that Duo was gentle with him and gave him pleasure.

What if another person were the Shinigami? Someone who was like Romefeller? Heero didn't want to imagine what would happen to him when that person wanted to use his body. So in the end, he was lucky that Duo cared for him. It was enough for Heero. More than enough. Who else wanted to hug a monster so tightly and lovingly like Duo did just now, anyway?

Duo was really happy now that he would always be with Heero. He didn't care whether he would ever go back to his world or not. All that mattered now was Heero. Wherever Heero went, he would surely follow him. Expressing the joy he had, Duo captured Heero's swollen lips again.

Duo plundered those sweet lips and stuck his tongue inside, tasting Heero once more. Heero opened his mouth and welcomed him inside. As he licked and tasted the stoic boy, Duo realized he would never have enough of Heero. He would always want Heero..........

"Maxwell! Yuy!"

Duo cursed and pulled away to look at the raven-haired boy who was approaching them. He could see the others far behind Wufei.

Wufei stopped his horse in front of Duo and jumped down. "Maxwell!"

"Hi, Wufei. What's up?"

Wufei was fuming. "What's up you ask? We spent hours worrying about you two, and here you are in a cuddle fest."

"He was tired, Wufei." Duo scowled and looked at Heero's tired face.

"I can see that clearly. But what happened to his clothes?"

"The bird tore my clothes." Heero quickly answered before Duo managed to answer. He didn't want anyone else to know about his other form. They could realize that he was the Perfect Soldier and Duo was Shinigami and then they would surely ask Duo to use him as a war weapon. No, he didn't want that. Duo could use him for himself but he didn't want to be used for the others' advantages.

Wufei touched his sword. "The bird! Where is it?"

"Calm down, Wufei. Heero managed to get rid of it. We're safe now." Duo gathered Heero into his arms and stood up as Relena and the others arrived. Heero didn't refuse as he was too tired, moreover he liked being in Duo's arms.

Noticing their horse among the others, Duo asked Wufei. "You brought our horse with you. Where did you find it?"

"Actually, that horse found us. We followed his trails back to this valley until we found you." Quatre spoke up.

"Remind me to thank it later, Quatre." Duo grinned and then gave Heero to Wufei. "Hold him. I want to retrieve the blanket for him."

"Is he okay, Duo?" Relena looked at Heero from head to toe.

"He's fine, Relena, just tired." Duo quickly covered Heero's body with the blanket as he acknowledged the look in Relena's eyes. There was no way he would let the others enjoy watching Heero's body.

Duo mounted his horse and extended his hands to receive Heero from Wufei. Wufei then mounted his horse and told the others what Duo had told him. Heero listened to half of the conversation before he fell asleep, feeling safe in Duo's arms, where he belonged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aquarius needs a sacrifice, Mr.Tsubarov." A hooded woman stared at the black pool in front of her.

"What sacrifice, Lady Une? As long as it's not my life, I will sacrifice it." Tsubarov stood behind Lady Une.

"Aquarius wants a boy in exchange for the power you want. His hair is brown and braided. His eyes are violet. And his name is Duo Maxwell."


	12. Chapter 12

Dark.

Duo stared at the darkness around him. "Don't tell me. I'm dreaming again."

"Ahhh!!"

Duo turned his head towards the scream and saw a woman in labour. Duo recognized the woman as the one who had stabbed her own child. Some faceless persons were holding the woman and helping her to deliver the baby.

Duo watched as a baby emerged from the woman. It was a boy. A faceless person picked the baby and cleaned him. Then the baby started crying. The faceless persons screamed in pain and covered their ears, including the one who was holding the baby. The baby fell down on the floor, crying harder, and started changing."Monster...." A faceless person whispered as the baby changed completely.

Duo's jaw dropped as he recognized the creature the baby turned into. Long white hair, a horn, and dark blue scales.....It was the mini-size version of Heero's transformation. This baby was Heero! He was dreaming about Heero's past.

"Kill it!" Duo turned to the voice that shouted those words. It was Heero's mother. "Kill that monster! I won't have it as my child!"

A faceless person picked up a knife and swung it at the baby. But before the knife managed to touch the baby, a light appeared from the baby and threw the person away. The person hit an invincible wall with a loud crack, breaking his neck.

"Monster!!" The other faceless persons shouted and went away, leaving the woman alone with the baby. Duo watched as the baby turned back into a normal baby and started crying like any normal baby would.

"Kill it! You have to kill it! That monster would kill us all like it did to that person!" Duo looked at the woman and saw the father stand next to the bed. The woman shouted hysterically while pointing to the dead man.

"I can't do that. We have promised the Dark Lord to raise this child, remember? For the wealth of our village, we have to raise it." The father approached the baby and picked him up, trembling.

Duo watched as the woman refused to give the baby milk. The father then went away, bringing the baby with him. Duo followed the father and watched as the man knocked on a door.

Another man answered the door. The father quickly gave the baby to the man. "J, please raise this baby. My wife went mad and wanted to kill him." With that, the father turned and quickly left the stunned man, who was now holding the baby in his arms.

"It was you who wanted to make that goddamn deal with the Dark Lord and now you leave this baby with me." J snorted and took the baby inside his house. Duo went inside and saw the man studied the baby. "You look strong. I'll raise you as a great warrior, Heero Yuy." J put the baby on the table and then went outside, probably searching for something for the baby.

Duo followed the man. "Hey, you! It's not safe to leave a baby alone in your house." He tried to grab the man only to have his hand go through J's body. "Oh damn!" Duo forgot he couldn't touch anything in his dream. He looked at the house and then looked at the man who kept walking. Sighing, he went back to the house. It was no use to follow the man, better to spend his time with Heero.

Walking back inside the house, Duo was greeted with loud cries from the baby. Without thinking he scooped the baby, rocking and calming him like he used to do to the infants in the orphanage. The baby stopped crying as soon as Duo cradled him and snuggled himself into Duo's arms. It was a minute later when he realized he could touch the baby without going through him.

Duo smiled and stroked the baby affectionately. "Ne, Heero......you know it's me, don't you?" He ran his finger to trace the baby's face, starting from his forehead to his nose and cheeks, and then to his lips. Once his forefinger touched the baby's lips, they opened up and swallowed the finger.

Duo chuckled and melted as the baby sucked his finger. "My cute baby.........my Heero......"

"Duo?"

Duo opened his eyes and saw Hilde hovering over him. "What's up, Hilde?" He felt a bit grumpy as he was awakened from such a dream. He still wanted to know more about Heero's past.

"You asked me to wake you up near lunch time."

"Oh yeah. Time to give Heero his medicine." Duo sat up and snatched the said medicine. "Thanks Hilde!"

Duo strode out of the cabin they were staying at. It belonged to Relena, used to be a rest house when she and her family went out of the palace to enjoy the scenery. And Duo had to admit that the scenery outside the cabin was really beautiful. The meadow surrounded the cabin and at the right side of the cabin, flowers bloomed like a carpet. And that was where Duo headed, to the sea of flowers where Heero had told him he would be this morning.

On the night after the bird incident, they had discussed and decided to rest for three days from their journey, wanting everybody at the peak of their performances when they crossed the last city before Sank. Heero's condition was the worst amongst them so Sally gave him some medicines to drink, though the stoic boy refused to drink it and told them that he would be okay after resting for one day.

Of course, Duo didn't buy it. He was determined to have Heero drink the medicine. After walking down the narrow passage through the meadow. Duo finally found Heero and forgot all about the medicine thingie as he saw the boy sleeping in the middle of the flowers. He was beautiful in his green tank top and black spandex, sleeping peacefully like a baby. The flowers around him seemed to protect him from the world. Duo's heart ached as he remembered his dream.

He didn't know how he could dream about Heero's past. Duo snorted as he realized he still hoped his dream was really just a dream but somehow something inside him realized that it was real, that it was the reality of Heero's past. It was not fair to Heero to be treated like that. Just because his feature changed, it didn't mean his heart changed too. Duo was sure of it, no matter how Heero looked like, he was still the same Heero, the kind and gentle person he loved so much.

Duo shook his head, sending his dream deep inside his mind. It didn't matter now. Despite the lack of affections from his parents, Heero still grew to be a kind person. It was Duo's job now to show Heero how much he was loved.

He sat next to sleeping boy and leant down. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Duo smiled and kissed the delicate lips gently.

"Hmm.." Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw Duo smiling down to him. "Duo?"

" I guess you don't know how beautiful you are when you sleep, Hee-chan." Duo kissed Heero again.

"Hee-chan?" Heero asked after Duo pulled away.

"Pet name. Quatre told me." Duo grinned as Heero scowled. The boy looked so adorable and it affected his groin area when he thought this beautiful boy was his. "I miss tasting you, Hee-chan." Duo leaned down and licked Heero's throat.

Recognizing what Duo wanted to do, Heero tilted his head to give Duo more space. After Duo had taken him at the nest two days ago, they didn't have a chance to be alone. Now that they were alone, Heero was not too surprised to see Duo wanted him again. Moreover, he also missed Duo's touch. No one touched him like Duo did, gently and affectionately.

With Duo's skillful hands, his tank top soon disappeared. He raised his hips as Duo tugged his spandex down and off of his body. Then he felt a finger penetrate him, Heero moaned and tried to relax, accepting the questing digit inside him. Soon more fingers were added, stretching and preparing him for something bigger.

After some minutes, the fingers withdrew. Heero heard Duo fumbling with his own clothes and spread his legs apart, knowing Duo would soon be inside him. Not disappointed, second later Duo entered him. Heero bit his lower lips as his sphincter cried in pain. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Duo's size and planted his nails to the ground.

Duo cursed himself as he saw Heero wincing in pain. He made a mental note to ask Quatre for lubrication later. For now, he only could kiss Heero to distract the stoic boy from the pain of penetration. After Heero had adjusted to him, Duo started rocking. He wanted to go slowly this time, to give Heero more pleasure than theer first coupling.

When Duo reached his prostate, Heero felt the pain inside him soon became dull throbs and then replaced by pleasure. The stoic boy gasped and moaned as Duo touched his prostate over and over. He thrust back to meet Duo's thrust and followed Duo's rhythm. He would not regret this. No matter what would happen later, he would not regret belonging to Duo. Duo might not love him but Duo cared for him. That was enough for Heero. More than enough.........

Feeling near the edge, Duo pumped Heero's neglected cock. They came in unison, shouting and spilling their seeds. One outside and one deep inside his lover. Duo was satisfied as he saw Heero came in pure ecstasy. The pain had disappeared from that delicate face. Duo smiled contentedly and stayed inside Heero in their post orgasmic daze, watching Heero's sated face.

Heero was still panting. He could feel Duo's cock soften inside him and then was surprised when Duo thrust his hips into him playfully. "Duo?"

"Hmm......you are an addiction, you know." Duo smiled down to his startled lover. "So warm....tight.....still like a virgin..." He wiggled his hips and watched as Heero gasped at the sensation. He leant down and licked Heero from clean of his own come. "...and delicious too."

Heero was mesmerized by the sight before him. Duo above him, tasting him. This was the best time of his life. Never has anyone wanted him like this, to be with him and care for him. He was overwhelmed by the flowing emotions. Combined with the heat of Duo's passion, he felt himself melt. ".....A...arigato..."

Duo smiled again. It was him who was supposed to say thanks since Heero had given him what he wanted from the stoic boy. He raised his hand, wanting to trace the soft lips but then he saw his fingers were still sticky with Heero's essence.

Heero followed Duo's gaze and saw the sticky fingers. As if something guided him, he watched as his own hand grabbed Duo's wrist and brought the sticky fingers closer to his face, stopping before his mouth. Without a second thought, Heero opened his mouth and let his tongue clean the fingers, tasting himself.

As he licked the fingers one by one, Heero could feel Duo harden again inside him. He looked at the braided boy and saw the lust is back on those violet eyes. Duo wanted him again. Following his instinct, he sucked the fingers and felt Duo's cock swollen, stretching his relaxed passage. As he released the now clean finger, Heero closed his eyes, letting Duo have him again.

"Heero.........." Duo wanted to burst into tears for he felt very happy. He was thankful to whoever it was up there, whom had given this boy to him. Here Heero was, lying beneath him, naked and surrounded by the flowers and Duo knew that he would never forget this moment.

"You're beautiful, Hee-chan." Duo murmured and nibbled the slightly opened lips. He rocked slowly and lazily within Heero. This time he took Heero in no hurry for he wanted to enjoy being inside Heero as long as he could. He thrust in constant speed and stopped when he felt he was about to come. Then after he calmed a little, Duo would continue again, savoring the feeling of being inside the boy he loved most.

Heero kept his eyes closed during their second coupling. He savored every thrust Duo made into him and how Duo's hand caressed every inch of his body. He wished for time to stop right now, so he could just be together with Duo, where no one would disturb them. Where he could forget who he really was.........

Duo continued his snail pace for some blissful minutes and then Heero felt another warm wave fill him. Duo had come silently and calmly, no hurried pace or heated explosion. Heero clenched his inner muscles milking Duo and felt Duo's new seeds mix with the previous ones, filling him more. He heard Duo purr in contentment as the braided boy plopped down on his chest.

"You're wonderful, Hee-chan." Duo sighed happily. After his orgasm subsided, Duo realized something. He lifted his head and looked at Heero, who still closed his eyes. "Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero opened his eyes and saw Duo eye him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

".........You didn't come a second time."

"No.... It's okay, I just wanted to feel you inside me." Heero smiled faintly. Duo really cared for him. He wanted to save this moment forever in his mind. The moments when he felt Duo become one with him, moving and coming inside him. Never, Heero would never forget these feelings. Only Duo gave him these feelings.....Only Duo cared for him..... He just wished that when the time came and Duo found the one he loved, he would not leave him......... faint chance, though..... If Duo found his loved one, he wouldn't need Heero again............

Duo smiled as he saw Heero smile. It was really rarely to see Heero smile like this. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Heero as lover, but one things for sure; he would never let others have Heero. He would kill if it was needed to keep Heero as his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're late!" Wufei grunted as Duo and Heero entered the cabin. He, Sally, and Hilde were sitting around the table ready to have the lunch.

"Gomen, Wufei." Duo grinned and plopped down to the empty chair; Heero sat next to him silently. Duo had hoped to see some uncomfortable expressions passed across that stoic face as the result of his sore ass, but Heero had none of them. The braided boy silently realized that Heero did heal very fast.

"Did you manage to make him drink the medicine, Duo?" Sally raised one of her eyebrows towards Heero.

Duo dropped his jaw at Sally's word. "Shimatta! I forgot!!"

"Baka." Heero snorted and looked at the braided woman. "I don't need it, Sally."

Sally inspected Heero for a while before replying. "Judging how well you are now, I agree. But I suggest you drink this potion as the last treatment." Sally handed him a glass of green liquid.

Scowling, Heero took the glass. He didn't like drinking medicine but he knew better for if he refused it, he would have a mouthful of braided baka bugging him all day.

"What exactly are you doing there, Maxwell?" Wufei also snorted. "You can't even remember a simple task."

"It's not easy to remember my task when I got distracted there." Duo looked wistfully to Heero who suddenly choked on his drink.

"Distracted? Oh by the flowers, wasn't it? They're really beautiful." Hilde spoke up.

"Yeah, flowers.... A very beautiful flower." Duo smiled to the girl while the corner of his eyes caught the sight of the stoic boy who was busying himself with his drink, pretending not to hear the words.

"Where are the others?" Heero spoke up, trying to change the subject.

"They went out with Relena." Wufei answered. "That onna wanted to have some flowers in this house and went out to pick them."

Right at that moment, Quatre burst in, carrying a limping Relena in his arms. "Sally!" Noin who followed behind the blond boy shouted. "Help Relena, she got stung by a Libra."

Duo widened his eyes in surprise as he recalled what Heero had told him about Libras. Nowadays, a libra was very rarely found and almost extinct from the world. It was a very rare insect, which had a very poisonous tail, and the chance of survival from the poison was 1 out of 100.

"Damn onna!" Though Wufei cursed, he took Relena from Quatre's arms gently and brought her to her bedroom, followed by Sally and the others.

Duo stood a bit far from the bed, watching Sally tending Relena. The girl was very pale and was drenched in sweat. Wufei was sitting next to her while Noin helped Sally.

"What about the Libra?" Duo could hear Heero ask Quatre who also stood behind near them.

"Trowa had killed it. He is checking our surroundings to make sure no other Libra exist near us." Quatre spoke up while keeping his eyes on Relena.

Duo stepped closer to them and spoke lowly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has to be okay........" Quatre murmured mournfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo stirred in his bed and looked at the empty bed to his left. It belonged to Wufei. It was midnight now and Wufei still hadn't come out from Relena's room. Sally had told them hours ago that Relena had gone into a coma and there was nothing they could do except to hope and wait for Relena to make it by her own. Duo had noticed how dark Wufei's expression at that time and the boy refused to leave Relena's side.

Finally feeling worried about the other boy, Duo decided to take a look on him. He slowly rose from his bed, not wanting to wake up the other boy who slept to his right.

"Where do you want to go?"

Duo jumped as he heard Heero spoke up. He looked at his right and saw Heero's blue eyes watch his every move. "Heero! You're still awake?"

"Can't sleep...." Heero rose up.

"Yeah, me too." Duo nodded. "Want to see what Wufei is doing?"

Heero nodded and together they headed to Relena's room. In the mid way, they ran into Quatre and Trowa who were also worried about Wufei. Together they opened the door to Relena's room and entered it silently.

Wufei was still in the same place where they left him, sitting next to Relena. The only thing that changed was his hand was now holding Relena's.

"Lena..." Wufei didn't seem to acknowledge the other boys' presents. "You have to make it. I don't want to lose you in the same way I lost Meiran."

Duo watched Wufei squeezing Relena's hand and whispered to Quatre. "Who is Meiran?"

Quatre looked at Wufei sadly when he answered Duo's question. "Wufei's girlfriend. She was a doctor and died two years ago while trying to find an antidote for Libra's poison, but got poisoned instead."

Duo widened his eyes and looked back to Wufei. "It must be hard for him..... He cares deeply for Relena, doesn't he?"

"Though he doesn't admit it, yes he does." Trowa spoke up.

"Meiran... help me.... Don't take her with you......." Wufei stroke Relena's cheek.

"I wish I can help you, Wufei"

Duo was surprised as he heard a girl's voice from nowhere and more surprised when he saw a black haired girl materialize behind Wufei and hug the said boy. Duo could see the girl's body was somewhat semi transparent. "I wish I can tell you how to make the antidote..." The girl put her hand over Wufei's that was holding Relena's.

Duo was mesmerized and tried to process what he had seen. He knew that some people could teleport in this world but he never heard a person could be semi transparent. Moreover Wufei didn't seem to notice the girl. "Do you see that girl, Heero?" Duo tugged Heero's tanktop.

"What girl??" Heero frowned and looked around.

"The girl behind Wufei." Duo kept his eyes on the girl.

Heero frowned deeper. "Duo, there's nobody there."

Now Duo was sure he was seeing something the others couldn't see. And like Solo had told him, that only meant one thing. He was seeing a ghost. A female ghost this time. And judging from how the girl treated Wufei, Duo only could think of one name that suited the girl. "Mei..Meiran?"

Trowa, Quatre, and Heero looked at him oddly but Duo didn't notice for he saw the girl lifted her head and stared at him.

"You can see me?" The girl asked warily.

Duo nodded. "You're Meiran, aren't you?"

"Damn right!" The girl advanced to Duo. "I don't know why you can see me, but it's a blessing! Quick, you have to help me make the antidote for Relena."

"Ho..how??" Duo stammered and stepped back as the girl leant towards him, only to bump into Heero.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero steadied the braided boy and put his hands on Duo's shoulders.

"Aa...I'm talking to Meiran..."

"You're what????" This time it seemed Wufei was listening to them. The said boy jumped from the bed and grabbed Duo's shirt. "Don't kid with me, Maxwell. It's not the time to make a joke here."

"Wufei, release him." Heero growled and shoved Wufei's hands from the braided boy. "Duo never lies."

"I'm not kidding, Wufei. She is here, floating on your right to be exact." Duo looked at the girl.

"Meiran?" Wufei turned his head to the right but he couldn't see the girl.

"Yes, it's me, Wu-chan. Now cut the crap, we don't have time for this. Relena's life is at stake." Meiran snorted and stomped her foot.

"I can't see anything, Maxwell. I warn you not to joke with me or you will feel my sword on you." Wufei turned to Duo who was coughing after hearing the pet name Meiran said.

"Well, she said that we don't have time because Relena's life is at stake, Wu-chan." Duo smirked as Wufei widened his eyes and then went red from head to toes.

"I believe you Maxwell. No one ever called me that except Meiran." Wufei mumbled.

"Right! Now move on!! We have to find the ingredients to make the antidote." Meiran stomped her foot again.

"You know how to make the antidote?" Duo asked the girl.

"She knows?" Wufei looked at Duo in wonder.

"Of course! I found the antidote and never managed to tell anyone because I was careless when catching a Libra for an experiment." Meiran growled. "Now listen carefully while I list the items I need."

Meiran said the names and Duo repeated them for the others. Quatre quickly wrote them down on a note while Trowa went out to wake Sally up so she could tell them where to find such items.

"And the last item will be Libra's hearts. A lot of them"

Duo was surprised and looked bewilderedly at the transparent girl. "We have to catch a Libra?"

"What?" Heero and the others spoke in unison.

Meiran nodded. "Yes, that's the main ingredient for the antidote. Don't worry, I know where their nest is. Two years as a ghost are quite useful."

Duo related the information to the others. "I have to go since I'm the one who can communicate with Meiran while she guides us."

"If you go, I'll go too." Heero spoke up.

"I'll go to. I couldn't save Meiran that time but now I will make sure I won't fail." Wufei looked longingly at the point Duo had pointed to be where Meiran was floating.

Trowa nodded. "Fine. The rest of us will wait here and look after Relena."

"You better go now. I don't think we have much time." Sally warned them.

"Let's go, guys!" Meiran flew toward the door, followed by Duo who shouted to Heero and Wufei to follow him.

Wufei quickly retrieved his sword and went out. Not bother to change his clothes, Heero grabbed his sword and followed Duo in his tank top and spandex. They followed Duo who followed the ghost, crossing the meadow and the flowers field. After fifteen minutes of running, they came upon a small cave.

"This is the nest. I think there are a dozen of them inside" Meiran pointed inside the cave.

Heero looked at the other two. "Wait here." Without waiting for their answers, Heero entered the cave.

"Damn Yuy, you can't make us wait here and do nothing." Wufei growled.

"I agree, Wufei. Let's go after him." Duo entered the cave, followed by Wufei and Meiran the ghost.

Meanwhile, Heero had used his ultra speed to reach the heart of the cave, leaving Duo and Wufei far behind. He knew Wufei and Duo wouldn't listen to him but at least he would buy them the time so they didn't have to fight. He didn't want them to be hurt by the Libra, especially Duo.

The cave became bigger as he went further inside and then he came upon a big room where some Libras were flying around. Eyes narrowing, Heero unsheathed his sword and cut the nearest Libra. He cut with efficiency and accuracy, leaving the heart part in one piece for the other boys to collect later.

There were two Libras left when Duo and Wufei arrived. Duo looked at a Libra for the first time. It was really similar to a scorpion except for the bee wings on the back of it. Before Duo could react, Wufei had quickly attacked one of them while Heero sliced the other, leaving him with nothing to do except to collect the hearts of the Libras.

"Yuck, you leave me with a very disgusting job, Heero." Duo took out the plastic Sally had given him before he went out, and together with Wufei, they started collecting the Libra's parts. Heero however didn't join them and looked around instead. He felt something was wrong.... Like he wasn't done yet..... then he noticed something moving at the upper left corner of the cave. He narrowed his eyes to look at the moving thing better and felt his blood drained from his body as he recognized the thing that was now flying towards them.

"Duo! Wufei! Lay down!!"

Duo was surprised when Heero tackled him down. A shadow passed above them and Duo heard Heero gasping in pain. He raised his head, wanting to see Heero but his eyes fell onto the flying shadow instead. "Oh my God!!!! It couldn't be....."

The braided boy also heard Meiran and Wufei gasped in surprise as they saw the flying shadow. How couldn't they be surprise? It was a giant Libra for God's sake! It was as big as a cat and its poisonous tail was clearly seen.

"That must be the queen of all the Libras." Meiran spoke up as the giant Libra flew over them.

"Look out Wufei! It is attacking you." Duo shouted as the giant Libra dove toward the raven-haired boy.

Duo sighed in relief as Wufei managed to evade the Libra. He then felt Heero rose up from him and attacked the flying Libra. No matter how big the Libra was, it met its end once Heero's sword separated its head and tail from its body.

"Wow, its heart would be more than enough to make the antidote." Meiran whistled as Wufei collected the said heart.

"Let's go now." Wufei took the plastic bag from Duo. "We better run to save time." With that the black-haired boy took off from the cave, followed by the braided boy and the female ghost. Heero was the last one to come out of the cave. He stopped in front of it and gathered his Power, forming it into a ball. He then threw it to the cave, causing the cave to crumble down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're back!" Quatre shouted happily as Duo and Wufei entered the cabin. Meiran started shouting and telling Duo what to do while Duo told the others, assigning each of them a task. They quickly did what they had been told while Duo listened more to Meiran, but he couldn't concentrate fully because Heero hadn't showed up yet. Then through the corner of his eyes, Duo saw Heero enter the cabin. Feeling relief, Duo focused his attention to the shouting ghost.

Heero watched as everyone was busy with the tasks Duo had assigned to them. He looked at the braided boy and knew he was talking with the ghost. Good, no one would notice him then. The stoic boy walked to his room silently, not wanting to get the others attention.

Once he arrived to the room, Heero fell down on his bed, curling into a fetal position. He was trembling and panting. Every step since he left the cave was an effort for him. Duo and Wufei never realized what had happened and he had decided not to tell them since they were busy in saving Relena.

His trembling become more violent and he was gasping in pain. Every part of his body felt like being pierced by thousands of needles, especially at the part on his back where the giant Libra managed to sting him. He was a fool to use his own body as a cover for Duo, but he couldn't think of anything else at the time. He only had one thought in his mind at that time, Duo's safety.

Duo was safe now. It was the most important thing and he didn't regret his decision. He would do it again if it would save Duo. Now all he had to do was to bear the pain and everything would be all right.

The pain became more and more intense, making him bite his lips till it drew blood to keep him from crying out loud. He could do this. Heero told himself over and over. It wasn't the first time and most likely wouldn't be the last time. He could and would bear this pain and get over it.

Time passed in agony for the stoic boy. He didn't know how long it was but it felt like years for him and then suddenly the pain was doubled and ripped through his body. Heero's body jerked and then stilled. One arm was dropped down the side of the bed lifelessly as the stoic boy lost his consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hurts...." A seven years old boy curled like a ball on a table. He was naked, trembling and crying in agony.

"Hush, you know this is for your own good." J watched from his chair. "Thanks to the snake that bit you yesterday, I learnt more about your abilities."

"Please... stop..." The little boy whimpered in pain.

"I know it's a painful procedure but you have to bear it. It's amazing to know your body can build antibodies against any poison ingested or injected into you. Anyways, this is only the second poison, I still have many others to apply."

The little boy was now tossing and turning as the pain became more intense. "Hurts...."

"It's no wonder you are in pain. The process of creating the antibodies seems to be working all your nerves and systems to their maximum capacity, forcing them to work twice, no thrice, as harder than usual. But I think the pain is well worth it, boy."

"AAAHhhh!" The little boy screamed and jerked his body, than went still. He seemed to be dead, except for his lifeless body is being rapidly drenched by sweat. And it might have been the sweating that made J decide to strip the boy naked and lay him on the table instead of on the bed.

J stood up. "Hmm, one more process finished." He picked up one of the bottles on the other table and walked to the unconscious boy.

"Wake up." J shook the little boy awake. The boy blinked and looked at the man in exhaustion.

"No more... please...."

"A perfect warrior won't utter a plea, boy. Now drink this. It's a stronger poison than the previous one. Let's see how you handle it." J held the bottle in front of the little boy's lips.

"No..." The boy moved his lips away from the bottle.

J grabbed the boy's chin and offered him the bottle again. "Drink it, boy."

"NO!" The boy raised his hand and it shimmered with blue light.

J looked stunned and ready to bolt, knowing he had pushed the boy too far, but as fast as the light appeared, it died out even faster.

The boy was confused and looked at his hand. J also looked stun but quickly chuckled. "I think I discovered one more thing about you. You can't use your Power after producing antibodies, boy."

The boy widened his eyes and tried to escape but J quickly pinned him down.

"NO!!" The boy shouted and tried to struggle.

"This is not an attitude of a warrior. Don't you want to meet your parents, boy?" J barked to the boy.

The little boy stopped struggling. "I do...."

"So be quiet. They'll only want to meet you once you have become a perfect warrior." J held up the bottle to the boy's lips again. "Now drink this."

"It hurts..." The boy tried to move his lips away again but this time J held his chin still and forced the head of the bottle inside the boy's mouth.

"Hurt or not, you'll drink it." J tipped the bottle so the content filled the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow all of it. "I intend to make you a perfect warrior, an unbeatable one. And once I finish with this process, no poisons can stop you."

The man pulled the bottle out once it had been empty and sat back on his chair. The boy lay sprawling on the table and whimpered in pain as the poison attacked his body. A minute passed and the whimper grew into moans and then cries. And J, all the while, watched the boy and wrote something down in his note, ignoring the pleas that came from the boy's mouth.

Finally the boy's body jerked up and went still, signaling the creation of antibodies had finished. "Hmm... so the stronger the poison the longer the process takes..." J wrote down on his note and like he did before, he stood up, shook the boy awake, and forced another poison into the boy.

The man kept repeating the procedure and only stopped when he went to sleep, leaving the boy out cold on the table and started again with him the next morning. The boy's screaming and crying were heard from J's house for four days straight.

"This is the last poison I have, boy." J spoke up to the boy on the fifth day. The boy, who was still lying naked on the table, made no effort to move or look up. "I think you will feel the pain for one hour before you're knocked out. This is a very strong poison."

The boy's eyes widened but he knew it was futile to plead the man. He just watched as the man held up a plastic bag. There was something inside the bag.

"This is a Libra, boy. An insect with a very poisonous tail." J smiled smugly and moved closer to the boy.

A few seconds later, horrifying screams were heard from the house.

Heero sat up on his bed, drenched in sweat. His face was pale and his breath was harsh. The pain was gone now but he felt so tired and powerless. Why did the past haunt him again? He had been dreaming about the past more often than usual since Duo followed him. Usually he felt something soothing and warm in the end of his dreams, as if someone was there, caring and protecting him. But this time.... This time..... no one came to sooth him.......

"Heero?"

Heero looked at his caller and saw Hilde standing at the door. He quickly put on his usual mask and steadied himself. "What?"

"Were you asleep just now?" Hilde entered the room. She was holding a glass in her hand.

"Hn"

"You should be helping us make the antidote instead of sleeping here. Don't you care about what'll happen to Relena?" Hilde looked at him angrily.

Heero narrowed his eyes. He was not in a good mood and talking to this girl never lightened him up. "It's my business what I'm doing here. Now are you going to tell me what do you want or leave me alone?"

Hilde gritted her teeth angrily. "We need to boil this potion before mixing it with the others, but it takes too long to go out, find wood, start a fire, and boil it."

"You want me to use my Power to boil it." Heero stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it's one thing you can do at least better than sleeping here." Hilde spoke sarcastically.

Heero ignored the girl and took the glass from her. He stared long at the glass.

"Are you going to do it or not? I know it's an easy task for you." Hilde watched the stoic boy in anger. "We're running out of time here so..."

"Shut up!" Heero growled. He concentrated hard, trying to gather the remains of his Power. It was long but finally he managed to make the potion boiling hot. Sensing his energy dropping drastically, he quickly handed the glass to Hilde, who took it using some clothes because of the heat. "Take this out and leave me alone."

"What? You're going to sleep again? Don't you think it's better to help us out there? We're racing with time, you know!" Hilde spoke angrily but the stoic boy didn't reply and dropped his body on the bed instead. That only made the girl angrier. "Fine! Do what you want!" With that she stomped out of the room.

Heero just watched the girl leave the room. He didn't move. Actually, he couldn't move. He was really out of energy and powerless. That simple task had drained all the remains of energy he had. Although J had said he was powerless after producing antibodies, he still had some Power left or he wouldn't have been able to boil the potion at all. And now he really had used up all his Power and energies for he couldn't even move his arms anymore.

Heero felt so tired and unsure. He needed the braided boy. He wanted to feel Duo near him, to feel his warmth enveloping him and make him forget about whom he really was. "Duo......" It was the only word he had in his mind as he once again passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lena!!" Wufei hugged the girl who just opened her eyes. Duo smiled from behind as they finally managed to produce the antidote in time. "Baka onna, don't do that to me again!"

"Wufei" Relena smiled weakly.

"Well time to me to rest then." Meiran murmured.

"You're leaving?" Duo looked at the floating girl next to him.

Meiran smiled. "No, not leaving, just resting. I never left him, you know." Meiran winked and pointed her chin to the raven-haired boy. "Tell him that I always watch him and wish for him to be happy."

Duo watched as Meiran turned into a ball of light. It flew and entered Wufei's chest, resting inside the boy's heart.

"Meiran?" Wufei looked up.

"Meiran? She's here?" Relena followed Wufei's suit.

Duo approached and rested his fingers on Wufei's chest. "She is resting in here, Wufei. She always watches you and wishes for your happiness."

Wufei looked at his chest and then at Relena, who looked back at him.

"I think you two need to talk alone." Duo smiled and walked out of the room, gesturing the others to do the same too.

"I think we can get some rest now. Wufei will take care of Relena." Noin said to the others.

Duo stretched his body. "Hmm, I agree. We need sleep and rest."

"Thank God, we managed to make the antidote in time." Quatre smiled.

Sally also smiled. "Yeah, thanks to Heero for that. His Power is really useful. We might not have made it if we had to boil the potion manually."

"Heero... Where's he??" Duo just realized he hadn't seen Heero for the last few hours.

Hilde snorted angrily. "That boy is sleeping. I woke him up when I asked for his help but after that he went back to sleep again, falling like a rock onto the bed and ignoring me."

Duo frowned. It felt wrong that Heero did something like that. It wasn't his normal behavior to do that. "I'll check on him. Night, guys."

"Actually, it's almost dawn, Duo." Quatre spoke up but the braided boy had taken off. "Oh well, we better get some rest too." With that they headed toward their rooms.

Duo entered the room he, Wufei, and Heero had shared. His eyes fell on the slender figure on the right bed. "Heero?" Duo approached the bed and noticed Heero was dead to the world. Hilde was right, Heero was sleeping while the others were busy helping Relena.

The braided boy frowned again. He needed to talk to Heero and scold the boy's manner. But it could wait until later. Right now, he was too tired to do anything. Duo crawled into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh great, can't I get one peaceful sleep?" Duo groaned as he once again found himself in the darkness. "Well, at least I could see little Heero here." He shrugged and ran his eyes around, knowing he will see some scenes soon.

His eyes finally found what he had been looking for but not what liked he had expected to see. There on his right side, he could see the man that Heero's father called as J hover over a seven years old boy who was laying on a table. Duo's eyes widened as he recognized it was little Heero and he was naked. "What the fuck!" Duo quickly approached them and noticed J hold up a plastic bag in front of the boy.

"Okay, boy. The last poison. You can bear it as you've bore the others these past four days. Now put your hand inside this bag so the Libra can sting you."

"What!?????" Duo was surprised. He couldn't believe what he heard. That man wanted to poison Heero? What the hell was happening here?

"C'mon boy. You know you won't die and will be producing antibodies instead." The man sounded very impatient and when the boy still didn't move, J finally took the boy's hand and tugged it inside the plastic bag.

"NO!!" Duo tried to shove the man but he went through him as always. "Damn bastard, let him go!" Duo felt so helpless as he watched the Libra sting the little boy's hand.

The boy only gasped in pain and let his hand drop to his side as J released it. Duo looked at J in anger and hatred. "You're going to pay for this.... "

A painful whimper brought his attention back to the little boy. Duo watched as the boy tossed his head from side to side and it broke his heart to know how much pain the boy had to bear. Finally the boy couldn't hold the pain in silently anymore and screamed as loud as he could with his sore vocal chord.

"You know, boy." Duo looked at J who had sat himself on the chair, watching the boy. The man talked as if he was talking about weather, not affected by the screaming boy before him. "This is the last poison I have but it isn't the last poison in this world. I once heard there's a Libra queen that had two poisonous tails and its poison is two times stronger than an ordinary Libra. When you are out of this village, I suggest to you to find her and let her sting you. After you accomplish that, I think no other poison will have any effects to your body."

"Damn you.... " Duo was really angry now. If he could touch the man, he was sure the man would be an unrecognized corpse by now. "I swear I'll kill you when I meet you, fucking bastard!" It still broke his heart to hear the little boy's crying and screaming from the pain.

Duo approached the boy and reached for his little hand. And as he had thought, he could touch the boy, but the boy didn't seem to notice for the pain was too great and ruled his body. "I'm sorry, Heero..." Duo felt his eyes start to blur and tightened his grip on that little hand. "I'm sorry I can't help you." A tear finally slipped down the heart shaped face as he watched the boy.

For the first fifteen minutes, the boy kept screaming but then it reduced into moans and then whimpers. Duo kept holding the boy's hand and witnessed every pain the boy had while he kept praying for it to stop. Heero didn't deserve this. No one ever deserved something like this. And thinking back to the words spoken earlier by the man, Duo knew that bastard had tortured his Heero for four days. Heero had been in pain for four fucking days and it was all because his body could produce antibodies against any poison? This was not fair!

Finally Duo felt the little boy's body tensed and jerked up then the boy passed out. "Heero!!???"

"Hm... as I thought before.... It needs one hour to produce the antibody for this poison." Duo looked in hatred and anger as J stood next to the table where the little boy was sprawling lifelessly. "Knocked out as usual. Hmm, I'll give you a day to recover and then we'll see if your Power has returned to normal or not." With that J left the room.

"Fucking bastard, I'll make you feel that poison yourself when I get my hands on you!" Duo seethed with anger. All he wanted to do right now was to beat that man senseless and make him go through what he had forced Heero to go through. But knowing he couldn't do a damn thing since he couldn't touch the man, Duo kept his anger to himself.

The braided boy turned and looked at the unconscious little boy on the table. The boy looked so fragile and lost that Duo felt another tear about to burst from his eyes. Slowly he caressed the boy's cheek and wiped away all the tears that had stained that delicate face. "I can't help you now.... But I promise.... No, I swear I'll make you happy in the future. I won't let you go through this anymore. And even if you do, I'll be with you, I'll try my best to lighten the pain. You aren't alone in this.........."

Duo opened his eyes and blinked. This is the first time he had awakened from the dream without seeing someone hovering over him. The sun had shined through the window and from the height of it, Duo knew it was late in the morning.

He brought his hand over his face and realized that he had cried in his sleep when he touched his wet cheek. " Another dream again... Was it really a dream, or the reality of Heero's past?" Duo murmured and looked to his right, where Heero was sleeping. The braided boy saw Heero sprawling on his own bed but from where he was laying, he couldn't see Heero's face clearly. "I really wish it was only a dream..... Just because Relena got poisoned, I dream of you being poisoned too, Hee-chan."

Then he remembered he had to talk to Heero about the boy's attitude. Duo didn't want to deal with this but he knew Heero is wrong this time. They're supposed to help whenever they could not ignore them and sleep instead like Heero did.

Duo stood up and walked to Heero's bed. The stoic boy didn't stir. That and the fact that Heero usually always woke up earlier than him had caused a frown on Duo's face. He stood next to the bed and felt déjà vu once his eyes fell on that delicate face. Heero's face didn't show that he was enjoying his sleep, nor was it showing he was having a nightmare either. There was something.... Something Duo couldn't put his finger on... Heero looked so lost..... lost and fragile.

An image of little Heero flashed in his mind. The little boy's face had the same expression as Heero does now. Duo then remembered about the poison and the bastard in his dream mentioning something about a Libra queen. The wheels in his mind turned, processing all he had seen in his dream and comparing them to the current situation. His mind offered an answer, a suspicion really... A suspicion he prayed to be totally wrong on.

Carefully, he rolled Heero to his side. He thought he had woken Heero up, but the boy was still dead to the world. That raised his suspicion higher and prayed he didn't find what he was looking for as he inspected the boy's back.

He knew Heero heals fast and it was useless to study his back so Duo studied his clothes instead, praying he was only too paranoid and superstitious and trying to ignore the fact that the clothes were damp from sweat. But his suspicion proved right once his eyes fell on two holes on Heero's tank top. They were not big but they were holes nonetheless and they fitted the size of the Libra queen's tails. "No....." Duo's voice seemed to choke, trying to deny the truth.

He then remembered Heero gasped in pain after the boy tackled him, saving him from the Libra's attack. It had been at that moment..... He had thought the Libra queen missed its target, but it seemed it only switched to a different one. He also noticed how the boy had arrived back to the cabin later than Wufei and himself...

"No....." Duo remembered how he watched the little version of the boy before him tossing and screaming in pain for an hour. It had been an ordinary Libra, but now Heero got poisoned by a queen, whose poison more lethal and stronger. How long.... How long had Heero suffered? How long had he bore the pain alone ? And Heero didn't even let out a single scream this time for Duo was sure he would have heard it if Heero did. The ordinary Libra had caused him to suffer for one our, so how long did the Libra queen made him suffer........

He had asked Hilde to get Heero's help and judging from the girl's reaction, Heero had been sleeping, so that means the torture was over by the time Hilde approached him. Duo felt his tears welled up on his eyes as he realized two hours had passed when he sent Hilde to Heero. Two hours... Heero was suffering for about two fucking hours. Alone!

"I'll give you a day to recover and then we'll see if your Power has returned to normal or not." J's words echoed in his mind. Something inside him snapped and Duo looked at the silent boy miserably. "No.... how...... " He was sure Heero had used his Power or the potion wouldn't have come back to him boiling but.... If J was right..... He then remembered it had taken quite a long time for Hilde to come back with the boiling potion.

Did Heero use all of his remaining Power... no matter how little it was? ...... "I woke him up when I asked for his help but after that he went back to sleep again, falling like a rock onto the bed and ignoring me." This time Hilde's voice rang in his mind. Falling like a rock..... Heero had passed out!!!

Tears had threatened to roll down from his eyes as Duo caressed Heero's face. The boy was still dead to the world but Duo knew he was alive because he could feel the warm breath brushing his fingers. Another voice echoed in his mind and this time it was his own voice. "I swear I'll make you happy in the future. I won't let you go through this anymore. And even if you do, I'll be with you, I'll try my best to lighten the pain. You aren't alone in this......"

The tears were rolling freely down on Duo's face. He promised. He promised, dammit. He swore he would be there for Heero. Dammit. He swore to him. He swore... What was the meaning of his promise, his vow now, when he had let Heero suffer alone? [1] He had let Heero down, let Heero suffer alone. Duo wiped away his tears furiously. There was no use regretting it now. It had happened and nothing he can do could change it. If he couldn't prevent it, then he can, at least, make it up to Heero and look after him. "I won't fail this time." Duo gritted his teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero felt someone stroking his hair. It felt so good.... so caring. Who was it?..... Mother?... no.... it couldn't be her..... then who? Heero slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by wide violet eyes. "Duo..."

"Yeah, Hee-chan....it's me." Duo smiled and leant down, planting a kiss on Heero's dry lips. "How are you?"

How was he? Heero was thinking this was the best time of his life. He had been dreaming about his past again but in the end, he could feel the soothing sensation again. The same sensation Duo gave to him right now. It could make him forget his past, and having the person he loves smiling and caressing him as the first things that greeted him once he opened his eyes were surely making it the best. He let out a small smile and closed his eyes, enjoying the stroking Duo still administered to his hair. "Never been better."

Duo winced as he saw how contented Heero was. Never been better? After the excruciating pain Heero had gone through, he was happy just with this? Just this simple caress.... It had truly made the boy happy? Duo didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. He had planned to do whatever Heero wanted him to do, to fulfill everything Heero wished for and to show him how much he cared for the boy.

But Heero only needed this simple caress to forget his pain. How could this be possible? Duo realized now how rare it was for Heero to receive any kind of affections. Maybe he never received any until he met Duo. After all, in his dreams, he never saw anyone care for Heero. It made him wonder why Heero could still be so kind and gentle after what he had gone through.

He moved his hand down, caressing Heero's cheek, and almost felt his heart burst as he saw Heero quickly lean into the caress. Heero wanted this. He wanted to be caressed but he never asked...... He accepted every caress Duo gave him but he never asked for it..... Why? Was... Was Heero afraid he would have none and never get it again if he asked for it?

"What do you want, Heero?"

Heero opened his eyes and Duo could see the confusion in those blue orbs. Had anyone ever asked this boy about what he wanted..... Duo had a sinking feeling that he was the first one to ask this question to Heero.

"Water..."

"Huh?" Duo was confused.

"I want water." Heero licked his dry lips.

Duo was taken aback. This was not what he had expected as the answer. He asked the question to find out what Heero truly yearned for, to find out what would make him happy with and in life, not to find out if he's thirsty. But it seemed Heero didn't comprehend the real meaning in his question. So, he needed to make a different approach on this subject with Heero then "Aah, water of course..."

Heero watched as Duo stood up to retrieve the glass on the table. He slowly sat up and realized he was naked beneath the blanket and it wasn't his bed he was occupying right now. It was Duo's.

"Duo?"

Duo turned around, glass in his hand and saw Heero leaning against the headboard of the bed. The blanket only covered his body from the waist down , revealing his smooth chest and firm abdomen. The scene would had surely made him hard if it wasn't for the fact that he was still worried about Heero's condition. "Heero, you should rest."

Heero blinked. "I'm not sick.... What has happened to my clothes and why am I using your bed?"

"If you weren't sick, then how come you were sweating enough to cause a flood? Your sweat had damped your clothes and bed, so I took the liberty in removing them and moving you to a dry bed." Duo sat on the bed, next to the naked boy and handed the glass.

"Maybe it's too hot last night." Heero shrugged and took the glass, downing it in one gulp.

"No, you're sick, I'm positive of that and I want you to rest today." Duo took the glass and placed it on the nightstand. He had predicted Heero wouldn't tell him what had happened. And he couldn't explain how he could dream about Heero's past anyway. Besides, no one else needed to know about Heero's abilities. Duo had realized Heero was different from any humans in this world and he didn't want anyone to make Heero into a lab rat, so he chose to remain silent.

Heero was about to reply when the door to their room was knocked. Before Heero could blink, Duo had pulled the blanket to cover his chest and then walked to the door.

The braided boy opened the door and saw Hilde standing there. "Hey, Hilde. What's up?"

" We're having lunch, want to join?" Hilde smiled, "Relena is having lunch with us too."

"Sounds great but I'm afraid I can't. Heero's sick and he needs someone to take care of him." Of course, Duo wanted to go. His stomach had been protesting since he had woken up but he prefer staying with Heero and looking after the boy instead of eating with the others.

"I'm fine, Duo." Heero spoke up from the bed. Actually he wanted to stand up and show how well he was but he didn't think Duo would appreciate him wandering around naked with only a blanket covering him. He knew this to be true since Duo pulled the blanket to cover his body before opening the door, so he stayed put on the bed.

"There, he said so himself. C'mon, let's eat Duo." Hilde cheerfully took Duo's arm and tried to pull him to the dining room but Duo didn't budge.

"No, Hilde. I won't eat together with you all." Duo felt Hilde was asking only him to lunch, and not including Heero in the invitation, but he quickly dismissed the feeling. He could have been wrong. "I think I'll have to fetch some food for Heero. Will you watch him while I'm gone?"

"Oh.., sure." Hilde released Duo's arm and entered the room.

" I'm not a kid that needs to be watched." Heero glared at Duo, who found how much he had missed that particular glare. Laughing, Duo quickly took off.

Heero felt the girl looking at him like a hawk would look at its prey, but he wasn't one who could be intimidated so easy. Heero just lay back and closed his eyes, waiting for Duo to come back.

"You don't look sick to me."

Heero opened his eyes quickly and saw Hilde hovering over him. He felt annoyed by the question and chose to ignore the girl. "Hn."

Hilde narrowed her eyes. She was still angry with this boy for not helping them and now the boy was ignoring her. "You pretended to be sick, didn't you?" She made a move to remove the blanket, but Heero, who had picked up her intentions, had moved faster than her. He quickly grabbed the blanket and jumped off the bed, covering his naked body with the blanket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero hissed angrily after the blanket was secured over his body.

Hilde spoke mockingly. "I just wanted to check on you, to see which part of you is sick but apparently you are quite healthy to move that fast."

"I'm fine now." Heero growled.

"Oh, I think you have been fine the entire time." Hilde spoke in mocking tone. "You just pretended to be sleeping so you could avoid helping out."

"What do you mean?" Heero narrowed his eyes.

Hilde snarled. She had been angry with this young warrior since last night. Her anger was fueled with the jealousy she got every time she saw how tender Duo treated this boy. "Don't you care if Relena dies? She is our queen. The Sank Kingdom won't survive from this war if she dies and yet you slept like a log here while we struggled to save her. Don't you care what'll happen to our people if we failed to save her last night?"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have helped you boiled the potion." Heero growled as Hilde was perplexed by his words. He ignored the girl and took out his spare clothes from his bag. "Turn around."

"Wh..what.. OH." Hilde blushed as Heero removed the blanket and quickly turned around, back facing the stoic boy. "Don't you have any shame?"

Snorting, Heero put on his clothes, a tank top and loose pants. "You had no shame when you wanted to remove my blanket. So why should I?"

Hilde blushed to the root, ashamed and angry. She was about to snap back at the young warrior when she heard a commotion outside the room. She turned around just in time to see Heero grab his sword and storm out of the room.

Heero ran to the dining room where the commotion was. He arrived there and saw many white ribbons flying and swirling. His friends were trapped between the ribbons, restrained and held still in place. Heero scanned the room, searching for Duo.

"Heero!"

Heero turned to his left and saw Duo restrained and wrapped like a mummy by the ribbons. A man in his late twenties was standing next to him. Heero narrowed his eyes and noticed the man controlled all the ribbons. "Release him!" He charged forward, swinging his sword at the man.

The man avoided the swing easily and moved his hands in a dance, causing the ribbons to attack Heero. Heero swung the sword towards the ribbons, wanting to cut them into pieces but the ribbons evaded his sword and wrapped themselves around Heero, restraining the youth. Hilde, who entered the room, was also quickly secured by the ribbons.

"It's useless to struggle. I'm Otto; I control the ribbons. They are as strong as steel." The man spoke up and grabbed Duo by the waist.

Heero shouted. "Let him go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My Lord had ordered me to bring this boy to him. So bring him I will." Otto smirked. "I'm sorry but you all have to die." The man flexed his right arm and the free ribbons curled into sharp pikes.

"Heero! NO!" Duo shouted as he saw the sharp ribbons attacked the nearest person to him, Heero.

Heero growled and focused his Power. As the blue aura surrounded him, the ribbons around him exploded into pieces. He swung his sword, cutting off all the sharp edges of the attacking ribbons in one slash.

"What the..." Otto stammered and was surprised.

"You'll regret this." Heero charged forward. His fangs had grown long and his pupils narrowed into a slit. He slashed all the ribbons along his way to the man, freeing his friends, and then swung the sword at the man.

Otto managed to dodge the attacking sword but he realized the boy was really strong. The ribbons were his ultimate weapons, but the boy had easily torn them into pieces.

"Who sent you? Why do they want Duo?" Heero snarled as he charged torward the man again, glaring the entire time at the man. "Answer the questions if you don't want to die."

Feeling his life was at stake, Otto held out a round symbol "Aquarius, help me." Before the sword could touch him, Otto disappeared, leaving Heero's sword meet nothing but empty space.

Duo widened his eyes as he saw the man disappear right in front of him. Within seconds after the man disappeared, all the ribbons lost their power and turned into ordinary ribbons. Duo quickly disentangled himself from the ribbons and rushed towards Heero whose fangs and eyes had turned back to normal again.

"Heero, are you okay?" Duo grabbed the boy and checked for injuries. It was only some minutes ago that he had left this boy in his bed, looking so fragile and weak, but now, Heero looked nothing but strong and healthy.

"I'm fine. You okay?" Heero put his sword aside.

Duo nodded and then ran his eyes to check the others. He saw Trowa and Quatre have already managed to free themselves. Noin and Sally were helping Hilde while Wufei helped Relena to stand up "Guys, you all okay?"

"We're fine, Maxwell." Wufei grunted and helped Relena to sit down. "I can't believe a man could single-handedly beat all of us at once."

"He isn't an ordinary man." Trowa spoke up. "I heard his last sentence and I think something or someone he called Aquarius granted him his Power."

Heero nodded. " I think that is the case, as well " He then turned to Wufei. "He was after Duo. Duo and I have to leave this place as soon as possible. There's no guarantee he won't come back and try again."

Wufei nodded his agreement. "We'll go with you. We depart this night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Thanks to my beta reader for the suggestion ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

"So you dare to come back here without bringing the boy to me. You're a shame, Otto!" Tsubarov bellowed from his throne.

"I...I'm sorry, my Lord. But the warrior who is with him is very strong." Otto knelt and bowed his head.

Tsubarov gritted his teeth. "At least you have found their hideout. Go with the others and this time you better not disappoint me!"

"Wait, Mr. Tsubarov." A female voice spoke up from the door.

Tsubarov turned and saw a hooded woman enter the room. "Lady Une..."

"Don't need to be in hurry. My vision told me we have to wait for the right moment and the fate will be on our side. Duo Maxwell will soon be yours."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A week later

"Maxwell, stop cheating and play fair." Wufei growled.

"Hey, I'm still new in this game. So it's fair for me to cheat." Duo grinned and avoided Trowa who tried to snatch the ball. They were playing a ball game, which was similar to basketball in Duo's world. Its difference in this world was a team consisted of two peoples only and the game could be played by more than two teams at once. There were only one basket and the winner was the team who put the most balls into the basket.

"Injustice!" Wufei bellowed as Duo managed to dodge his block.

"Calm down, Wu-chan. It's only a game." Relena giggled at her fuming teammate.

"Trowa, you guard his left and I'll guard the right." Quatre shouted and blocked Duo. "You won't score this time, Duo."

"Ah, Quatre, I maybe not, but I'm not alone." Duo grinned and passed the ball to his short-haired teammate, who was standing near the basket. "We win!!" Duo laughed as his mate managed to throw the ball into the basket.

Noin and Sally, who didn't join the game, watched from inside their current safe house through the window. Wufei was stomping his foot, ranting about how unjust the game was while Relena, Quatre, and Trowa smiled at his antic. Duo ignored the raven-haired boy and chose to hug his mate to celebrate their victory.

"Look at them all, so happy and lovely. They really suit each other. " Sally smiled. "I never saw Relena so happy before. Wufei must really love her, ne?"

Noin nodded. "Yes, he does. Trowa and Quatre, Wufei and Relena.......despite the war, they have found happiness in each other, I only hope Hilde finds hers also."

"We can only hope, Noin." Sally smiled, still looking at the six players. "Duo can be a good one for her."

They were lost in watching and talking that they forgot there was still another person in the house, who also watched the game from the other window not far from them. That person fixed his Prussian blue eyes on the braided boy who was still hugging the short-haired girl and laughing with her happily.

//They really suit each other, huh?// Heero felt pangs of pain and jealousy in his heart when he saw how relax and happy Duo was. Today, Heero was wearing a pair of black loose pants and a green tank top, his usual clothes when he wasn't wandering. It had been a week since their encounter with Otto. Since then, Hilde had been all over Duo almost constantly, asking for his help and using any other reasons that would make Duo stay with her. He was grateful Duo still spent some time hugging and kissing him, making him still felt cared for.

Being a stranger from another world, Duo liked to hear many tales and stories about this world and Hilde was so good at telling stories. That was one thing Heero could not give Duo. He only could state a fact he knew, telling it to Duo in his cold monotone voice. Hilde said her father liked to tell her tales for her bedtime story and Heero, since he was never told a bedtime story, didn't know how to tell them. Tales and stories were given to him as a lesson he had to remember not a dream he could fantasize.It was also Hilde who pointed out that he couldn't join the game since his strength and agility were far above them, making him win the game easily. Duo had protested and he was grateful for that, for it showed Duo still thinks of him as a normal human being. But Heero knew his place, having become used to his role as a spectator only, and stepped back, letting Hilde replace him as Duo's teammate.

So like in the past, he only watched the others play from a distance. He watched them run, laugh, and have fun. When he was a very little child, he had longed to be a part of the game, hoping someday the parents will let their children play with him. But those feelings had died as the years passed and as he became aware of what he was. Of course no one in his village would ever want to play with him since they knew what he really was...... A monster....

Heero watched Duo longingly. It was a lie to tell himself that his hope of playing with the others had completely died. He wanted to play with Duo, to laugh with him and to be hugged by him like Hilde was right now. Was it so selfish of him to want Duo all to himself? Duo was the only friend he ever had. Duo was the one who first cared for him and wanted to stay with him even after the braided boy had found out about his true form.

His mind flew back to the time he first met Duo, the time when he had Duo all to himself only. He longed for those days to come back, the days when there were only the two of them, traveling together beneath the stars. The days when he could cuddle into Duo's warmth and sleep together, not like now where they had to share the room with the other boys.

Duo finally controlled himself and released Hilde. He turned to the house to see his beloved koi brooding at the window, not aware of being watched. Heero looked so beautiful with the sunshine lightning his face. Duo smiled and felt warm feelings flooding in his chest. He loved Heero so much that he could never think to be able to live without the stoic boy.

Suddenly Duo realized he didn't know how to say 'I love you' in Heero's language. He only thought about love in his mind, using his own language, which he had rarely used in this world. Duo's mind went through some of the vocabularies Heero had taught him but he couldn't find the word he wanted. In fact, Heero never taught him any intimate words .....

Duo frowned and realized, except for himself, Heero never had someone to tell him about love or give him some intimate ministrations. His heart ached as he realized that as an orphan he was luckier than Heero. At least he had Sister Helen who constantly showered him with affections but Heero had none of that.

"Yo, Duo, what's up?" Hilde's voice brought Duo back from his thoughts. He looked at the wondering girl and then grinned. He would surprise Heero by telling him how much he loved him.

"I want to ask you something, Hilde." Duo pulled Hilde away from the others, whom continued to play the game.

"What do you want to ask, Duo?" Hilde asked

"Well, you see... " Duo thought hard on how to ask the girl about the word he wanted to know. It was not an easy task because he didn't want to make another mistake in understanding a new word this time. "If you care a lot for your koi, what will you say to him?"

Hilde looked at him, surprised at the question. "Say 'I care for you' then."

"No no no...... I mean.... I can say I care for Quatre, though I care even more for my koi. I want words that can only be said to your koi, not to the others."

"Ah, you mean 'aishiteru', Duo?" Hilde smiled and looked expectantly at the boy.

"'Aishiteru', Hilde? Is that the word that is meant for my koi only? Not for the others?"

"Yes, it's for your koi only. It means you truly madly deeply in love with your koi." Hilde stepped closer to the beaming Duo.

"Love?" Duo seemed confused.

"Love is more than just care. It's almost the same as 'aishiteru'" Hilde explained.

"I got it. Thanks Hilde!" Duo smiled widely and hugged Hilde in gratitude. Then he turned his head back to the house. "Now I can say tell Heero....." His words and smile faded as Duo saw no one at the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was running. He ran as fast as he could, trying to shove away Duo and Hilde's words that kept echoing in his head. It was really a big mistake to hear their conversation using his Power. Hell, he should have known it. Last time he did it, he was thrown to the reality that Duo didn't think of him as a koi. He should have learned his lesson not to eavesdrop on the others using his Power but he was curious and jealous.

Aishiteru Duo... He was shocked by what the wind brought him, shocked by Hilde's words. But it didn't compared to how shocked he was when he heard Duo's reply. Aishiteru Hilde.......... Right after he heard those words, Heero was too shocked to continue eavesdropping. He watched as Duo smiled at the girl, feeling so empty and lost. And when Duo hugged the girl, Heero couldn't think about anything, except to run. To run from the reality he will soon be forced to accept.

Because he wasn't looking where he was stepping, Heero stumbled on something and fell down face first. For some minutes he didn't move and then he flipped to lie on his back. A bitter smile was formed on his face as he realized despite how often he reminded himself that he wasn't Duo's koi, a small part inside him still hoped Duo really loved him.

But what he heard today had destroyed that little hope. Duo cared for him, but that was it. Nothing more. How could he ever hope Duo will want a monster like him to be his koi. "Baka..... Heero no baka..." Heero cursed himself. He suddenly felt so tired and beaten. It had been so long since he last ran as fast as this, since that day when he had ran away from his village...... The stoic boy closed his eyes, letting the sleep claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness again.

Duo groaned as he found himself once again in this familiar dreamscape.

"No!" Duo turned and saw a four-year-old Heero sitting stubbornly on the dark floor while J hovered over him.

"Yes, you have to train or you won't be a great warrior."

"No! I want to play."

"No one wants to play with you." Duo felt his blood boiling as little Heero bowed his head in defeat. "Now, let's practice."

"No! It's no fun."

J looked irritated. "Listen boy, don't you want to meet your parents?"

Little Heero looked up in surprise. "My... my parents?"

"Yes, your mother and father. Don't you want to meet them?"

"I want!"

"Then you have to be a great warrior first."

"Why?"

"They will only meet you once you have become a great warrior."

"..............."

"That's why you have to practice. Come, boy."

Duo glared at J with anger and hatred as little Heero followed the man to practice. So that was how J got Heero to obey him. If looks could kill, J probably be dead by now. That bastard knew Heero's parents didn't want their child but yet he promised him... he promised promised a life of hell for Heero in exchange for his obedience with the training.

The scene changed and Duo saw an eight-year-old Heero being taken to his parents' house. He watched the days Heero spent there as his mother shouted at him and attacked him while his father ignored him. He watched as little Heero became so heartbroken and lost by his parents' behaviors. J never showed up, making Duo wonder where the bastard went. Hopefully Heero had killed him accidentally in one of his practices.

The scene changed again. Duo was surprised to see a bigger Heero. He was about twelve to thirteen and was wearing a warrior robe. Duo watched as Heero looked at his village sadly "I can't stay.... Forgive me, father... I don't want mother to suffer anymore because of me........" And then he walked away.

Before Duo could do anything, the scene once again changed. This time he was in a tavern and saw Heero walked in. Two men near Heero were talking about a burned village, where none of villagers survived, which made Heero paled and left the tavern quickly.

"What the...." Duo didn't finish his words as the scene changed and showed him Heero looked at his burned village with horror. Everything was burned to the core, no human or animal survived. Duo reached for Heero, wanting to soothe the boy but before he managed to touch him, Heero turned and ran away, shouting out loud. "Nooooooo!!!"

"Heero!" Duo ran after the boy. He felt his heart break as the said boy cried out in grief as he ran, blaming himself as the cause of the burning. He tried to catch Heero but the boy was faster. "Heero!!!" Duo tried to reach for the boy again but Heero ran faster, putting more distance between them.

"No! Heero!" Duo watched helplessly as Heero ran further and further away from him and then disappeared.

Duo sat up and had to cover his eyes from the sunset coming through the window near him. He steadied himself and looked around. Heero still wasn't back yet. He had asked Sally about Heero and she said Heero only mumbled about taking a walk and then went away. He was so eager to tell Heero how much he loved him that he decided to wait for him to come back, but the tiredness after the game had lulled him to sleep.

Duo looked at the sun, which was almost set to the horizon line, to estimate the time. He frowned as he realized Heero had been gone for too long. It was not Heero's habit to walk away for too long without Duo. Then a scene from his dream flashed in his mind. Heero ran.... Ran away..... and he couldn't catch him..... Duo went cold and began to panic.

No, Heero would not leave him like in the dream. Heero loved him and had promised to stay with him. Duo tried to calm himself and gain his sense, but a worried feeling continued to fester inside him. He only lasted for five minutes before he bolted out to find Heero. He walked towards the direction Sally had pointed out Heero had gone earlier and ran his eyes around, trying to find his missing koi.

Whether it was only luck or something, after fifteen minutes of walking and searching, Duo easily found Heero. The stoic boy was sleeping near a small river. Duo sighed in relief and crouched down next to him. "Heero no baka.... You've made me worried about something that will never happen......"

Duo leant down and kissed Heero lightly. When he pulled away a pair of blue orbs looked back at him in surprise. Duo smiled and ran his fingers over Heero's lips. "You'll never leave me, ne?.... You're mine....." Duo captured Heero's mouth again, closing his eyes and kissing the boy passionately. Too bad he missed the slight changes in those blue orbs.... from surprised to confused ...and then to defeated.........

Duo opened Heero's mouth with his tongue and drank the sweetness of the moist cave, letting his tongue roam inside Heero possessively. Duo could still remember the dream perfectly and he was thankful that it was only a dream. Heero was here with him, not untouchable, not unreachable. Duo growled and attacked Heero's mouth more hungrily. Heero wouldn't run away from him, not now, not ever.

After some minutes of tasting Heero, Duo realized Heero hadn't responded back to his kisses. Confused, he pulled away and looked at the stoic boy. Heero's eyes were opened but they weren't focused at him. Although it was dark, Duo could see the blue eyes. Those eyes seemed lost and heartbroken. "Heero...?" Duo knew those expressions; he had seen them before.... But where?

"Heero, look at me." Duo cupped Heero's cheek but Heero didn't look at him. It seemed like Heero was trying to ignore, to deny what was happening. And that was when Duo remembered where he had seen these expressions before. They were in his dream. They were the same expressions he saw on Heero when he was abused by his mother and was ignored by his father. When Heero learnt the ones he loved didn't love him back...............

"Heero....." Duo choked out. He had only left Heero alone for one hour or so. What had happened to the boy before him? Who had hurt his beloved like this?

"What happened to you?" Heero kept silent and averted his gaze while Duo caressed the boy's cheek. He was feeling so confused by Heero's behavior. Was it him who did this to Heero?

"Nothing." Heero mumbled and looked away, trying to evade Duo's caressing hand, but Duo caught his chin and turned his face to face him.

"You're lying. You..."

"Maxwell!!! Yuy! Where are you?"

Duo groaned as he heard Wufei's shouting from a distance.

"Maxwell! Yuy!!" Wufei shouted again. Duo stayed silent. He didn't want them to be found yet. There was something wrong with Heero and he had to find it out.

"Duo! Please answer me! " Hilde's shouting made Duo realize they were worried about him. Of course. He had gone out without telling anybody while there was someone out there wanting to catch him. Reluctantly he pulled away and was about to stand up when he realized Heero's hand was gripping the edge of his sleeve tightly, as if he didn't want Duo to leave him.

"We'll talk later." Duo put his hand on Heero's then he stood up, hoisting Heero up with him and pulled him towards their shouting friends' direction. "We're here, Wufei! Hilde!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo cursed as he walked to his room.

He had explained and apologized to Wufei and Hilde while they were walking back to the safe house. He had planned to confront Heero as soon as they arrived back. But when they did, Sally and Noin had dinner ready. Heero quickly seated himself at the dinner table without a word, leaving Duo with no choice but to wait till dinner's over.

 

But when Duo was half finished with his dinner, Heero stood up and excused himself, mumbling something about being tired and wanting to sleep earlier. Duo knew it was a lie. Heero was evading him....... As he approached the bedroom, Duo tried to recall what he had done wrong to Heero and couldn't find any.

Just when Duo was about to open the bedroom door, Hilde called him, "Duo."

Duo groaned, but he stopped anyway and turned to face the girl. "What, Hilde?"

"Uhm, I want to tell you something." Hilde seemed nervous.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I have something to do."

"I prefer to tell you now. Please, it won't be long." Hilde seemed so nervous that Duo didn't have the heart to refuse. What Hilde has to say to him might be very important for her to insist about.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Not here, let's talk outside." Hilde grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him outside to a small park next to the safe house.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Duo stood casually while Hilde stood nervously in front of him. His mind was still filled by the image of Heero's broken eyes. He wanted to be with Heero, to find what had disturbed his lover.

"Uhm....I.... I love you, Duo." Hilde blurted out and then bowed her head.

Duo's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. He looked long at the girl before he sighed and took Hilde's chin and raised her head. The girl looked at him expectantly. "Hilde......"

"Duo..." Hilde looked at the braided boy. Duo seemed to be serious, a very rare expression from the usual cheerful boy she knew. But did she really know Duo?

"I love Heero." Duo said the words slowly and seriously. "I like you, I care for you like the sister I never had, but Heero."

"But you said you weren't his koi...." Hilde stammered.

"I am now. I had misunderstood the meaning of koi, but it's a blessing since I found out Heero's feelings for me because of it. He loves me and I love him." Duo smiled.

"He loves you? I don't think so. He is so cold and he ignores you, as if he thought you as a nuisance."

Duo looked at the girl. "I once thought like that. But now I know that's not the case. If he is so cold and ignores me because he thinks I am a nuisance, then why will he help me in the first time, taking me with him? Why will he bother to teach me your language? And moreover, why will he bother to protect me?"

Hilde knew Duo had a point, but it didn't stop her from trying one more time. "But he never appreciates what you do for him. You take care of him and hug him throughout our journey, but he doesn't return them back to you. He always calls you baka and glares at you. He never shows you once how much he loves you."

Because he doesn't know how... was what Duo wanted to say, but instead, he said, "I love him for who he is, Hilde. Just being near him has made me happy. Just being able to hold him, to hug him, and to know he's there beside me; it's enough for me." Duo put his hands on Hilde's shoulders. "You are a nice girl Hilde, but I love Heero. Only him. I want to make him happy, to make him smile, and to be with him to see his happiness."

"You really love him, don't you?" Hilde looked at Duo, holding back her tears.

Duo smiled warmly. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but this is one thing I can't deny. I love him with all my heart."

Hilde bowed her head in defeat. "I know.......... I just didn't want to admit it...... You look so happy and you simply glow when you are with him or when you talk about him just like you do now." She looked up at Duo again, still holding her tears. "Will.... Will you hug me ? Just for once?....."

Still smiling, Duo pulled the girl into his embrace. He saw nothing wrong for Hilde only asked for a little comfort. It might be her last request since she knows the truth of his feelings. But what Duo didn't know was that there was a pair of broken blue eyes watching him and Hilde from the window of the bedroom. A pair of blue eyes whose owner was too heartbroken to use his Power to eavesdrop. A pair of blue eyes that watched from the beginning until the one he loved hugged the girl. And when the girl snuggled into his loved one's arms, that was when some crystal tears escaped those eyes silently. The tears that hadn't been shed for years.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo entered the bedroom silently and was disappointed when he saw Heero sleeping. The boy looked so tired that he didn't have the heart to wake him up. Duo sighed and plopped down on his own bed next to Heero's. He really wanted to know what had happened to the stoic boy. He had vowed to make Heero happy, yet it seemed he still failed........ Duo closed his eyes. Tomorrow.... Tomorrow he would ask Heero what had happened to the boy today.

As Duo's breath became steady and soft snoring was heard from the slumbering boy, the boy next to him opened his blue eyes. Heero looked at Duo's sleeping face longingly. Now that Duo had Hilde, would he still want Heero? Would he still want a creature that wasn't fully human? Would he still care for him? Would.... Would he stay with him or go with Hilde?

"Don't leave me...... "

It only came out as a whisper, a very faint whisper, which wasn't enough to wake the long-haired boy...........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Tsubarov, the time has come."

"What do you mean, Lady Une?"

"Send your men to retrieve Duo Maxwell. This time his friends won't be able to protect him."

"That's really good news! Otto, take some men and go, bring me the boy."

"Yes, my Lord."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero opened his eyes as the morning sun filled the bedroom. He turned his head and saw Duo was still sleeping next to him. Pain stabbed his heart as he remembered what he saw last night. He didn't feel too good, but he stood up anyway. Heero still didn't want to be confronted by Duo, to be told that it was all over between them. He left the room, only to collide with Hilde on his way out of the house.

He ignored the girl's yelp of surprise and proceeded to walk out but Hilde grabbed his hand. "Heero, I want to talk to you."

Heero pulled his hand roughly. "I have nothing to say."

"I have, especially about your behavior." Hilde looked at him sharply.

Heero looked at the girl. What did Hilde want from him now? Why did she care about his behavior? Heero felt another stab of pain as he realized Hilde might ask him to stay away from Duo.

"You do know Duo's feelings about you, don't you?" Hilde continued as Heero didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

And about you too, Heero added bitterly in his heart while outside he spoke roughly. "It's none of your business."

Hilde was fuming. She just wanted to tell Heero to act kinder and more open to Duo but instead she got treated roughly. "You let him treat you tenderly but you treat him coldly. Are you happy seeing him always depending on you? Do you think it's funny to make a fool out of him?"

"You know nothing... NOTHING!" Heero hissed angrily. Hilde's words pricked his heart like needles.

"Oh, I know one thing for sure. You don't deserve him!" To Hilde's surprise, Heero let out a bitter laugh. "What's so funny?"

Heero looked at the girl, he was smirking but his eyes and heart were in pain. "You don't have to tell me about that. I know I don't deserve him. Who will ever want me as their companion anyway?"

Hilde gasped as she caught the bitterness in Heero's words and the pain in the boy's eyes. She felt she just made a big mistake. "Heero, you..."

But Heero didn't listen to the girl anymore, he was lost in his pain. His eyes focus on nowhere while he spoke, more to himself than to Hilde. "I know you want me to leave him.... But I can't......... I don't want....... I love him too much to leave him..... He is the only one I have...... the only one who ever cared for me....."

"Hee..." Hilde choked up, trembling as she realized how much the damage she has caused. But Heero suddenly looked at her, making her at a lost for words.

"I love him.....but........ he loves you..... he will not want me anymore..........he won't hug me again..... won't kiss me .... won't use me....." Heero murmured weakly.

Listening to the lost boy in front of her had made Hilde's legs weak. Use him? So all this time it was Duo who..... She took a step back only to bump into someone. Hilde saw Heero look at the person behind her and the boy widened his eyes in shock.

"Duo.." Heero choked out the word. Suddenly he gasped and felt his legs give away, falling to the floor. No, it was impossible! Heero was panting and was in shock as he acknowledged the syndromes. This was his yearly sickness but it hadn't been a year yet. Why did It come earlier this year?

Duo, who was on the other side, was as shock as Heero. First from what he had heard and now from what he saw.

But before Heero could think further or Duo to reacted, some men entered the house. "That's him!!" Otto shouted and extended his ribbons, restraining Duo. Hilde also shouted, calling the others to help her but was quickly restrained by the ribbons too.

"Duo!!" Heero shouted as another man took the restrained boy and ran out with him. Though feeling weak, Heero stood up and drew his sword. No one would take Duo from him!

"You guys go first, take the boy to Mr.Tsubarov. I'll take care of things here." Otto commanded.

"Duo!!!" Heero charged forward, evading Otto and chasing the men who had jumped onto their horses. He didn't see Otto smiling wily but he did hear swishing sounds approach him. But it was too late for him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Heero cried out holding his bleeding shoulder. Otto's sharp ribbons had cut his right arm, separating it from his body.


	15. Chapter 15

"Heero!!" Duo yelled worriedly as he heard Heero's cries of pain. He couldn't see his lover from the way he was placed on the horse. His abductors shouted and Duo yelled louder as he was brought away from the safe house.

Wufei and the others arrived at the scene and gasped at what they saw. Heero was kneeling, holding his bleeding shoulder while his right arm was sprawled lifelessly on the floor.

"Heero!" Quatre shouted in horror as Otto gathered the bleeding boy with his ribbons, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Don't... bother with me...... help Duo..." Heero hissed in pain. He tried to struggle around the ribbons that held him but to no avail. With his yearly sickness, he was as powerless as a ragged doll. The blood dripped rapidly from where his right arm used to be, weakening him even further.

"Move and this boy's head will join his arm on the floor." Otto sneered when he saw Wufei and Trowa move to attack him. As they paused at the threat, Otto wasted no time to move his ribbons, restraining all of them.

"No.." Heero choked out as he saw all his friends restrained. They would all be killed if he didn't do something. But what could he do with this weak body? He needed more Power.... to save Wufei and the others.... to save ...Duo.

"It's so easy! Lady Une is really a great prophetess. After Lord Tsubarov sacrificed the boy, Aquarius will grant us more power with that boy's blood." Otto laughed arrogantly, unaware his words had triggered something in the one handed boy.

Heero felt his heart stop beating when he heard what would happen to Duo. Sacrifice? Duo ... would be killed?? Heero growled loudly. They would have to step over his dead body first!

"Wha...what?" Otto stammered as he saw Heero glowing in blue light. An animal growl was heard from the boy and. Suddenly the light became too bright and Otto had to cover his eyes.

Trowa and the others had to close their eyes from the blinding light also. After some seconds passed, Trowa opened his eyes, followed by the others. Opening her eyes, Hilde saw all the ribbons that had restrained them were now torn and scattered on the floor. She looked at Heero in disbelief, wondering how strong the boy really was. But what she saw turned her blood cold.

There, near Otto, Heero was standing, growling and glaring at the man. Hilde heard some gasps from her friends and knew they also saw what she saw. The Heero in front of them looked nothing like the Heero they knew. The once blue eyes had narrowed like a cat and his hair had turned silver.

Otto was shaking as he watched the silver haired boy bend and grab his lifeless arm. And to everyone's horror, Heero let out a primal roar and pasted his cut arm back to where it used to be. A strong wind began to blow near them, originating from the stoic boy

//Power... I need more Power...// Heero roared loudly as the wind got stronger. The wind was the result of his Power. The dark Power he had called willingly from the deepest part of him was now unstoppable as it flooded his body. In his mind, Duo's image flashed rapidly. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he hugged him. And now someone wanted to make him a sacrifice? Heero would not let that happen. Duo was everything to him! Heero yelled as he felt the dark power completely fill him.

"Look... his hair..." Sally stammered as they all saw Heero's hair grew longer, reaching his hip. Otto stumbled backward as transparent scales appeared on Heero's skin. Fear was clearly shown on that once arrogant face.

"His.. hand.." Noin paled as the once lifeless hand was now twitching.

Heero yelled one last time and the wind suddenly stopped. He swung and clenched his now healed right arm, testing it and smiled in satisfaction as it functioned normally. But his hands were no longer human-looking. The nails on both hands had grown longer and had turned red, making his hands look like talons.

"Mo...monster!!!" Otto suddenly shouted and ran away.

Heero let out a loud snarl, showing his sharp fangs, and ran after the man, leaving his stunned friends behind. They were too shocked by his appearance to do anything.

Hilde looked at the direction where Heero and Otto had disappeared. " What the... What was that? Was that Heero? It was Heero, right? But... silver hair... sharp fangs... and his hand... it was severed........." Hilde spoke up hysterically, "What kind of creature he was???"

Silence was her answer. No one answered her questions for they also had the same questions in their minds.

Heero hopped from one roof to another, following the panicked Otto to the place where Duo was taken to. //Duo..... Duo..... //

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is Duo Maxwell?" Tsubarov looked at the boy his men held in front of him.

"Yes, it's him." Une spoke out.

"No wonder Aquarius wanted him. He is young and beautiful. should be grateful to have been chosen to be his sacrifice, boy. And to think, you get to meet me, Tsubarov, the ruler of the strongest city in OZ territory." Tsubarov frowned when the boy didn't react to what he said. " My pervert of a brother, Romefeller, will be willing to pay me big money to taste you, boy. But oh well, you are destined to be sacrificed. Are you afraid, boy?" Still the boy didn't react, making Tsubarov fume. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Tsubarov grinned as the boy looked up but then he yelped loudly as Duo spat on him. "Why you, brat! I'll kill you!!!" Tsubarov bellowed, wanting to strangle Duo, but was quickly restrained by his guards.

"My Lord, he is an important sacrifice, please maintain a hold over yourself. Aquarius doesn't want his prey to be bruised." Une spoke up, making Tsubarov curse.

"You'll be sorry, boy." Tsubarov growled. "Prepare the sacrifice, now!"

Duo, however, didn't care and ignored his surrounding. His mind was too occupied with another matter. The image of a broken Heero flashed in his mind and the grieved tone in Heero's voice as he spoke to Hilde echoed in his mind. "He loves you.......... He won't use me anymore...... "

Duo let out a growl. How could Heero think of him like that? Using his body? Oh Heero...... Duo felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Who ever thought Heero would think like that? What made Heero think like that? Wasn't it clear Duo wanted him as his koi? Duo felt like he was missing something, some reasons he wasn't aware of. Very important reasons... //Heero no baka... you should've told me...//

*Duo...*

Duo jerked in surprised. *Heero?*

*Duo...*

*Heero! Are you okay??*

*Duo...*

Duo became worried. *Heero! What happened? Answer me!!*

*Duo... Duo...*

*Heero!!! Snap out of it! I'm here! Can't you hear me??*

*Duo.....Duo...*

Duo was really worried. Heero never answered him, instead all he could hear was his name being said over and over by the stoic boy. What had happened to Heero? Suddenly Duo was snapped from his thoughts as the building quaked. He became aware of his surroundings and noticed he was in a basement. The men were dragging him to the pond at the corner of the room when a soldier burst in.

"My Lord!"

"What happened?" Tsubarov bellowed.

" Someone followed Otto back here and is making chaos in the main room of the castle, my Lord." The soldier reported. "He is too strong for us! Even Otto can't handle him."

"Tell my ten special bodyguards to take care of him. They are stronger than Otto." Tsubarov barked. "I want that man dead!!! How dare he disturb this ceremony."

The soldier trembled, "My Lord..... I have informed them of the intruder.... And they are losing right now..."

"What?" Tsubarov shouted in disbelief. "There's no way a normal man can defeat my special bodyguards! They have received Power from Aquarius!!" Another quake erupted and Duo could see the ceiling begin to crack.

"Forgive me, My Lord. But the intruder is anything but normal. He has silver hair, cat eyes, and his body is covered with scales." The soldier trembled violently. "He is a monster!"

Duo widened his eyes as he recognized the description. Monster? Heero! Heero had changed?? What happened to him? Duo tried to struggle but the soldiers held his arm tightly.

"Lady Une, what should I do??" Tsubarov turned to Une who was staring into the pond. The water in the pond swirled and erupted, spiraling then calming down.

"Don't worry My Lord." Une turned to Tsubarov. "Aquarius said he would lend his Power to your special bodyguards to defeat the intruder. He wants the man killed for disturbing his ceremony."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Up in the main room of the castle, Heero was facing eleven men. The rest of the soldiers had been knocked out by his Power when he broke in through the door. The eleven men who survived the initial attacks of his Power were Otto and Tsubarov's ten special guards.

"Kill him!" Otto shrieked in fear from behind the guards.

"He is not human..." One of the guards muttered, looking at Heero's figure.

"Monster..." The other guard shook visibly.

Heero growled loudly at the men. How dare they blocked his way to Duo.

"Hey, I feel my Power increase!!" Another guard shouted.

"Yes, me too!!!"

"Lord Tsubarov must have sacrificed the boy!"

The guards shouted in joy while their words settled in Heero's mind.

Duo had been sacrificed? Heero didn't want to believe it. He growled louder as the guards attacked him with renewed Power. Like Otto, every guard had special weapons and they used it to attack Heero. Heero looked at the guards while evading their attacks. They were the ones who had separated him from Duo. Duo who had hugged him... kissed him... cared for him....

"Duo..." Heero muttered and stood still. With this opening, one of the guards managed to restrain Heero with his special whip.

"I got him! Attack him now!" the guard shouted.

As the other guards charged toward him, Heero looked up and glared at them. "OMAERA O KOROSU!" As he yelled, a crack appeared on his forehead. His Power was unleashed in all directions, hitting every guard and sending them to collide with the wall. The wind erupted around Heero and spread havoc like a hurricane, throwing the guards around. Unable to withstand the force of Heero's power any longer, parts of the castle started to crumple down.

//Duo!// Heero jumped forward, evading the debris and leaving Otto and the guards buried under the ruined building. A horn had appeared on his forehead and his skin started becoming darker. //Duo!! //

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Lord! Your guards have been defeated. The intruder is heading towards us now." Another soldier reported to Tsubarov, making him pale. But before he could say something, an angry roar was heard from the pond.

Duo watched with wide eyes as the water erupted once more, left the pond, and headed towards the door.

"Aquarius will take care of the intruder." As Une told Tsubarov this, Duo realized the water in the pond was not like any normal water. The water itself was Aquarius. A water monster!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

//Duo....// He was all Heero could think about as he ran aimlessly from one room to another, searching for him. Suddenly his path was blocked by a wall of water. Heero growled and fell into a fighting position. Enemy..... All who stopped him from finding Duo was his enemy...

*Heero! Answer me!* Duo tried to contact Heero but instead of getting an answer, Duo felt sadness, grief, and anger attack him. Heero's feelings.... *HEERO!!

Heero jumped, trying to break through the transparent wall, but it pushed him backward.

"The boy is mine." If Heero was surprised when the wall spoke, he didn't show it. He gathered his Power and unleashed an energy ball, scattering the wall. "Kuso, I won't give him back." The water regrouped and changed shape, making a pointed edge like a cone. "You'll die!" The water attacked Heero, aiming its pointed edge to Heero's chest.

//Korosu....// Heero growled and unleashed another energy ball, but the water evaded it and struck Heero's chest, sending the boy slam against the wall. "I'll make a hole in your body." The water suddenly twirled its cone shaped edge, making a drilling motion on Heero's chest. But too its surprised, it couldn't break the boy's skin. "What the..."

"Korosu!" Heero roared and jerked up, unleashing his full Power to all directions. Everyone who prevented him from finding Duo would be killed!

"NO! Impossible!" Heero's Power destroyed the water monster's form, leaving puddles of water everywhere. "NOOOOOOO" The monster's voice faded as Heero's Power swept the water away, scattering it into tiniest droplets.

//Korosu!// Heero panted and dropped onto his hands and knees. //Korosu!!// The scales, covering all over his body, turned into dark blue. His boots were torn, revealing the talons, which once were his feet. His face had turned dark blue and his eyes had changed into pools of water. //KOROSU!!// Heero didn't realize he was unleashing his Power in all directions while he changed. The castle could not withstand the forces battering its walls anymore and started crumbling.

In the basement, Tsubarov and the soldiers began to panic. The soldiers were too preoccupied in evading the crumbling ceiling that they loosened their holds on the braided boy. Duo saw the chance and wrenched his arms free from them. Not wasting his time, Duo ran as fast as he could, heading towards the door, following and using his feelings to find Heero. He didn't care about the crumbling ceiling though he knew how dangerous it was. All he wanted at that moment was to find Heero and comfort the boy.

"The boy! After him!" Tsubarov bellowed in anger.

"But my Lord..... the area he headed towards is very dangerous. We don't know when the roof will fall down. It will be suicide to go there!" The soldiers answered.

Another part of the roof landed next to Tsubarov. "My castle!! Lady Une! What should we do?"

Une ignored him. She looked up and trembled, "This strong Power..... it couldn't be....." The prophetess suddenly jerked up and ran to the same direction as Duo.

On the upper floor, Heero gasped and panted. "Ah.... Uh..." He felt more Power flooding inside his body and it seemed to rip him apart. "AAAHHHHHH" Suddenly Heero shrieked in pain and arched his back. As he unleashed another waves of Power around him, a pair of giant bat wings emerged from his back, ripping his tank top.

"The roof... run!!! AHHHHHHHH" The basement finally collapsed, burying Tsubarov and his soldiers, who were too scared to move.

Duo had arrived onto the upper floor when the basement collapsed. He looked up and saw the ceiling will fall down at any second. The braided boy ran as fast as his feet could take him to the nearest exit.

//Duo...// Heero was still kneeling and panting heavily. //It hurts........// A part of the ceiling fell onto him, but it had no effect on his now monster form. //.... Duo..... // Heero arched his back and shouted in grief, flapping his wings and unleashing another wave of Power.

"Hey, look!" Wufei shouted to his friends and pointed to the castle, which was collapsing. After being silent for some moments, they all had decided to save Duo and set Heero's strange features aside. It was not too hard to find out where the men had taken Duo to since Otto had shouted Tsubarov's name. They all knew him as the ruler of the strongest city in OZ, which happened to be located near their safe house.

Now that they arrived at the castle, all they could do was watch in disbelief as the castle collapsed before their eyes. For a moment, all they could hear was the sound of the castle collapsing and then they were forced to close their eyes as the dust erupted heavily from the ruined castle.

After the dust subsided, Wufei opened his eyes, only to gasp in surprise and horror. His friends who had opened their eyes also had the same reaction as him. All of them watched in horror at the black creature kneeling on its fours in the middle of the ruin.. It was a horned monster with giant bat wings and silver hair.

The creature slowly raised his bowed head and looked at them, pinning them with his bright aqua eyes. Sally, Hilde, Relena, and Noin took a step backward as the creature unfolded its giant wings, which were twice its body's height.

Heero opened his light blue eyes; he had passed out when the pain had reached its peak. He shook his head, trying to shake away the images in his dream, and realized he was not alone. Heero looked up in alarm and saw some people watching him, but he felt no threat from them. //Not enemy....// He turned his head and saw Duo lying on the ground. It seemed the braided boy had managed to get out of the castle in time.

//Duo...// Heero crawled to the unconscious boy. Duo was still alive. His Duo.... His beloved.... He was alive....

"I won't give him to you." A growl was heard from beneath Heero and suddenly he was engulfed by a giant sphere of water. It appeared Aquarius had managed to regroup his parts and was now trying to drown Heero.

Heero growled and struggled, but the water enveloped him still. Through the water, he could see some familiar persons pulling Duo away, far from him. //Duo!!// Heero roared and used his fire Power.

"AHHHHH" Aquarius shouted in panic. The monster felt its body boiling and starting to evaporate. "Noo.......stop it!!"

But Heero didn't stop. He gritted his teeth and spread his wings, increasing and transferring the heat to the water around him. "NOOOOOOOoo....." Aquarius turned into steam and disappeared, never to be seen again.

Heero folded his wings back and heard voices around him. He looked at the voices' direction and saw Duo sitting up. "Du...o..." He crawled toward the boy, not noticing the alarm looks on the faces of the people around the braided boy. All he wanted was to hold Duo and to be held by the braided boy. Duo was his home.... Duo was his everything.

"Du..o.." He extended his arm, wanting to reach the boy. But before he managed to touch the boy, his extended arm was slashed by a sword. Heero cried out, rather in surprise than pain. Reflexively, he pulled his arm back and stopped in his track. His light aqua eyes looked at the girl standing between him and Duo.

Duo's girl...... Duo loved her.... Duo didn' t love him..... The words echoed in his hazed mind. Heero looked at his hands, which had turned into talons. He was a monster. No one would love a monster ...... Heero whimpered. He loved Duo, but Duo loved someone else... No matter how much he loved the boy, a monster would not have any chance to be loved.....

~*~*~*~*~*~

Children's laughter made Duo open his eyes, just to see the darkness. Dream again... He stood up and looked around, finding a group of children playing happily. Not far from the children, Duo saw a four-year-old Heero looking at the children longingly.

The small Heero approached the children slowly. His expression told Duo that he also wanted to play with them. But before Heero managed to get near them, some adults came and grabbed their respective children. They looked at the small Heero in fear. The small boy whimpered and stepped backward into the darkness.

"Heero!" Duo chased the small ,boy but he found himself falling into the darkness... into endless bottom... "HEEROOOO!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo, are you okay??"

Hilde's voice. Duo groaned and opened his eyes to see blue sky. Someone was helping him to sit. Duo touched his head, trying to clear his his mind from the fog that resulted from his jump out of the window to evade the collapsing castle. However, a cry of pain snapped him from his hazy condition. He looked up and saw a midnight blue monster holding its injured arm. //Heero!!// But before he managed to react, his vision was blocked by Hilde, who stood between him and Heero.

"Hilde!!" Duo shouted in surprise. He stood up and saw Heero whimpering and starting to retreat. An image of a whimpering small Heero flashed before him. Heero would disappear! "NO!!" Duo jumped forward, but was quickly restrained by Wufei and blocked by Hilde.

"Duo, stop! That monster is dangerous!" Hilde tried to push Duo back while Trowa and Quatre stepped forward, holding their swords before the said monster.

Duo let out an angry howl as he saw Heero retreating further back. He grabbed Hilde's blocking hands and shoved her aside. "Monster?? You fool! It's Heero!"

"What?" Wufei and the others were stunned. Not wasting his chance, Duo leapt forward and chased after Heero.

"Heero! Stop!" Duo cried out in fear as he saw Heero didn't stop. "Heero! Don't leave me!!"

Heero stopped in his track. Don't leave me? Duo didn't want him to leave him? The crawling boy looked up at Duo, who approached him and knelt in front of him. Heero gasped in surprise when Duo hoisted him up and hugged him tightly. "Heero...... don't you ever leave me......"

"Du..o.." Heero felt warmth enveloping him and rested his head on Duo's shoulder. Home.. he was home..... No matter what had happened, Duo still wanted him.... Still wanted to be with him..... Duo was his home... his life....

Wufei and the others gasped as they saw the dark blue creature in Duo's arms transform. The wings disappeared and the once blue skin turned to peach again. Long gone the talons, long silver hair, sharp fangs, and horn. Now all they could see was a normal boy with messy brown hair. The boy they knew as Heero Yuy.

From behind the tree not far from the ruins, Une watched what happened. The prophetess trembled and stood shakily. "It's him.... Perfect Soldier..... and that braided boy must be Shinigami..... I have to tell Lord Treize." The woman then silently left the place, heading towards the capital of OZ.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what are you really, Heero?" Wufei asked the boy sitting in front of him. They had all retreated into the forest behind the ruined castle and were now sitting in a circle. Duo was sitting next to Heero, whose upper body was covered by a blanket Quatre had given to him. Wufei could tell the boy didn't want to answer his question.

"Tell us about yourself, Heero." Duo squeezed the boy's arm tightly, not wanting to let go and at the same time giving encouragement to Heero, who was still bowing his head. Despite the protectiveness he felt towards Heero, he also wanted to know what had caused Heero to change like that in the first place.

Heero looked up and ran his gaze over his friends. He had let Duo pull and maneuver him around, preferring to have Duo beside him as long as possible. He wanted to stay silent, but he knew Duo wanted answers as well. He can't hide anymore.

Heero studied his friends' faces one by one, not surprised to see confusion and fear in them. His eyes fell onto Noin, who was trembling and looking at him in disbelief. "You know what I am." Heero spoke neutrally then he bowed his head again.

"She knows?" Duo and the others looked at Noin questioningly.

Noin gulped and nodded. "I knew .....when I realized him had destroyed the palace." Noin gulped again "All by himself. Alone."

Duo and the others turned their heads toward Heero. All of them tried to process her words when Noin added, "Only one thing can do such a thing.... One legendary creature...."

Duo tried to remember all the stories Hilde had told him about legendary creatures. Of all the creatures Hilde had told him, not one could destroy a castle alone. But he knew someone had told him something about this thing. Duo thought hard, trying to recall where he heard about this creature.

//The rumor says that it can destroy one palace within seconds.// Duo gasped when he remembered where he heard it. It was when he talked to Dana and Pargan, a couple they had met before they ran into Wufei and the others. And at that time, they were talking about Perfect Soldier. Only Perfect Soldier could destroy one palace alone!

Duo turned to the boy next to him, looking at him in disbelief and shock. So shocked that he missed the tensing in the hand he held so tightly. "Perfect Soldier...... " Duo whispered and watched as Heero kept his head bowed all the time to avoid the gazes from his friends.Duo looked around and saw the others, having come to the same conclusion as him, eye Heero in surprise and shock. He looked back to Heero. "You are that Perfect Soldier..... the ultimate and strongest......" Duo swallowed.

Heero kept bowing his head and bit his lips in anticipation of what Duo would do next. Would Duo ask more questions, run away from him in disgust, or act like the Shinigami supposed to and control him? He was so deep in his thoughts that he was startled when Duo hugged him. "My koi is the Perfect Soldier? Wow, I think I'm sooooo blessed." The braided boy laughed and hugged him tighter.

Heero blinked in confusion at Duo. Duo didn't mind at all?? About him being the Perfect Soldier? Wait a sec, my koi? Heero blinked again and looked around to see his other friends looking at them, jaws dropped.

"Duo..." Hilde stammered, "He is the Perfect Soldier, you know."

"I know." Duo grinned and kissed Heero lightly on the nose. "Isn't it great to have a koi like him?"

Heero blinked rapidly at the cheerful boy before him. This was not the reaction he expected to get from anyone, and definitely not from Duo.

"Uhm.... You know about the Perfect Soldier, don't you?" Sally asked hesitantly while looking at Heero.

Duo stopped laughing and looked at the others seriously. " About him being the strongest in this world? Of course."

"Uhm.. then.. why.."

Duo cut Sally's words, "So what? What's wrong if he is the Perfect Soldier? He is still Heero nevertheless." Duo pulled Heero into his embrace. "My Heero," the braided boy growled possessively.

"But... Duo... he..... can change." Quatre glanced at Heero, who was still blinking and looking at Duo as if the braided boy had just grown another head.

"I don't care what he looks like, he is still Heero." Duo looked sharply at Quatre. "He is still the Heero you all know. Even if he changes he won't do anything that'll harm us. I believe in him." Quatre quickly averted his eyes and bowed his head, feeling guilty. Duo's words had hit them all, destroying their previous images about Perfect Soldier. The words were true. The monster they had seen in the middle of castle didn't do anything except for trying to reach for Duo. That creature didn't even fight back when they attacked it.

Satisfied with his friends' reactions, Duo turned his attentions to Heero. "But I admit, I'm curious about the changing, too. Why did you change like that, Heero?"

Heero blinked again. He still couldn't believe Duo didn't care about him being the Perfect Soldier. Moreover Duo said 'my koi' ...... Duo considered him as his koi? Heero found his mind in complete disarray and in confusion by Duo's statement, leaving him with many questions he needed answers to. Duo's statement contradicted with what he saw and heard yesterday. Then he heard Duo asking him something. It was a question he could answer, so Heero decided to set all his questions aside and answered Duo's question first. "I needed more Power."

"More Power? What for? You are already strong." Duo frowned.

"Not strong enough to protect and save you." Heero answered. He kept his eyes on Duo, not aware of the others hearing their conversation.

Duo was surprised. So Heero changed so he could have more Power to save him? Then Duo remembered all the times Heero changed when he was in danger. First from the attacking giant bird and recently from becoming a sacrifice. "You changed to save me?" Duo held Heero's cheek and stared at the boy he loved. "Baka, what if you couldn't change back?"

"I didn't care." Heero answered. "I'll do it again if I need to."

Duo felt so overwhelmed. He could tell the depth of Heero's love for him by the words he just heard. Wufei and the others seemed to realize this, too. Heero was willing to stay in his other form if that could save Duo. "Baka.... " Duo hugged Heero tighter. He was very grateful Heero had changed back to normal. Heero didn't deserve to be in that form forever.

"So... if he is the Perfect Soldier..." Relena finally found her voice and looked at Duo, " Shinigami is....."

Duo's mind snapped at the word Shinigami. Shinigami! The one who controlled the Perfect Soldier! The one who controlled his Heero. A wave of anger quickly coursed through him. No one would control *his* Heero. "Shinigami? Who is he???" Duo growled, but quickly blinked when he saw all eyes were on him, including Heero's.

"Me?" Duo choked out. "I'm Shinigami?" He looked at Heero and found no denial there.

"You're Shinigami. You control me." Somehow, Heero's resigned tone made Duo angry.

"Hell no!!! I don't control you! No one controls you!" Duo growled. "Tell me when I ever controlled you."

Heero stared dumbly at Duo. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. When did Duo ever controlled him? He traced his memories one by one, but he couldn't find any. He was the one who chose to protect Duo. He was the one who chose not to kill Duo. And he was the one who chose to let Duo claim him. To let Duo take him. Heero blinked, feeling a thick fog has just been cleared from his mind. Yes, Duo asked him not to leave, Duo asked him to stay, but all decisions were his to decide. Duo never forced him to do anything. It was him who decided to follow Duo. Because he loved Duo.... Not because Duo was Shinigami.

Duo smiled when he saw realization hit Heero. "You're a free man, just like the rest of us, Heero."

"But Duo... you changed him back from the monster.... " Noin stopped when Duo glared at her.

"No, I didn't! The only thing I did was hug him. I don't care if it was his true form or not. All I wanted was for him not to leave me. It was Heero himself who decided to change, not me." Duo growled and looked at Heero, asking the boy to clarify his words.

Heero blinked again. Duo was right. It was him. It was him all this time. "Aaa.... You're right...... It was me. I was the one who wanted to use my Power. I was the one who allowed myself to change." Heero looked up at Duo. "When you hugged me, I felt warmed and loved. I felt like going back to what I used to be and let go. That was when I changed back. You helped me change back, but you didn't control me."

"Right!" Duo smiled, happy that Heero didn't have such a low self-esteem anymore.

"But the prophecy said ......" Noin again was cut off by Duo's angry voice.

"Fuck the prophecy. The prophecy can't decide someone's fate. It is us who decide our own fates." Duo spat but then frowned. "Come to think of it, what does the prophecy say, anyway?"

Wufei and the others looked at the braided boy as if he just grew another head. "You don't know?" Wufei asked in disbelief.

"I just hear summaries of it from the people I met." Duo shrugged.

Wufei rolled his eyes and asked Heero, "Is he really Shinigami? It's hard to believe a baka like him is our savior."

"Heyyyyy!!!" Duo shouted in protest while the others, minus Heero, laughed. Somehow it lightened the mood and erased the stress all around them. Heero couldn't help but quirk his lips a little when he heard Wufei's words. It was his exact same thoughts when he first found Duo.

When the laughter finally subsided, Trowa told Duo the prophecy. "Out of the starlight, when the world is on the edge of destruction, the Shinigami shall step into this world and claim his Perfect Soldier, whose Power can destroy an entire kingdom within seconds. The Power has both a dark and a light side. Shall he choose to use the light side, together they will banish the evil and darkness enslaving peoples, opening a brave new world, with peace and contentment. But shall he choose to use the dark side, ...... "

"Just that?" Duo blinked when Trowa stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Yeah, that's all we know. There's more to the prophecy, but there's only one great prophet who could predict it and for some reason, he keeps it to himself." Quatre answered for Trowa.

Duo nodded absently. // Starlight my ass.... It was an explosion alright... // "Okay, about the starlight, it might be true. I'm not from this world, and the starlight did bring me to this world. Now is this world on the edge of destruction?" Duo asked the others.

"You can say that. As I've already told you, we are at war right now, between my kingdom and kingdom of OZ." Relena answered dolefully. "If the war keeps going as it is, half of this world may perish."

"Okay, check that. So Shinigami will step into this world .... Just because I've arrived during this time of crisis, it doesn't necessarily mean Shinigami is me." Duo spoke out.

"Our prophets and prophetesses could predict the Shinigami's arrival and the place where he would show up, that's why we made this journey." Wufei snorted.

Duo groaned. "Don't tell me that this place is the Golden Forest."

"It is." Trowa spoke up.

Duo held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, so I'm Shinigami. I stepped into this world and claimed my....." Duo looked at Heero, who quickly bowed his head. "Heero... you.... So all this time, you thought ....." The braided boy narrowed his eyes and growled, pulling Heero's chin so the boy looked up at him. "We'll talk about this later."

Heero could only nod weakly and bowed his head again as Duo released his chin. The others watched them in curiosity, except for Hilde, who looked guiltily and regretfully at Heero. Duo growled again. "Okay, the prophecy is right, I did claim Heero as mine. And according to it, Heero has the Power to destroy... " Duo frowned and looked at Heero. "You only destroyed a castle, not a kingdom. How great is your Power, Heero?"

Heero shook his head, indicating he too didn't know or have any ideas as to how great his Power was.

Relena spoke up, "Let's assume Heero can destroy an entire kingdom, then the Prophecy is true. And Duo will decide the future of this world by choosing which side the Power..."

"Hey, hey wait a sec." Duo cut in. "Who said it was me who will decide? Was that why all of you thought I controlled Heero?"

Quatre answered patiently. "It's stated in the Prophecy, you will choose ..."

"Not me. *He* will choose the dark or light side." Duo repeated the prophecy. "There are two *he* in the prophecy. Me and Heero. You've all thought the Perfect Soldier was an *it* because of the Power, didn't you? Heero is a *he* too. It's more appropriate if he is the one who chooses which side of Power he will use it for since he is the one who owns the Power, not me."

At these observations, all eyes blinked in realization. Duo continued, " According to this prophecy, both of us will help this world if Heero chooses the light side of his Power, but we don't know what will happen if he chooses the dark side." Duo bit his lower lip, trying to process the prophecy further. "I know you all thought something bad will happen if Heero chooses the dark side, but I have a feeling it is more than just 'bad' ......."

"What do you mean, Duo?" Hilde asked curiously.

"Just look what the Prophecy did to you all. You've all thought the Shinigami is this great person, while in fact, I'm just an ordinary boy. You've also thought the Perfect Soldier was an *it*, while in truth, the Perfect Soldier is just like the rest of us, except for his Power. Prophecies are guides to the future, but they're also riddles and puzzles, and they're left for people to interpret and fulfill, with time showing the meaning and truth within them. Unfortunately you all have interpreted it wrong."

For once no one disagreed with Duo. The braided boy had opened their eyes. Duo turned to Quatre. "I need to know the missing part of the prophecy before drawing any further conclusions. You said there is only one great prophet who knows about it. Who is he?"

"His name is Quinze Kushrenada, younger brother of Treize Kushrenada. He is the most precise prophet in this world."

"And who is this Treize?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Treize Kushrenada, the leader of OZ."

At Trowa's answer, Duo frowned. "That means we have to go to the capital of OZ in order to ask him."

"I'm afraid so, Duo." Quatre answered apologetically.

"Uh huh.... Life is never easy.... " Duo sighed and looked at the others. "Well, I think we part here, guys." At the sounds of protest, Duo held up his hand. "Listen to me first. As much as I want to be with you all, there are some things we have to do separately. Your kingdom is at war and you're all needed there to help Relena to defend it. As for me and Heero, we need to know more about the prophecy, so we have to part."

"But OZ is a dangerous territory!" Quatre protested. "You two could die!"

Duo couldn't help but smile. "Quatre, don't worry about our safety. After all, I'm the Shinigami and Heero is the Perfect Soldier, ne? We'll be okay together."

Wufei nodded. "So, I guess it's time to part then." the raven haired boy stood up, followed by the others.

"I still have something I have to discuss with Heero. You guys can go ahead first." Duo spoke up, still holding Heero's hand and ignoring Heero's raised eyebrow.

Trowa nodded. "Very well, I will leave horses at the edge of the forest for you then."

"Arigato, Trowa." Duo smiled at the banged boy.

Relena looked at the others, asking to speak for them all and then turned to Duo and Heero after the others nodded their consents. "I'll speak on everyone's behalf. Duo. And you too, Heero. We're your friends. If you need help, just come to us. I don't give a damn about you being the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier."

"Thank you, guys." Duo smiled at the others.

Relena smiled too and then looked at the bowing boy whose hand was held by Duo. "Heero. I'm sorry that we attacked you before. Will you forgive us?"

Heero looked up in surprise.

"I want to make a personal apology to you, Heero. It was wrong of me to have wanted to use you to win this war. Please forgive me." Relena looked at Heero, making the boy speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he nodded his head instead.

"It's okay, ojo-chan. We hold no grudges against you. We are friends, remember?" Duo moved forward and hugged Relena with one arm since his other one was occupied holding Heero's hand.

"Till we meet again, Maxwell, Yuy." Wufei nodded to them and then held Relena's hand, walking out of the forest

As the others walked away, Duo smiled and hugged some of them. Heero just nodded to them until his eyes fell on the last person, Hilde. That was when all the questions and other thoughts he had set aside decided to come back. Hilde.... The girl Duo loved..... He wanted to step back as Hilde approached him, but Duo's grip held him in place.

"Heero, I'm sorry." Heero blinked as the girl whispered near him and then walked away. Heero watched her and the others walk away, leaving them. What was that? Sorry? What did Hilde mean by that?

Heero didn't think any further as Duo tugged his hand, asking him silently to follow him. Duo brought him to a big tree and sat down near it, leaning against the tree and pulling Heero down with him. He grabbed Heero's waist and positioned Heero to straddle his lap, facing him. He then putted his arms around Heero's waist, locking Heero in his embrace.

"Duo?" Heero looked at the braided boy in confusion.

"Now you can't get away, we can talk." Duo spoke up and looked at Heero seriously. "Tell me everything, Heero."

Heero blinked, "Tell you what."

Duo growled and pulled Heero closer to him. "Tell me what makes you think I don't love you? What makes you think I loved Hilde instead?"

"Don't you?" Heero answered bitterly.

"No, I love you." Duo growled.

"But I heard you ......" Heero looked confused and surprised.

"Heard me?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "I think you have to start and tell me from the beginning, Heero." The braided boy took Heero's chin with his hand, forcing Heero to look at him. "Everything."

Heero looked at Duo unblinkingly, feeling those violet orbs wanting nothing but the truth, so he opened his mouth and started talking, giving the longest speech he has ever given in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Ten minutes later

"........... And I saw you hug her yesterday night."

"Damn it." Duo closed his eyes and buried his head onto Heero's shoulder, hugging the boy tightly at the waist. "I never thought it would be like this. And I'm not too thrilled about how good your hearing is, Heero." Heero heard Duo whisper near his ear in regret and pain.

"Duo..." Heero felt Duo take a deep breath before pulling away.

The braided boy opened his eyes and looked at the Prussian blue orbs in front of him. "I know I was wrong not to tell you how much I love you, but you too were wrong for thinking yourself so unworthy. You deserve to be loved, Heero." Duo kissed Heero softly. "I refuse to let us drown any deeper into regret and despair. I have regretted many of my actions toward you, but regretting them can't change what I've done. I have vowed never to fail to make you happy and I'll do my best to keep that vow. So let's get everything straighten out, Heero? I can't make you happy if you still have any misunderstandings about me or about us. First, I hugged Hilde last night because she asked me to. She needed a little comfort after I broke her heart."

"You broke her heart?" Heero looked at Duo bewildered.

"Yes, she confessed her love to me but I refused her."

"Why did you refuse her? You said you love her..."

Duo growled and cut Heero's words. "I love her like a sister. I refused her because I love you, baka."

Heero looked at Duo, surprised and unsure.

"About the words you heard I said after the game yesterday, it's all a misunderstanding. I asked her to teach me some words that I would say to my koi since you never taught me any." Duo looked at Heero seriously.

"You asked her to teach you?...... Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, baka." Duo sighed. "Damn it, if I knew it would be like this, I would have asked you straight of rather than asked her. But the past can't be changed, so the least I could do now is to use what she taught me."

Heero watched as Duo took a breath and formed the word on his delicate lips. The word that had broken his heart, but is now filling his heart full of happiness. All the wounds and pain he felt were gone when Duo said the word. Aishiteru.

"You.... You really love me as a koi?" Heero had an urge to pinch himself, wanting to make sure it wasn't merely a dream.

"I have told you many times already, but none of them seemed to have gotten through your thick skull." Duo grumbled but then he smiled. "Hai, aishiteru, baka." Duo kissed Heero passionately showing how much he loved the boy in his arms.

"I admit I have misunderstood the meaning of koi, but thanks to it, I know your feelings for me. And since I also have the same feelings for you, I didn't want to fix the misunderstanding. Too bad you heard me saying those words though." Duo sighed and looked at Heero. "Do me a favor, Heero?"

"Nani?" Heero looked at Duo in question.

"Next time, please try to eavesdrop on the entire conversation, not just part of it, or don't eavesdrop at all."

Heero blushed and bowed his head. "Gomen..... I won't eavesdrop again."

Duo nodded. " It's your own fault, Heero. But hearing your story, I admit I have done my own share of mistakes." The braided boy lifted Heero's chin and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, koi. I'm sorry I took you without asking you first."

Heero blinked and opened his mouth to argue, but Duo was faster.

"Don't you dare tell me it's okay for me to take you without your consent." Duo growled. "Just because that fucking prophecy said I'm Shinigami that I have a right to claim you. No, it's not a claiming. It's making love, Heero. We join our body, our heart and our soul. I apologize for speaking as if I owned you, but I don't regret being with you."

Heero looked at Duo in surprise. "You .... don't regret?"

Duo smiled. "No. 'Cause it's true that I own you, as well as you owning me." At Heero's dumbfounded expression, Duo was hard to decide whether to growl or to chuckle. "Yes, baka. You own me. You own my heart. This heart..." Duo brought Heero's hand over his chest where his heart was. "This heart belongs to you, yours only."

"Mi...mine?" Heero looked at Duo's chest and ran his hand over it.

"Yes, my baka koi." Duo spoke slowly. "It aches every time I realize I have hurt you unintentionally; it throbs painfully when I see you in despair. Not just my heart. My body and my soul also belong to you."

That did it. Heero couldn't hold himself anymore as he saw the pain in the violet eyes of his koi. Duo loved him. Duo loved him. Duo loved him! How stupid he was for thinking Duo didn't love him. All the gentle caresses, all the smiles, and all the affections the braided boy showed him were all for him alone, his koi. Heero let out a muffled sob and captured Duo's mouth, pouring all his love in the kiss.

Duo laughed when they broke away. " I see I've finally managed to get through your thick skull. And not to mention, I got to call you a baka without being killed."

"Omae o korosu." Heero growled half heartedly, knowing he deserved to be called a baka this time. He had tortured himself with his paranoid and had kept quiet instead of asking Duo for the truth. He was a baka. Duo's baka. Heero smiled his best smile to his koi while saying the words he had kept inside himself for so long. "Aishiteru, Duo."

Duo looked at Heero unblinking. It was the best smile he had ever seen Heero gave. Not to mention Heero rarely smiled and this smile was reserved especially for him. Duo felt his heart burst in happiness and smiled back at his lover. "I love you, Heero."

They kissed again, long and hot. Tongues entwined, licking and sucking until the need for air broke them away. Duo slid down from his sitting position and lay on the grass, pulling Heero over his body and stripping the blanket off the boy.

"Duo?"

"Take me, Heero." Duo ran his hands over Heero's back in an intimate gesture. "Take me as I took you. Join our bodies, hearts, and souls." He whispered into Heero's ear while nibbling the said flesh.

Heero pulled away and looked at Duo in surprise. Duo wanted him to take him? To be inside him? "You... you sure about this?"

"Yes, Heero. Never been more sure in my life." Duo smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." Duo kissed Heero again and then growled. "Now take me. Make me yours."

Heero nodded and smiled as he slowly pulled off Duo's clothes one by one. He took his time to familiarize himself with Duo's body, touching every inch of skin on this beautiful body and remembering every sensitive part on it. When there was not a single line of clothes on Duo's body, Heero captured Duo's nipples with his mouth and hand, teasing and licking them into their hardened states, while basking in Duo's moans and gasps.

After stripping himself from his spandex, Heero trailed down further and licked the already hard arousal, which made Duo jerk up and hug Heero even tighter. He paid special attention to the proud erect flesh, stroking it with his hands. Soon precum covered the head of Duo's cock, signaling Duo was about to come. Heero gathered the precum on his fingers and prepared his lover. First one finger, then two, and then three. Heero let out a gasp as he felt his fingers being clamped down so tightly by Duo's inner passage.

"You like it, don't you?" Duo smiled naughtily. "It'll feel even better when you're inside me."

Heero moaned at the image of his cock being held captive inside Duo. Feeling his control slip away, he quickly pulled out his fingers and took position to slid inside his braided lover. A pair of hands came up to pull his head down for his lips to be devoured. Heero moaned into the kiss and slowly pushed forward, entering the warm and silken passage of Duo's body.

He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Duo and letting the boy adjust to him. Heero could feel Duo's nails on his back and he kissed Duo more intensely, trying to distract his braided koi. When he finally buried to the hilt inside the silken passage, Heero broke the kiss and looked at Duo's lovely face. He felt the tears of happiness threaten to roll from his eyes as he caught the sight of his lover. Duo was smiling lovingly at him, hands hugging his neck and legs encircling his waist as they were joined.

Duo was his as he was Duo's. They belonged to each other. "I love you so much, Duo." Heero murmured in passion.

"Aishiteru, Heero." Duo was happy seeing how happy Heero was. He squeezed his inner muscles, clamping his lover's arousal tightly, and heard Heero gasp in surprise. Duo grinned and squeezed again, noting Heero beginning to twitch and wiggle his hip. He kept squeezing until the boy above him lost control and rocked against him, sliding in and our of his body.

"Harder, Heero." Duo used his hands and legs to push Heero deeper inside him, moaning as Heero found his prostate and hit it at every thrust. As his short haired lover thrust faster and harder inside him, Duo wildly grabbed one of Heero's hand and guided it to his cock. Heero took the message and pumped his lover's cock at the same time as his thrusts. Duo moaned and gasped, about to come any moment now.

Wanting to come at the same time as Heero, Duo clenched his inner muscle hard, pressing down on his lover's trapped flesh. Not disappointed, Duo felt Heero tensing and arching his back like an elegant bow. At Heero's cry of release, Duo threw his head back and shot his release onto Heero's hand and his own stomach. He could feel Heero's hot passion being released inside him and he smiled in satisfaction as he now truly belonged to Heero like Heero belonged to him.

Once the waves of his orgasm stopped crashing, Duo felt Heero pull out of him and collapse next to him. He turned to the boy and saw him panting, but smiling happily at him. "How are you feeling, koi?" Duo stroked the messy hair of his sated koi.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven." Heero let out a contented smile, which made Duo's heart burst in happiness. The braided boy grabbed the blanket and cleaned his lover then himself before gathering the sated boy into his embrace. Feeling Heero snuggled into him, Duo kissed Heero's forehead. "I'm yours."

Heero smiled at the words and looked up at his braided lover. This was all he ever asked for, a person who loved him and cared for him. "Yes, Duo. You're mine as I'm yours."

Duo rolled both of them slowly until Heero was beneath him. He caressed his lover's cheek gently while looking into Heero's eyes. "I should have asked this the first time, but it's never too late to ask....." Duo kissed Heero lightly. "Will you let me take you, as a lover not an owner?"

Heero gazed at his braided lover, feeling the sincerity there and realizing Duo would really stop if he said no. He lifted his hands and encircled Duo's neck, pulling his face down until they were nose to nose. "Take me. I want to be with you, to feel you inside me as my lover."

Duo buried his head into Heero's slightly damp hair, feeling overwhelmed and happy now that all the misunderstandings had been cleared. "Arigato, koi." Duo whispered and nibbled Heero's earlobe. His hands descended onto Heero's nipples, making the boy gasp as he took the rapidly harden nubs into his fingers and twirled them gently.

Heero tightened his hands on Duo's neck and tilted his head up as Duo made his way from his ear to his throat, sucking and nibbling all the way. Duo's tongue found one of his nipples and nibbled it until it was super sensitive then switched to the other, giving the same treatment. Heero was panting and moaning by the time Duo descended down further, feeling the wind breezed over his wet and vulnerable nipples. .

Duo abandoned Heero's nipples and descended down, parting Heero's legs with his hands while his tongue dipped into Heero's navel. He ran his fingers over Heero's hidden entrance before plunged them in one by one, preparing his lover to accept him. His mouth went back to Heero's nipples, teasing them alternately while he prodded his lover's prostate, causing the stoic boy to jerk up and moan loudly.

Finally feeling his control beginning to crack, Duo pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Heero's legs. His hands searched blindly and found Heero's hands. He released the grip on his neck and pinned the boy's hand onto the ground on either sides of Heero's head, entwining their fingers. Duo panted and waited till Heero look at him.

Heero felt Duo staring at him and focused his gaze on the braided boy. "Duo..."

"Mine..." Duo kissed Heero and slowly pushed forward. His tongue entered Heero's mouth as he slid inside the boy slowly. Duo swallowed all of Heero's whimpers and moans from the penetration.

Heero clutched tighter onto Duo's fingers as Duo settled further and deeper inside him. He have always liked the feeling of Duo inside him. Duo was his lover, not his owner. This was his lover whom he made love with. Heero moaned and jerked his hips to meet Duo's penetration, welcoming the braided boy into him.

Duo broke the kiss when he buried himself to the hilt. "Heero... you're really tight." He looked at the panting boy beneath him, who was trying to adjust to him. Duo kissed Heero's nose lightly, feeling the boy relax some more. "It's strange that I always feel like I'm taking a virgin every time I make love with you."

*I am.* Heero panted and unconsciously used telepathy.

*Huh?*

*I am a virgin.* Heero looked at Duo's confused face, smiling slightly. *I'm a virgin physically.*

*Physically?* Duo repeated Heero's word, looking lost.

Heero nodded. *You know about my healing ability.*

*yeah, you heal so fast, so it seems like nothing has happened....* Duo stopped his train of thoughts as realization dawned on him. He blinked for several seconds before looking back at Heero. *Don't tell me that it restores your body to exactly like it used to be, before you got hurt or whatever was done to your body?*

Heero nodded again. *Yes, it does.*

*So... that means... your body will always restore to his virgin condition after a penetration?* Duo blinked in disbelief. *So that also means I get a virgin lover every time I make love with you....* As realization hit Duo, the braided boy slowly grinned. *... now it's not so bad....I think I just realized how lucky I am that my koi is the Perfect Soldier..* Heero snorted and Duo gasped suddenly when he felt Heero's inner muscles clamp on his cock.

*You better start moving or you'll get stuck inside me. I heal fast.* Heero moaned as his muscles tightened around Duo. He could feel the strong presence of Duo's arousal inside himself, giving him contentment as well as the knowledge that they were one again, joined physically and mentally.

*Everything has a price to pay, especially if it's having a virgin lover every time you take him.* Duo grunted but started rocking anyway, loosening back Heero's passage. He moaned and groaned as Heero's inner muscles seemed to want to keep him inside the boy eternally. If it weren't for the fact that is was impossible to do so, he wouldn't mind staying there, though. Duo increased his pace and thrust faster into Heero, fingers still entwining with the boy's.

*Duo.* Heero moaned and wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, pushing the boy deeper inside himself, with each thrust hitting his prostate.

*Heero...* Duo breathed heavily and felt his control crumble down. Soon he was slamming into Heero faster and harder, wanting to be deeper inside the boy he loved so much. He bent down and caught Heero's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside it as he was thrusting inside the boy.

Heero was also losing control quickly as Duo's thrust hit his prostate rapidly, throwing him onto the edge in no time and soon he was crying out his release into Duo's mouth, spilling his hot passion between their bodies.

As Heero's inner muscles tightened even more when he came, Duo could hold back no longer and impaled the boy as hard as he could as he came, filling Heero with his come. He then thrust slightly, still kissing while emptying his release inside Heero's willing body.

Heero enjoyed the kissing as well as feeling Duo's warm passion filling him. He purred and kissed back vigorously until Duo stopped thrusting and pulled away from the kiss, at the same time, pulling out of his sated body.

*Mine* Duo purred contentedly and gathered his lover into his arms again.

Heero smiled and surrendered willingly, snuggling into the embrace. This was where he wanted to be. In Duo's arms, as Duo's lover. *Yes, yours as you are mine, Duo.*

*Heero, no matter what happens, I won't leave you. I'll always be at your side since we belong to each other..*

*Yes.. we'll always be together...*

*Forever*


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow! It's a beautiful waterfall!" Duo jumped down from his horse and ran towards the edge of the waterfall. He peeled his clothes off as fast as he could and jumped into the small lake created by the waterfall.

Heero only smiled watching his lover's attitude. They had taken another road to reach the capital of OZ since they didn't want to take a chance being abducted by another giant bird, which only nested in the valley they had passed before. And having traveled so much, Heero remembered about the waterfall, which he was sure Duo would like. He jumped down and fastened their horses to the nearest tree. They had been riding for hours and the sun began to set. Heero looked at his surroundings, noticing it would be a safe place to camp.

"Heero! Come on! Join me!"

Heero let out a small yelp as the cold water splashed onto him. He growled and took off his clothes before joining his braided lover. He chased and splashed the water on Duo, but Duo dodged it perfectly, laughing all the way and splashing back at him.

"Strike!" Duo laughed happily as Heero sputtered when the water hit the boy right on the face. "Never thought you'd fall into that, Hee-chan."

Heero growled and called the wind to splash the water back to Duo, striking that heart-shaped face swiftly.

"HEY!" Duo sputtered and pouted. "Not fair to use your Power here."

Heero let out a laugh and swam closer to where his sputtering lover was. The lake was quiet and quiet shallow that it let their heads above the surface.

When Heero's laughter reached his ears between the sounds of the waterfall, Duo blinked and looked up to see Heero's smiling face in front of him. He reached out and caressed a corner of Heero's mouth very gently in a state of awe. "Ne, Heero? You're laughing!"

Heero blinked and stared dumbfoundedly at Duo for a while before he spoke up, "Was it bad?"

"Of course not!", Duo beamed happily. "This is the first time I've heard you laughing out loud! You look so cute and nice." Duo couldn't help but to kiss Heero. The boy seemed very happy now that all the misunderstanding had been cleared.

Heero smiled into the kiss. It was not so bad to laugh, especially when it also made Duo happy. He never felt this happy before and knew it was all because Duo was with him. An eager tongue licked his lips and Heero opened them, letting the tongue roam inside his mouth. Duo's hands encircled his waist, making Heero moan at the feeling of their warmth replacing the cold water. They kissed so passionately that when they pulled away, both of them were panting for air.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you, Heero." Duo sighed happily and rested his forehead against Heero's, pulling the boy so that their bodies pasted onto each other.

Heero moaned as he felt Duo's arousal digging into his stomach, awakening his own arousal. His braided lover had started licking his face, tasting and teasing him with his tongue. Heero whimpered as Duo started nibbling his throat, and tilted his head back, giving his lover wider access while he reached out blindly behind Duo's back to unravel Duo's braid.

When the strands of his chestnut hair were floating on the surface, Duo trailed down and sunk his head below the water, licking and sucking Heero's nipples with his mouth. Heero moaned louder as the warmth enveloped his tiny nubs within the cold water surrounding them.

"Like that?" Duo asked when he stuck his head above the water, taking a breath. He spat a mouthful of water of water onto Heero face when he resurfaced, chuckling a bit at the stunned, then he licked the droplets off Heero's face while letting his fingers replace his tongue on Heero's nipples.

Being unable to answer within his moans and whimpers, Heero nodded and arched his body further onto Duo as his lover pinched his nipples.

"Good, I'll make it even better." Duo grinned and sunk his head down again, searching for his target below the water.

Heero gasped loudly as something warm enveloped his cock; Duo's mouth. The realization made Heero become impossibly harder as Duo's tongue started licking his cock and Duo's hands still played with his nipples. He melted instantly at the caress and put his hands on Duo's shoulders to balance himself.

Duo sucked and teased Heero's cock so thoroughly that when he surfaced later, Heero was panting and rested his body against him. The long-haired boy chuckled and hugged his dazzling lover tightly, feeling the cock he just teased digging into his stomach. Knowing Heero would not last for long, Duo ran his hands on Heero's delicate bottom, sticking one finger into the hidden entrance between the cheeks. "Time to take my virgin lover, I think."

"Duo..." Duo grinned at Heero's growl from his teasing and slid the second finger inside the boy's tight passage, making Heero gasp at the penetration. He prepared his lover slowly and carefully, wanting no pain for Heero when he took the boy, though it might have been a little impossible since Heero would always physically be a virgin.

Heero threw his head back as Duo's third finger slid inside him and touched his prostate, gasping out loud as the stream of pleasure hit him. He put his hands around Duo's neck and his legs encircled Duo's waist.

Understanding his lover's signal of readiness, Duo pulled out his fingers and grabbed Heero's waist, poising the boy on his ready and eager cock. The water made the role of lubricant as he pushed Heero down, impaling the boy on his cock. Duo groaned as Heero sheathed his cock, replacing the cold water with his warm body.

Heero whimpered at the initial pain but it was quickly swallowed by Duo as the boy kissed him. He felt himself sink down on Duo's cock, taking it deeper into his body. Duo pushed him down little by little until he felt his bottom touching Duo's thighs. Knowing he had taken Duo to the hilt, Heero relaxed and tried to adjust to Duo.

*You're so wonderful and addictive, koi.* Duo pulled away from the kiss and looked at Heero's Prussian blue orbs. Heero smiled between his pants and tightened his hug, wanting to blend their body into one.

*Love you, Duo.*

*Love you too, Hee-chan* Duo smiled and started lifting the boy up and down, before Heero's healing ability could start working and tighten the boy's passage back.

Both of them panted and gasped at the coupling as the water rippled around them. Heero felt Duo's grip on his waist tighten and he was impaled faster and harder. The water had made it easier for the braided boy to lift him up and down. He buried his head into Duo's hair as his prostate was hit in every thrust. The combination of Duo's hot cock and cold water invading his silken passage brought him to the edge quickly. Heero cried out and arched his back into an elegant bow, releasing his passion at the same time as Duo yelled and came inside him.

As the blinding pleasure subsided, Heero panted and rested his head onto Duo's shoulder. He could feel the warmth of Duo's passion inside him. He wanted to stay like this forever with Duo inside him, loving and hugging him. But knowing it was impossible to have Duo inside him any longer, Heero regretfully put down his legs from Duo's waist and unsheathed Duo's softened cock.

They stood, leaning against each other for a while and recovering their composures and breaths before climbing back to solid ground and preparing dinner.

After dinner, they spread the sheet and sat down under a huge tree. Duo leaned against the tree and pulled Heero into his embrace, covering both of them with the blanket. Heero sighed in contentment and leaned his back again Duo's chest. Together, they watched a bonfire, enjoying the serene moment between the two of them.

"Ne, Heero? I want to tell you something." Duo spoke slowly, eyes still on the dancing fire in front of them, putting his chin on Heero's shoulder.

"What is it?" Heero mumbled and sighed as Duo nuzzled his ear.

"J."

That single letter made Heero's blood turned cold. He tensed and felt the arms around him tighten. "I know what he's done to you."

Heero sharply turned within Duo's embrace and stared at Duo, who stared back at him equally. Noticing the anger and pain in those violet eyes, Heero realized Duo knew about J and what the man had done to him. "H..how ..how did you..."

"How did I know about him?" Duo couldn't help but feel his anger rise up when he thought about the man. "I dreamt about him and you, Heero. Not just that. I dreamt a lot about your past. I watched as you were born and held you in my arms. I watched how your father and mother treated you, what that bastard J did to you, and also what happened to your village."

Noticing the boy in front of him twitch in pain as he said the last sentence, Duo reached out and put Heero's head on his shoulder, soothing and comforting him. "It's not your damn fault that it happened to your village. I'm asking you about J not to cause you more pain but to tell you that I know about your past and I understand it, that I want us to share and bear it together. I don't want anymore secrets between us."

Duo clutched the back of Heero's head tightly. "And God knows how much I wanted to stop them from hurting you, from breaking your heart. I felt so useless, watching you suffering while I just stood there, not being able to punch them or free you from those situations."

Duo was silent after that but from how tense his shoulders were and how the braided boy clutched his head tightly, Heero knew Duo was trying to hold his anger from exploding. Strangely he felt safe and smiled into Duo's shoulder. He was not in the same situation as he had been in the past. He had Duo now, being loved and cared for as he too loved and protected the braided boy with his life. He was not alone anymore and he wouldn't allow his past to bother him again.

"You're not useless." Heero whispered, full of love into Duo's ear. "I could feel your warmth in my dreams, soothing and comforting me. It enabled me to hold on and move on from them."

"Still, you didn't deserve such tortures!" Duo growled.

Heero pulled away and looked at Duo straight into his violet eyes. "Let it go, Duo. No matter what had happened, we can't change the past. I don't care about my past anymore now that I have you at my side. You love me. You care for me. It's all I ask for. I'm more than happy and feel so grateful that you still want me after knowing what he had done to me."

"Of course! I want you more than anything, don't you ever doubt about that." Duo stared at the boy in his arms for some time before letting out a heavy sigh and putting his anger far away from his mind. "You even didn't feel malicious towards them. You're too kind, koi." Duo caressed Heero's cheek gently and put his finger on the boy's mouth when Heero was about to reply. "Don't deny it. Although the others see you as a cold and not so nice person, in my eyes you're a nice and kind boy..... the one I love most." Duo bent down and gently kissed Heero, who kissed back with the same gentleness. The braided boy grinned when he pulled back. "Not to mention a very responsive and beautiful koi........ oh and virgin too."

"Omae o korosu." Heero growled. He noticed to his amusement how much Duo loved teasing him about being a virgin all the time.

Duo let out a laugh and lay down on the sheets, pulling Heero to lie next to him. Heero shifted so that his back rested on Duo's front and they continued watching the fire.

*I love you so much, Duo.*

*So do I*

They both fell into deep sleep, accompanied by the stars above them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Not again!" Duo groaned as he found himself in the darkness. "Here I thought, I wouldn't have these kinds of dreams anymore. Hadn't he been tortured enough?"

"NO!! Get off of me!!" Heero's cries made Duo turn his head to the voice's direction. But no matter how much he had prepared himself for the torment he would see being applied to Heero, this one surely drained all his blood from his body.

What he saw before him was an eight year old Heero laying on the floor and struggling against J above him, who was ripping his clothes roughly.

"Give it up, boy. Your yearly sickness had made you just like the little weak boy you should be if not for the fact that you're the Perfect Soldier. I have thought about this sickness and maybe it was destined to you so that the Shinigami can claim you if you chose to fight him." J watched in satisfaction at the now naked boy under him. The little boy had stopped moving, too weak to fight against the man.

"And I have thought about the prophecy again." J spoke up with a gruff tone and flipped the boy to lie on his stomach. "It's said that Shinigami will claim his Perfect Soldier and I got this sudden thought as to what if someone else claimed you first. No one except the villagers knows the true form of the Perfect Soldier. The other people think of the Perfect Soldier as a monster so they would never think about this possibility. It's possible that the prophecy is telling that the person who claims you will be the Shinigami. That person will be able to control you after he claims you. I thought it over and over and decided to try this theory. After all, I have nothing to lose. If this claiming does make me control you, I'll become the ruler of the world with your help. But if this claiming does nothing to you, that means you'll have to wait till the Shinigami claims you."

J grabbed little Heero's hips, lifting it high in the air. "You're old enough to accept me.... And I think this will be a very good experience. Who would have ever thought the Perfect Soldier would be this tempting anyway. Maybe if this theory fails, I won't be too disappointed." The grin on the man's face gave Duo a shudder as he realized what the man had on his mind if the theory failed. That bastard would try to find a way to use Heero for his pleasure until Heero met Shinigami!

Duo was struck with his own thoughts. This bastard's theory was surely wrong since Heero was with him now. Did that mean that Heero had been this old man's....... Duo gritted his teeth, not wanting to say the word even in his thoughts. Was this bastard ra... torturing Heero until Heero decided to run away?

'I'm more than happy and feel so grateful that you still want me after knowing what he had done to me.' Duo let out a gasp as he remembered Heero's words. So this bastard did.....

"NO!" Duo snapped from his thoughts by Heero's shout and to his horror he saw J kneeling naked behind Heero, hands on the boy's hip and ready to impale the boy. Without thinking, Duo jumped forward to tackle the man from his beloved, forgetting he couldn't touch the man. The braided boy flew through the man and hit the wall. Duo groaned in pain but quickly turned around when J spoke up.

"Let's see how good you feel, boy."

"NOOOOOO!!" Duo shouted in agony as he watched the man pushed forward into the crevice of Heero's cheeks while the boy couldn't fight back. He couldn't watch this! He couldn't bear watching Heero being raped while he could do nothing! Did God really exist or what? If He does, then why did He let Heero suffer like this? Heero surely didn't deserve this! No one should deserve this!

Despite his mind's cries for not wanting to watch, Duo found his eyes were set still on the scene in front of him. And just when the man was an inch from penetrating Heero, the boy's body glowed so bright that Duo had to close his eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Duo could hear J's agonizing scream but the light was too bright for him to open his eyes yet. The scream continued until the light dimmed out and Duo could open his eyes again.

He blinked for some time, letting his eyes adjust back before he managed to see clearly. There on the floor, Heero was lying on his side, panting while not far from him J was writhing and whimpering in pain. "Help.. me..." The boy only looked at the suffering man with an unreadable expression, not moving from where he lay.

Duo watched as the man's body twitched and contracted. His body started disintegrating and became a pill of dust after a full minute. After managing to gain his composure from what he just saw, Duo walked to where Heero lay and knelt next to the little boy. He ran his hand through Heero's messy hair, feeling relieved that he could touch the boy like in his previous dreams. "You're safe now. That man had got what he deserved. He won't hurt you anymore." Duo bent down and kissed the boy's forehead.

When he opened his eyes, Duo blinked in confusion. It took him several seconds to realize that he had woken up from his dream. He glanced down and felt relief as he saw Heero was still sleeping, snuggling into him. But then Heero stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, koi. I'm so grateful you're with me now." Duo kissed Heero's forehead gently and hugged the boy tightly.

"What's wrong?" Heero mumbled sleepily.

"I dreamt about your past again. Not a pleasant dream, though I liked the ending. I saw J was going to ..... " Duo couldn't bring himself to say the word and buried his head on Heero's thick hair instead.

"Going to claim me by force?" Heero continued with his neutral expression. "Duo, I dreamt about it too."

Duo pulled away and looked at Heero in surprise. "You dreamt about it too?"

Heero nodded. "Looks like we are having the same dream. Don't feel so bad. After all he didn't manage to claim me and got killed instead."

"I know, but still........" Duo caressed Heero's cheek affectionately. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You were so young at that time for God's sake."

"I know. But let it go, Duo. I don't want my past to upset us after everything you've done to make me happy." Heero kissed Duo's lips lightly. After he had found out how much Duo loved him, all he wanted to do was enjoy his days with Duo. He wouldn't let his past disturb their happiness.

Duo sighed but he knew Heero was right. There was no point to upset himself with Heero's past now that he had Heero happy with him. He kissed the boy long and passionately, pouring all his love into the kiss.

*I won't let anyone hurt you again, koi.* Duo ended the kiss and proceeded to make love with the boy, who happily welcomed him inside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm full! Finally, we'll get a niceeeee bed to sleep in today." Duo stretched out in his chair while Heero still ate his dinner. They had traveled all day and had arrived at a rather secluded little town, untouched by war. "Come on, let's find the inn. I can't wait to try the bed."

Heero just snorted and continued eating. *And screw me again, right?* Duo just grinned and reached for his drink. They've been using telepathy more often now after they've found out how to focus their minds to do it.

*You got me once in the morning and again when we let our horses rest. Didn't you got enough for today?* Heero chided Duo mockingly. Of course he didn't mind getting screwed again by Duo for he loved feeling the boy inside him.

*Can you blame me for never getting enough of you?* Duo put on his puppy expression, which made Heero roll his eyes. The braided boy smiled silently when he noticed Heero had become more animated and expressed his feelings more freely since the day his identity was revealed.

Suddenly the door to the bar was being slammed open. Heero and Duo quickly grabbed their weapons as several armed men entered the bar. One of the men, who seemed to be their leader walked towards the bar owner. "Gimme all the money you have or no one will leave this bar alive."

The bar owner quickly emptied his cash and was about to hand it to the man when suddenly the door was slammed open and another man stepped in. "Stop it!" The man bellowed. He was in his mid twenties, wearing warrior clothes with a whip hanging on his right side.

Duo watched as the leader of the bandits approached the man and growled. "Don't interfere with us if you still value your life."

"It's I who should be saying that to you." The man looked straight at the bandit. "My name is Alex Mueller, the Shinigami."

Gasps of surprise were heard, followed by a loud thump. The man named Alex turned his head to see a braided boy had fallen from his chair while his short haired companion widened his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Gasps of surprise were heard, followed by a loud thump. The man named Alex turned his head to see a braided boy who had fallen from his chair while his short haired companion widened his eyes. "Don't be too surprised, boys. I'm the Shinigami but I have no desire to do something bad." Alex turned back to the bandits who were now gazing at him in fear. "Except for the ones who have bad intentions..."

Alex moved a step forward while the bandits moved a step backward. "Leave now, or you won't leave at all and become my Perfect Soldier's dinner." Needless to say, the bandits fled within seconds.

Duo watched open mouthed at the man named Alex and followed him with his wide violet eyes. What the hell was this man talking about? His Perfect Soldier? He saw the bar owner come to the man and give him some money while thanking and bowing to the man gratefully.

"Hey handsome, how long you will sit on the floor like that?" Duo turned his head to meet the speaker. It was a girl in dancer clothes with long blonde hair and forked eyebrows. She was standing next to him and looked at him seductively. "Here, let me help you." The girl quickly grabbed his hand and hauled him up back onto his chair while she sat next to him.

Duo noticed Heero frown at the girl and knew it wasn't wise to have this girl around him any longer. "Thanks... uh..."

"My name is Dorothy." The girl leant forward and latched her hands onto Duo's arm. "You're new around here, aren't you? I'm a pretty resourceful bar girl here. I can tell you what you want to know. Especially about Shinigami."

"Shinigami, is that man really Shinigami?" Duo couldn't help but to feel curious about the fact. After all he was the true Shinigami and now there was another man using that name.

"Of course! Alex came to our town two months ago when we were about to be attacked by soldiers from OZ. He then stepped in front of the troops and announced his identity. The troops quickly retreated after that and never tried to disturb us again." Dorothy explained happily.

"So he helped you all." Duo mused and then remembered something. "Oh, why did I see the owner give some money to him?"

"He needs it to feed his Perfect Soldier, of course. We all give him money in a certain period so that his Perfect Soldier gets fed enough and won't seek us to be its food."

Duo gulped. *Are you really a human eater, Hee-chan?*

Heero's reply was only a telepathic growl.

"Is the Perfect Soldier so scary? How big is it?" Duo asked in full curiosity.

"I never saw it." Dorothy answered and trailed one hand up to Duo's shoulder.

Duo quickly shoved her hand. "You never saw it? So who has seen it then?"

"No one. Are you crazy?" Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Alex says if he ever summons it, we all can be eaten by it."

"Oh, so it's Alex who told all of you that the Perfect Soldier eats humans?" Duo blinked.

"Of course, he controls it after all. He is so cool and brave....." Dorothy took Duo's chin. "But not as handsome as you. Say, how about if we go to my room and have a further talk there?"

Heero growled. He had watched the girl's attitude towards Duo and felt fire crackling inside him as the girl became bolder. He never felt this jealous before, not even when Hilde approached Duo. But then he realized that now his feelings and mind were different from that time. Now he knew Duo was his as he was Duo's, no one else may touch his Duo in intimate gestures. Heero realized he was now feeling possessive over Duo. This girl had to stop pestering his Duo... Now!

Duo smelled something burning and looked at Dorothy whose expression told him she too smelled the same thing. He was startled a second later when he saw Dorothy jump and cry out loudly. "AHHH!!" Dorothy stood up and turned around, reaching for her hair, and that was when Duo realized her hair was eaten by fire. The poor girl ran like mad to the pond in front of the bar.

"What was that?" Duo stared dumbfounded at the door where Dorothy had disappeared. He turned to Heero and saw the boy smirk in satisfaction. A light bulb went on in Duo's head. *You burnt her hair? I can't believe this.*

*I didn't like her touching you.* Heero snorted.

Duo just stared at his lover and then smiled. *Ah, my koi is jealous.*

Heero just looked away and stood up. *Come on, let's find an inn.*

Duo's smile became wider as he followed Heero outside, walking next to him. *What do you think about this Alex?* He reached for Heero's hand and walked hand in hand with the stoic boy.

*Your impostor, what's else?*

*But isn't there any possibility he is the real Shinigami instead of me?*

*Duo, if you aren't the Shinigami, you would have had the same fate as J when you took me.*

Duo shivered and tightened his grip on Heero as he remembered what happened to the bastard when he tried to claim Heero. *Okay, so he's the impostor.*

*What are we going to do?* They arrived at an inn and Heero asked for the room while he kept talking with Duo using telepathy.

*Nothing.* Duo was amused as he watched Heero bargain their room's price. This was one thing he had acknowledged since he had learned Heero's language. The boy was very strict in using money. He almost bargained for anything and usually won by using his death glare in the end.

Satisfied with the price, Heero took the key from the innkeeper and raised an eyebrow to Duo. *Nothing?*

*Yup, as long as he didn't do any harm, why should we do something about it? Moreover, he stopped the bandits from robbing the bar* Duo followed Heero to their signed room.

*But he also took money from the bar owner.* Heero opened the door. After both of them walked in, he locked the door back.

*Oh yeah. He's some kind of mercenary then, ne? Just like you.* Duo stretched and started changing his clothes to sleep.

*I don't imposture to get money.* Heero snorted and changed his clothes as well.

*Of course* Duo rolled his eyes while pulling down his pants. Having finished stripping himself, he grinned and hugged his lover, who had finished stripping except for his spandex and was about to put on his tank top.

*Duo?* Heero stopped his movement as he felt Duo's bare chest on his own bare back.

*Let's find out more about this Alex tomorrow. For now, I want to enjoy my time with my koi* Duo nibbled Heero's neck and maneuvered them to the bed.

*Ryoukai...* Heero moaned at Duo's ministration and let his tank top fall onto the floor. He felt Duo sit down, and then he got pulled down to sit on his braided lover's lap.

"You're so cute when you're jealous, you know." Duo whispered near Heero's ear before he searched for Heero's mouth.

"I'm not jealous." Heero mumbled before surrendering his mouth to be devoured by Duo.

Duo smiled into the kiss. As always, Heero never withdrew from any caress he gave. He kissed Heero's lips gently and then went over the boy's face to land feather kisses on it, showering Heero with his love. *You don't need to be jealous. I won't love anyone else but you, koi.*

*Aa...* Heero moaned again and threw his head to lean on Duo's shoulder while the braided youth sucked on his neck. Duo's hands roamed over his body and then hooked his fingers into Heero's spandex, pulling it down and stripping his short haired lover completely

*You're more beautiful than her, Hee-chan.* Duo ran his hands over Heero's naked body and slowly caressed every inch of it until the naked boy was reduced into a quivering mess on his lap. *Mine.*

*Always, Duo. Always* Heero gasped as his nipples became the attention of Duo's fingers. He arched up, surrendering himself to the torturing fingers. He could feel Duo's hard arousal pressed against his back and wondered how long Duo could stand tormenting him with that hard on. His own cock was twitching in need as Duo kept playing with his nipples. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer and stand the torment on his nipples, Heero reached blindly behind him and was rewarded by a surprised gasp as his hand found Duo's erect cock.

Before Duo managed to get over his surprise, he felt Heero rise a little, turn around on his lap, then sink down onto his cock, which had been held still by the boy. He could feel Heero's passage sheath him, still slick with his earlier penetration a few hours ago, easing his way. However the virgin tightness he was enveloped in almost made him come there and then. Trying to hold his release, Duo put his hands on Heero's hips as the boy sank down deeper, sheathing him with his warm cocoon. *Heero! God, you feel so good.*

*Mine!* Heero growled and felt his eyes water when his sphincter gave out and accepted Duo's cock, but then the pain was quickly gone as he smoothly sank down onto Duo's cock until his delicate bottom touched Duo's thighs. Having Duo buried inside him to the hilt, Heero let out a satisfied smile and rested his head on Duo's shoulder. He moaned softly as he felt Duo twitch inside him.

Duo enveloped Heero in his embrace. *It's so stupid of you not to prepare yourself first, though I admit I like the tight feeling of it. Your body is..was.. what the hell.. it's a virgin for God's sake!*

Heero growled and pushed Duo to lie on the bed. *I know what I'm doing. Don't treat me like I'm made of glass just because I'm a virgin.* He lifted himself and then sat down, impaling himself onto Duo's cock hard. *Mine!*

Duo moaned loudly but then Heero pasted his mouth on the braided boy's lips, swallowing all sounds from Duo. Their tongues danced inside Heero's mouth as the boy rode Duo wildly, impaling himself on Duo's cock over and over until they reached their release at the same time.

Heero plopped down onto Duo and purred in contentment as he felt Duo empty himself inside him. *Mine...* He nuzzled Duo's neck and bit down on Duo's shoulder.

Duo jerked up. *Whoa, you're really jealous of the girl, ne Hee-chan?*

*Am not* Heero growled while licking his bite mark on Duo. .

Duo just smiled and put his hands on Heero's waist, pulling the boy off of his cock and gathering him into his embrace. They both soon drifted off into slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next morning

*Well, looks like this is where he lives. I wonder why he chooses a place on the edge of the city, far from neighborhood.* Duo looked at the small hut from behind the bushes. He had asked the bar owner about Alex's place, not without trouble though. Duo wondered whether Dorothy would still have any hair left if he had been one second late in pushing the girl from him and grabbing his jealous koi out of the bar.

*What will we do now?* Heero asked from his crouching place beside Duo, eyes still watching the hut. *Look, he's coming out*

Duo watched the man. He was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday and doing some exercises in front of the hut.

He was surprised when he saw some children run out from the house and latch themselves onto the man.

"Daddy, let's play."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

*one, two, three, four, five, six. Wow there are six of them.* Duo watched with his jaw dropping as Alex laughed and lifted up the smallest child. *He must be using the money to raise the children. See, he's not a bad person, Heero.*

There was no answer from Heero, making Duo turn to look at his lover. Heero was looking at Alex and the children longingly, making Duo remember his lover was never once treated so nicely like that by his own father. Duo understood how badly Heero wanted to have someone to care for and love him, like he used to feel before he met Sister Helen and the other orphans. Emotions welled up inside Duo as he reached for Heero and gathered the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Duo?" Heero whispered confusedly.

*You have me, koi.* Duo kissed Heero's forehead gently. *I love you with all my heart.* The braided boy felt Heero lean his head on his shoulder

*I love you too, Duo.* Heero nuzzled Duo's neck, feeling so grateful to have Duo at his side. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a person who loved him and whom he loved back.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Duo was surprised at the voice and looked up to see Alex Mueller hover above him. "I'm sorry to surprise you, but it looks like your friend isn't feeling well. Is he okay?"

Heero, who had pulled away from Duo, opened his mouth to answer but Duo quickly put his hand on the boy's mouth, preventing him from speaking, while Duo answered Alex. "Actually, he's a little tired. Can we rest in your place for a while?"

"Why not? Follow me." Alex straightened up and walked toward his hut, followed by the children.

*I'm not tired*

*Your ass is tired after this morning exercise, Hee-chan.*

*.................for someone who doesn't lie, you're doing pretty well............. ... but, my ass is not tired, it heals quickly, remember?*

*Damn, I forget about it again....... Come on, tell me which part of you is tired so I'm not lying*

Heero snorted *........ my head.*

*What??*

*My head is tired of your telepathic rambling.*

*Heeeeeeeeeeroooooo, you are mean!* Duo pouted.

Alex of course couldn't hear the telepathic conversation, nor that he could see the exchange expression since he had turned his back toward the boys.

*Just pretend to be sick, koi.* Duo carried Heero in his arms and followed Alex inside.

*Duo, what do you want with him?* Heero scowled but he did pretend to be sick, leaning his head against Duo's shoulder.

*I just want to know more about him. Looks like he is a good person.*

*He can also be a bad person. You can get hurt if he plans to rob your money.*

*Ah, but then I have my strong koi to save me, ne?*

Heero scowled and refused to speak further. Duo just chuckled and then pretended to be worried as he sat Heero on a chair.

"Here, drink this tea. It will help make you relax and erase some of your tiredness." Alex offered a cup of hot tea to Heero.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Duo smiled and felt a tug on the braid. He turned around and saw that one of the children had his braid in her tiny hands. "Whoa, not the braid please. It's enough that I have Heero tugging my braid everyday."

*Hn.* Heero snorted telepathically while sipping his tea.

*Thank you, I know you love my hair, Hee-chan* Duo scooped the child up and gently tried to pull his braid from the child's grip but to no avail.

"She likes you." Alex smiled as the little girl laughed happily and swung Duo's braid.

"I can see that." Duo made a face. "Is she your child, Alex?"

"No, she is my sister, Marimeaya." Alex gestured to the other children. "Our parents have died so I have to take care of them all. Hey, how do you know my name?" Alex looked at Duo in surprise. "No wait, I think I remember, you're the boys in the bar I met last night, aren't you?"

Before Duo had time to answer, the door was slammed opened so hard that it surprised the child in Duo's hands and she started crying.

"What the..." Alex stood up and saw several men standing at the door. Except for the man, who stood in the middle, they were the same men Alex threatened at the bar yesterday.

"Are you Alex Mueller, the Shinigami?" The new man walked forward. It seemed he was the leader, and the others stepped aside. He was wearing a warrior outfit as well, but he had no weapons in sight.

"Yes, I am. It's not polite to barge into someone else's house, you know." Alex stood up, one hand on his whip. "You better not anger me."

The man just smirked and then frowned as the child in Duo's arms cried louder. Alex saw it and gestured for the man to continue their conversation outside of the house. The man nodded and walked out, followed by the others.

"Please take care of the children, boys." Alex spoke to Duo and Heero and then walked to follow the men.

Duo and Heero looked at each other.

*Do you think he will be okay, Heero?*

*I don't know.*

*Better watch them, then*

Duo walked to the window, still holding Marimeaya, whose crying had reduced into sobbing. Heero walked next to him after telling the other children not to make any noise. Not that they would anyway, they were too frightened to do anything else, except sit down and clutch onto each other.

"So what's your business here?" Alex asked the man.

"My name is Trant, the leader of this group. You have stopped my men yesterday on their way to collect money."

"I don't like your group's attitude, and you might want to apologize now or I'll call my Perfect Soldier."

The other man just smirked. "That's if you are really the Shinigami."

Alex paled at the sentence, but he quickly masked it with a glare. "Of course I am. I suggest you all leave now or you'll be my Perfect Soldier's food."

"Oh really?" Trant looked at Alex. "Then can you explain why I heard the news of the Perfect Soldier destroying Tsubarov's palace a few days ago."

Alex turned more pale. "Wh..what?"

"I have asked the citizens here and they said you never left this town in two months of your arrival, and you never summoned the Perfect Soldier while you were here." Trant looked smug. "I think you're an impostor."

"How... how dare you!" Alex stammered. "Leave now or I can't guarantee the safety of your lives. I won't hesitate to call my Perfect Soldier."

"If you can call it." Trant stepped forward, making Alex step back. "Prove yourself as the Shinigami, Alex Mueller. Attack!"

Alex nervously grabbed his whip as some men charged forward. He attacked one of the men, but the other man quickly cut his whip off. Another man managed to approach Alex and swung his sword at him. "Die, impostor!"

But before the man's sword managed to touch Alex, a staff hit the attacker, causing him to back off. The other two men were surprised at the intrusion and didn't see a sword slash their hands, disabling them from holding their weapons. Alex blinked as he saw his guests standing in front of him, staff and sword on their hands, fighting his attackers. Within a minute, they managed to knock out all the men, leaving Trant alone.

"What the..." Trant looked at Alex's rescuers. They were only two boys. "How dare you interrupt me..."

"Of course. You're a bad guy here." Duo spoke up and pointed his staff at Trant. "You already knew he was an impostor so why did you attack him? Not to mention you were many and he was alone."

"The citizens don't know he's an impostor and if I kill him, this city will succumb to me." Trant sneered and drew his sword. He charged toward Duo but was surprised when the short haired boy came between them and blocked him. He quickly stopped and backed away, looking very angry. "How dare you! I'll see to it you die in pain!"

Trant knelt and touched the ground with one hand. "Come, my Taurus!"

The ground shook and the area, where Trant touched, opened and a giant bull shaped stone came out of it.

A golem! Duo widened his eyes as the bull golem stood on its four legs as high as him. It was really big!

"This golem is really strong. No one can beat it." Trant sneered at Alex mockingly. "Oh, the Perfect Soldier surely can destroy it. Try calling your Perfect Soldier, Alex, or you'll get crushed by my Taurus." Trant laughed then watched as his creature charged forward. The braided boy stepped out of the bull's way and pulled the impostor with him but the short haired boy didn't move. He merely watched the bull heading toward him, raising one hand toward the bull.

"You are either stupid or don't value your life, boy!" Trant laughed but stopped suddenly as he saw the boy's hand glow brightly. The glow turned into a ball and hit his Taurus, destroying it into tiny particles.

Trant stood in surprise and shock. A boy could destroy his Taurus in one single blow! It was impossible! He knelt and touched the ground again, this time with both of his hands.

Heero watched impassively as two more Taurus golems came out from the ground Trant touched. He lifted both of his hands and released his Power, turning the golems into dust. "Omae o korosu." Heero sent his Power to Trant, not giving the man any time to summon more golems. Trant was out of the living the moment Heero's Power hit him.

"Well done, Hee-chan." Duo grinned from his place with Alex. *I'll give you a kiss as a reward later, koi.*

*Hn.>

*Oh do you want me to give something else, then? A part of me that can be put inside you?*

*Baka...*

Duo leered at Heero before turning to Alex for a more serious matter. "Alex, why do you pretend to be Shinigami?"

Alex snapped from his shock of what happened in front of him. "Let's talk inside, shall we?"

Duo nodded and followed Alex inside the house, while Heero took care to remove the men, dead or unconscious, from the hut. Alex calmed the children and asked them to go take a nap before sitting down on the chair around the table and gesturing Duo to sit down at another chair as well.

*Duo?*

*Yes, Hee-chan?*

*I'll bring these men to the mayor to put them in the prison.*

*Okay, take care.*

*Ryokai.*

Duo focused back at Alex, who was studying him. "What is it?"

"You had known I wasn't the Shinigami from the first time, hadn't you?"

Duo nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Tell me why do you pretended to be him first."

"I did it because it's the fastest way to get money. I need it badly for the children." Alex explained.

Duo nodded. "But it isn't a safe way, Alex. You need to find another job."

"I know." Alex sighed. "I'm planning to stop this charade if I have enough money to open an item shop in another city."

Duo just looked at the man, wheels turning in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can never thank you enough for this." Alex looked at Duo from his seat on the cart.

Duo finished tying their horses to the cart and smiled to Alex. "It's nothing. I just want to help the children, Alex. I don't want their big brother getting caught. That leaves them with no one to take care of them."

Alex smiled. "Thank you so much...."

"Duo." Duo smiled back." My name is Duo Maxwell. Here, take this money. Use it to open the item store." He shoved the money pouch into Alex's hand.

"Duo, I can't ever thank you enough for this."

"Just take care of Marimeaya and the others. That'll be enough for me." Duo stepped back. "Go now, Alex."

"But what will your friend say later?" Alex still seemed to hesitate. "This is his money and his horse too, right? He'll be angry if you give them away without his permission."

"I don't mind." Came a voice from behind them.

*You're eavesdropping on us, aren't you, koi?*

*Hn.*

*Thought so. How are the men?*

*In the prison now.*

Duo just grinned as Heero stood next to him. "You heard Heero, Alex. Go now, we'll take care of everything here."

"Thank you so much, Duo. And you too Heero. If not because of you, Trant would've had my head by now." Alex looked at Heero. "I wish I can be as strong as you. You destroyed the golems Trant said could could only be destroyed by the Per......" Alex blinked. He looked at Duo and then at Heero, and then back at Duo again. "So that's why you knew I'm not the real Shinigami. You're the real...."

Duo just grinned and hit the horses hard enough to make them start running, pulling the cart along. "Sayonara, Alex."

"Duo!" Alex was surprised and held the rein tightly, while looking back to the two boys who had helped him.

Duo could hear Alex shout something between the sounds of the horses and cart running on the ground, but he couldn't make a word of it.

*Heero?*

*Hai?*

*You heard him, didn't you?*

*Aa..*

*What did he say?*

*Thank you so much, Shinigami and Perfect Soldier*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capital of OZ

"Lord Treize, I have great news for you."

"And what may it be, Lady Une?"

"I have found the Shinigami and his Perfect Soldier."


	20. Chapter 20

"One glass of ale, boy!"

"Coming!" Duo poured the ale into a glass and glanced at his lover who was carrying a tray full of glasses and bottles.

*Hee-chan.....* Duo called his lover telepathically.

*...............*

*Ne....Hee-chan......*

*..........* Heero putted two glasses and one bottle onto a table, full of laughing men.

*You're sulking, aren't you?*

*Am not.*

*Then stop ignoring me.*

*Hn.*

*C'mon, I said I was sorry.*

*Hn.*

*Hee-channnn.... * Duo wailed telepathically.

*You're a baka.*

*I'm not.*

*So what do you call a person who gives ALL his money to someone without keeping some credits for himself?*

*uhm.... A kind person?* Duo offered weakly and received a death glare from his koi. *You said you didn't mind.*

Heero let out a small growl and putted more glasses and bottle on the table a little too hard for Duo's taste. *I didn't mind since I thought you were smart enough to leave some for us. Duo, you are a baka for forgetting that you too needed money to live, sleep, and travel the journey. Not to count you have a lover as well.*

"A stingy lover...." Duo muttered, remembering an hour of torture he had to endure, listening to Heero and the bar owner bargain about the wages. He wondered what made Heero choose this job to gain money in the first place anyway.

*What did you say?*

*uhm... nothing important.*Duo heard a telepathic snort and wondered if Heero actually heard what he had muttered. He had learnt not to underestimate his lover, especially when he was sulking or jealous. Duo saw Dorothy passing him quickly, serving the other customers and cringed as he noticed how short Dorothy's hair was now. The poor girl never dared to flirt with him again because every time she approached Duo, her hair would suddenly catch on fire.

The sound of a fist slamming down on a table broke him from his thoughts. Duo turned toward the noise to see some men standing and shouting at each other. He had seen them playing cards earlier, and based on their shouts, apparently some of them had cheated. He sighed as he realized a fight would break out soon and decided not to interfere, trying to save all the cups and bottles instead since it wasn’t worth his time and efforts to try and stop the drunken men from fighting.

He had known for a long time that it was pointless to try and stop them. When he was still a street brat long ago, he used to hide beneath tables, waiting for the fight to start, then collected all the money they betted with and ran away. Duo smiled, remembering those days. Anyway, he wouldn’t do it any more. Not since Sister Helen made him promise not to steal again.

Suddenly the movements of his short-haired lover caught his eyes. Duo raised one of his eyebrows when Heero approached the bar owner, who looked ready to faint when the men started throwing punches. Poor him, he would have so many broken tables and chairs after this fight.

Duo watched as Heero spoke to the bar owner. Feeling curious, Duo approached them until he could hear their conversation without being noticed.

"......I can get rid of them for you if you give me 5000 credits."

"5000 credits?? You're joking! That’s a month wages! Besides, you can’t possibly beat those burly guys. Argh my chair!" The owner exclaimed as a guy broke one of his chairs

Heero shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to give a try. You have nothing to lose. The sooner you agree, the less you suffer the loss."

A bottle flew towards them, crashing into the wall, missing the owner’s head by an inch.

"Well?" Heero raised an eyebrow to the pale man.

"I'll go for 3000."

"5000"

"3500"

"5000"

"4000. That's final."

Heero shook his head. "5000. That's fixed price."

Another thing flew towards them, this time a table. The bar owner shouted, realizing there was no way he could evade the table. A hand suddenly came up and caught the table, putting it back onto the floor.

Heero sat on the table lazily and smirked as the man looked at him, jaw dropped. "Well?"

The bar owner gulped and nodded weakly. "5000. I want those guys out of my place."

"Ninmu ryokai." Heero hopped down from the table and went straight into the fight. Without so much effort, he grabbed the guys one by one and threw them either through a window or a door, depending on which one was the closest. In one minute, Heero had finished his job, leaving the men out cold outside the bar while the rest of the occupants in the bar fell dead silent with the show.

Duo watched with his jaw dropped as his lover walked toward the bar owner. He watched as the man grudgingly handed the payment to Heero. Suddenly he knew why Heero chose this place to work at the first place. The realization only made him widen his mouth more and stared at his koi unblinkingly.

Heero smirked as he saw how Duo looked at him. He ignored the other stares he got from the rest of the bar occupants and walked straight to his lover. "Let's go back. We're done here." He grabbed Duo's braid and pulled the boy out of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*You had planned it.* Once in their room, Duo confronted his lover. *You chose to work in a bar because you knew you would have a chance to gain money in a flash like you did just now.*

*I never had the intention of working for an entire month * Heero shrugged and changed into his tank top and spandex.

*But that isn't fair for the bar owner. You used his disadvantages to gain the advantage for yourself.* Duo sat down on the bed and looked up at Heero.

*Don't be silly, Duo. The bar owner got credits more than enough to fix that problem from the money the men had left behind on the table. I just took a small part of it.*

Duo made a perfect "O" and then frowned. *Wait a sec. If you didn't plan to work for a month in that bar, why did you argue about the wages for an hour then?*

*Habit?* Heero offered innocently.

Duo groaned and plopped down onto the bed. He soon got a handful of his lover sitting on his torso. "Heero??"

"Are you tired?" Heero wriggled his hips seductively, brushing Duo's groin intentionally.

Duo felt himself hardened at the touch and grinned. "Never too tired to taste a virgin like you, koi."

Heero growled as he stripped the boy beneath him. * I’m starting to regret ever telling you this.*

*Too late, koi.* Duo chuckled and started to do the same for his koi, stripping him from his spandex and tank top.

As the last cloth was peeled and left them naked, Heero caught Duo's mouth and slipped his tongue into the braided boy's mouth. He felt Duo's hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss while the other one roamed over his back and slipped into the crevice of his cheeks. He moaned into Duo's mouth as Duo's fingers entered and prepared him, pushing back against the fingers.

*Impatient, are we?* Duo chuckled and prodded Heero's prostate, making the boy gasp and then growl.

*Stop teasing.*

*As you wish.* Duo grinned and pulled out his fingers. He let Heero put lubrication on his cock before he rolled them so he was on the top and slid his aching need into his lover's welcoming warmth, proceeding to drive both of them into the peak of pleasure and oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo smiled as he lay on his side on the bed and watched the sleeping face of his lover. Heero looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping. He caressed Heero's face with one finger, savoring the rare serene moment. He wished they could stay like this, contented in each other's arms and never have to worry about anything else.

He watched as Heero's eyes fluttered open and he greeted him with a warm smile. "Ohayo." Duo bent down and kissed the boy passionately.

"Ohayo." Heero purred and nuzzled Duo's bare chest. "How long have you watched me sleeping?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Duo rested his chin on Heero's head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Aa... very well. I didn't dream anything."

"No more dreams about your past?" Duo caressed Heero's back.

"Not since the last one where we had the same dream." Heero purred and arched his back a little. "You?"

"Uh. Same like you. No more bad dreams. I think it’s because I finally know all there is to know about your past."

"You know my past but I don't know yours." Heero moaned as he felt Duo's fingers wandering over him.

"Ah... There's nothing much to tell about my past. I've been orphan as long as I could remember." Duo smiled sadly as the memory came back to him.

"What did you do to survive?" Heero looked up to meet Duo's eyes.

"I joined a rascal gang, got caught after a few months and sent to an orphanage where I met Sister Helen."

Heero kept silent and watched as Duo became lost in his memory.

"Sister Helen is the orphanage manager. She is very kind and cares about us. I used to get scolded every time I tried to steal something and was punished to clean the orphanage until I promised not to steal anymore." Heero watched as Duo smiled. "I wonder what she is doing now? Will she be sad or angry when she finds out I’ve disappeared? Ah, I'm sure she must be worried since I promised to contact her at least once a month."

"Do you miss her?" Heero felt a little jealous.

Duo smiled at Heero and kissed him. "Aa. She is like a mother to me. If only I know a way to go back and tell her I am okay...."

Heero gasped as he watched Duo suddenly become transparent and disappear slowly. "Duo!" he shouted and lunged for Duo.

"Wh...what? Why did you shout suddenly?" Duo blinked in surprise as Heero suddenly hovered over him.

Heero also blinked in surprise and dropped his body over Duo, feeling the warm and real flesh. Duo was here. Duo was still here. "I thought..... I saw you disappear just now." He hugged Duo tightly.

"Disappear? Where will I disappear to?"

"Back to your world." Heero trembled in fear. "Leaving me alone here."

"Don't be silly." Duo hugged back and soothed the boy, feeling the slender body shake rapidly. Heero was really scared. "I won't go anywhere. I'll always be with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We will always be together. No matter what happens and what comes upon us, I will always be by your side." Duo kissed Heero gently and felt Heero stop trembling. "Silly koi, I will never leave you. I belong to you, remember?"

"Aa.... And I belong to you too." Heero nodded but Duo could see a little fear still reside in those blue eyes. He covered Heero's face with gently kisses and caressed his slender body until Heero felt safe and fell asleep.

Duo sighed as he saw Heero's peaceful expression. Even after he fell asleep, Heero didn’t let go of him, using his body as his bed. Heero’s limbs sprawled all over Duo, his head tucked under his chin, breathing soft breaths against his neck. Duo stared at the ceiling to ponder what had happened just now. He was still confused. He didn't tell Heero, but he did feel something odd when he was telling about his past. One second he felt he was floating and the next one, he had Heero hugging him tightly, nailing him back to the earth, to the bed to be precise.

Did he really disappear like Heero said? If yes, where would he go and what caused him to disappear? Duo tried to find the answers but soon gave up and fell asleep, feeling so good with Heero as his blanket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Duo frowned as his sleep was disturbed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He stirred and found he couldn't move. His eyes flew opened and he needed a few seconds to process what was going on.

Heero.

Heero was still pinning him down with his dead weight.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Wait a sec!" Duo shouted and tried to remove Heero from him him, only to gasp as he felt Heero tighten his grip. Duo realized Heero was awake. Of course, how could anyone be still asleep with that persistent knocking? *Heero! Let me go.*

*No. You'll disappear.*

Duo blinked *What are you talking about? I won't disappear.*

*Yes, you will. I just dreamt I woke up and you disappeared as soon as I removed myself from you.*

Duo blinked again and noticed Heero trembling. Heero looked like a child going through shock because he just had a nightmare. Duo ran his hand over Heero's trembling body and realized despite his cool and steadfast behavior, Heero was still a child when it came to dealing with feelings. He just learnt how to express his feelings recently once he knew there was someone who wanted and loved him.

Compared with the Heero he met when he first arrived in this world, the Heero trembling in his arms was more expressive and animated. The way he got jealous, the way he sulked, the way he got angry, and the way he felt fear, Duo saw none of them in the old Heero.

Duo was stunned as he realized how important he is meant to Heero and how much he has affected the boy. They’ve changed each other and both wouldn’t be the same if the other left for some reason. Duo smiled and caressed Heero's head, just like he had seen Sister Helen calmed a crying child. *Shh, Heero. It's just a nightmare. It isn't real.*

Heero made no answer. He just buried his head deeper under Duo's chin.

Duo sighed, knowing Heero wouldn’t let go of him anytime soon. He remembered a child at the orphanage who had a bad enough of a nightmare once to have clung onto Sister Helen for an entire day. He just hoped it wouldn’t take Heero as long to calm down and forget about his nightmare. This might even be the first time Heero actually had a nightmare, despite the ones from his past.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Duo groaned. He had forgotten about the reason he woke up in the first place. "Go away." He shouted.

"Heero, Duo, it's me. It's important." A female voice was heard from behind the door and Duo choked as Heero tightened his grip. *Heero, you can kill me if you don’t loosen your grip a bit.*

Heero loosened his grip a little but made no other move.

Duo sighed again and caressed Heero's hair, pondering what was so important that Dorothy dared to get near him again. Whatever it was, it might be very important for the girl to risk her hair getting burnt again.

"Heero, please open." Dorothy again.

Yup it must be very important. "Wait a little longer." Duo shouted. *Heero...*

*No.*

Duo kissed Heero's head. *I know you won't release me. But I need you to arrange yourself so I can feel more comfortable. Put your arms around my neck, okay?*

Heero made no sound but he did move one arm slowly and put it around Duo's neck, then he moved the other one deliberately slow, which Duo cannot help but smile at his beloved’s antics. *Good boy, now let me sit.*

*No.*

*Come on, Heero. Sitting doesn't mean I will disappear. You’re still holding me, ne?* Duo smiled comfortingly and pushed his hands on the bed to help himself into a sitting position. Luckily Heero decided not to make the matter more difficult, so now Duo was sitting on the bed with Heero straddling his lap, arms around his neck. Without being asked, Heero wrapped his slender legs around Duo's waist, clinging onto Duo like a koala clinging onto the tree.

Duo chuckled and kissed Heero's head, noticing Heero have stopped trembling. A good sign. *Hold on tight, Hee-chan.* He put one arm around Heero's waist and slowly stood up, wobbling for some seconds before gaining his balance. Gosh he felt like a mother cradling a giant baby.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Duo grabbed the blanket and putted it around them. Thank God the blanket was wide and long, covering them from shoulder to knee. He felt like a cone or a tube like this, but he could do nothing about it. He managed to free one hand out of the blanket without revealing their undressed state and walked toward the door.

Opening the door, he saw there was another girl with brown hair standing next to Dorothy. Both of them wore the expression of shock and surprise. Duo forced a grin as he realized how ridiculous they must look. "Sorry, but he just had a bad moment and won't let me go. Come on in." Duo gestured them to enter with his head and closed the door after the girls sat down on the chairs. He leant against the wall near the door, too last to move with his giant bundle, and looked at the girls. "I recall you have something very important to say, what is it?"

Dorothy stammered and gestured to the girl with slightly curly hair. "Uhm, this is Catherine Bloom, my cousin. We need your help."

"My help?" Duo blinked.

"Uhm, both of you."

"Wait a sec!" The girl named Catherine held up her hand. "I don't think I need both of them. I just need you, not him." Catherine pointed to the brown bundle under Duo's chin.

"Catherine!" Dorothy hissed.

"It's true. I recalled you told me only one of them fought the men last night. I thought both of you could handle this job, but judging from the boy's behavior right now, I think I can only depend on you, Heero." Catherine looked at Duo hopefully.

Duo blinked. Dorothy coughed. Heero.... no response.

"Uhm, Cathy..." Dorothy tried to speak but Catherine cut in.

"Dorothy told me how good you fought yesterday so I wanted you to be my caravan's bodyguard. I thought both of you were good at fighting, but since only one of you who is capable to fight, I'm afraid I can only give the job to you, Heero. As for your mate, don't worry you can take him with you." Catherine spoke smoothly while staring at Duo.

Duo made another perfect "O" with his mouth at the girl's outburst. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or to be angry and at the same time he was afraid as he felt Heero tensed.

"Uhm, Cathy... I think you should hire both of them because..."

Catherine cut Dorothy again. "What? You want me to hire a weak boy like him as a bodyguard?" She turned to Duo. "I'm sorry if I'm too blunt, Heero, but I don't think your mate can fight. If you want me to hire him, I hope he can cook. We're also looking for a cook."

A growl was the only warning for Duo and the girls as Heero suddenly turned his head and glared at Catherine, not releasing Duo. The braided boy could guess what Heero would do and shouted. "Heero! Don't! Stop!!"

Too late.

Duo could only look at the shrieking girl in sympathy as fire started eating her hair. Luckily Dorothy was fast, having been in similar positions like this for some time now. She grabbed the water pot on the table and poured it into Catherine, saving the girl from becoming bald.

*Heero....*

*Hn.* Heero looked satisfied as he saw the girl coughing. Despite his sympathy for the girl, Duo felt a little relieve as he noticed Heero had let go of his waist and was now standing on his own feet. Good improvement. Now he only needed to find a way for Heero to release his neck. Duo thought about flirting with Dorothy, but decided against it, not wanting to test how Heero will use his fire to deter would be suitors.

"So it's really you who started the fire." Dorothy looked at Heero accusingly. To Duo's amusement, the girl could conceal her fear and stare back at Heero.

"Hn."

"Sorry Dorothy, he’s the jealous-type." Duo held his hands in surrender that earned him a smile from the girl.

"I can understand that." Dorothy nodded. "No hard feelings for you. I think I’ve learned my lesson in being careful of whom I can flirt with. And as for you, Cathy." She turned to the wet girl. "Don't be too quick to judge. You better wait till they introduce themselves first."

"Introduce?" Catherine, who had calmed down, could only look at Duo and Heero questioningly.

Duo grinned. "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you, ojo-chan." He nodded to Heero. "And this is Heero Yuy, my koi and also the best fighter you can get."

Catherine paled. "He... he is Heero..."

"Yup, the one who beat all the guys yesterday, Cathy." Dorothy answered.

Watching the girl get paler, Duo decided to help. "You said you wanted to hire us as bodyguards for your caravan. Where do you want to go?"

Catherine looked at Duo thankfully and started speaking. "To my home island. My family, Dorothy, and I think it isn’t safe anymore to stay around here and we want to return to our peaceful island. As you know, OZ and Sank are at the moment in a state of ceasefire, so this is the perfect time to leave. But unfortunately, we need to go through the capital city of Oz. Since we need to be extra careful in the capital, we decided to hire some bodyguards."

"How much?" Heero asked suddenly while Duo rolled his eyes. Leave it to Heero to think about the money.

"3000 credits for each guard." Catherine stammered, afraid of getting burnt again.

Duo looked at Heero. *Well?*

*Acceptable.*

*That’s it? I thought you were angry with her.*

*Business and personal matters are different. By joining her, we don't have to buy horses and we also get some more money.*

*I should have known that was your reason.* Duo sighed and looked back at Cathy. "We accept."

"Really? Oh thank you!!" Catherine suddenly lightened up. "Thank you so much!! Heero, uhm, I'm sorry that..."

"Forgiven."

Catherine blinked. "Oh, thanks. Anyway, we depart this afternoon. I'll wait for you in the bar. C'mn Dorothy, we need to tell the others." She grabbed Dorothy and quickly left the room without giving Duo or Heero a chance to protest.

*This afternoon? Damn we have to move fast then.* Duo moved to close the door but it was a bit difficult to do with Heero clinging on his neck. *Hee-chan, let go now. I won't disappear.*

*No.*

The braided boy sighed and with some effort, he finally managed to close and lock the door. *Man, I wish I can just hop onto the bed rather than carrying you all the way back.* Duo imagined the bed while still looking at the door. Suddenly he felt himself floating and the next thing he knew, he was standing on the bed, still with Heero clinging onto him.

Duo blinked in surprise. *What was that?*

*We are on the bed. Standing.* Heero's voice was as surprise as Duo's

*Uhm looks like we somehow moved from the door..... did you use your Power?*

*No. I don’t possess the Power to move us like this.*

*Then that means..*

*It's yours.* Heero finished the sentence.

Duo didn't answer. He processed what had happened instead. No matter how many times he thought for another logical explanation, he couldn't find an answer. Oh well, nothing was logical in Heero's world anyway. Duo gave up thinking and decided to try the Power instead. He looked at the table and told himself he wanted to be on there. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the table, Heero still tightly glued to him.

*Wow! I can do teleportation!* Duo grinned and imagined the bed again.

*Teleportation?* Heero asked and noticed they were standing on the bed once again.

*Yup, that's the name in my world for this kind of Power.* Duo sat down and pulled Heero to sit on his lap.

*The people in your world can do this teleportation thingie?*

*Uhm, no. It only existed in fiction.*

*Fiction, you mean fairytale?*

*Well, yeah. Some thing like that.*

*But you have the Power.*

*I think it's a part of Shinigami's Power, like this telepathy and my ability to see ghosts.*

*It may be true....*

*Anyway* Duo grinned. *I think I know why you saw me disappeared. I was about to teleport for the first time.*

*Oh, that could be it.*

*It must be the reason. You can let go of my neck now. I won't disappear.*

Heero hesitated. *What place did you imagine when you were about to teleport at that time?*

Oh shit. Duo cursed silently. He could predict Heero’s reaction to the answer to his question. He couldn't lie and not answering only made Heero more suspicious. Duo sighed and told the truth. *My world.*

As Duo had predicted, Heero buried his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and tightened his arms around his neck. The boy's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Duo waited for some minutes before calling his lover.

*Heero....*

Heero didn't answer.

*Heero, I...*

*Do you want to go home?*

Duo was stunned by the sudden question.

Heero noticed Duo tense and closed his eyes. It looked like his nightmare was true after all. Duo would disappear, going back to his world. Would Duo be happy in his world? Of course he would. He had someone there, who cared and loved him. Torn between keeping Duo and wanting him to be happy, Heero finally decided. He kissed Duo's neck and slowly loosened his arms and legs, sliding down from Duo's lap.

"Heero?"

"There's no one who doesn't want to go home." Heero bowed his head, shaking as he realized Duo could leave him anytime he wanted.

A finger lifted his chin and a pair of violet eyes bored into him. "You're right, koi. Everyone wants to go home."

Heero bit his lower lip and tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall. He would lose Duo..... He would be alone again. But then he was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug and Duo's lips on his. *You're my home, koi.*


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine and Dorothy stood in front of the bar. "Where are they?" Catherine looked impatiently at the street but no signs of the boys. Suddenly two figures appeared right before them. The girls blinked in surprise as they saw Duo and Heero standing in front of them. Catherine did a double take at Heero, who was standing next to Duo and had the violet eyed boy's braid in his hand. He looked so different in his warrior robe and his face betrayed none of his feelings, nothing like the frightened boy she saw clinging onto Duo an hour ago.

"Right on time, ne?" Duo grinned. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hm, yeah. The caravan is behind the bar." Catherine gestured to the back, staring wide-eyed at the boys.

"Okay, we'll put our stuff there." Duo grinned and disappeared, taking Heero with him. He didn't hesitate to use his new Power openly. As Heero had pointed out from the beginning, it wasn't unusual for a few people in this world to possess different kinds of Power and feel free to use it in front of the others.

After the boys disappeared, silence fell between the girls until Dorothy finally spoke. "Cathy, I think we have hired one hell of a team of bodyguards."

Catherine could only nod.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capital of OZ

In the palace garden, a tall blond man stood in front of a rock that was twice his height while a ginger haired man looked at him from the second floor window of the palace.

"Our spy said the Perfect Soldier would arrive here within a week, Lord Treize." A woman standing behind the ginger haired man spoke up.

"Thank you, Une." Treize smiled, still watching the blond man as he unsheathed his sword and cut the big rock into small pieces easily.

Une followed Treize's gaze. "Do you think he can beat the Perfect Soldier?"

"Not a chance."

Une gasped in surprise. "Excuse me my Lord, but why did you give him additional Power to make him stronger then?"

Treize smirked. "I intend for Zechs to simply stall the Perfect Soldier while I steal the Shinigami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo watched as Heero put their stuff in the last wagon of the caravan, all the while holding onto Duo's braid like a lifeline. There were three wagons they had to guard and they occupied the last wagon, together with Dekim, the cook Catherine had found after asking them to be the caravan's bodyguards.

When Heero finished unpacking, Duo touched the messy haired boy and teleported them onto the roof of the bar to finish the conversation they had been putting off

*Duo?* Heero looked at the braided boy as Duo sat down, pulling him down as well and sitting him on his lap.

*Ne Heero, I have promised not to leave you, haven't I?* Duo looked straight into Heero's Prussian eyes, putting his arms around the short haired boy's waist.

*Hai.*

* Have I ever broken any of my promises before?*

*Iie*

*Then have faith in me, koi.* Duo kissed his lover gently. * I don't have any place to call home, in this world or my own, except for with you, koi. You are my home, Heero.*

Heero looked for a long time at Duo before nodding and hugging the braided boy. "I trust you." Feeling the need to say it out loud, Heero was glad to notice how calm his own voice was. Duo would not leave him. He was sure of that. "I trust you not to leave me, koi."

"Damn right! I can't live without you." Duo hugged back and rested his chin on Heero's shoulder. *Not even death can separate us, koi.*

*Aa...*

They stayed in silence, feeling contented being in each other's arms until they heard Catherine calling for them. "Heero, Duo, where are you? We will depart in a minute!"

Both of the boys let out a muffled sigh and broke their embrace. *Time to work, I guess.*

Heero nodded and stood up, forcing Duo to stand up also since his braid was still held captive by his lover. *Hey, you know you can let go of my braid now, Hee-chan?*

*I know.*

Duo waited, but Heero made no move to release his braid. He looked at Heero and caught the teasing glint in the blue orbs. *You know, Heero? I think you have fallen in love with my braid rather than me.* Duo faked a sigh.

His only answer was a telepathic snort. Duo chuckled and teleported them back onto the ground, right in front of Catherine, causing the poor girl to almost have a heart attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The caravan departed and went through the first day without trouble, except for a small group of bandits who were wiped out easily by Heero. Catherine and Dorothy stared dumbfoundedly as the boy treated the bandits like mere toys and felt somehow lucky that the boy didn't do anything more to them than burned their hair in the past.

Night came and they camped in a rather secluded area, making a circle around the bonfire while waiting for Dekim, the cook, to prepare their dinner.

"Man, that old man is sure slow in making dinner." Duo mumbled and heard his stomach growl for the fifth time.

"You're the one with an insatiable stomach." Heero, who sat next to him, snorted and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk."

*Where are you going, Hee-chan?* Duo looked at Heero as he walked away from the circle into the near forest.

*Checking the surrounding area and looking for your additional food. I know you'll still be hungry after dinner.* Heero replied and disappeared into the forest before Duo had a chance to make a face.

"So Duo, how can you teleport without Sagittarius?" Dorothy asked the braided boy curiously.

Duo looked at the blond girl in surprise. "What?"

"Teleportation. The Power to move to a different place in a blink is called teleportation." Catherine answered.

"I know that. I'm just surprised that you know the name of my Power since Heero doesn't know about it. And what is it about Sagittarius?" Duo asked in bewilderment

"Oh, the word is taken from our tribe's ancient language. Only a few people know about the word." Dorothy explained. "As for Sagittarius, it's a name of an animal which gives the teleportation Power to its owner."

"Sagittarius......." Duo was somehow reminded about the first day he came to this world. He remembered Heero had beaten a man who can teleport and had a rat like animal on his shoulder. He described the animal to the two girls.

"Yes, that's how Sagittarius looks." Catherine nodded. "How did you know about it?"

"I once saw a man using it." Duo answered and mused over Dorothy's earlier answer. "So the word teleportation came from your ancient language ..... is there any of you who can speak this ancient language?"

Dorothy shook her head. "It has been centuries, Duo. We only know some words of it."

Duo wanted to ask more, but was distracted by Dekim who announced the dinner was ready. It seemed his hunger was stronger than his curiosity. *Hee-chan, you better come back now or there won't be any dinner left for you.*

*Do it and you sleep with the horses.*

* Well, I don't have any problems with that. I can't screw you in the wagon since that old man Dekim is sleeping with us.*

*Is sex all you think of?*

*Uh huh.... Sex with a virgin lover, to be honest.*

*Omae o korosu.*

*Love you....too..... Hee.....*

*Duo?....... Duo? What happened? ..........* Heero got a bad feeling when he heard no replies from his braided lover. He ran as fast as he could while he kept calling for Duo. *Duo! Answer me!*

The scene that greeted Heero when he arrived at the camping area only made him more worried. He saw everyone sprawled unconscious on the ground and ran his eyes worriedly over them to find his braided lover.

"You're looking for him?" Heero turned to the right where the voice came from and saw an unconscious Duo tied to a wagon wheel with Dekim holding a knife to his throat. "Don't move."

Heero hissed, not moving from where he was standing. "What did you do to them all?"

"I put some sleeping herbs in the dinner." Dekim grinned. "You better obey me if you want this boy to remain alive." The old man pressed the knife a little deeper to make his point.

"Don't hurt him." Heero growled angrily, wanting to tear the old man into pieces.

"Take the rope in the caravan and tie up the rest of them." Dekim gestured to the other unconscious figures.

Heero gritted his teeth and did as Dekim ordered, not wanting to risk Duo's safety. After he finished tying the last person, he turned back to face Dekim. "Why did you do this?"

Dekim laughed. "To get their money of course silly boy, what else? I had planned to put all of you to sleep with the dinner, but you left before it was ready. It's okay anyway since I had changed my plan once I saw how you have beaten those thieves easily."

"......."

"Not interested in my change of plans? Well, I doubt you will be since I decided you are too strong to be left to live." Dekim saw the boy's face hardened at his words.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo stirred and heard someone talking near him.

"Retrieve the black bottle near the bonfire, boy."

Whose voice was that? Duo tried to move and realized something held him immobile.

"Drink it, boy."

The braided boy found it was hard to think and his eyes felt too heavy to open. He tried to remember what happened. They were having dinner and then he'd felt sleepy and saw the others slump onto the ground.

"Drink it now or this boy will die!"

Something cold pressed against his throat at the same time as Duo recognized the voice and understood what had happened. Dekim had put something in their dinner!! His eyes flew opened at the realization and saw Heero drink from the black bottle. His lover then dropped the bottle onto the ground and wobbled. "Heero!"

Duo watched as Heero's head snapped up at his shout and for a second their eyes met before Heero hit the ground loudly and became as still as a rock. "HEERO!"

"Don't bother to call him, boy."

Duo turned to his right and saw Dekim smirking at him. "What did you tell him to drink?" He snapped at the old man.

" A strong poison that can kill a person within seconds. Your lover is dead, boy." Dekim smirked as he watched the braided boy widened his eyes in shock. "It looks like he really loved you, he was willing to drink the poison even though he knew it would kill him."

The old man waited for the boy to curse, shout, or cry, but the boy only looked at his dead lover blankly. However the silence was broken a few seconds later as Duo roared furiously. Dekim jumped back from Duo at the furious roar the boy made.

Duo didn't think. He had stopped thinking once he'd heard Heero was dead. His mind was numbed and his body acted on automatic. Roaring in despair and anger, he teleported to free himself from the rope and reappeared in front of Dekim, throwing punches at the old man. Dekim had no time to dodge the punches because he was caught off guard by Duo's Power. The braided boy was so in rage and drowning in sadness that he forgot to try contacting his sprawling lover telepathically to confirm Dekim's words

Duo kept punching, not aware of his surrounding. The only thing he heard was the sound of his fist meeting with random parts of Dekim's body. He didn't notice the movement behind him. The only thing his mind and body agreed to do was punch and punch.

Then a pair of arms came from behind him, hugging him and pulling him from the battered Dekim. Duo was ready to struggle when he heard a familiar voice murmur near his ear.

"I'm not dead yet, koi."

Duo froze. That voice... it was ....

*I'm still alive, Duo.*The arms tightened around his waist.

Heero! Duo turned around and saw his short haired lover smiling reassuringly at him. *Heero! how... I thought ....you were..... *

*Poisons have no effect on me, koi. I just pretended to be dead and waited for a chance to beat Dekim, but you got to him first*

Duo blinked and remembered about Meiran and Libra. *I remember now. I once dreamt about that bastard J forcing poisons upon poisons on you and letting you suffer....... *

*Don't think about it, Duo. I'm okay now. We still have work to do.*

Suddenly, Duo realized where he was. He looked around to see the others were still out cold and then turned to Dekim only to find the battered old man unconscious, which was no wonder considering the force and number of punches he'd given to him. Duo went to awaken and free the others while Heero tied Dekim up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Duo flung his tired body inside his wagon. Once Catherine and the others had been freed, he had told them what had happened, skipping the part where Dekim forced Heero to drink poison, of course. He left them silently when they decided what to do with Dekim and went into his wagon, wanting to be alone for a moment.

He let his mind wander to the past, thinking about the first time he met Heero and the days they traveled together. Drowning in his memories, Duo didn't realize someone has entered the wagon, until he felt the person sit next to him. He didn't need to look up to know who the person was. The way he caressed his hair had been too familiar for him. *Finished with the discussion, koi?*

*Aa, they decided to dump Dekim into jail at the first town they will pass by tomorrow.*

*Good idea.* Duo sat up and found himself being offered a plate of roasted meat.

*Delayed dinner* Heero answered Duo's unspoken question.

*Who cooked it?* Duo eyed the dinner Heero held suspiciously and heard a muffled chuckle from his lover.

*It's okay. No poison in there. I made it.*

*Oh?* Duo took one piece of the meat and looked at his short haired lover. *I take it that you made it for the others too?*

*Of course not. They'd all lost their appetite and decided to go straight to bed.* Heero watched as Duo chewed the meat.

*How about you?*

*Huh?* Heero looked at his braided lover in confusion.

*Have you had dinner?*

Heero shook his head. *Not hungry.* And he soon found a piece of meat being shoved in front of his face.

*Eat.*

*Huh?* Heero looked at Duo and noticed the seriousness in those violet eyes.

"Eat it, Heero." Duo's voice was deadly serious, stunning Heero. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, only to have the meat shoved into his mouth. "Eat, Heero."

With a piece of meat in his mouth, Heero could do nothing but comply. He chewed the meat and swallowed it, only to find another piece being held up in front of him. "Du...hmmph." The meat was shoved into his mouth, leaving Heero to chew and swallow that piece as well. It was the same when he tried to speak again, so Heero resigned himself to his fate, chewing and swallowing the offered meat. He tried to take the offered meat with his hand, only to have it shoved away by Duo.

"Just eat it, Heero." Duo's voice held no argument in it so Heero sat there and ate the meat Duo shoved into his mouth piece by piece, looking questioningly at the violet eyes before him the whole time. But Duo gave no answer and kept feeding his lover, making sure another piece was ready to be shoved in once Heero swallowed the previous one.

Heero noticed he had eaten half of the pieces on the plate and tried to snap his lover out of his strange behavior. *Duo, I made the dinner for you....*

Duo didn't answer, but he took a piece and shoved it in his own mouth, while still feeding Heero. They shared the rest of the pieces of the meat together in silence. Heero didn't understand why Duo did this, but he had a feeling he would know once they finished the meal.

Finally the plate was empty. Heero watched as Duo set aside the plate and looked at him for a long time. Heero looked back in confusion, not knowing what was wrong with his braided lover. He watched as Duo reached up and caressed his cheek. "Duo?" His question came in a whisper as he registered how careful and gentle Duo's fingers ran over his cheek as if caressing something that could break at any moment.

Still not answering, Duo pushed his short haired lover to lie back and crawled over him. Heero just lay still and watched as Duo bent down, closing his eyes as he felt Duo's lips on him. He noted that the kiss was different from the usual ones Duo had given him. This kiss felt like Duo wanted reassurance and proof of something he couldn't place his finger on. Heero felt his braided lover rest all his weight on him as if keeping him from escaping or flying away.

He was left panting when Duo finally pulled away from the kiss. He felt Duo straddled him and looked up to see the braided boy pulling off his clothes quickly. Once naked, Duo proceeded to strip Heero as fast as he could, batting away Heero's hands every time the boy tried to help him. Finally naked, Heero found himself being kissed from head to toes and moaned loudly in pleasure. Duo kissed and worshipped every part of him as if wanting to ensure every part of him was okay.

The braided boy gazed at Heero's face as he slowly caressed Heero's cheek with the back of his fingers, grazing the short haired boy's cheekbone and barely touching his temple with the tips of his fingers as he stared into Heero's blue eyes, searching and asking.

During the ministrations Duo did on him, Heero finally began to understand why Duo did this and thus submitted completely to Duo, letting Duo do what he wanted to do. Staring straight into the searching violet eyes, Heero reached up and touched Duo's hand, entwining their fingers together. He watched as Duo licked his suddenly dried lips and watched as those delicate lips murmured his name. He kissed their entwined hands, then released his hand from the intimate grasp and held it by his side, offering himself to Duo. No word was needed, as his action had spoken louder than words of his trust and of his answering permission to Duo's silent request for control, Duo kissed him gratefully and resumed his ministrations on him.

It felt like hours had passed as Duo caressed and kissed the short haired boy repeatedly. He knew he was torturing his lover with the ministrations he did but he couldn't help it. He needed to touch and kiss every part of Heero to ensure himself. Finally satisfied, Duo prepared Heero slowly and patiently before sliding inside the welcoming warmth only he had ever been in. Once buried to the hilt, Duo stilled and dropped his weight completely onto Heero, feeling the boy's chest rise up and down beneath him. He could also feel Heero's heartbeat racing together with his own, a clear sign that they're both alive.

Heero tried to lie as still as he could. It was difficult to do since all he wanted was for Duo to move. But he knew how it was important to let Duo do whatever he wanted this time, so Heero held still and closed his eyes, concentrating on how good being filled by Duo was. Time passed, then he felt his legs being grabbed and placed around Duo's waist, so he held them there, hugging his lover tightly.

Duo buried his head next to Heero's, inhaling his lover's scent and caressing the delicate earlobe with his tongue. He could feel Heero's inner muscles clamping him almost painfully as the boy's healing ability started to work. He rose a little and let himself feel the slight pain before doing a few small thrusts to loosen Heero again before resting his weight on Heero once more. His short haired lover was panting in need to be taken and Duo was fully aware of the trapped flesh between them digging into his belly, but Duo made no move. Instead, he murmured, "Please... let me stay like this a little longer, koi."

Heero's answer was the tightening of his legs around Duo's waist. He would let Duo stay still in him as long as he wanted. The braided boy only moved when his healing ability started working, making small thrusts into him to loosen him again before stilling deep inside him. The braided boy repeated this for some time, and Heero let him.

Finally feeling reassured, Duo started rocking, sliding in and out of his lover's warmth. He did it slowly and gently, savoring everything, each time he slid inside and withdrew from his lover. Heero's moan made him thrust faster into the boy. When he felt Heero tense, Duo pulled away completely from his lover and took his lover's need into his mouth.

Heero cried out in pleasure at the sudden warmth enveloping him. He lost control and came straight into Duo's waiting mouth. The braided boy swallowed all his come and dried his lover before releasing the softened flesh. Without giving time for Heero to take a breath, Duo slammed back into his lover, causing the short haired boy to gasp in surprise at the sudden penetration.

Duo slammed wildly into his sated lover, wanting to be deeper inside him. Harder. Deeper. Faster. He thrust and slammed into Heero's warmth over and over, not wanting it to end. "Duo..." The soft gentle voice made Duo look at the speaker and found a reassuring smile on his lover's face.

*Let it go, Duo.* Heero tightened his inner muscles around Duo. *Let it go.*

*Heero!* Duo let out a hoarse cry and slammed into his lover, filling him with his passions. He kept thrusting while emptying himself, feeling drained and also contented. Finally spent, Duo plopped down onto Heero and smiled as Heero hugged him, welcoming him back.

Heero caressed Duo's hair, which had come undone from the braid, while waiting for Duo to breathe normally, feeling Duo soften inside him. *Feeling better?*

Duo didn't move but Heero could feel soft kisses on his shoulder. *I thought I lost you back then......*

*Gomen, koi..... *

*I can't live without you, Heero. I knew I would have killed myself after I killed that old man if you haven't stopped me.*

*Duo........ *

*For once, I am grateful you're the Perfect Soldier. If you weren't, you would have died by the poison.* Duo yawned, feeling his eyes heavy but he didn't want to sleep.

*.......... Sleep Duo. I won't die.*

*........*

*You have to trust me like I trust you to not disappear.*

*yeah... I trust you.* Duo yawned again. *Oyasumi..., Heero*

*Oyasumi.*

It only took a matter of seconds for Heero to hear the steady snore from his lover. Feeling his passage contracting and returning to normal, he slowly pulled his braided lover out of him and covered him with the blanket. He stood up and noticed Duo's seed didn't leak out from him. It seemed his muscles had healed completely and became tight once again, keeping Duo's release inside him. Heero let out a small smile while putting his clothes back on, feeling happy to have a part of Duo inside him.

"Ne Duo..." Fully clothed, Heero knelt and murmured at his slumbering lover. "Even if I die you won't lose me. I love you too much to leave you. Like you said once to me.... No matter what will happen, I'll always be at your side. Dead or live." After placing a kiss on Duo's forehead, Heero walked out of the wagon, intending to guard the caravan till morning.

*Aishiteru.*

Heero stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the telepathic whisper, then he smiled and resumed walking. *Aishiteru, Duo. Now go to sleep. Real sleep.*

*Aa...oyasumi for real this time.*

*Oyasumi, koi*

Heero sat near the bonfire and looked into it, lost in his thoughts. He contemplated about the words Duo said to him about being the Perfect Soldier. Duo felt grateful..... Did he feel grateful too for having the ultimate Power? It was because of it that his mother hated him, J trained him cruelly, and the villagers looked at him in fear. But then, why didn't the others, who had seen his Power, treat him like the people did in his past? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Sally, and Noin were surprised and shocked with his true identity, but then he didn't see fear or anger, or even hatred in their eyes. They still thought of him as a friend. Alex Mueller knew about them, but he wasn't afraid and even thanked them. Dorothy and Catherine knew about his Power, but they didn't stay away from him. They still hired him and smiled at him.

And most of all was Duo. Duo saw him in his monster form, but he didn't show any disgusts. Duo even kissed him while he was in his monster form. Heero traced his memories of his past. The past he always refused to remember. But then again, if he weren't the Perfect Soldier, would he even be born? If he was an ordinary child back then, would he grow up happily, playing with the other children?

Heero thought of how much his Power had helped the others. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize his body was glowing and then returned to normal at the time Heero heard a groan that pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned to see Dekim opened his eyes and walked toward the old man. "Finally awake?"

Dekim groaned again and widened his eyes as he saw a boy standing in front of him. The boy who should have been dead! "You're dead!"

The boy just snorted. "Too bad, you're wrong."

"No, it can't be. I saw you drank the poison!" Dekim stared in horror. "You couldn't be alive after drinking that deadly poison!"

"I am alive." The boy spoke up calmly and took the black bottle, which was left on the ground after he dropped it back then. To Dekim's surprise, the boy emptied the black bottle. He waited for the boy to collapse and die, but nothing happened. The boy stood still in front of him and smirked. "Poison can't kill the Perfect Soldier."

Dekim gone pale at the boy's statement, and then stared in horror as the boy held up the black bottle and burned it into ashes before his eyes. He was so shocked by the sudden events that he blacked out once again. He never awakened again until he was thrown into prison, where he later would rant about the Perfect Soldier being a boy, which no one believed.

Heero left the unconscious old man and looked at the wagon where Duo was sleeping, murmuring to the darkness of the night. "Someday, Duo....... Maybe I will be grateful for my Power....."


	22. Chapter 22

"Lord Treize"

"Yes, Une?"

"They have arrived in the city."

"Good, invite them in then." Treize turned to the blond man standing near the window. "Zechs, are you ready?"

"I can't wait to kill that boy, Treize." Zechs smirked dangerously.

"Yes Zechs, if you can kill the Perfect Soldier, you will be the strongest man in this world." Treize smiled wickedly as he watched the blonde man exit the room. Finally the long awaited day had come. Tomorrow, he would be the strongest person and ruler of the worlds.

The ginger haired man leaned back against his seat and look at the ceiling, chuckling slightly as he remembered the time his older brother told him about the secret of the prophecy. He was still a very young teenager back then when Quinze finally managed to get the complete prophecy. His brother looked very weak and shaken after that and still he looked was about to pass out anytime soon as he told Treize all he had foreseen.

Treize remembered how the truth about the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier surprised him. His eyes widened even further when he heard the twisted reality behind the prophecy and the Shinigami's world his brother had foreseen too. He wanted to ask his brother more, but too bad Quinze had died because using all his energy to gain this knowledge. He still could remember his brother's last words clearly. At that time, the dying man had looked at him with sorrowful and pleading eyes as if he knew what Treize would do in the future. "Don't ..Treize...... ..... if he chooses the dark side....... no one ....will gain .....advantage ......"

But Treize chose to ignore the warning of the dying man. The knowledge Quinze had told him was way too precious and powerful to be ignored. Treize had felt unsatisfied with his life as a little king in his own kingdom and he was the king because his brother gave his right to him. He hated it. He wanted to get the authority by his own hands, not given. He wanted greater authority..... ..... he wanted to rule the world. His ambition, combined with his blessed Power of Manipulation, had blinded him. He planned to prove to his brother that he would gain the advantage if the Perfect Soldier chose the darkness. Thanks to Quinze, he knew the Perfect Soldier's weakness. He also knew the way to conquer the worlds. His world and Shinigami's. Yes, he knew far too much and he would use it for his own advantages.

~*~*~*~*~

"So we part here, Duo, Heero." Catherine and Dorothy nodded to the boys. They were at the border between capital of OZ and the outer territory of their homeland. They had reached the capital of OZ without too much trouble. As the boys had told them, they would stay in the capital of OZ.

Heero nodded while Duo smiled. "These five days with you have been a wonderful journey, Catherine, Dorothy. I hope someday we will meet again."

"If you want to meet us, feel free to come to our town." Dorothy smiled.

"We will. Maybe after we finished our business here" And survive from it, Duo added silently.

The girls smiled once more and got into their caravans. "See you someday, guys."

Duo watched until the caravans were out of his sight before addressing Heero telepathically. *So what are we going to do know?*

*Find a way to enter the palace.*

*No rest?*

*You have rested more than enough for the past two days.* Heero snorted.

*Have any plans how to enter the palace?*

*No.*

*Damn, it would be easier if I could teleport us inside the palace.* Duo sighed exasperatedly. During their journeys, he had experimented with his powers' limits, helped by Dorothy and Catherine who knew the teleportation ability Sagitarius had. Like a person who owned the animal, Duo could only teleport to places he had seen before and it would only work for places around five kilometers apart from him. Since he had never seen the inside of Treize's palace, he couldn't teleport inside it.

"Excuse me, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."

Surprised at their names being mentioned, the boys quickly whirled around to the speaker. Duo widened his eyes as he saw the woman with her hair held up to make a bun near the back of her head, standing in front them. He had seen the woman before.... At Tsuberov's castle....... *Heero, she is Tsuberov's prophetess.*

Heero narrowed his eyes at the woman. *The one who pointed you as a sacrifice??*

*Yeah.*

"What do you want?" Heero growled and placed himself between Duo and Une.

"Don't worry. I'm here not to fight with you." Une spoke up calmly. "I'm here on behalf of Lord Treize, inviting you to meet him in his palace."

*Wow, that's an easy way to enter the palace.*

*Duo, you want to take the invitation?*

*Why not? I haven't heard anything bad about this Treize except from Relena and the others. I think I want to hear what he wants from us.*

*But...*

*Don't worry if he has bad intention for us, we can teleport out of the palace.*

*.........very well.*

"We accept." Duo spoke happily.

Une looked at the boys in surprise. She had prepared some reasons and excuses to force both of them to accept the invitation, but it appeared she had no need to use them. Schooling her face, Une turned and beckoned for them to follow her into the palace. "This way, please."

Duo looked around as they passed some rooms and halls. He had to admit the palace was very big that he could easily lose himself inside it. They descended to the lower floor and finally came into a large room. It was empty except for one man standing in the center and smiling at them. The man had ginger hair and wore formal robes. "I'm Treize Kushrenada. Welcome to my palace, Shinigami and his Perfect Soldier."

Duo gasped in surprise while Heero widened his eyes. "How did you know?" The short haired boy hissed and unsheathed his sword.

"I saw your monster form in Tsuberov's castle." Une who had stood next to Treize answered and then looked at Duo. "I have felt his great Power from the moment he entered the castle so I can guess what he is since I saw you change him back into his human form, Shinigami."

"What do you want?" Duo's eyes narrowed at Treize as he got a bad feeling when the man grinned. Suddenly the floor beneath them shook and crumbled. Duo shouted in surprise as he fell rapidly down the bottomless hole.

Heero, who was also falling, reached out his hand to grab Duo, but a force came from his right and knocked him far away from Duo. Another force came and hit him on the stomach, sending him straight to the bottom. Coughing, he stood up and looked around. He was in a very large and empty room. Four stone walls surrounded him, with no door, anywhere. The only lightning was from the torches on the wall. Duo was no where in sight.

"Duo?"

No answer

Heero became worried. *Duo, where are you?*

Still no answer.

"Don't bother to look for him."

He looked up and saw someone descending from darkness above. A tall blonde man who smiled dangerously at him. "Long time no see, Perfect Soldier."

Heero widened his eyes in surprise as he recognized the man who now stood before him, holding a sword. "Zechs Marquize."

"So you remember my name." Zechs smirked.

"Where's Duo?" Heero narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I have no business with that boy." Zechs growled. "My business is with you. You have made me live in humiliation and now time to pay for it. I will kill you, Perfect Soldier or not!" With that the man attacked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo." A soft voice called to him, awaking him. "Duo, wake up." Slowly, Duo opened his eyes and saw Heero sat next to him, looking at him.

"Heero?"

"Yes, it's me, Duo. Are you okay?"

Duo sat up slowly and looked around. They were in some kind of room that resembled one of the room in an inn. However this room had two doors on different walls, across from each other. "Where are we?"

"We are in one of Treize's guest rooms." Heero spoke up.

"What?" Duo frowned, the last time he remembered that he was falling. He had heard Heero calling for him before he blacked out.

"I beat the man and all his guards." Heero answered calmly. "We are safe now. That man doesn't dare to disturb us."

Duo blinked. He felt something wasn't right. It seemed too easy. "Have you asked him about Quinze?"

"Quinze?" Heero looked confused.

Duo frowned. Heero would never forget something as vital as that. *Heero, are you okay?*

*Duo! Where are you!!!*

Duo blinked in surprise as Heero's telepathic answer sounded so panicked while the boy in front of him only looked at him in concern. . "Duo, are you okay?"

*Duo! Answer me!*

"Heero..." Duo was confused. Heero was right in front of him, but yet his telepathic voice seemed so lost. *Heero, I'm here with you.*

*What? Impossible. I'm fighting with Zechs, right now.*

"WHAT???" Duo was so surprised that he said it out loud. No way, if Heero was fighting with Zechs, then who was sitting in front of him right now? A doppleganger?

"Duo, what happened? Why did you shout like that?" Duo looked at Heero who seemed so concern with him. *Heero, are you sure you are not sitting in front of me now?*

*What? I even don't know where you are so how can I sit with you!*

Duo suddenly jumped as a hand touched his arm and stood up, moving as far as he could from the stranger on his bed. "Duo, what's up?" Heero or whoever was sitting in front of him seemed to be confused.

"You are not my Heero." Duo growled and grabbed an abandoned stick near the door as his weapon.

The Heero-look-a-like seemed surprised.

*Duo?*

"Who are you?" Duo held the stick, ready to attack the doppleganger. *I have some business here. I'll call you later.*

*Okay... be careful.*

*You too.*

"I never imagined you would know your pet so well." Duo was stunned when he heard the voice that came from Heero's double. It was not Heero's voice. It was heavier. And suddenly Duo realized Treize Kushrenada had replaced the doppleganger.

"So it's you." Duo growled. "What do you want?"

"Simple." Treize smiled. "I want you to open the way to your world."

"My world??" Duo asked in surprise.

"Yes, your world. The world where Shinigami came from."

"What in the hell do you want with my world? Not that I know how open a way for you to go there" Duo snorted. He knew it was most likely possible to go back to his world using his teleportation ability, but he dared not use it. The price was too high. He could lose Heero.

"Quinze foretold that your world have advanced technology that created so many deadly weapons. I want all those weapons."

Duo's eyes narrowed. He still remembered how his world lost its blue sky and green plants because of mass weapon production in every town and city. He wouldn't make Heero's world like his world. "And what will you do with those weapons?"

Treize looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "To conquer this world and then your world as well. I'm strong, but not strong enough to conquer the world. With those weapons and my power, I can build the strongest army anyone has ever seen."

"Dream on pal." Duo snorted. "You can't go to my world. And even if you could force me for an answer, I don't know it."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I know the answer." Treize smiled reassuringly which didn't reassure Duo at all.

"What?!"

"It's all foretold in prophecy."

"WHAT??" Duo was sure his eyes were as big as saucers.

"You are looking for Quinze to find the rest of the prophecy, right? Since dead people can't talk anymore, let me tell you then." Treize took a breath. "Out of the starlight, when the world is on the edge of destruction, the Shinigami shall step into this world and claim his Perfect Soldier, whose Power can destroy one kingdom alone within second. It's the Power, which has both dark and light side with it. Shall he choose to use the light side, together they will banish the evil and darkness enslaving peoples, opening a brave new world, with peace and contentment. But shall he choose to use the dark side, Shinigami shall kill him and use his blood to go back into the starlight, leaving this world in destruction."

Duo's blood went cold as he heard the complete prophecy.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero, at that time, was dodging Zechs' kick. Both of their swords had long gone, crumbling into tiny pieces after hundreds of collusions with each other. He was surprised when he found Zechs' Power had increased tenfold, making it difficult for him to beat him in short time and he was really worried about Duo.

"What are you thinking?" Zechs shouted in rage. All his attacks were perfectly blocked by this boy and this boy even hadn't been completely serious. "You better think about your almost ended life!!" The blonde man jumped up high and released hundreds of fireballs to Heero, who was still standing on the ground. Soon the floor was covered with fire and the boy was no where to be seen. Zechs reached up and planted his hand on the wall, supporting himself on the wall like a spider and looked at the burning ground in satisfaction. This time, the boy was really dead for sure.

But then to his surprise, the blonde man watched as a silver longhaired boy emerged from the fire. He had very light blue eyes, long fangs, and pointed ears and his sharp nailed hands glowed in blue. Zechs was very surprised and reacted too late to block the attack from the mysterious boy as the double lightning balls hit him. The room glowed in blue as a very painful scream echoed through the room. When the blue light disappeared, the fire had gone out, leaving the mysterious boy standing in the middle of the room. Zechs was nowhere in sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No way!" Duo spat furiously. "There's no way I will do that! I won't kill Heero and I will never ever go back to my world! I won't let you make this world in chaos!"

"You love your pet so much, huh?"

"He is not my pet! He is my koi! My lover!" Duo glared at the unaffected man in front of him.

"Too bad then. I wanted to do it the easy way, but it seems you don't want to cooperate so I will have to use the hard way." Treize looked at him sharply and Duo found himself stilled where he stood. He tried to move but nothing happened to him. His body wouldn't budge any millimeters. "It's useless to struggle. I have the power to control human's body as I like. The power of Manipulation."

Duo glared at the man while at the same time he contacted his lover telepathically. *Heero! I'm petrified. Treize had me.*

The silver haired boy in the other room looked around. *Duo.....hold...on* The boy released fireballs onto one wall and found they had no effects on the wall. He tried on the other walls but it was all the same. It looked like someone had put barrier on the wall. The boy roared in anger and used his full Power to attack the wall, but the wall once again stood still.

*Heero?? Heero, what's wrong??*

*Need... more.... power....* The silver haired boy growled and fell down on all his fours. *Power... more power...* As the boy trembled, his body began to change. The walls shook as the boy's skin became dark and a horn appeared at his forehead. His hands and feet became talon and his tunic was shredded as his body was covered with scales, leaving him in his black pants only. The air around him cracked as greater Power unleashed. Suddenly the boy arched up, letting out a loud roar as a pair of bat wings emerged from his back and sent the Power around him blasted the walls in four directions.

Duo heard the sound of explosion and felt very worried about his short haired lover. He couldn't move any muscles since Treize still held him immobile. The man had said nothing and just looked at him, as if waiting for something. From the telepathic answer he received, Duo knew Heero was not fully himself. It felt similar to the time when he got kidnapped by Tsubarov.... When he saw Heero's monster form .....

"Lord Treize!" Une entered the room where Duo and Treize were, panting and sweating. "The Perfect Soldier has reached his full form and broke my barrier. He is heading here."

"Good. "Treize stood up and looked at Duo. He then walked to the other door and to Duo's horror, his petrified body moved and followed the man. He was about to shout in panicked when his body brought him into the room where Treize had disappeared into. His eyes would have widened if they could as he acknowledged the room's decoration. It was made from stone. Some manacles were attached to one side of the wall and the other wall held various weapons. It seemed like a torture room for him. Duo felt a very bad feeling as his body walked to the middle of room where Treize was standing. What was this man's intention?

Suddenly the door where he had come from was blown into pieces, destroying the wall around it as well. Duo watched as a dark creature with white hair flew into the room, flexing his big bat wings. Behind the creature, Une was lying with her neck bent in odd angle.

Heero had killed her.

"The time has come to open your world, Shinigami." Treize's voice filled the room and Duo found himself moving toward where Heero had landed. The braided boy suddenly got a glimpse of what Treize wanted him to do and that made his heart stop.

*Heero! Run!!!*

The now white haired boy looked at the approaching person, ready to strike when his clouded mind registered who the person was. "Du...o" His voice was harsh and very low. He watched as the person stopped in front of him. It was Duo, the person he loved so much. Why did he ask him to run? He wouldn't run if Duo wasn't coming with him.

*No! Run!! Leave me here, Heero*

"Du.. o" Heero reached out for his braided lover, wanting to hold him, but suddenly Duo moved very fast. A pain shot through his abdomen, causing Heero to gasp loudly and in reflex, shoving his attacker away from him.

*No! No! No!!!* Duo screamed as his right hand buried the concealed dagger from his boot into Heero's midsection. He had hurt Heero! Treize had made him hurt the one he most loved. Heero quickly shoved him away, but it only added his own pain since Duo's hand still held the dagger tightly. The braided boy felt his tears were about to burst when he heard Heero gasped in pain again as the dagger moved in his stomach before being pulled away, making a horizontal gap on his stomach. Blood poured out from the wound, making Heero feel weak and fall down on his knees.

Duo's traitorous body wobbled from the pushing force it received but then it managed to balance itself. *HEERO!!* The braided boy screamed in his free mind as his eyes fell on Heero's fallen body. His bat wings fluttered slightly, signaling he was in pain. Duo was hoping that Heero's healing ability would work soon and close the wound, but the blood seemed to flow continuously, giving no sign to stop at near time.

Duo was close to hysterical as he watched Heero's blood pooled on the floor. Damn! Couldn't the healing ability work faster?? The braided boy prayed and felt slightly happy when Heero's wound started to close. But suddenly his traitorous body moved again. This time, it grabbed a sword from the wall. *No...No nononononono!!!* Duo watched as he approached Heero's kneeling figure. *Heero!! RUN!!!! LEAVE ME!!!!*

He moved around and stood behind Heero, raising his sword. *NO!! OH GOD, HEERO, MOVE, GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!* Duo tried to struggle and shout, but failed. Treize's control even prevented him from teleporting himself out of the castle. *NO! HEERO! RUN!!*

Between his pains, Heero heard Duo's shouts. Move? Duo wanted him to move? Heero tried to get his hands and feet worked but before he could drag his wounded body, another pain shoot from his back. Heero screamed and arched his back as he felt a part of him was ripped apart forcefully.

*NOOOOOOOO!!!* Duo shouted in agony and felt his tears rolling down, blurring his eyes and making it difficult to see the thing in his hand. Although his eyes couldn't see the thing, Duo knew what was in his hand. It was a bat wing. He had fucking ripped Heero's wing!!! He heard Heero screaming in pain and felt his heart wrenched. However, before he was drown in his misery, Duo felt his body move again, lifting his armed hand. *NO!! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP!!! HEERO RUN!!!* Duo shouted desperately. He tried to struggle and teleport again, but his body didn't obey him. All he could hear was Heero's scream as his hand swung the sword, cutting his lover's other wing off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Treize was surprised when Shinigami suddenly shouted in desperate and agony. He felt his control over the braided boy begin to unravel. It wasn't good. He needed to get more of the Perfect Soldier's blood quickly. The ginger haired man was silently grateful that his dead brother had foreseen how make a door to Shinigami's world, a door which happened to be a pool of Perfect Soldier's blood in his monster form, the effect of the dark side he chose.

Duo felt his heart stabbed by thousand needles as he watched his lover bleeding and whimpering in pain before him. Although Duo could shout, he still couldn't move his body. His tears were flowing down rapidly as his traitorous body threw Heero's bat wing as if it was a thrash. He never hated himself more than this time. Heero was in pain and he could do nothing to help him. He was even the one who hurt him!!

Duo couldn't dwell in his self hatred too long as suddenly some hands lifted up Heero's limp and bloody body. He then realized Treize had called some men to assist him. "What are you doing?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BASTARD! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" The men didn't seem to acknowledge or hear him. Their eyes were blank and Duo realized they were controlled by Treize just like the man controlled him. Duo growled and turned his head to the man in charge, who still stood in the middle of the room. Treize would pay for this. Duo swore Treize would pay it with his life!

Noting Shinigami slowly regained his control over his own body, Treize used his remaining control over Duo's body to drove the sword into Heero's thighs and arms, creating a gap for blood to flow out faster. "Bastard! You aren't human!" Duo watched enrage and in the pain at the same time as his lover's blood flew onto the floor. He still could hear Heero's weak whimper as the blood flowed out from him. "Stop! You're killing him!!! Treize, you bastard!! STOP IT!!!" Duo spat furiously, but Treize paid no attention to him. *Heero! Answer me!*

The shorthaired boy somehow had turned half normal. His horn was gone and his skin was lighter. His hands and feet had returned normal, but his hair was still long and white. No, not white, Heero's hair was now red, coated in his own blood. *Du...o..* Heero whimpered in pains. He felt his life slipping away as his blood flew out of the gaps all over his body. He heard Duo screaming and lifted his bowed head to see tears strained face of his beloved. *Du...o..... ko..i*

*Heero! Don't leave me!! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!!* Duo was panicked and at the same time was happy that Heero was still able to answer him.

Heero grunted and released his Power, sending all the men around him, save Duo, into the wall, so hard they blacked out. However the blood had taken almost all of his energy and left him in weak condition. He even didn't have energy left to prevent himself from falling down back into the pool of his blood.

Treize noticed the Perfect Soldier had returned fully to his human form. His hair was short and brown, coated with blood. His fangs and pointed ears had long gone. He pulled the dying boy off from the pool of blood he had created by the hair and threw him to one corner of the room. He then looked back at the pool the boy had made and felt excited as the pool started to glow. The door had started to open, the door to enter the Shinigami's world.

*Heero!! Heero!!!!* Duo used his now free arms to drag his lower body closer to where Heero was thrown. His vision was blurred by his tears, but it wasn't enough to totally make the sight of his lover unnoticeable. Heero was lying on his side, facing Duo. The short haired boy only had his torn spandex on him and almost all of his body coated with blood and wounds. His Prussian blue eyes were closed. He was so still and his skin was white because the loss of the blood. Duo sobbed and felt his tears flow more rapidly. Heero wouldn't die! Heero wouldn't leave him alone!

"Heero..." As he arrived next to Heero's slump body, Duo gathered his silent koi into his arms. "Open your eyes.... Please.... Don't leave me..." Duo caressed Heero's blood caked face, but there was no answer or movement coming from the once strong boy.

"He is dead, Shinigami. Don't bother." Duo's head snapped up to Treize, giving the man the look that promised death for him. Treize just chuckled. Without his Perfect Soldier, Shinigami was just a normal boy. He had nothing to worry.

"As it was told in the prophecy, the Perfect Soldier's blood has made a door to your world." Treize looked at the glowing pool for a second before looking back at the enraged boy. "Quinze always told me that no one would gain the advantage from the Perfect Soldier if he chose the dark side. However, I'll prove he was wrong. I'll replace you and go back into the starlight, collecting the great weapons. I'll get so many advantages and soon be the new ruler of both worlds."

Duo glared in full hatred to the animal wearing human skin in front of him. "Fuck you! Fuck the prophecy! You will get nothing from it!" Duo really hated the prophecy. The misinterpretation of it had made the greedy peoples torture his Heero. Fuck the prophecy, Duo spat silently. It only contained pretty words that concealed the ugly meaning behind them! Fucking dark side, stupid starlight which was .... ... ...... Duo suddenly blinked as he realized another meaning from the prophecy. A very tricky and twisted meaning of it.

Too drown in his excitement and too smug in his success, Treize didn't realize the change of expression on the braided boy. He looked back at the glowing pool. Finally, he would get what he wanted. Treize was really excited as he stepped in the pool and felt he slowly sinking into it. He looked at the glowering boy and smirked. "If you're smart, you'll leave this palace before I come back. I let you live so you can witness how wrong you are."

Duo didn't answer and just glared coldly to the man, hugging his stilled koi tighter in his arms. He waited till only Treize's head visible over the pool and opened his mouth. "I'm not wrong and Quinze isn't wrong either. You'll get nothing from this. Send my regard to your brother if you ever meet him on the other side."

Treize was surprised with the words, but before he could reply, he had completely sunk into the pool. Closing his eyes to protect them from the liquid around him, Treize felt he was floating away for some moments, giving him time to think about Duo's words. But then he quickly decided that Duo was only trying to make him afraid. He wouldn't buy the boy's bluffing. He felt the liquid disappeared and his feet then touched the ground. Treize smiled, slowly opening his eyes to see Shinigami's world, but all he could see was a very big cylinder with blunt tip heading to him. That was when he realized Duo was not bluffing and screamed loudly at the last second of his life.

Duo watched as the pool suddenly got brighter and the building began to shake. Suprisingly, he could hear Treize's scream came out from the pool and smirked coldly. Treize had replaced him and went back into the starlight, into the missile's impact that sent him to Heero's world. He was supposed to have died in the explosion, but it seemed Treize had replaced him for that. The shaking building and pool that went greater made Duo realize the meaning of the last paragraph of the prophecy.

It looked like the impact of the missile entered Heero's world through the pool. In his world, the explosion could be reduced by the automatic barriers, so it would only destroy some houses near where the missile landed. But in this world, the explosion would likely destroy half of the world, leaving nothing but destruction for the people in this world.

The pool became brighter and the building shook violently, causing some pieces of ceiling fall down. Panic sounds and screaming could be heard around the palace. However, Duo didn't care. He realized it was too late to do anything though he had gotten free from Treize's manipulation. His teleportation ability couldn't reach the place half of the world away from here.

Smiling sadly, Duo looked down to his shorthaired lover, who never stirred awake after being thrown away by Treize. "I won't leave you." Duo murmured slowly as he caressed Heero's cheek. "As I have promised, no matter what happened, I will never leave you. Dead or alive, we will always be together." Duo kissed his koi's lips gently and lightly. Pulling away, he noticed the missile's explosion would reach their place in a few seconds. Still smiling, he looked at his mate's face and whispered with love and passion "I love you, Heero Yuy."

That was when he saw a pair of Prussian blue orbs opened and looked straight to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Pain..... hurt ....... All his body throbbed in pain and he could feel his blood seeped out from so many holes drilled on his lifeless body.

He felt tired....

He felt sleepy.....

Maybe it was his fate to die like a monster he was......

*Heero! Heero!!!*

That voice..... He knew that voice...... It belonged to someone important.....

A pair of warm arms gathered his limb body, making he feel the heat of the other as he was hugged tightly. Who.......

"Heero.... Open your eyes..... Please... Don't leave me...." A hand caressed his blood soaked cheek. Duo, it was Duo..... his koi... the person he loved most....

Duo didn't want him to die.

Something wet fell on his pale face. Was Duo crying? For him? .

He often wondered what Duo saw in him that Duo wanted him as his koi. He was a monster. He was cursed with his enormous Power. Wouldn't it better for Duo if he died? Duo would be free. Duo wouldn't be the Shinigami anymore. Duo could choose an ordinary person to be his koi.

He wished he was an ordinary boy. Not the scary Perfect Soldier.

But if he was an ordinary boy, would he be the Heero he was now? He might be another person, who never knew how cruel the real world could be, and most of all, he might not meet Duo. The boy who held his heart and soul, the one he loved most. Memories of his days traveling with Duo came flashing into his mind. The days with Duo were so pleasant and never boring. Duo always found topics they could talk about endlessly and sometimes they just felt contented by watching the stars or bonfire together.

How he missed those days....

If ..... If he did meet Duo as an ordinary boy, would he survive like he did now? No..... It wasn't possible for an ordinary boy to bear all he had bore.... He wouldn't make it after being attacked by groups of thieves, fighting giant spider, being held by Romefeller, being abducted by a giant bird, getting stung by a Libra Queen, being cut by Otto, and so on. No, he couldn't survive all of that if he were only an ordinary person. He might end up as Romefeller slave's or something else.

The ground he was lying on was shaking. What happened? Earthquake? No..... explosion! It was dangerous. Duo had to run or he would die!

"I won't leave you." Duo's voice penetrated his ear between the sound of falling ceiling. "As I have promised, no matter what happened, I will never leave you. Dead or alive, we will always be together."

No... not dead! Duo didn't deserve to die at his young age. He had to do something to save Duo. He had the Power. The strongest Power a human ever had. Yes, it was his Power that made him survive until now, allowing him to protect Duo. He was able to love and live with Duo until now because his Power protected both of them.

His Power...... his Power was not a bad thing. It wasn't destructive like people thought it was, instead it was proctective. He chose to use it as such. His Power wasn't bad or good. It all depended on him to use it wisely. It was him who would make the Power bad or good. It was him, the human inside this body, who would use the Power, not the Perfect Soldier. Never the Perfect Soldier. It was only a name Prophecy had given for him.

What Duo had said before? Oh yes, fuck the Prophecy.

"I love you, Heero Yuy."

Yes, he was Heero. Duo loved him as Heero Yuy. Duo loved him as who he was, not what he was. And he would prove it. He would protect Duo with his Power, not because the Perfect Soldier needed to protect Shinigami, but because he, Heero Yuy, wanted to protect the boy he loved. He would not lose to a fucking Prophecy. He would live through this.

Heero opened his eyes and saw the boy he loved. He charged his remaining Power in one point inside him with one thing in his mind.

Protecting Duo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bright... very bright light came from Heero.

Duo had to close his eyes as the light felt like a knife to his violet orbs. He hugged the shining boy tightly, afraid of losing him, and bent down as low as he could, protecting Heero with his body from the falling ceiling. He heard the noise cease and the ground stopped shaking as the light subsided. Duo quickly opened his eyes and widened them in surprise and shock of the sight before him.

The bloody pool had disappeared along with the explosion, and there was almost transparent barrier surrounding them, protecting them from the still falling ceiling. But those weren't the cause of Duo's surprise.

It was the white feathers before his eyes.

Feathers from a pair of angel wings on Heero's back.

Duo gasped as Heero hugged him and he felt his feet leave the ground. He was floating. He was flying! Heero's wings fluttered elegantly as they flew up, never stopping until they were high above the crumbling palace.

As they floated on the air, Duo watched the palace collapse into ruins and then they slowly descended back onto the top of the ruins. His feet finally touched the ground and Duo was about to pull away to see Heero's face when suddenly his koi slumped down. "Heero!!"

Duo quickly knelt next to the fallen boy and to his horror, he realized Heero was still bleeding from the wounds he had inflicted. Heero's angel wings had gone. Duo's own clothes had soaked with blood when Heero pasted himself on him. "Heero!" Duo frantically looked at Heero's face, wanting to check the boy and found Heero was smiling at him.

"Duo.... Koi..." A bloodied hand rose up slowly to touch Duo's cheek before falling limp on the ground.

"HEERO!!!"

~*~*~*~*~ *~*~

Sank Kingdom Palace, meeting room.

Relena Peacecraft sat on the head of the table and looked around her most trustful friends and guards. Sally, Hilde, and Noin sat on one side while Trowa and Quatre sat across them. Her fiancé, Chang Wufei, sat next to her. They were going to discuss about the ceasefire with OZ kingdom when suddenly out of nowhere something fell on the middle of the table.

They stood up in surprise, swords ready in their hands. As they recognized the falling thing before them, they widened their eyes in surprise. It was a braided boy they knew well.

Wufei looked in horror as how Duo was bathed in blood and then noticed the boy was sobbing and hugging something .... Someone. .....

"Duo! Heero! Oh my God, what happened to you?!" Relena's panicked voice echoed in the sudden silent room.

And all hell broke loose. Everyone frantically tried to help the bloody couple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Warm and tender fingers caressed his forehead. Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes looking down at him. He was lying naked on a bed with a blanket covering him while the eyes' owner, clad in black robe, was sighing in relief. "Finally you are awake."

"Duo?" Heero felt Duo's lips on his dried ones, kissing him tenderly and desperately. His memories about the battle with Treize slowly slipped back into his mind.

"I have never been so happy than at this moment to see you alive." Duo whispered when he pulled away, eyes full with unshed tears. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Heero."

"Do what?" Heero blinked.

"Suddenly falling asleep like that!" Duo almost shouted and wiped away his tears angrily. "For God's sake, I thought you were dead!! You were bleeding everwhere."

Heero remembered he felt so sleepy when he caressed Duo's cheek. "Gomen koi, I was very exhausted."

Duo sighed and then nodded understandingly. "Figured. I can see how much Power you used. You prevented the explosion, created a barrier around us and flew us out of there."

"Flew?" Heero raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? You flew using your wings. A pair of white feather wings." Duo smiled.

Heero widened his eyes in surprise and disbelief. "How?"

"Well, this is just my guess. You turn into a dark creature with bat wings if you choose the dark side so it would make sense that you would turn into an angel if you choose the light side. The angel wings appeared because you chose the light side of the Power."

"Angel?" Heero was still looking at Duo in disbelief.

"An angel is a mythical creature in my world, a beautiful creature of innocence, purity, and full of love, just like you, koi."

"I'm not an angel." Heero frowned.

"Yes, you are. You're my angel." Duo kissed Heero and hugged him tightly.

Heero decided it had no point to debate with Duo and opted to melt into the kiss. When they parted, Heero noticed the day had turned to night. "Where are we?"

"We are in one of Relena's guest rooms."

"I thought we were somewhere near Treize's castle." Heero frowned, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A couple of hours."

Heero frowned deeper. "It's impossible to travel from OZ to Sank in that short time."

"Well, you was dead to the world and I was panicked at the amount of blood you lost. The only thing in my mind at that time was getting help. I frantically thought how to get you into a healer. Sally's image flashed in my mind and the next thing I know, we are in Sank, right in front of Sally."

"How so?"

Duo shrugged. "I guess my teleport ability has improved somehow. I can teleport as far as I can and to the person I want."

Heero nodded in agreement. "Where are Relena and the others?"

"Having a meeting, I guess. I have told them everything about our battle and about the truth of the prophecy. Since that fucking Treize is dead, Relena has to decide what will happen to OZ kingdom. They will be busy for a couple of days."

"Treize is dead?" Heero blinked; he didn't remember Treize dying.

"Yeah, that bastard is dead, taking my place in my world." Duo snorted.

"Taking your place?"

"You can be a good parrot, Hee-chan." That got Duo a glare. The braided boy chuckled, feeling relaxed for the first time that day. "Yes, I'm supposed to be dead in my world. Treize took my place and died replacing me."

"How can he go to your world to replace you?"

Duo plopped down onto the bed. "It's not so important. Come on, let's sleep. It's late at night and I'm sleepy."

Heero frowned. He lay down on his side and faced Duo, locking their gaze. "I think you are hiding the facts from me."

Duo bit his lips and closed his eyes. Heero waited patiently, one hand on Duo's, kneading and encouraging his long haired lover to explain. "Tell me, Duo. I have the right to know."

Duo sighed and opened his eyes, telling Heero about the prophecy.

After Duo finished explaining, Heero was silent for some moments. The room felt so silent that it might be possible to hear a needle falling on the floor. Then Heero spoke up, surprising Duo with his words. "You are thinking that after you tell me the prophecy, I will offer you my blood so you can go back to your world, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Heero looked at Duo seriously. "Are you?"

Duo looked long at Heero before nodding hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't offer my blood to you." Heero smirked when Duo was surprised. "Like you said before, I have chosen the light side of the Power. My blood no longer can open the door to your world, not that I want to open it." Heero took a breath before resuming. "I don't want you to go. I have promised to use my Power to protect you now and forever."

Duo grinned and gathered Heero into his arms. "That's the best thing I've ever heard. Finally I managed to get my words through your thick skull."

Heero nodded. "We will always be together"

"Damn right." Duo kissed Heero happily and hugged him tighter.

Heero hugged back. "You're mine, Duo Maxwell."

"And you're mine as well, Heero Yuy." Duo smiled happily "Always mine." They kissed again, full of passion and love until both of them unconsciously fell into peaceful slumber, contented in each other arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was awakened by tiny kisses all over his face. He purred and slowly opened his eyes to meet his lover, who was lying over him. Duo could see the smooth skin of his naked lover glowing softly, bathed in sunshine. Other people who saw him would never believe he had been badly wounded yesterday with so many holes on his body.

"Morning, koi." Heero smiled and nibbled Duo's throat.

"Hmm, I could get used to waking up like this. Can I ask for it every day?" Duo grinned and hugged Heero, moaning as their bare flesh brushed against each other. "Strange, I recalled we fell asleep fully clothed last night...."

"The obstacles have to be removed." Heero murmured as he trailed down to attack Duo's nipples.

Duo jerked up and moaned as Heero toyed with his nipples. He pulled Heero up and kissed him again. He then released his lover and grinned. "Obstacles? How come some simple clothes could be obstacles for you?"

Heero smirked and wiggled down seductively, eyes never breaking contact with Duo, until his face was near Duo's morning erection. "It prevents me from enjoying my breakfast." Heero quickly swallowed the hard staff, causing Duo to gasp loudly in surprise and pleasure. The short haired boy rolled his tongue and teased the cock inside his mouth while he put his hands on Duo's inner thighs, pushing them apart to allow him to engulf more of his long haired lover.

Duo was in heaven. He never thought Heero would do something like this before, well not that he minded anyway. He looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into Heero's delicate mouth, making him harder. "Heero..." Duo moaned and bucked up into Heero's mouth as Heero sucked him like a lollipop.

Heero heard his name whispered so erotically and it caused his own cock to become hard. He relaxed his throat's muscles and swallowed Duo to the hilt. That earned him a loud yell of pleasure from his long haired lover. He smiled around the cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, determined to make Duo come.

"Oh... Heero..." Duo gasped and thrust up into Heero's mouth. His hands were on Heero's hair, clutching it tightly. He could feel his pleasure build up, wanting to explode. Before long Duo gave in and yelled loudly as he came in to Heero's mouth.

Heero swallowed Duo's white passion and sucked him until his cock softened. His own cock was still hard as a rock. He grabbed the oil jar he had prepared before and coated his fingers with it. Without warning, he slid one finger inside Duo's secret opening and grinned as he heard Duo's sharp intake breath. He waited until Duo's ring muscles relaxed at his intrusion before adding another finger.

Duo felt Heero's digits penetrated and prepared him. He spread his legs wider to give Heero more access. The fingers inside him soon found his prostate, causing the white pleasure to blind him as he let out a loud moan. He reached blindly and pulled Heero's face to meet him, crushing their mouths together. Duo slid his tongue inside Heero's welcoming mouth and tasted himself there. Their tongues spared while Heero's fingers worked inside Duo. When the fingers found his prostate again, Duo moaned and pulled away. "Now, Heero."

Heero nodded and poured the oil on his hard cock. He kissed Duo and slowly joined their body, never breaking the kiss. Once he felt he had been buried to the hilt, Heero pulled away and looked down at Duo, who was panting and trying to adjust to Heero's penetration. He waited till Duo's breath became steady and those violet eyes looked up to his Prussian blue ones. "You're mine."

"Yes, koi. And you're mine too." Duo smiled and put his legs around Heero's waist while his hands encircled Heero's neck. He squeezed his inner muscle, signaling to Heero he was ready.

Heero smiled back and started moving. He pulled away and thrust back into Duo, rocking within his longhaired lover. It only needed a few thrusts before Heero shouted and came, filling Duo with the proof of his passion. He then pulled away and plopped down next to Duo, sighing contently.

Duo rolled to face Heero and propped his upper body with one hand. "Wow, that's fast. I even haven't had time to come again. You use to last longer when I took you."

"Hmm....." Heero looked at Duo sheepishly from where he was lying face down on the bed. "I think I prefer the other way around."

Duo laughed and pulled his sated lover's hip to lie on his stomach. "I'll show you the other way then." He moved behind Heero and leant forward, bringing his face closer to Heero's delicate bottom.

"Duo... what.... " Heero gasped as Duo parted his cheeks and something wet touched his hidden entrance. "Oh...oh.." The wet thing brushed his entrance again, eliciting pleasure inside Heero.

Duo grinned at Heero's reaction and stuck his tongue into the boy, earning another gasp from Heero. He pulled out and licked around the entrance before sticking his tongue to pass the tight ring muscle. Heero was making incoherent sounds at his ministration, which sounded like a pleasant music for Duo's ear. He kept licking Heero's spot where their bodies would be joined, wetting it with his saliva for some blissful moment until he was satisfied. Heero was already hard once again when he pulled away.

"Enjoying it, Hee-koi?" Duo grinned as Heero made another noise, which sounded so impatient and urged him to finish whatever he was doing by wiggling his raised hip. That movement caused Duo to be harden even more.

Wanting no more except to be inside his lover, the braided boy located the oil jar Heero had used before and coated his hard cock with the oil. He then bent down and hugged Heero, slowly sliding inside his lover's warm haven. Both of them groaned and moaned at the joining. Duo kept pushing, not once stopping until he was settled all the way in inside Heero.

Duo panted and tried to hold still while Heero adjusted to him. He nibbled the back of Heero's neck while his hands reached below to tease Heero's nipple. The short haired boy arched his back up, giving his neck to Duo's mouth and surrendering his twin nubs to Duo's teasing fingers. Feeling Heero had relaxed and adjusted to him, Duo started moving within the boy, sliding in and out of the tight body whose soul he loved so much.

"Mine." Duo nibbled Heero's earlobe and then straightened himself. His hands settled on Heero's hip, pulling the boy to meet his thrust. Heero moaned as Duo's cock prodded his prostate, eliciting fire of pleasure inside him. The fire became bigger with every brush on his prostate, making him hot and almost burned with the pleasure. He moaned loudly and thrust back harder to meet Duo. The braided boy was ramming into him at the moment. Heero could hear the ragged breath behind him and felt Duo was about to come as he was.

Suddenly Duo pulled out all the way. Heero cried out at the emptiness he felt, but before he had a time to object, the braided boy flipped him to lie on his back and grabbed his erection. Heero gasped as his cock was seized and pumped. At the same time he heard Duo's voice urging him to come and the familiar hardness plunged into him once more. It penetrated him to the hilt, hitting his prostate hard. All Heero could do was yell loudly and then come hard on his stomach and Duo's hand as Duo arched up and came too, filling Heero with his hot passion.

Duo emptied himself into Heero and milked Heero's cock at the same time until both of them were completely spent. Sighing contentedly, Duo opened his eyes and looked down to meet the same contented face of his lover. He smiled and kissed the sated boy lovingly. "Good?"

"Very good." Heero panted and then whimpered slightly as Duo pulled out of him and then plopped down next to him. "How come you never told me we can join in a position like that? Like a stallion riding its mare?"

Duo rolled to face Heero and caressed his lover's cheek gently. "You can feel how wild we couple with this position. Wild and hard. We just cleared our misunderstanding about me using you. I was afraid you would think that I'm only using you if I took you in that position so soon."

"What made you take me in that position this morning then?"

Duo smiled and gathered Heero into his arms. "What made you decide to take me this morning?"

Heero frowned. "I don't know..... I just felt...... ...." Heero frowned deeper and tried to remember the reasons of his doing. "I can't remember..... it just seems so appropriate...... so right...."

"Yes, it feels right." Duo kissed Heero's forehead, wanting to erase the frown. "Don't think too hard, koi. I don't think what we feel right now can be described into words completely. All I can say that I felt it would be alright to join in that position."

"Aa, me too." Heero nodded and snuggled closer into Duo. "It feels so right to be with you. .... "

Duo smiled and was about to kiss Heero again when they heard commotion from the outside. They looked at each other and then got up from the bed. After putting on his clothes, Duo noticed Heero had stood near the window. He joined his lover and stuck his head out of the window to see a soldier entering the front gate and shouting in panic.

"THE PERFECT SOLDIER HAS APPEARED AND DESTROYED SOME VILLAGES IN OZ KINGDOM!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

"THE PERFECT SOLDIER HAS APPEARED AND DESTROYED SOME VILLAGES IN OZ KINGDOM!!!"

The couple looked at each other, surprise was obviously shown on their faces.

*What the....*

*I didn't do it, Duo.*

*I know that. How could you destroy the villages while I held you all day and night, huh? I wonder who would dare to impersonate you though.* Duo prayed it wasn't Alex Mueller again this time.

*Aa, we need to find out. Whoever they are, they aren't an ordinary impostor.*

Without a word, having understood each other with eye contact only, they leaped into the bathroom, cleaning themselves as fast as they could and putting on their clothes before dashing out of their room to find either Relena, Wufei, or the others they had trusted to be their friends.

*Ne, Heero?* Duo asked while they were walking through corridor, eyes scanning around, trying to find one of their friends.

*What?*

*I just realized we didn't use our telepathy while we were making love just now.*

*....aa.... I forgot about the telepathy. In fact, I feel I'm just an ordinary boy without any special power back there.*

*Yeah, me too....Oh!* Suddenly Duo stopped and slapped his own head.

*What?* Heero also stopped walking and looked at his long haired lover in question.

*I just remembered I can teleport to whomever I want to. Damn, we don't have to look around. I just have to think about one of them, hmm maybe Wufei and....*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei was scanning the meeting room's occupants. Relena was sitting in the head of the table while some important rulers sat on the right side of the table. Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Hilde, and him were sitting on the left side of the table while Sally sat next to Relena, ready to give her input of the situation. Wufei himself was standing next to Relena.

Satisfied with the room's security, Wufei was ready to signal Relena to begin the meeting when he felt a shadow looming over him. The next second the raven haired warrior found himself flattened on the ground by something heavy on his back. "Wufei!" He could hear Relena's worried voice and some exclamations from the others.

"Uh... oh... sorry Wufei."

Wufei blinked as the weight on his back disappeared as quickly as it came. He rolled onto his back and saw Duo standing before him, offering his hand apologetically. "Maxwell!"

"Yeah, it's me." Duo decided not to wait and grab Wufei's hand, helping the young man to stand. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had done the teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Wufei grunted and brushed his clothes. He'd read somewhere about the ability and could guess it was the same way how Duo arrived on their table yesterday.

*Duo!*

*Oops, Heero?* Duo suddenly realized he was alone without Heero.

*Who else? Where are you?*

*Sorry, koi. I think I teleported myself while we were talking. I'm with Wufei now.*

*Hn. Teleport back and pick me up.*

*Yes, Sirrr*

Wufei widened his eyes as Duo disappeared before his eyes. He blinked in disbelief and saw Duo standing in front of him. Only this time, he was not alone. The braided boy was hugging the boy Wufei thought was too badly injured to be standing on his own. He could hear the gasps of surprise from the others and knew they also thought the same.

Sally was the most surprised between them. She had checked Heero and told Duo that Heero wouldn't be able to leave the bed for at least two weeks. She quickly approached the braided boy. "Duo! Why did you bring Heero? He is badly wounded and ....."

"I'm fine." Heero cut Sally's words

"But..."

"Heero is really fine, Sally." Duo released Heero to show how well Heero was.

Sally and the others stared at Heero, assessing the boy. Heero was wearing short sleeved tunic, revealing his now smooth arms which were full with cuts and wounds yesterday. That alone had made their eyes widen in disbelief. "How?" Sally croaked, disbelief still thick in her tone.

"I will explain it later. Right now, I believe there's something more important to be discussed." Duo looked at Relena, "What is this about the Perfect Soldier attacking some villages?"

"Look young man." One of the rulers, who had gotten over his shock at Duo's sudden appearance, spoke up before Relena could speak. "I believe it's a confidential matter that you don't have business with. I don't know who you are, but you're interrupting our important meeting." The man looked at Relena. "Can you ask your friends to leave so we can start this meeting?"

"Actually, Sir Howard. I think they have to be here since it's their business we are talking about." Noin pointed out.

"Noin is right, Sir Howard." Relena nodded and looked at the boys. "Please sit down, Duo, Heero. We are just about starting the meeting."

"But Your Highness...." Howard protested.

Quatre forestalled the man. "I will be responsible for them, Sir Howard. They are the ones who brought the news about Treize's death and they are also the only ones who know about this Perfect Soldier we are talking about."

"Fine." Howard sat back reluctantly, watching Heero and Duo take their seats on the other head of the table across from Relena.

The young queen cleared her throat. "Let's begin the meeting then. Let me introduce the rulers of the neighborhood kingdoms to you, Heero and Duo." Relena gestured to first person on her right side. "This is Sir Ron Shirin, ruler of Barge kingdom at the south of Sank. Next is Sir Howard, ruler of White Fang kingdom in the east. The beautiful woman next to Sir Howard is Lady Iria, ruler of Lunar kingdom in the north."

Duo smiled politely at the rulers. "Nice to meet you. I'm Duo Maxwell and this is my mate." He gestured to Heero who nodded his head in response, "Heero Yuy."

"Let's start this meeting then." Relena spoke up. "Sir Ron Shirin, Sir Howard, and Lady Iria. I invited you to my kingdom to discuss about Treize's death yesterday, however this morning, we received news about a creature calling itself the Perfect Soldier destroying some villages in OZ kingdom. My spies said it blew up hundreds of OZ soldiers in a single blow." Relena looked straight at Heero and Duo. Having understood the unspoken question, Duo shook his head no. It wasn't Heero's doing.

"The Perfect Soldier has started destroying ..... This is the beginning of chaos foretold in prophecy." Ron Shirin sighed in defeat.

"I think we also need to discuss that." Relena smiled at Duo, thanking for the answer and continued. "You have to know that this creature is not the real Perfect Soldier. It only borrows the name of the legendary creature in our prophecy."

"Wait." Ron Shirin spoke up. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"I have a trustful source." Relena answered calmly. "Whatever it is, we need to stop it before it takes anymore innocent lives and attacks our kingdoms. We have to cooperate and join our forces to defeat this creature."

"Hundreds of soldiers in a single blow...." Howard pondered. "My spies said the OZ palace was blown into pieces within seconds not long before this creature appeared. We all know there's no creature save the Perfect Soldier which has the power to do that."

"You're right, Sir Howard. However, I can assure you, this is not the Perfect Soldier." Relena explained patiently. "I need your help to defeat it. From what my spies told me, this creature is heading without any certain destination, destroying all the villages it passes by. It's hard to predict where it's going. We need the watchful eyes from each kingdom to anticipate its movement."

"I'm sorry, Lady Relena. But I need obvious proof that this creature is not the Perfect Soldier." Iria joined the discussion. "I don't want to risk my people's lives by ordering them to fight the unbeatable creature in prophecy. It's useless to fight when we know we will lose in the end." Ron Shirin and Howard nodded in agreement.

*Stupid rulers.* Duo growled telepathically. *They are all cowards.*

*Tell that to them, not me.* Heero snorted.

*I intend to do that.* Duo cleared his throat, drawing the others' attentions to him. "Sorry for interrupting, but I think it's better to form your armies than talking about the impostor. If you want obvious proof, I'll give it to you. You all know the prophecy says that Shinigami controls the Perfect Soldier. However Shinigami isn't said or spotted near the creature. That creature is working on its own and is definitely not the Perfect Soldier."

"Just because we haven't spotted the Shinigami doesn't mean that's proof it isn't the Perfect Soldier." Howard spoke up. "He just can order the Perfect Soldier to destroy and sit on one of the tavern, enjoying himself."

"The Perfect Soldier wouldn't leave Shinigami alone." Heero stated flatly. "He would protect Shinigami with his life."

*Heero.....*

*I mean every word, Duo.*

*I know. And I will do the same to you.* Duo smiled slightly. Hidden below the table, their hands gently entwined.

Their friends looked at them in respect, however the rulers seemed confused. "He? You refer the Perfect Soldier by 'he'?" Ron Shirin looked disgusted, however before he had a chance to continue, a dove flew in through the open window and perched on his shoulder. He retrieved the note tied on the dove's leg. His eyes were wide and his face paled when he finished reading it. "The Perfect Soldier is halfway toward the border between my kingdom and OZ."

Surprised gasps were heard in the room.

"Judging from the speed, I estimate this creature would reach the border tomorrow morning." Trowa spoke up.

"My kingdom is doomed." Ron Shirin looked panicked. "I didn't do anything to Shinigami and yet he targets my kingdom as his Perfect Soldier's toy."

"The Shinigami wouldn't do that." Duo threw a grateful look at Wufei as the raven haired warrior defended him.

"How can you be sure that he won't do that? You don't know him." Ron Shirin pointed out. "No one knows how he looks like. We don't know whether he is a bad person or a good one."

"Lord Shirin is right." Iria spoke up. "How can you be so sure Shinigami wouldn't do that and that this berserk creature is not the Perfect Soldier? This creature destroyed OZ palace within seconds. It's enough to prove it is the Perfect Soldier."

"No, it's not. " Duo tried to answer calmly while inside all he wanted to do was to thwap each ruler for their cowardice. "OZ palace was destroyed by a huge explosion. I was there, I saw it crumble into pieces and I saw no sign of that creature until I left the place."

"Young man, you have to be smarter if you want to lie." Howard looked at Duo sharply.

"I'm not lying." Duo glared back at Howard.

The man snorted. "You can't travel from OZ to Sank within one day, even if you use Sagitarius to teleport to get here. Only white doves from Barge kingdom can travel that fast, sadly they can't bring you on their back. You must be a liar."

"I did teleport to get here but I didn't use Sagitarius. I can teleport by myself." Duo looked at the man furiously. He hated it when someone called him a liar. He teleported himself next to Howard. "Do you see me holding any Sagitarius right now?" Before the man could answer, he teleported back to his seat, sitting down and daring Howard to say something.   
.   
Howard looked long at Duo while Duo looked back at him sharply, not breaking their gaze. The man finally relented and looked away. However Iria didn't give up easily. "Let's assume you did teleport from OZ to Sank. What proof can you give us about Treize's death? I know he is a powerful man. He can't die easily. It could be him who planned all of this and you are simply his pawn to carry out the plan."

"Lady Iria, you can't accuse Duo like that." Hilde tried hard to control her patience and keep the peace in the discussion. "Duo is..."

Duo held up his hand, stopping Hilde and looked coldly at Iria. "Look Lady. Treize is dead. I saw it with my own eyes. He was killed by his own greed. Is it so hard to believe that this creature is not the Perfect Soldier? Are you too cowardly to fight it, just because the rumor said it's the Perfect Soldier."

Iria's eyes flared as Duo called her a coward. "It can destroy OZ palace within seconds!"

"I told you an explosion destroyed the palace, not that creature." Duo growled.

"And who can make a great explosion like that? No one! Except the Perfect Soldier! This creature also could kill hundreds of soldiers in a single blow. That's a very obvious fact that this creature is the Perfect Soldier." Ron Shirin pointed out.

Duo sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! Better to tell the whole truth, it's the only thing that will satisfy you."

"Duo..." Relena looked worried.

"It's okay, Relena."

*Duo...*

*Don't stop me, Heero*

*I won't. Just remember I'm right behind you.*

Duo smiled and squeezed Heero's hand. He looked at the stubborn rulers. "How about looking at it from my point of view so you will believe me. That creature is not the Perfect Soldier because the Shinigami never ordered his Perfect Soldier to destroy any villages."

"And how do you know the Shinigami never ordered it?" Ron Shirin asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because I'm the Shinigami." Duo glared.

Ron Shirin paled for some seconds before bursting out laughing. "Nice joke, boy. You have to do better than that to convince us. Where's your Perfect Soldier if I may ask?"

"I'm not joking. I'm the Shinigami and my Perfect Soldier will show himself if he wants too." Duo looked sharply at the laughing man.

"Nice try. You can't even order your Perfect Soldier to show himself." Ron Shirin chuckled but suddenly he yelped as fire appeared out of nowhere and danced in front of him. He backed away as far as he could until his back was pressed against his seat, but the fire followed him, circling around him so the man had to keep still or he would get burned.

And before the others got over their surprise, the fire disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, leaving the room now in stunned silence. Duo blinked and closed his jaw, which had dropped in surprise. Knowing who the culprit was, he turned to look at his lover, only to watch Heero stand up.

"Duo doesn't need to order me. I have shown myself. Are you satisfied, now?" Heero's tenor voice sounded so loud in the room. He looked at the trembling Ron Shirin expressionlessly.

"Now you know why I invited both of them to join this discussion. I think I need to remind you not to make the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier angry." Relena had to stifle her giggles at the shocked expression of the neighborhood rulers while the others snickered and smirked.

Howard, the first one to get over his shock and process what Heero had said, looked at the short haired boy in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you are the Perfect Soldier?"

Heero nodded.

"Th..That's impossible." Iria, who also had gotten over her shock, stammered, "I know some peoples who can make fire like that. It doesn't prove you are the Perfect Soldier."

Heero growled in irritation. No wonder Duo was furious. These rulers were as stubborn as a rock.

*Stubborn aren't they?* came a chuckle.

*Hn.* Heero sat back and glared. "Do I need to destroy a palace to prove myself?"

"Not, my palace, Heero." Relena spoke up and then looked at the other rulers. "Maybe one of you wants to sacrifice your palace to prove the obvious fact."

Ron Shirin, Howard, and Iria paled.

"There's one way to prove you are the Perfect Soldier." Ron Shirin spoke up nervously.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Waiting.

"My prophet told me long ago that the Perfect Soldier was born in one of the villages in my kingdom."

At hearing the statement, Heero's expression became dark.

Ron Shirin swallowed before continuing, "It's a secluded village where I can't find the hidden entrance, until.... Until... "

"Until it was burnt six years ago." Heero answered flatly, ignoring Duo's worried look. His eyes were looking far away. "The village's name is Elwan.[1] Its chief made a promise with the Dark Lord and got his wife pregnant with the Dark Lord's seed. As the exchange of bearing the child, all the villagers were rewarded with wealth and fortune with one extreme condition. The born child had to stay in the village until Shinigami claimed him, no matter how he was hated, feared, and ignored because of his Power." Heero was silent for some seconds

*Heero, that's enough.*

Heero didn't answer to Duo, instead of that, he spoke up gravely. "The child escaped from the village before the time because he couldn't stand the situation anymore. The promise was broken and all the villagers got killed. Because of the child."

"Heero, stop." Duo squeezed Heero's hand, trying to break Heero from his haunted past.

"I killed all of them." Heero's eyes lost all the emotions when he said the last sentence.

"Enough!" Duo snapped and put his hand on Heero's shoulder while throwing a dark look to the rulers, focused on Ron Shirin. "I believe you have got your answer. Relena, we'll be in our room if we're *really* needed."

Relena watched as Duo and Heero disappeared from their seats before turning to look at Ron Shirin and speaking flatly to the man. "Have you been satisfied now, Sir Ron Shirin?" The other followed her suit and looked at the pale man.

Ron Shirin swallowed. Guilty flashed on his pale face as it was on Iria and Howard. "Yes, he is the Perfect Soldier."

Ten minutes later, the meeting was over with Sank gaining the full cooperation from Barge, White Fang, and Lunar kingdoms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo appeared in his room with Heero in his arms, who refused to look at him. The braided boy gently lifted up Heero's chin and kissed his lips gently. "It's not your fault, Heero."

"I killed them." Heero finally looked at his lover. His face held no emotions but his eyes betrayed him. Duo could see anguish, regret, and guilt reflected by the blue orbs.

"Stop blaming yourself." Duo ran his fore finger over Heero's face, brushing his lips and cheeks. "I saw it in your dream. You didn't do it intentionally. You left because you thought it would free your mother from her misery."

"Whatever I thought won't change the fact I killed them all."

Duo growled and tightened his grip on Heero's chin. "You didn't do it intentionally. Don't you understand that?! It's NOT your fault!"

"But, I...."

"No but! Can't you for once forgive yourself? If you can't do that, how can I forgive myself? Do you want me to drown in guilt and regret like you too?....... oh damn!" Duo just realized what he had said. He released Heero and sat down on the bed, burying his face into his hands. "Gomen, koi...."

Heero was surprised at Duo's sudden change. Forgetting about his guilt, he sat down next to Duo and looked at him in worry and curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing....." Duo mumbled.

Heero put his hand on Duo's thigh. "Don't start to lie, Duo."

There was a silence before Duo took a deep breath and lifted up his head. He put his hands around Heero's waist, pulling the boy closer, and looked straight at his lover. "I stabbed you with the swords, ripped your wings, and made you so much in pain, Heero. I hurt you with my own hands."

Heero shook his head. "Treize controlled you. You didn't hurt me intentionally."

"You didn't kill your villagers intentionally too."

Duo watched as Heero opened his mouth but no words came out. Duo sighed and caressed Heero's cheek with the back of his hand. "How can I forgive myself for hurting you if you can't forgive yourself, Heero? I can understand how you're feeling because I'm feeling the same. I really hate myself for hurting you."

"Don't...." Heero took Duo's hand and held it tightly.

"I know." Duo rested his forehead against Heero's. "I stopped blaming myself yesterday. That's why I don't want you to blame yourself either. I long ago realized regretting won't fix what have I done so I did the best thing I can to redeem it."

"Redeem?" Heero asked hesitantly.

"Yes, a redemption for hurting you." Duo kissed Heero gently. "I settle to do my best to make you feel loved anytime and anywhere."

".............."

Minutes passed in silence. When Heero didn't show any sign to answer soon, Duo kissed him again and slowly leaned back, pulling Heero with him until he was lying on the bed with Heero on him, his head resting on Duo's chest. *I know you're confused. You want to forgive yourself and at the same time you still blame yourself. Let me tell you a story while you battle with yourself in there.*

Duo looked at the ceiling while one hand caressed Heero's messy hair. *There was once a child who had been alone as long as he remembered. He didn't remember his parents and only knew he had to fight with the other boys to get a piece of bread from a bakery's dustbin. He was caught stealing by a man who then took him into his care and raised him like his own son. The man often tried to hug or pat him, to show him his love, but the boy dodged the touch. He never let the man touch him if not necessary. They lived in the man's house for a month and during that, the closest touch he ever allowed is shaking hand with the man.*

Duo paused for some seconds, his hand stroking Heero's hair lightly. Heero tugged on his tunic, urging him to go on.

*One day, the boy got home from school only to find the man died of heart attack. He cried for the first time he ever remembered when he realized he had lost the only person he loved and loved him back. During the funeral, he wished he had done something better for him. He wished he didn't shove the man's hand away when the man tried to comfort him. He wished for many things but in the end, it was too late. The man was gone. He could do nothing to change it. He took the man's last name as his own name and obeyed the first advice the man ever told him. Never lie. He wandered alone for a few months and then was taken into an orphanage where he met an equally kind woman and lived with her till fate brought him to meet his beloved. He then vowed not to fail this time. He would do as best as he could to his loved one know they were truly loved.*

Duo closed his eyes and buried his face on Heero's hair, nuzzling the silky brown threats. Heero didn't speak and Duo didn't either. They basked in the peaceful silence for some moments until Heero looked up and kissed Duo in a sweet and tender way.

*Thank you for the story, Duo.* Heero spoke telepathically as he pulled away from the kiss.

Duo smiled. Looking at those Prussian blue eyes, he knew Heero knew who was the boy in the story. Words often failed to express the feelings where the eyes succeeded.

*Does it help you to not blame yourself for what happened in the past?*

*Aa.... * Heero looked hesitant. *I still can't forgive myself fully, but I'll try, Duo. I will.*

Duo nodded, smiling a little wider. *How about trying to save Barge's people from your impostor's attack as your redemption, love?*

*I'll do that.* Heero nuzzled Duo's neck. *I'll do my best to do that.*

**We* will do that, love.*

*Yes... we... together...*

*Together.*

After that, there was no word exchanged, verbally and telepathically. They stayed where they were, feeling contented in each other's arms and wishing the time would stop.

But sadly, time couldn't stop and another battle was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Borrowed from A-chan's fic, El-wan = L-one = L1 ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

"So we will depart at the dawn?" Duo asked from where he was sitting on a couch, one arm around Heero's waist, who sat next to him. "Why don't we confront this creature right now?"

"We still need to unite our forces." Wufei answered. They had just finished the dinner and moved into one of the empty room to discuss the strategy for the battle. He sat on another couch across Duo's couch, together with Relena, Quatre, and Trowa while Hilde, Sally, and Noin sat on the chairs on his right side.

"Lady Iria's kingdom is the furthest so she will need time to organize her troops." Relena spoke up when she noticed Duo still didn't get it. "We'll attack this creature from two directions simultaneously. Sir Howard and Sir Ron Shirin will attack from south while Lady Iria and us will attack from the north. The dawn is the fastest time Lady Iria's troops can join us so we have decided to move together at that time."

"So all four kingdoms will send their troops to defeat a single creature?" Duo frowned.

"No, of course." Noin answered. "From the last report we received, this creature has been followed by lots of dangerous beasts along its way toward Barge's border. We probably will have to fight them before we can reach the creature."

"Lots of beasts follow this creature?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sally spoke up. "I once studied about the behaviors of beasts. And from what I heard, I can guess this creature let out an unique smell that make they think it as their leader."

"Crap." Duo cursed unconsciously. "It looks like this creature can't be underestimated."

"That's right." Trowa nodded. "I have feeling this will be the biggest battle in history."

"If we lose, the monsters will attack all four kingdoms and soon there'll be only chaos in this world." At Quatre's words, Duo felt something nagging in his mind. Something important, but one he couldn't put finger on. However before he could think further of it, Hilde spoke up and distracted him.

"We won't lose." Hilde looked around her. "Don't be so pessimistic. We have the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier on our side, we will surely prevail."

Relena smiled slightly. "Yes, we will win the battle. Now how about we quit discussing the battle and have a lighter talk? Such as.... " She turned to Trowa and Quatre. "How about telling Duo and Heero about your bonding ceremony?"

Duo watched as Quatre went red from head to toe while Trowa found the floor was more interesting than anything else in this room. Their expressions alone had affected the serious situation they were having, accompanied with the giggles from the girls made Duo feel relaxed. He leant back against the couch and grinned at the couple. "Congratulations, Trowa, Quatre."

"Congratulations." Heero smiled slightly.

Still blushing, Quatre thanked them while Trowa only nodded. Hilde teased the young couple and made the others laugh, melting the tension around them. From there, the conversation stirred toward more pleasant things. They spoke for almost an hour until Relena decided to end it since each of them still had jobs to do before the night was over, including Heero and Duo.

"We have to what?" Duo blinked. There were only Relena, Wufei, Hilde, Heero and he, left in the room, while the others had gone out to resume their jobs.

"You two have to learn to ride Pisces." Relena explained. "We will ride them into the battle tomorrow. They can fly and their speeds are twice faster than horses. Wufei and Hilde will help you."

"But I can do teleportation. I don't need a Pisces."

"Yes, you need it."

Duo turned to Heero in surprise. "What?"

"You can't just show up in the middle of battle without knowing the situation. We need to assess the situation first before we begin the battle. So we need other transportation other than your teleportation." Heero tugged Duo's braid. "We don't have much time, let's practice now. Wufei, Hilde, please show us where the Pisces are."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, in a secured stable, Duo was standing in front of a giant fish, which was a little higher than his waist.

One, a normal fish would not be this big unless it was a whale.   
Two, this fish was definitely not a whale. It looked more like a dolphin. Three, normal fish swam in the water, this fish FLOATED in the air!

Duo was certain there was a big sweatdrop on the back of his head. "This is... a Pisces?? How am I supposed to ride it?"

"Like this." Wufei stepped forward and took the rein, attached to the Pisces' mouth. He jumped up and sat on its back. Feeling a weigh on it, the Pisces started wriggling and trying to throw Wufei off of its back. The black haired warrior held the rein tightly and soon the Pisces gave up the struggle and became calm once again. Wufei patted its head and then turned to Duo, whose jaw had dropped onto the floor. "The Pisces is a high classed animal. You need to show them you're quite strong and worthy to ride them or they will throw you."

Duo grimaced. He was not a cowboy type. He needed weeks to finally be able to ride a horse without Heero's help and now he had to manage to ride a wild fish before tomorrow..... It was not likely .......

"Heero, I..." Duo stopped when he noticed where Heero was and dropped his jaw for the second time.

*What, Duo?* Heero talked to him telepathically. He had already sat on another Pisces and was patting the fish's head slowly.

Duo looked at his lover dumbfoundedly. *That fast? You only need a few minutes to tame the fish??*

*It's easy.* Heero shrugged.

"Easy for a superman." Duo retorted.

"What?" Wufei jumped down from the Pisces.

"Uh, nothing. Just something about Heero."

Wufei nodded and put the reign on Duo's hand. "He is really fast in taming that Pisces. Here, try to do the same like him. I leave it to Heero to teach you. Hilde and I still have something to do. We'll return later to see the progress."

Duo looked at the reign and then looked at his assigned Pisces long, wondering how many bruises he would have at the end of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

THUD

Heero was worried as he watched the Pisces threw his lover off for the xx-th time. He approached the groaning boy. *Are you okay?*

*Yeah...* Duo rubbed his bottom that had landed on the ground first.

Heero helped him to stand. Duo was really not talented in this one thing called riding, well except for riding him maybe. Heero blushed at the thought and wondered how the hell he could think about that in the time like this.

*.....ride you ne, Hee-chan?*

Heero blinked. *Huh? What? RIDING ME?!*

*Yeah, riding you. It's better than riding this Pisces.* Duo grinned.

Heero blushed. How come Duo was also thinking the same thing like he did? *Hentai...*

*Hentai? What? I just....* Duo's thought was interrupted by a shout.

"Yuy, Maxwell."

Heero and Duo turned to the door and saw Wufei and Hilde approach them.

"Just finished our business. How is the progress, Duo?" Hilde smiled.

"Well..... I don't think I can ride this fish, Hilde. It keeps refusing me." Duo threw a glare to the fish. "I wish Heero could grow his angel wings so he could fly and I could ride him instead of the Pisces."

"Wings?" Heero looked at Duo dumbly. "I fly and you ride me?"

"Yes, I just told you that. What are you think....." Duo stopped in mid sentence and Heero saw him smirk knowingly. *Oh.... You're thinking about another riding, aren't you?*

Heero went scarlet and quickly turned away, pretending to take care of the Pisces so Wufei and Hilde wouldn't notice his red face.

*Don't worry, Koi. I'll surely ride you later and no matter how wild you wriggle like the damn Pisces you're patting right now, I'll tame you. I'll make you submit to me and ride you until you scream my name.* Heero shuddered as Duo sent the telepathic words with purring and seductive tone.

"Heero's wings... You told us yesterday that Heero had gained a pair of new wings, different from the ones we once saw." Unknown to herself, Hilde interrupted the hot telepathic discussion between Heero and Duo. "I'm just curious, Heero. What do those wings look like, if I may know?"

"I don't know." Heero turned back to face Hilde and Wufei. "Duo is the one who saw it and it could be his hallucination only."

"I wasn't hallucinating." Duo snorted. "I saw those wings clearly, so white and smooth, like being made from finest dove's feathers." The braided boy's eyes softened as his violet eyes fell on his lover. "You look so beautiful with those wings, koi."

"I'm not beautiful." Heero muttered.

"But you are, Heero." Hilde smiled. "I hope I can see you with those wings someday."

"Me too." Wufei spoke up. "However since Heero doesn't know how to conjure the wings back, I think you have to practice harder in riding the Pisces, Duo."

"Oh man, can't I have another safer transportation?" Duo groaned.

"It's not that difficult to ride a Pisces." Wufei snorted. "I'll watch you over this time."

"Well then, Heero and I will leave so you can focus in your practice." Hilde chirped.

Heero was about to say he wanted to stay with Duo when Hilde turned to him and looked at him pleadingly. "Please Heero? I would like to talk to you privately."

Acknowledging the seriousness in Hilde's eyes, Heero nodded and followed the girl out of the stable after telling Duo about his leave telepathically.

It appeared that Hilde took him to her room. The girl sat down on one chair and offered Heero the chair across her. Heero sat down and looked at the dark haired girl. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hilde looked at Heero sincerely. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Heero frowned.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time since we parted. I apologize for what I said and did to you on that day when you... ...." Hilde bowed her head. "I'm really sorry."

Heero was surprised at Hilde's words but he quickly regained his composure back. He spoke softly to the girl in front of him. "Hilde, just forget it."

The girl looked up in confusion at him. Heero gave her what he thought was a smile since he never smiled except for Duo and he certainly didn't smile at her the same way he smiled at Duo. "Just forget it. I don't blame you for what had happened in the past. Most of them happened because of my own stupidity."

Hilde looked long at Heero. It was so hard for her to believe that the boy before him was the creature who was destined to destroy the world. He looked so innocent and never bore hatred to anyone. "You're very kind, Heero."

Heero blinked. "That's the first time anyone has told me that."

"It's the truth." She smiled to him and put her hands on Heero's hand, which was resting on the table. "Thank you so much, Heero. I feel relief now. I will be able to sleep without feeling any guilt."

Heero just nodded in understanding for he too had his own guilt. They spent some more time, talking lightly to sort of what had happened between them and then Heero got a telepathic call from Duo.

*Hee-koi?*

*Hai?*

*I finally manage to ride the goddamn Pisces. Have you finished your conversation with Hilde? I still have one riding promise to comply, you know.*

*Duo!*

*I give you ten minutes to get here, or I'll pick you up by myself, koi.*

Heero blushed and stood up before Hilde could see his redden face. Luckily Hilde had nothing more to speak to him so he quickly excused himself. He arrived at his chamber five minutes early and found Duo standing near the window, gazing up at the stars.

Duo turned to him and smiled. "Hey Hee-koi." He gestured to Heero to come near him.

Heero approached the braided boy and stood next to him. "What are you looking up there?"

"Just remembering how beautiful the night sky is." Duo put his arms around Heero's waist and pulled his lover closer to him. "Not as beautiful as you, of course." The braided boy kissed Heero softly and Heero just melted there and then.

*Kekkonshiyo, Heero.*

Heero was surprised and pulled back from the kiss. He couldn't pull away too far though since Duo's arms imprisoned him between them.

*What did you say?* Heero stared at Duo, thinking his hearing fail him. He never told Duo about this one word. The word one person would say when they wanted to perform the bonding ceremony.

Duo smiled genuinely and cupped Heero's face with his hands. "Kekkonshiyo, Heero."

Heero just stared at his braided lover, trembling slightly in disbelief. "Do you really mean it?" He whispered so softly with his wavered voice. "Do you know what you were saying just now?"

"I asked Wufei a lot to make sure I didn't make any mistakes in understanding the word." Duo kissed Heero lightly. "I mean it. I mean it with all my heart." He lowered his hands, brushing Heero's body all along till they rested on his waist once again. "Will you accept this ceremony, Heero?"

Heero just nodded, not trusting himself to speak at this moment. He never hoped he would ever perform this ceremony.

He never *dared* to hope for it.

Until now....

The bonding, the exchanging of eternal promises between two persons who loved each other. It was the ultimate act between two lovers.

Now Duo and he would perform the sacred ceremony. Heero felt tears gathering on his eyes as he looked at Duo. How he loved this person. The one who never looked down on him and understood him most. Duo was everything he could ask for. He leant forward and kissed Duo passionately, pouring all his love on the kiss.

*Let's do the ceremony now, koi.* Duo pulled away from the kiss and stepped back, breaking their embrace.

Again, Heero could only nod. There were too many emotions swirling inside him that made it hard for him to say any simple word.

Heero took a step back and then locked gaze with Duo. They looked long at each other, savoring the moment and the sight of their mate. Slowly Duo unbuttoned his tunic and Heero followed the suit. They moved in synchronization, stripping slowly and revealing their bare flesh for their lover until they were both naked, back to the condition they were once born and free from any barriers that once covered them.

Duo looked at his mate from head till toe, slowly tracing every curve of the naked body. He knew he wouldn't forget this moment and neither would Heero. He took a step forward and Heero did the same, causing their bodies to collide and both moaned at the touch. Duo put his hands around Heero's waist and pulled him, pressing their naked bodies together.

Still not breaking their gazes, Heero reached behind and retrieved Duo's braid. He looked at Duo for permission and got a nod as approval. Smiling, he pulled the tie holding the braid and slowly unraveled it, letting the hair flowed down and relishing the silkiness of his lover's hair.

Once finished, Heero put his hands around his mate's neck. Duo's long hair was now shimmering as the moonlight fell on it, adding his beauty. "You're very beautiful" Heero whispered hoarsely.

"You too." Duo smiled as his eyes traced every curve of Heero's body.

They locked gaze again and without any words said between them, having understood each other, they started the ceremony.

*I pledge to be always at your side, Heero Yuy. No matter what happens, no matter what befalls.*

Heero smiled at Duo's words. No doubt Duo would say those words as he would say his *And I pledge to protect you with all my life, Duo Maxwell.*

*I will love you with all my heart.*

*I will love you with all my soul.*

*Fire may burn us *

*Ice may freeze us*

*Wind may wipe us*

*Earth may swallow us*

*But not even death can separate us.*

*We'll be always together*

"Eien ni."

They said the last two words together simultaneously as if only one person said the words, and then sealed the solemn vow with a kiss. Moonlight shined through the window and fell on their naked bodies, giving the magic effect in the room. They pressed against each other so tightly that the shadow on the floor, created by the moonlight, looked like as their bodies had became one. Moon and stars above had become their witnesses.

*Aishiteru, Heero.*

*Aishiteru, Duo.*

Duo took Heero's left hand and kissed his slender wrist softly. *Once the battle is over, I will get the bonding bracelet for you.*

*And I you too.* Heero smiled.

Duo smiled and released Heero's hand. He lifted his bonded mate, carried him to the bed and slowly lowered him onto the bed. He pulled away and let his eyes feast on his lover's naked body as Heero did the same to him. Duo was surprised though when Heero suddenly rolled over and lay on his stomach. *Heero?*

*You promised to ride me, don't you?* Heero got on his hands and knees slowly, feeling Duo's eyes followed his every movement.

*Yes, but don't you want to be on your back for this moment?* Duo sat on the bed and admired the twin globes offered to him. *Not I mind, though*

*Just do it, Duo. It really doesn't matter what position we are on. All I want is making love to you.* Heero lowered his head and raised his ass. He had given Duo his heart and soul, now he would give Duo his body fully and completely.

Duo touched the soft globes tenderly and closed his eyes to retain his control. All he wanted to do was burying himself inside his bonded mate, claiming his virginity once again. *Heero, you know how much it means to me.*

*Yes koi, I do. It means so much for me too. Ride me, make love to me.*

That was where the words stopped functioning and motions took over. Duo caressed Heero's round globes and kneaded it softly before leaning down and delivering a kiss on each cheek.

Heero moaned at the feeling Duo's lips on his flesh. Those lips then pulled away and Duo's fingers slid inside him and started preparing him for the claiming. He gasped in pleasure every time those slender digits touched something pleasurable inside him. Then he felt those fingers pulled away and Duo slowly slid inside him.

Heero arched his back and thrust back, sheathing Duo completely with his warm body. They moved in harmony and each of them relished every thrust, feeling completed as they had bonded with their chosen mate. Heero arched his back further up and turned his head to meet Duo's lips with his. He felt Duo's hand around his midsection while the other one held the back of his head, pressing him further into the kiss.   
As they rocked faster, Duo broke the kiss. He released Heero's head and trailed down to tease the twin nubs on Heero's chest while the other hand sneaked down to capture the hardened flesh between Heero's legs. He drove himself harder into Heero, causing Heero to arch up in each thrust.

Faster

Harder

The fire of passion engulfed them, carrying them into the peak of pleasure. Heero threw his head back and yelled Duo's name in pleasure while Duo leant down and bit his lover's shoulder as they found their release at the same time.

At that very moment, time ceased to exist as they became one.

One body

One heart

One soul

Never could be separated again.


	26. Chapter 26

"Please Lena, you have to stay at the back while we are fighting." Wufei pleaded to his beloved. They were on their respective Pisces, flying toward where the soldiers were gathering for the battle

"You know I won't do that, love." Relena, riding on her own Pisces next to Wufei's, shook her head. "I won't let my people fight alone while I save myself. We will fight together and win this battle."

Wufei knew it but still he couldn't bring himself to let the woman he loved throw herself to the battle so he tried to persuade Relena again. He only stopped his effort once they were in front of soldiers, realizing he couldn't win the argument this time. Trowa, Quatre, Noin, Hilde, and Sally, five of Relena's private guards, were standing in front of the troops, together with Duo and Heero, The Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier.

Relena looked around and noticed Lady Iria approaching her. She smiled once Iria arrived next to him and then she turned her attention back to the assembled troops.

"Our brave soldiers. The battle you all will face is the greatest of all you have ever faced. We will fight against wild and dangerous creatures we may never even have heard of before." Relena raised her hand to silent the murmurs between the soldiers. "However, fear not, we will win the battle. We have no reason to lose now that the four kingdoms have combined their power to fight this battle."

"But my Queen, we are fighting against the Shinigami and his Perfect Soldier. How can we win?" One soldier shouted and soon the murmurs began again.

Relena silenced the troops and answered calmly. "You're mistaken, my brave soldiers. We are not fighting against the Shinigami and his Perfect Soldier." Relena paused, giving the troops time to be silent so they could hear what she would say next. "We are fighting WITH them."

None of the soldiers could say a word at the statement. And Relena waited for one minute long before speaking again. "We have their blessing for this battle to fight against something which dares to use their names. We will win and we will come back here. Together." Relena looked at Heero and Duo as she said the last word.

Heero nodded slightly while Duo smiled at the young Queen.

Relena smiled back and turned her attention to her stunned soldiers. "We will prevail!" She punched toward the sky. One second of silence followed before the soldiers roared and echoed Relena.

Wufei stood proudly next to Relena and watched their friends. Trowa and Quatre held each other's arm. Hilde, Noin, and Sally smiled and bowed slightly to their queen.

Duo also smiled and put his arm around Heero's waist, not caring of the thundering soldiers behind them. *She is really a leader.*

*Aa* Heero smiled slightly and put his arm around Duo's waist. They leant against each other before parting to ride their respective Pisces and depart to the battle area.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero held his Pisces' rein tightly as they approached the Barge's border. He already could hear the battle going as he felt the new sword Wufei gave him, ready to pull it out and strike.

*Not yet, koi.* Heero turned to his right and saw Duo looking back at him calmly. One hand holding a spear he got from Relena while the other hand held the rein. *We'll charge the impostor together*

*Aa* Heero nodded *together.*

Duo smiled and turned his attention back to the debates Wufei and Relena had in front of him while Heero watched his husband's every movement. Though they hadn't had the bonding bracelets, Duo was his husband and he was Duo's. They hadn't told about their bonding ceremony to the others and decided to tell them once the battle was over.

As they arrived at the border, Heero could see how violent the battle was. The giant worms, which only could be found in the golden forest, where he first met Duo were now battling against the Barge soldier on the ground beneath him and blood from both soldiers and worms were spilling richly. Not far from them, the giant spiders tried to break through White Fang soldiers.

Relena raised her hand, followed by Iria. "CHARGE!" Both of them cried out simultaneously and the Sank's and Lunar's soldiers quickly spread to help Barge and White Fang soldiers from the air.

Relena flew forward, heading to the center of the enemy. Wufei, Heero, Duo and her five private guards, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Sally, and Noin followed her. However they were stopped by three giant birds, which were similar to the one Heero killed and made him change into his Perfect Soldier's form for the first time.

"Be careful! Those birds are very fast and their talons are dangerous." Duo shouted and dodged the attack from one of the birds. Heero shot one big fireball toward it but it only managed to squawk in pain before turning to attack Heero.

"Kuso." Heero tugged his Pisces' rein and they managed to dodge the bird in time.

*Those birds are a lot stronger than the one we met, Heero.* Duo shouted telepathically.

*I realized it now.* Heero watched as their friends dodged the other two birds.

*Can you beat them?*

*I can but it will exhaust me.* Heero shot another fireball to the bird which was attacking Wufei and Relena. *I won't be able to beat the impostor by the time I finished them.*

Duo cursed silently and would have been devoured by the bird if Quatre didn't shout the warning at him.

Relena assessed the situation and when she noticed Heero looked hesitant to use his Power, she understood immediately. She turned to Wufei who quickly nodded his head, having understood what Relena wanted to do. The girl smiled and as the bird attacked them again, she quickly flew near Heero and Duo.

"Heero! Duo! Leave these birds to us." She shouted. "We will take care of them while you two deal with the impostor."

"But.." Duo dodged another attack from the bird.

"We just can't leave you here." Heero answered for Duo while shooting another fireball to help Hilde, Noin, and Sally.

"Yes you can. Believe in us." Trowa shouted while he and Quatre fought the bird in front of them. "We will be fine. We are also trained soldiers." Quatre spoke up as well.

"Yes Duo, Heero." Sally appeared near them. "Hilde, Noin, and I believe you two will beat the impostor. That's why we will stay behind and make a way for you." She smiled at Heero and Duo and then returned to help Hilde and Noin.

"You heard them." Relena smiled.

Duo looked at Heero, who nodded slowly. "We will defeat the impostor." Heero stated.

The young Queen nodded. "Go now, you two and take care yourself."

"You too." Heero nodded and flew forward.

"We'll see you all again once the battle is over." Duo leant forward and kissed Relena's forehead. "We'll come back together." He then followed Heero.

"Don't disappoint us, Yuy, Maxwell." Wufei shouted.

"We will prevail." Duo shouted back and punched the air above him with the hand holding his spear, mimicking Relena.

They flew forward to the center of the enemies, leaving their friends to deal with the birds. As they passed the birds, they could see sea of fire below them. Duo looked at the red surface below him *What.. the..*

*Duo, look out!* Heero shouted suddenly.

Duo looked up in time to dodge a fireball. But soon another fireballs rained down on them, clearly targeting them.

*The impostor is above us! Be careful.* Heero told Duo as he directed his Pisces further up, evading the fireballs on the process. Duo followed Heero, carefully avoiding the attack until they were near and on the same level with the impostor.

As they got near the impostor, Duo noticed the figure had black skin and a pair of black wings, just like Heero's and their brown hair was as long as their knees. He had sick feeling as he noticed how similar the figure with Heero's Perfect Soldier's form, especially the wings. The wings that he, himself, had ripped away from Heero's back.

"I have been waiting for you, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." The fireballs stopped as a booming voice came from the figure drawing both boys to look at the figure's face. Duo paled as he recognized the face of the figure, despite the big horn on their forehead.

"Lady Une." Duo whispered in disbelief and heard a surprised gasp from Heero.

Une laughed not so lady alike. "I used to be called that."

"You're dead. I killed you." Heero looked at the figure in disbelief.

"I have escaped death so many times." Une grinned, revealing the sharp fangs she had. "I'm blessed with regeneration Power. My wounds can heal immediately."

Duo looked in horror. "You.... No wonder... at Tsubarov..."

Une smirked. "Yes, you must be wondering how can I get out of the castle safely while you who had run out earlier barely couldn't make it out alive."

"You didn't make it." Duo stated rather than questioned the woman in front of him.

"Yes, I didn't make it." Une nodded,"The roof fell on me, breaking my backbone and neck. But then my body healed fast and walked out of the ruins while you all were distracted by Aquarius."

"So this is your original form?" Heero spoke up, having been calm and accepting what Une told them. "You can be a better Perfect Soldier than me. Why did you kill and destroy the innocent people? They had done nothing to you."

Une turned to Heero and laughed. "You're the one who made me like this." She patted her bat wing and then looked at Duo who seemed very surprise as well. "While you were busy taking care your dying pet, I had half recovered and approached the wings you ripped from your pet. I attached them onto my back and fused with them while recovering completely. I now have Power equal to your pet."

Both boys felt like they were struck by lightning and almost lost their balance on their Pisces. Une smirked, noticing their surprise, but she continued speaking. "Thanks to you, now I can do whatever I want. I will make the humans as slaves for me."

"No, you can't." Heero and Duo shouted in unison. They held up their weapons, ready to strike Une.

"You won't do anything." Duo glared at her.

Heero glared as well. "We will beat you."

They looked at each other and then focused at Une. With a twin cry, they urged their Pisces forward, attacking the once beautiful woman.   
Une laughed loudly. "Fools. I'm immortal!" She floated higher, evading their attack and countered them with fireballs. She laughed as the boys strived hard to dodge her attack.

Heero growled as he dodged another fireball. He urged his Pisces to go higher and started firing his own fireballs. Une dodged them but she gave Duo a chance to get near her. The braided boy didn't hesitate and charged forward, pointing his spear to Une.

Having distracted by Heero's attack, Duo's spear managed to cut through Une's shoulder. As the spear cut her hand from her body, the woman cried out. Duo watched the hand fell onto the sea of flame below and looked up to Une, only to find the woman smirk at him. He and Heero watched in disbelief as the muscles grew from where he had cut the hand from, forming a new arm for Une.

"Do you think you can kill me like that?" Une flexed her new arm. "Stupid boy." With incredible speed, Une suddenly flew toward Duo and knocked him out before Duo could do anything.

"DUO!!" Heero shouted and cursed himself for not reacting faster.

Une now was holding the unconscious Duo by his collar and lifted him from the Pisces as Heero approached her. She placed her other hand on Duo's throat and looked at Heero triumphantly. "Stop and drop your weapon, pet or I will kill him."

Heero dropped his sword onto the ground below immediately and looked at her angrily, knowing Duo's life depended on his action.

"You're a good pet." Une laughed mockingly.

Heero glared and spoke slowly, full of venom. "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

"You're in no condition to threaten me." Une smirked. "Now don't move, or you will regret it."

Heero gritted his teeth but remained silent. He watched as Une released Duo's throat and extended her hand to him. Within second, Heero felt pain stabbed through his body on five different areas. He let out a pain gasp as Une laughed loudly. Her five fingers had extended into five long pointed tendrils, stabbing Heero's thighs, right upper arm, stomach, and chest until they emerged from his back.

Une laughed maniacally as she watched Heero's blood trailing down into the flame below them. "Don't you think it's a good time for you to change into your original form? The monster?"

"Never." Heero spat blood and gasped as Une twisted her fingers inside him.

"You won't cooperate, will you?" Une smirked. "Let's see what you will do if I do this." With that, Une released her hold on Duo's collar.

"NO!!!!" Heero cried out in horror and anguish as he saw Duo's limp body fell down toward the flaming ground below. His cry was soon followed by bright lights surrounding him, making Une have to close her eyes from the painful light.

"Duo!" Relena shouted in horror and the other gasped as they saw Duo's fall from distance. They had just managed to beat the giant birds. Not without the price, of course. Their bodies were covered with wounds although none of them endangered their lives. All of them knew they never could reach Duo in time to save him. However they were surprised when Heero suddenly shined brightly. It was so bright that they had to narrow their eyes.

When the light was gone, all of them, including Une, stared at Heero in surprise, watching the now white winged boy dive down to save his soul mate. Heero didn't care what had happened. All he knew, he was free from Une's fingers and he could fly. His mind only had one thing inside right now. Saving Duo.

He dove as fast as he could, getting nearer to Duo's falling body. He extended his arm and caught Duo in time before his husband engulfed by flame. Heero hugged Duo tightly and surged up into the sky again, obliviously approaching Relena and the others.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, feeling extremely relief at Duo's rescue but yet stunned at Heero's appearance.

Heero noticed Relena's shout and flew toward them, but Une's enraged cry and a big fireball heading toward him interrupted him. The winged boy quickly waved one hand and successfully deflected the fireball.

Une fumed, shouting almost hysterically. "I won't accept this!! I have to be an ugly creature to obtain the Power I want but you become a beautiful creature with the same Power as mine. I won't have it!!!!!" She blindly fired fireballs toward Heero's direction but Heero deflected all of them using one hand only.

Relena and the others watched the fight almost in disbelief. They just realized how strong Heero's true Power was and couldn't help but feeling relief that he was on their side.

Une was completely hysterical as she saw her fireballs easily extinguished. "No! It's impossible. I'm stronger than you!! I have Perfect Soldier Power in me!"

"But you're not the Perfect Soldier." Heero was surprised when he heard Duo's voice answering Une. He looked down at the boy in his arm and noticed Duo had opened his eyes, looking at Une straightly. *Duo, are you okay? *

*I'm okay, Heero. I came to when you were taking care the fireballs.* Duo squeezed Heero's nearest arm to reassure him, not once breaking his gaze at Une. "You're not my Perfect Soldier, Une. You only a fake and you have lost."

"NO!! I won't lose! I will kill you and rule the world!!" Une shouted angrily and raised both her hands, creating a fireball which quickly became bigger and bigger.

"Heero, stop her!!" Duo shouted as he realized Une's intention.

Une laughed. "Too late!!!" With that she threw the fireball, which had become as ten times bigger than herself, to their direction.

Heero watched the fireball coming and raised his hand to stop it. At Duo's shout, he had understood Une's plan. He could deflect the fireball easily but it would hit area on the direction fireball was deflected and judging the size of the fireball, it could cause a great explosion which would kill half the soldiers and creatures in the battle. He couldn't let it. He and Duo couldn't let it happen.

*Don't deflect it!!* Duo shouted telepathically.

*I know.* Heero used all his strength to stop the fireball. He flexed his wings rapidly, fighting the gravitation pull and the pushing force from the fireball. *Duo, put your hands around my neck. I can't stop this fireball with one hand.*

Duo did just that, anchoring himself around Heero's neck. Now using both of hands while Duo was trapped between them, Heero was trying to push the fireball up into the sky and destroy it there, but then his eyes caught what Une was doing. "Duo, look!" Heero shouted worriedly.

Duo looked up to where Heero was looking and saw the grinning Une fire another fireball toward them. "NOOOOO!!!" Duo and Heero shouted simultaneously. This one was bigger than the first and they knew once it touched the first, both of the fireballs would explode and all near them would perish, including their friends.

As Duo watched the inevitable, an idea came into his mind, an idea that he wouldn't want to do it if he had another choice. He looked at Heero who looked back at him squarely and Duo realized Heero understood what he wanted to do. *I'm going with you, Duo.*

*Fire may burn us * Duo smiled sadly.

*But not even death can separate us.* Heero smiled back.

They leant forward and kissed. As their lips touched, the second fireball also touched the first one.

Relena and the others, who had been sure this would be the end of their lives as the second fireball hit the first, watched as both fireballs together with Heero and Duo vanished. A second later, they heard explosion from the sky further high above the clouds. Looking up, they watched as the sky turned reddish orange before becoming blue once again and then it dawned to them what had happened just now.

"No!" Relena shouted hoarsely, eyes filled with tears. "Heero!! Duo!! No!!!!"

Wufei bowed his head in mournfully.

"Heero, Duo..." Quatre sobbed while Trowa looked up to the sky, feeling his eyes hot with unshed tears.

Hilde, Noin, and Sally also sobbed, clutching their weapons tightly to prevent themselves from breaking down in tears.

However a rich laughter distracted them all. They looked up and saw Une laughing, having gotten over her surprise. "I killed the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier!! I killed them myself! I'm the most powerful person in this world now!"

The words flared their angers to vengeance. Without any second thought, each of them held onto their weapon and charged toward Une.

Une was surprised as she watched them heading toward her. "Fools!" She pointed her hand toward them, wanting to release fireballs but nothing came out. "What the..." At that time, Wufei and Relena reached her and with their swords, they cut each of her arms. Une cried out in pain but didn't get time to finish her cry as Trowa and Quatre cut both of her legs. She yelled in pain as she watched her four cut limbs engulfed by the fire below her.

"You all will pay for this!!!" Une roared angrily, waiting for her body to regenerate, but nothing happened. "No! What happened to me? I'm immortal!!" In horror, she realized she had used all her Power to produce the last two fireballs, leaving nothing to use for her regeneration ability. At that time, Noin and Sally had cut her wings, which dissolved into ashes as soon as they were separated from her body. Hilde drove her sword right into Une's heart, killing her instantly. Une fell onto the flaming ground with disbelief expression on her face.

Relena and the others watched Une disappeared into fire. They watched as the mutilated body burnt, leaving nothing intact on it.

"An ugly ending for her." Relena muttered, feeling no regret of what she just did.

"She deserves it." Hilde gritted her teeth angrily.

"Still, killing her won't bring Heero and Duo back to us." Quatre bowed his head.

They watched in silence as the other creatures and monsters retreated, knowing their leader was dead.

"We won..." Relena whispered

Wufei pulled Relena from her Pisces to sit on his lap. "Yes, we won."

Trowa looked up to the now blue sky while Quatre leant against him, sobbing quietly. He closed his eyes as the prophecy echoing inside his mind.......

...............Shall he choose to use the light side, together they will banish the evil and darkness enslaving peoples, opening a brave new world, with peace and contentment...........

Yes, Duo and Heero had opened a new world for them. Now it was their turns to fill it with the peace.

"Heero and Duo will be happy, won't they?..." Relena tried to smile but failed miserably. She hid her head into Wufei's chest and sobbed, "It's not fair... not fair.....after all what they had done for us.... "

Wufei bowed his head, whispering soothing words to her. "I'm sure they're happy now, Lena. They don't have to be the Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier and death can't separate them. I think they were now laughing together somewhere up there."

"How can you know they will be happy?" Relena sobbed.

The raven haired man looked up into the sky where the clouds floated lazily. He could hear soft laughter echoing in his ears and smiled. "I know they are happy, Lena. I can hear they are laughing now that."

Still sobbing, Relena smiled. "I believe you, Wufei."


	27. Chapter 27

Light...

Bright blinding light enveloped him as Duo felt himself falling into bottomless pit. The light was relaxing, making him feel so safe, so contented....

THUMP

"Ouch" Duo groaned as he hit some hard surface with his face. What happened.....

"Duo?" A soft feminine voice called him. It was the voice he knew well, whose owner he loved. Duo rolled onto his back and looked up to a middle aged woman kneeling next to him.

"Sister Helen..." Duo blinked in confusion.

The woman called Sister Helen smiled. "Thank God, you're okay."

Duo sat up slowly, somewhat still feeling confused. He felt he had forgotten something. Something important for him. "Where am I?"

"Not far from the orphanage. I was walking when you suddenly fell down in front of me."

"I fell down?" Duo frowned and looked up to gray sky over him. "Where did I fell down from?"

"That's the question I wanted to ask you as well." Sister Helen answered as she helped Duo to stand up. "You seemed to fall down directly from the sky and surprisingly, you landed on the ground with your limbs intact."

"Oh" Duo scratched her head. He really felt he had missed something. Someone.....

"You left the orphanage only two days ago but you have changed much. Where did you get that strange outfits you're wearing, Duo?"

"Huh?" At Sister Helen's question, Duo looked down and widened his eyes at the clothes he was wearing. Instead of wearing his usually black priest outfit, he got a black tunic and pants with violet waistband. Over the tunic was soft violet vest. Where did he get all these clothes?

While Duo was assessing his clothes, Sister Helen continued on, "Not only your outfit, you look taller and more built. Where have you been, Duo?"

Still deep in thought, Duo answered automatically. "I was with Heero...." Duo blinked at his own answer.

Heero....

Who was Heero?

"You were with Heero? Who is Heero?" Sister Helen asked the same question Duo was asking to himself. "Is he your new friend?"

Friend? Duo frowned. It felt wrong to think Heero as his friend only..... No... Heero was not a friend... Heero was more than just a friend..... Heero was.....

"Heero is..... " Duo frowned deeper, trying to search his forgotten memories.

The brown hair which always looked like it had never been combed.

Prussian blue eyes which were the window of the owner's soul.....

Wiry body which protected him always....

And the smile which was reserved for him only....

.... Heero was .....

"My soul mate....." At his own whisper, Duo found all his memories flooded back into his mind. There was a big battle and they were involved.... The fight against something evil..... and then..... fireballs....

..... explosion...

"HEERO!" Duo shouted as the realization of what just happened to him settled in. He quickly looked around, searching for the person he loved most. *HEERO! Answer me!* Duo called again, verbally and telepathically, ignoring Sister Helen's confused look on him. He had only Heero in his mind. He refused to believe that the explosion had sent him back to his world and left Heero alone there, engulfed by the explosion.

He denied that reality.

Duo called and shouted for some time but no one answered him.

"HEERO, Answer me!!!" Duo shouted as loud as he could, almost bursting in tears as he was forced to accept the cruel reality. *HEERO, please answer me!!*

No matter how long he called, Duo got no replies. Head bowed, shoulders slumped, Duo hugged himself, not willing to accept the reality.

The reality that his Heero was gone....... That he had left Heero ......

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sister Helen walked into the chapel where she knew she would find what she had been looking for. She walked till she stood next to the still figure sitting on the bench and gazing up to the big cross on the wall. "Duo, it's lunch time." She said to the figure whom showed no signs of acknowledging for her words.

Sister Helen sighed, feeling helpless as she saw the lifeless violet eyes, which once shined brightly. It had been three days since she found Duo falling in front of her. Duo had shouted and called for someone she didn't know and then the braided boy became quiet and looked broken. She managed to move him into the orphanage and then Duo told her what had happened to him with eyes so far away, as if he was lost in his memories.

Duo told her everything and she found it was hard to believe what Duo was telling her, but at the end she believed it. She believed it when she looked into Duo's broken eyes and forlorn expression. She had never seen him like that, not even when the man who once took care of him had died. And after the boy told her everything, Duo Maxwell stopped smiling, stopped laughing.

He had stopped living ....

Though his body moved when she urged him to move but Duo's mind was somewhere outside the body.

Sister Helen sighed again and put her hand on Duo's shoulder. The boy was sitting still, eyes still far away, lost in the past. "Please Duo, you have to eat or you'll be sick."

No answer.

"You can die if you don't eat, Duo." Sister Helen kneaded the tense shoulder gently but still the boy gave no sign of moving. "I'm sure Heero wouldn't want you to die like this, Duo."

The word 'Heero' made the braided boy blink. "Heero?"

"Yes, Heero." Sister Helen answered. "Heero would want you to live, Duo."

Duo blinked again and she could see his mind returned to his body. "Heero...... love.... "

"Yes, Duo. Heero. The one you love."

"My Heero....." Duo trailed, eyes still fixed on the big cross on the wall. "Mine...."

Sister Helen let out a small gasp as she saw the tears fell down silently from Duo's eyes. "Duo?"

"He was denied happiness and anything a normal child would have..... The only thing he wanted was to be with me..... I promised I would never leave him, but yet I left him.... I let him die alone....."

For once, Sister Helen didn't know what to say.

"We promised to be together... in life and death...." Duo continued on, not realizing he was speaking at all. "I was supposed to sacrifice myself only, but he wanted to be with me. He wanted to die together with me........ but yet, I am alive and he was...."

"Stop it, Duo."

Sister Helen squeezed Duo's shoulder soothingly but Duo suddenly shoved her hand away and stood up abruptly. "It's not fair!!" The braided boy shouted as he glared at the big cross in front of him. "All I wanted is to be with Heero. I don't ask for gold. I don't ask for glory. I don't ask for anything but to be with him and yet I'm denied of the only thing I ever ask for."

"Duo, calm down...." Sister Helen tried to make him sit down but Duo stood still.

"I want to be with Heero. Dead or alive, I want to be with him." Duo spoke to no one angrily, eyes still fixed on the big cross and tears slid down on his cheeks. He bowed his head down and whispered brokenly. "Is it too much to ask?....... "

Before Sister Helen had time to say something, a yellow light suddenly radiated from Duo's chest, filling the chapel with its light. She tried to see between the lights and let out a surprise gasp as she saw a golden cross float in front of Duo and a boy with golden hair emerged from the cross.

"Solo....." Duo whispered in surprise and disbelief, somewhat feeling a hope to be with Heero once again.

"Me and the other kids can't stand watching you look so sad like that, Duo. Do you really want to be with Heero?" The golden haired boy asked Duo. He seemed to talk in strange language but strangely Sister Helen could understand what he meant.

Duo nodded. "Yes, Solo. I want to be with him."

"I can send you back, but I can't alter the time. You will arrive at the same time you disappeared from him, in other words, you will arrive at the time the fireballs are about to explode and you'll die as soon as you meet him." Solo pointed out.

For the first time in three days, Sister Helen saw Duo smile and she heard his peaceful voice answer Solo calmly. "I don't care, Solo. If I die, I will die together with him. We won't be separated then."

"You are alive, you still can find another boy in your world that..."

Duo cut Solo's words. "No Solo. I don't want anyone else but Heero. I'm as good as dead right now. I can't function without Heero with me." The braided boy looked at Solo and spoke with a final tone that couldn't be argued. "He is my life."

Solo sighed. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes." Duo answered it without hesitation.

Solo smiled sadly. "I'll take you back to our world then, Duo."

Sister Helen could see Duo brighten up at the sentence. "Thank you, Solo." Duo smiled.

The boy seemed to glow into life once again. She was happy for that, but still what the golden boy said was absurd for her. Sending Duo back, only to die there was something she wouldn't allow. "Duo, no! Don't listen to him."

Duo turned to her and she was stunned as the braided boy smiled warmly and hugged her. "I love you and the other kids here, Sister Helen, but I love Heero most. I can't live without him and I choose to die with him rather than being separated from him forever." His whisper sounded so final to the woman that she found her tears rolling silently, realizing she could do nothing to stop the boy. She could feel a soft kiss on her tears stained cheek "Don't be sad, I'm happy to be with him, Sister Helen. You should be happy for me too."

Duo then withdrew, still smiling at her as golden light enveloping him. "Good bye, Sister Helen."

And then the golden light became brighter and brighter that Sister Helen had to close her eyes. The chapel was empty at the time she opened her eyes. No sign that Duo had ever been there. He had gone to meet Heero. She was shocked at the reality that Duo had gone forever from her side.

She didn't know how long the time had passed until a soft tug on her robe snapped her from her shock. Quickly wiping away the remainder of her tears, then turned and saw one of her boys. "Yes, Gary?"

"Sister Helen, where is Duo?" Gary asked her.

Sister Helen scooped up the boy. "Why do you ask for him?"

“We’re worried of him, Sister Helen. He looked so sad since he returned back here so the other kids send me to ask him what has made him sad.” The little boy answered.

Sister Helen hugged the boy affectionately. "He has gone to a place far away from here but he is happy now."

"Really?" Gary blinked. "Is there something that makes him happy at that far away place?"

An image of the smiling violet eyed boy flashed before her eyes and Sister Helen found she smiled. "Yes... someone he loves....." She wouldn't cry again. Duo had said he was happy and she would be happy for him too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the golden light engulfed him, Duo found himself falling once more. However, this time he kept his eyes open. He could see a black dot far down there and as he got closer the dot became a figure he had known so well.

Only one person had messy brown hair, Prussian blue eyes, and white wings and it was his soul mate.

It was Heero.

Although time seemed to stop for Heero and the fireballs before him, but Duo didn't care. He smiled happily as he fell right into the spread arms of his lover and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm home, koi." He whispered contentedly

Right after Duo wound himself with Heero, the time ticked once again. The fireballs exploded but they would never be separated again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later.

Relena sat in her chamber with Wufei and her guards around the table. The soldiers and her people were overjoyed when they returned and announced that the Prophecy had been fulfilled and they would build a new world with peace as what the other rulers had agreed. They were discussing about building and repairing the area that had been attacked by Heero's impostor when Wufei cried out in pain.

"Wufei, what happened?" Relena looked worriedly at her fiancée.

"Something hit my head." Wufei rubbed his head and held up a small wooden chest, which usually would have been used to keep an amulet. "What is this...." He grumbled as he opened the chest and promptly dropped his jaw. Relena was surprised and looked inside the chest as well. She gasped in surprise and widened her eyes.

"What's up, Relena?" Quatre asked curiously. Sitting beside Wufei, he tilted his head to see the chest as well and promptly cried, squeezing his lover's hand tightly as he recognized the item inside it.

"Quatre?" Trowa was worried.

"What's inside the chest?" Hilde asked curiously.

"See for yourself." Wufei, who had finally regained his composure and closed his jaw, turned the chest to the others. He wasn't disappointed to see Hilde, Sally, and Noin gasped in surprise.

Trowa also looked into the chest and saw a golden cross that looked fractured and very fragile and a patch of paper, which contained two sentences and a sign.

Please take care of Solo's cross.   
We will visit you all someday. 

D & H 

Trowa widened his eyes, blinked, and then smiled. "So they are alive."

"YES!!" Came a loud chorus from the other six that almost made Trowa jump out of his chair because of surprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A slender figure with long chestnut hair watched as his lover knelt and put the flowers on the gray ground that used to be Elwan village, muttering telepathically. *They don't deserve your flowers, Heero.*

The short haired boy stood up and walked toward his pouting husband. *They were my parents, Duo.*

Duo sighed and gathered his koi into his arms. *This will be the only time you do this, kay?*

Heero nodded. *I think I have to thank them for bearing me or else I wouldn't have met you.*

Duo snorted. Heero was too kind for his abusive mother and ignorant father. *Better thank Solo and the kids for saving us*

He still could remember three days ago when he found a barrier around them that protected them from the explosion. Heero's barrier had been destroyed by the explosion but this unknown barrier was strong enough to keep them safe. He then heard Solo's weak voice and learned that Solo and the other children had made the barrier from their souls, taking the risk of destroying their souls because they didn't want them to die like that. Thankfully their souls were strong and they only needed a long rest inside the cross to heal their souls so Duo sent the cross to their trusted friends to guard.

*Talking about Solo, do you see any ghosts around here?* Heero asked hesitantly, breaking Duo's musing.

*No, I don't see any of them right now.* Duo answered reassuringly. He knew Heero would feel guilty if the villagers didn't rest in peace and became ghosts. Duo didn't lie of course. He didn't see any ghosts at the moment, but he knew there was a ghost floating at the entrance of the village they had passed. A ghost of a man whose face Duo had remembered from Heero's dream. Duo ignored him and pretended not to hear him. He had no intention to help the abusive-and-would-be-rapist-but-got-killed-old-man-ghost.

It was a perfect revenge to let the man's ghost wander in this burnt village and watch as he was the one who got the boy the ghost once wanted. Duo knew he didn't need to do anything to show the ghost since the bonding bracelets on their wrists were more than enough to make the ghost scream angrily. Those bracelets were made from the chains of Solo's cross as their signs of gratitude of what the children had done for them. If not for them, he and Heero wouldn't have lived.

Duo kissed his husband gently. *Let's get out of here.*

*Where do you want to go?* Heero raised an eyebrow.

Duo grinned. *How about finding a place where I can ride you?*

Heero snorted and broke their embraces. A pair of angel wings emerged from the short haired boy's back. Before Duo had time to do something, Heero had flown up to the sky, leaving his mate on the ground. *You have to catch me if you want to do that.*

Duo chuckled loudly. * Oh, ride you I will.* After saying the words, he disappeared from the burnt village, leaving one ghost which would surely haunt that place.

Laughter echoed from the sky above as the braided boy literally tried to ride his winged mate.

*I think it will be easier to tame you than a Pisces, Koi.*

*Duo!! Omae o korosu!! *

Wind blew lazily, birds chirped happily, and the sun shined softly over the land as the couple flew higher and disappeared into white clouds, ready to begin their next adventure.

Together always.

OWARI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Note
> 
> Thanks to Oceana for the idea of the scene on Heero's village. Yes, this fic finally meet the end. It has almost been a year since I first post the first part and at that time I never thought it would reach over 200 pages in my Word document. I really love writing this story and this is maybe the longest fic I ever write. This fic is based on Kyoko Hikawa's Kanata Kara for some early parts and got mixed with the ideas from my twisted mind. So at the end, this fic had strayed faaaaarrrr away (just like its name ^_~) from the real story.
> 
> I want to thank to Syn-chan and Ume for encouraging me to write this story. This story will never be as good as you all read right now if not because of them. Thanks to Snow Tigra, Misuzu, Sarah Star, Caroline Proulx, and Hazard Blue for lending their time to beta some parts of it. And many thanks to Jana, Lady Tora, Dacia, Saphire Kitten, Bella, Lady Nagisa & Cloudy, Chiaki, FireHeart, Ruby Moon, Lena, Ox King, Lil Lady and the others who archive this fic on their sites. Lastly, my biggest thank to all of you who have read and commented on this fic. I always reread them when I'm down or stuck with storyline. They all enlighten my mood and help me in continuing this fic and ending it well. Thank you very much *bows down* See you in another story.


End file.
